Unsolved Til the Very End
by divaaaofcourage
Summary: A love dilemma between Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya and Mimi Tachikawa. Michi/Mimato/Taiora/Sorato. Others: Kenyako/Takari.
1. Prologue

Chapter One

That night, she sat on her bed, her back and head leaning against the wall with her legs to her chest. She was staring into blank space when suddenly a teardrop rolled down her left cheek. Her phone was switched off because she needed to be alone. Her room was dead silent but outside her bedroom window there were sounds of cars driving by, babies crying and dogs barking. The weather was all right but it was obvious that that night was going to rain.

Mimi Tachikawa is currently in a love triangle with Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya. These two guys are the best of friends but their friendship was currently on the rocks because they both have feelings for her. She felt guilty though, for causing it to happen. Even though Matt and Tai are fighting over Mimi, Matt was in a relationship with Sora, Mimi and Tai's best friend. Whenever the four of them would hang out together, Tai and Mimi would get really close and sometimes get very intimate with each other, which made Matt jealous even though he already had a girlfriend.

And even though Sora was Matt's girlfriend, Matt had always loved Mimi. Sora on the other hand, knew nothing about these two guys fighting over Mimi. Mimi wanted to share this with Sora but she felt like she just could not do it because it involved Sora's boyfriend and best friend. Although Sora was Mimi's best friend, she just could not bring herself forward to confess. She knew that this is going to be a huge betrayal.

Mimi moved her head, tilting it a little bit to the left and turned on her phone that was sitting on her bed next to her. After waiting for a few seconds, she checked her phone and received five text messages from Matt and another two messages from Tai. Of course it is very typical of Tai to leave just one or two messages. He's the type that would rather call.

She opened up the messages from Tai first.  
>"Mimi, I tried to call you but I couldn't reach you. Please call me back, yeah?"<br>"I've been waiting for an hour and yet I still can't reach you. Could you pls call me? I'm getting really worried."

She went on to read Matt's text messages.  
>"Meems, I know that what happened today really depressed you but is it okay if we could just talk?"<br>"Hey, I tried calling you but I think you switched off your phone. Call me, will ya?"  
>"I tried calling your house but it went to voicemail. I didn't leave a message there though. Pls just call me."<br>"It's been hours since I tried calling/texting you. Pls call me. I'm getting really worried."  
>"Meems, pls call me back. I won't be able to sleep peacefully if you don't call me back. I love you."<p>

Matt's last message made her heart shatter into pieces. Both Tai and Matt were worried but she didn't know why she just didn't want to call them at all. She didn't even want to face them; especially Sora. She wanted to get this problem over with but she didn't know how to get out of it. She kept thinking to herself, "Should I or should I not call them? And if I do call them, who should I call first?" She knew what Tai and Matt could be like. If she were to call Tai first, Matt would say, "of course, Tai's always the first one you'd call." And if she were to call Matt first, Tai would say the same thing. So she decided to send them both a text message at the same time.

She took quite some time to figure out about what to write to them. While she was thinking, she suddenly heard the door bell rang. She brought her phone with her and had her room door slightly open to peek on who the visitor was. Her mother opened the door and Mimi found out, it was Matt. Her mother greeted him in and he sat at the living room to wait for Mimi while her mother went up to Mimi's room.

As her mother went up the stairs to Mimi's room, Mimi quickly shut her room door silently and sat at her study table, pretending to use her laptop. A soft knock was heard and Mimi said, "Come in." Mrs Tachikawa opened up the door and said, "Mimi dear, Matt is here for you." Mimi pretended like she was shocked and said, "Oh? Oh okay, tell him I'll be down in a minute." She continued using her laptop, pretending to shut it down as her mother closed the room door shut. She wondered to herself, "why is it that when I was about to give my response, either of them would show up at my house?" She left her room and walked down the stairs while using her phone. Matt noticed her coming down the stairs and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Meems..." Matt called out with a sad tone. Mimi looked at him with a frown on her face. Matt had always been used to seeing Mimi smile and seeing her smile just made him happy. Seeing Mimi very upset just made his heart shatter into pieces. "Can we talk?" Mimi didn't utter a word and slid her Blackberry into her pocket. Instead of speaking, she looked deep into his blue eyes. Then her eyes roamed around the living room, hoping that her parents won't eavesdrop on her conversation with Matt.

"If you're not gonna say anything, I'm not going anywhere," Matt said, with a very serious and at the same time, upset tone. He did not want to leave until he and Mimi finally talked this through. He didn't like the idea of the Digidestants fighting because of this. In fact, he didn't like it when any of them argue and that included Tai and himself.

Mimi kept her mouth shut and still didn't say a word. She walked towards Matt, who was standing by the sofa in the living room and sat next to him, still choosing to stay silent. She didn't feel like talking most of the time because of whatever that had been going on between them – which was not like her at all. Even her parents noticed the change in Mimi recently; everyone did. She wasn't the same Mimi that everyone knew.

Matt was starting to slowly lose his patience because Mimi just wouldn't speak but he managed to hide it well. Matt was known very well for caring for his friends. He's loyal til the very end. He had always loved Tai like his own brother and he loved his other friends, the Digidestants, all equally. Mimi had always liked Matt because of his good looks. She would've been attracted to Matt's brother, TK who was a like a clone of Matt but he's too young for her.

"Matt..." She finally spoke.

Matt felt relieved and brightened up. "Finally, you said something. I was starting to get upset that won't." Mimi knew that Matt was felt that way towards her when she stubbornly didn't want to speak. She knew Matt's character very well even though they weren't really that close. Among all of the Digidestants, she was close with mainly just the girls but with Matt, she felt that somehow they just clicked. Until now, she never understood why Matt and Sora were in a relationship; no matter how many times Sora explained. Mimi looked at Matt's belongings for no reason and realized that he brought his guitar. "Matt, I'm sorry any of this has to happen. I thought that it was only you that had feelings for me and not Tai," Mimi said, her voice shaking.

Mimi was afraid of losing her friends, especially Sora. If Sora were to find out about this problem, she knew that it would be a huge stab in the back. "But I've always been so confused about this. If you love me, why did you choose Sora to be your girlfriend?" Mimi asked, looking very confused as she seek for answers to her unanswered questions. Matt was about to respond but before he could give her a reply, she interrupted, "The thought of you and her together just makes me more and more heartbroken. The two of you have been together for just two months but this love triangle has been going on for four months. I didn't choose you or Tai cos I know that you guys would fight. Violence always solves everything between you two and you know it damn well that violence isn't my thing."

Whatever Mimi said made Matt think. "Why did I actually choose Sora to be my girlfriend when all along I knew that I loved Mimi? This is very stupid of me." As much as Matt wanted to erase the past and rewrite everything again, he knew that he couldn't be able to. All he could do was to accept the facts that this had already happened and he had to face the consequences. Silence filled the room and Matt started to get uncomfortable. He had always hated silence but then he remembered he's alone with Mimi who is waiting for his reply.

While Mimi was waiting for a response from Matt, her mother interrupted them, "Sorry to interrupt, sweethearts but would you two like a glass of hot chocolate each since it's getting cold outside?" Mimi nodded as she looked at her mother and Matt agreed to have one too.

When Mrs Tachikawa left the living room to get their drinks done, Matt finally spoke, "Meems, as confused as you are, I actually didn't know why I chose Sora to be my girlfriend. You got me thinking for a moment there. Sora does talk a lot about Tai though..." Mimi knew what he meant by that. Sora kept telling her about how she felt that her relationship with Matt was going nowhere because all along, she loved Tai.


	2. The Beginning of Everything

The Beginning of Everything

In the living room, Mimi Tachikawa and Matt Ishida sat, with their hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table right in front of them. Again, the silence filled the room. Matt was always taking glances at Mimi as she stared at the fireplace in front of them. They just sat there and a moment later, Mimi's phone went off. Matt and Mimi bent over to look at the caller. Tai was calling her. Mimi immediately looked at Matt and he gave a "whatever" face. The mention of Tai's name now makes his blood boil. "Go ahead and pick it up if you want to. I'll just keep my mouth shut," Matt said with an angry tone.

"Hello?" Mimi answered.  
>"Meems! Finally you picked up! What happened to you? Why can't I reach you earlier today?" Tai said on the other line, sounding more worried than ever.<br>"I'm sorry, Tai. I needed some time alone after what happened today."  
>"It's okay. I understand but you could've said so earlier. I was as worried as hell."<p>

Mimi felt the guilt running through her veins. Before she said anything else, she looked at Matt who was just staring at the carpeted floor with a frown on his face, remembering she was in a middle of a conversation with the blue-eyed blonde.

"Tai, is it okay if I could just talk to you in school tomorrow? I think I need to turn in for night already. I'm tired from crying too much," Mimi asked politely.

Tai knew that Mimi would cry after whatever happened earlier in the day so he let her have her rest.

"Sure Mimi, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need me to fetch you?" Tai asked. Mimi shook her head, as if Tai was standing right in front of her and would see the response. She was just not in the mood to talk but she knew she was on the phone with Tai so she had to speak.  
>"It's all right, Tai. I'll walk to school tomorrow. Goodnight." Then they hung up.<p>

Mimi looked at Matt, the moment she placed her phone onto the coffee table. She then took a sip from her hot chocolate. Matt looked into Mimi's eyes the moment she turned to look at him.

"Honestly speaking, Meems, I don't even know why I'm with Sora. But at the same time, I don't even know why you're so close with Tai," Matt spoke after being quiet for quite some time and then suddenly his voice started to get a little hoarse.

Mimi took Matt's cup of hot chocolate and hand it over to him.

"Have it before it turns cold. You don't have your friend, Gabumon, to keep you warm here, you know," Mimi said with a weak smile on her face.

Matt smiled at Mimi's words, causing her to blush a little bit. She has always loved it when Matt smiles from ear to ear; it only made her face redder. He took the cup and took one sip after another. Mimi looked at the clock and looked at Matt.

"Matt, it's gonna be midnight. We have school at 9am tomorrow. Why don't you go home and have your sleep?"

Matt placed his cup down onto the coffee table and turned to face Mimi. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he knew he couldn't. He had a girlfriend. As much as he cares for Sora, he wished that he was single so that he could date anybody he wanted; especially Mimi. He didn't like being in the position that he's in but he knew that Mimi didn't like being in her position either. Matt then brushed his fingers through her hair, feeling the temptation to kiss her. As much as Mimi wanted to cherish this moment, she knew that she couldn't. Matt's blue eyes will always melt her heart and as she looks at them, it made her felt sad for the first time. She moved backwards a little bit.

"What's wrong, Meems?" Matt said feeling a little taken aback with her actions. He knew that usually she would blush and smile whenever she looks deep into his eyes; which Sora usually didn't. Mimi stood up, with tears flooding her eyes and said, "Matt, for as long as you are attached to someone else, I am not going to have anything with you other than our normal friendship. I don't like the fact that I'm betraying Sora; my own best friend. It's hard for me to click with girls especially with a girl like her. She understands me very well; inside and out. She knows my insecurities and she knows which guy I'm in love with."

Matt was taken aback with Mimi's last few words.

"You're in love with someone? Who is it?" Matt asked out of curiousity and jealousy.  
>"That's for you to know and find out. You better leave. It's gonna be midnight. I'll see you in school tomorrow," Mimi told him softly. She didn't want to break his heart because the only guy she is deeply in love with was him, Matt Ishida.<p>

-

The next morning in school, Mimi was at her locker with Sora, Yolei and also Kari, Tai's younger sister. Being around Kari didn't make Mimi feel a tad bit awkward because after all, they are the Digidestants. They're used to being together all the time. Yolei was busy blabbering about the latest rumours in the school with Kari while Sora was having a conversation with Mimi as Mimi was rearranging her things in the locker.

"So, what happened to you last night? Tai told me you switched off your phone until around close to midnight," Sora asked her best friend, concerned.

Mimi didn't want to tell Sora about Matt coming over to her place the night before so she said, "I cried my eyes out yesterday and I needed some time alone. I felt better after that." Sora nodded because she agreed to what Mimi said.  
>"I agree. Sometimes crying does help. After you're done crying, you feel lighter." Mimi gave Sora a weak smile and heard Yolei asking Kari, "So Kari, who's the guy you're currently crushing on?"<p>

Kari paused for a moment and looked at Sora and Mimi. The older girls both returned the look, waiting for an answer.

"Um... There is one guy but I don't know if he likes me too," Kari said, insecurely.

Yolei immediately got excited and screamed, "Oh my God!"

"Hush, Yolei! You don't need to scream," said Kari, trying to calm her best friend down. Sora teasingly asked Kari, "so who's the lucky guy?"

For some reason, they all expected her response to be Davis because Kari and Davis are like besties; just like Tai and Sora. But no, it wasn't Davis.

"It's TK Takaishi," Kari finally said.

The three of them went mute for a few seconds and Yolei's jaw dropped. Mimi didn't know whether to feel happy for Kari or not because everyone could see that Davis is trying to chase her but she's silently crushing on TK, Matt's younger brother.

Of course, TK is attractive and he's a very spontaneous person. TK is a lady's man just like his brother is but TK is a more positive person compared to Matt. They're brothers but not twins – which people always mistaken them as.

Kari wondered why the three of them went silent and asked, "Why am I hearing this type of music?" That made Mimi start talking.

"The three of us expected Davis to be the guy you're crushing on but looks like we're mistaken."  
>"Nah, Davis and I are just the best of friends but sometimes best friends aren't meant-to-be together," Kari defended herself.<p>

She likes Davis but not to the extent of loving him as a boyfriend. However, she knows that he's trying to win her heart to be his girlfriend but Kari just isn't interested in having a boyfriend right now.

Approaching the four girls were the "hunks" of Digidestants, Matt, Tai, Davis, TK and Ken. Mimi realized that the guys were approaching them but pretended to not see them and continued to rearrange the junk in her locker.

"Hey, ladies," Tai greeted them and smiled but focused his attention to Mimi.

Mimi turned around, pretended to be surprised, trying to hide the anger from yesterday's situation. When she saw Matt standing next to Tai, only then she was really surprised and confused.

"I thought that they were fighting?" Mimi thought.

Sora and Matt exchanged kisses at the cheeks and hugged. Matt realized that Mimi was watching him and Sora as they hugged. Mimi looked down and then turned to focus on her locker again.

Tai noticed the looks on both Matt and Mimi's faces and felt that something fishy was going on between them but he kept quiet about it. Ken went over to Yolei and kissed her cheek to greet her. Yes, Ken and Yolei were dating and they had been dating for a few months now. Davis hugged Kari as a form of greeting and even though Kari was happy to see Davis, she felt happier to see TK. She gets butterflies in her stomach whenever she sees TK because he is just naturally handsome. TK smiled at Kari and said, "Hey Kari. Have you done your homework for yesterday?" Kari got a bit upset because she expected him to ask her questions that are not school-related. But she covered the disappointment with a smile and said, "Yes I have. Have you?"

Yolei, Sora and Mimi were watching Kari having a conversation with TK and Kari knew that they were watching.

"Yes, I have done everything except for this one question in Math. Is it okay if you could help me with it? I know you're great at Math," TK responded, with that gorgeous smile on his face.

Kari saw this as a chance to be able to have a start of something new with TK. All along they've been friends but throughout the years, she had grown closer to Davis.

"Hey TK, why don't you ask Ken? He's a genius after all," Davis said trying to keep his jealousy hidden.

As TK and Davis were literally arguing, Mimi slammed her locker shut which made the younger boys shut up for the moment.

"Are you two done arguing?" Mimi said sternly. She grabbed her books and left them there at the locker to head for class, leaving everyone confused.


	3. Spill it, Matt

Spill it, Matt

Mimi knew she couldn't skip Math class even if she wanted to. Math classes always bore her. The only class she ever was interested in would be Music class. She tapped her pen on her desk impatiently, waiting for time to pass. Sitting on her right was red-headed Izzy Izumi, another one of the Digidestants and one of her best friends. At first she didn't like him because he's a computer nerd but as she grew older, she began to understand and accept him and since then, they're closer than ever. On her left was Matt. She tried avoiding looking at him or towards his direction because it would only make her feel awkward. Tai was sitting right at the front because he's the only one among of all of them that would always misbehave despite his age. Sora wasn't in their class because she was transferred to another class.

Throughout the whole lesson of graphs and algebra, Mimi noticed Matt slowly drifting off to sleep. Izzy was fully focused on whatever the teacher's teaching while Tai was scribbling on his text book. Then the bell rang and Tai jumped off of his seat and left the classroom with Izzy. Mimi packed her things and realized that Matt still hadn't woken up. She nudged Matt trying to wake him up.

"Matt. It's time to go for our break time," Mimi said, shaking Matt's arm.

Matt woke up and realized that everyone has left the classroom except for Mimi. He looked at her and stretched his arms.

"Where did everybody go?" Matt asked, still in his sleepy tone.  
>"Everyone left for lunch time," Mimi answered.<br>"Oh right," Matt got up and stretched his body. He had no idea why he felt so lethargic that day. Mimi stood up and took her things, walking out of the classroom first.

Matt and Mimi walked side by side as they walked by the corridor, going towards Mimi's locker. It's just a thing with Mimi that she had to go to her locker almost after every lesson.

"Look Meems, about last night..." Matt leaned sideways on another random locker, trying to open up a conversation with her but Mimi interrupted, "I would prefer if you don't talk about this while we're in school. Someone might hear you."

Matt nodded and agreed to keep his mouth shut. He didn't know what else to talk about with her other than about their personal problems. He's never good at starting a conversation like his brother does. Matt's not a good talker. He usually keeps his comments to himself and would never open up to anyone else but the Digidestants.

Tai was watching Mimi and Matt from afar, clenching his fists as he felt jealousy running through his veins. He never liked seeing Mimi with other guys except for Izzy (or himself, obviously). His blood boiled even more when he saw Matt had his arm around Mimi's shoulders and they were both happily laughing away. Sora came up to Tai wondering why he looked so disturbed.

"What's bothering you, Tai? You seemed pretty disturbed."

Tai didn't feel like talking. All he felt like doing was running over towards Matt and beat the hell out of him. Sora turned her head and looked at the direction that Tai was looking at and realized that he was focusing on Matt and Mimi. Sora though, didn't mind if Mimi and Matt are close because to her, it didn't mean anything. It just purely means friendship; at least that's what she thought it is. "So you're mad at that?" Sora asked Tai with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

None of the Digidestants liked seeing Tai get angry because the way he solves his problems was through violence but Matt didn't care. Violence had always been the way for the two of them to settle their differences. Even Kari told Tai to see the counsellor but he would never listen.

As Matt and Mimi approached Sora and Tai, Matt gave Sora a kiss on her temple, leaving Mimi behind with Tai and continued to walk off with Sora. Mimi was disappointed with Matt's move but she understood why. No one but Tai knew about Mimi and Matt having feelings for each other so she would just have to keep it to herself. She looked at Tai, who looked pissed off.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Mimi asked Tai innocently, trying not to offend him. Mimi is the type of person that didn't like to see any fighting, be it a verbal or a physical one. It's just not her.

Tai looked at Mimi and smiled, "Nah, I'm okay. I just needed to let off some steam."

At that moment, Mimi knew that Tai was mad. She knew that he saw her with Matt but she didn't want to get into the details because she didn't want to be one yelled at when he gets angry. She walked off to join Sora and Matt and Tai followed after Mimi to join the others at the table. Everyone was eating except for Mimi; which caught Matt's attention.

"Babe, why aren't you eating?"

Everyone turned to look at Matt, shocked. Sora and Tai were wondering why Matt called Mimi "babe". Sora asked sarcastically, "Did you just call her 'babe'?"

Matt nodded. Sora looked at Tai and sighed in disbelief. Mimi looked straight into Matt's sapphire blue eyes, wanting to blush but she controlled herself.

"I'm not eating because I'm feeling kind of queasy."  
>"Are you all right?" Matt asked feeling very concerned.<p>

Matt's concern suddenly got everyone's attention. Why was he being so concerned all of a sudden? Does he have feelings for Mimi? Are Matt and Mimi hiding something from everyone?

Questions filled up the minds of the Digidestants; especially Tai and Sora. Tai gets mad easily these days but even he felt that, a fight with Matt would be the last thing that he wanted. Sora on the other hand, just wouldn't stop stressing over the fact that Mimi has feelings for Matt but unfortunately for Sora, Matt felt the same way about Mimi.

Mimi smiled weakly and nodded to Matt's question.

"Don't worry, I will be all right. I'm just feeling a little nauseas, that's all," Mimi said.

Matt smiled back at her, showing her his nice set of teeth and she could feel the tingling feeling when he smiled.

"His eyes are just to die for, his smile is just so genuine and his blonde hair is just... Oh my God..." Mimi thought to herself.

She can't help but to smile from ear to ear, showing him her sweetness as she smiled. Her smile has always made him melt and he had always found her hazel eyes extremely beautiful. Her luscious lips have always made him so tempted to kiss her but he had to stop himself because Sora's face would suddenly just pop into his head from nowhere.

Everyone finished their lunch and attended their other classes for the day. After school, Matt and Tai were just chilling at the parking lot. Tai had a two seater sports car while Matt had a motorbike. Matt actually had both a car and a motorbike but to his convenience, he'd take the bike to school. Mimi walked out of the school but she wasn't alone. She was with Joe, the oldest Digidestant. Of course, Mimi and Joe were rumoured to be dating but Matt and Tai know that they weren't. Tai caught Matt staring at them as they walked out of the school together.

"Matt," Tai called out to get Matt's attention.  
>"Yes?" Matt responded.<br>"Let's get out of here," Tai sat in his car.

Matt put on his helmet and started his bike's engine. Tai actually had forgotten that he was supposed to send Sora home but Matt did remember. After all, Sora was his girlfriend.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be sending Sora home?" Matt reminded Tai.  
>"Oh shoot!" Tai slapped his forehead with his palm and dialled Sora's number.<p>

While Tai was busy talking to Sora on the phone, Matt took the time to text Mimi telling her that he will be coming over to her place a little later. Matt's phone beeped as he received a reply.

"Sure, do swing by tonight. Do you want anything for dinner in particular?"  
>"It's all right, Meems. I'll be fine. Or maybe I'll just have a drink."<br>"No. I insist on cooking dinner. Do come over with an empty stomach. Xoxo."  
>"Sure, babe, anything for you. See ya tonight."<p>

Matt slipped his phone into his jeans' front pocket and looked at Tai who had just hung up on Sora.

"She said she's going home later with Kari and Yolei. They are staying back for a little while to help out in the library," Tai said.  
>"Okay, that's... Weird," Matt commented.<p>

Matt never knew that Sora would even be interested in helping out in the library. Matt and Tai then went back to their respective homes.

When Matt reached home, he took off his shirt, sat on the couch and turned on the television. As he flipped through the channels, he stopped at one random channel and watched it for awhile. As he was watching the boring TV programme, he was thinking of what to wear. He was literally multi-tasking.

"What should I wear tonight? What if she's planning something special? What if this is the night that I think it is?"

He asked himself those questions out loud, not realizing that TK had just come over.

"Why are you asking yourself those questions?" TK asked, out of confusion.  
>"Oh nothing. Just randomly asking myself those questions," Matt tries to cover up but he's not a good liar when it comes to lying to TK. TK knew whenever Matt was lying and Matt really hated that.<br>"You can't fool me, Matt. Spill it already. You're meeting Mimi tonight, aren't you?" TK asked, confidently.

Matt got up from the couch, looking shocked.

"How the hell do you know that?"  
>"It's obvious, Matt. You're always talking about her. Sora's your girlfriend but it's Mimi that's always on your mind," TK argued.<br>"Oh so, it's that obvious huh?" Matt asked feeling a little flustered.

He knew that TK will find out one day without Matt having to tell him. TK is a smart kid, compared to Matt. Even though their parents are divorced, TK and Matt would never separate from each other. They would sometimes sleep over at each other's cribs and their parents didn't mind at all.


	4. The Casual Date

Chapter Four

"Okay I admit. I'm going over to Mimi's tonight, okay? I wanted to come over and hang out," Matt admitted, feeling a little guilty. He knew he was gonna cheat on Sora but he couldn't help it. He knew that meeting Mimi one-on-one isn't gonna make things better. Sora may be a nice girl but she does have her temper too. Sora is like a female version of Tai which is why many people see them as compatible. Matt immediately took Sora out of his head to focus on his conversation with TK and begged him, "Please don't tell anyone about this, TK. Especially Tai and Sora. I beg of you." TK knew that keeping his brother's secret would be adding fuel to the soon-to-be fire but he had no choice. Matt is his brother; they'll do anything for each other. So he nodded in agreement. Matt smiled and hugged TK to thank him and ran into his room to get changed.

Mimi was all alone in her villa. She was cooking dinner for Matt and herself later tonight. She spent an hour in the kitchen just to cook dinner and she had to make sure that the food taste right because Matt is a chef himself. Tonight wasn't like a date. It's more like hanging out but somehow to Mimi, it felt like a date. After spending her time in the kitchen, she brought the food to the dining table and arranged everything nicely. She then took a shower and got dressed. She had her favourite blue slim cut Levi's jeans on, a simple tank top with a jacket on top. She just wanted to be casual since they will both be in her villa for the night. But she didn't want to look too plain Jane either. She had make-up on but nothing too detailed or dark but just enough to make her eyes stand out.

The clock strikes seven in the evening. Mimi didn't exactly know what time Matt would be coming over so she just sat on the couch, flipping through the channels of her flat screen TV. She got bored and decided to turn on one of the old DVDs she kept. She went through all of the DVDs in the drawer and randomly picked one out; Titanic. She has always loved this romantic movie. She played the DVD and sat back on the couch, hugging one of the pillows. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Mimi tossed the pillow she was hugging aside and went straight to the door. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She opened the door and Matt has arrived. She welcomed him in seeing that he brought his guitar (like he usually does) and realized that he had something else in his hand – a small bouquet of flowers.

Matt looked around wondering why the house was so quiet – other than the sound coming from the television. "My parents won't be home tonight. They're out of town," Mimi knew what was on his mind and gave him the answer before he could even ask. "Looks like you read my mind," he smiled genuinely, as he passed her the bouquet. "This is for you." Mimi blushed as she took the bouquet from Matt. She liked the fact that he gave her a mixed flower-bouquet because she loves all flowers and doesn't really have a favourite. "Thank you, Matt but you didn't have to get me this," she said.

"Nah, it's all right. It's not troublesome at all. By the way, you look beautiful tonight, Meems," Matt said sincerely. Mimi has always been beautiful in Matt's eyes whether she is with or without her make-up. "You look good too," Mimi said, blushing, returning the compliment. Matt always looked good to her, no matter what he wears. "So, did you really cook dinner?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh yes I did. I knew that you won't believe me," Mimi said literally fighting back, putting the bouquet of flowers at the table next to her. Mimi walked over to the television, turned it off and then walked back to the dining room. "What would you like to drink, Matt?" Mimi asked. Matt was still looking at the food and realized a few seconds later that Mimi asked him a question. "I'm fine with anything, thanks."

Mimi went to the kitchen and grabbed two tall glasses and a bottle of wine since Matt says he's fine with anything. She head to the dining room and Matt was already seated but he stood up when Mimi came. "Since you say you're fine with anything, I thought that maybe a bottle of red wine would be nice?" Mimi asked, feeling unsure. "Yeah, I'm cool with it. Sit down, I'll pour the drink," he said, as he pulls out Mimi's chair to let her sit. She sat down and Matt carefully poured the wine into their glasses and sat down at his seat. During the rest of the dinner, they smiled and laughed as they chat.

Once they finished their dinner, they cleared the dishes and washed them together. And as they were washing the dishes, the usual, they would be laughing and teasing each other like how friends always do. They walked over to the living room after that and sat on the couch, facing each other, still laughing away. Matt then stared at her, liking the way Mimi looked that night, her long chestnut brown hair just naturally falls by itself and he likes the fact that she didn't wear too much make-up. He felt like he's actually seeing the real Mimi. As she speaks, he lost focus and drowned his thoughts into Mimi's beauty. He couldn't help but to stare at her flawless face. He has never felt this happy in so long even though he's always surrounded by a group of wonderful friends and family. He never expected himself to feel this way for Mimi when he should be feeling this way for Sora. Mimi asked him a question but Matt wasn't really listening.

"Matt?" Mimi said, in order to stop Matt from his dreaming. Matt then realized that she was asking him a question. "Huh? Sorry, what was your question again?" "When are you gonna tell Sora about us?" Mimi repeated the question. Matt gets easily irritated whenever Sora's name is mentioned. "I don't know. Maybe soon," Matt replied with an unsure tone. Mimi was worried on how things would turn out among them. She doesn't want any of her friends to fight because of a small thing like this. "Babe, don't worry. No matter how pissed off she will be with this, she has to remember that we're the Digidestants. No matter how far she tries to go away, she knows she can't leave," Matt said, comforting Mimi.

Mimi looked at him and her eyes started to sparkle again. For someone like Mimi, it is very unlikely of her to be so down. She'll always look on the brighter side of things but she knew she couldn't lie to herself. "Look here babe; let's not fret over that problem for now okay? Let's just chill and hang out for the rest of the night," Matt tried to catch her attention. "What do you plan on doing?" "Since you brought your guitar, why not you play a few songs?" Mimi suggested and Matt nodded in agreement. He took out his guitar and strums it.

"What song would you like me to play? Matt asked.  
>"I don't mind any song. Preferably a calming love song would be nice," Mimi suggested.<p>

Immediately, Matt knew what song to play. He started strumming his guitar to the song, "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. "Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying and would you save my soul tonight? Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away..." He wanted to continue but he was distracted and so, he stopped playing. Mimi was perplexed. "Why did you stop, Matt? That was beautiful."

"Meems, do you love Tai?" Matt asked, not caring about how much he's still mad at Tai.  
>"Before I answer, does it bother you that Tai and I are close?" Mimi asked him back, worried if her answer later would offend him.<br>"It actually depends but most of the time yes, it does bother me. If only things were a lot simpler. Sometimes I wished that we humans have no feelings so that we could just heartlessly hurt anybody without hurting them, you know," Matt confessed.  
>"I feel the same way when I look at you and Sora. I understand that you and are Sora are together but whenever you would hug and kiss her in front of me, it's like you're rubbing it in my face," Mimi tried to argue.<br>"There's nothing I can do about it, Meems. If I avoid her, she'll get suspicious and she's the type that punches; not slaps."

Mimi immediately paused for a moment. She remembered that Sora is quite a hitter but Sora wouldn't hit girls. She'll at the most just yell at them. She knows that she's getting herself into trouble by secretly hanging out with her boyfriend but she couldn't help it. A part of Mimi just wants to play the evil card for once – which is not like her at all. She has to fend for herself in case Sora does found out about this. Mimi didn't want Matt to worry anymore, "Hey, don't worry about anything anymore. Just keep playing the song." Matt gave her a weak smile and continued to play the same song. "By the way Meems, in case you didn't know, the song that I played earlier is especially for you," Matt leaned in closer to Mimi giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

And none of the two realized that they were being watched from outside, in the dark.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's basically chapter four. Not much yet. The main focus on this chapter was on Mimi and Matt. So who was the person watching them from outside? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)<br>(I sound like I'm the narrator of a TV show. LOL)


	5. Pokerface

Chapter Five

Mimi and Matt then were singing a duet together, a song that Mimi loves singing to; Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Matt didn't relate much to that song until Mimi started singing the first verse as he was strumming the rhythm to that song for her and now, that song is special to him. Mimi sings:

"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor; reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind. For me it happens all the time."

And together they sang:  
>"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now."<p>

After they played the whole song, Mimi gently leaned on Matt's shoulder, cherishing every moment. She closed her eyes, feeling very comfortable. Even though she does have a comfortable bed, she just feels more comfortable by leaning on Matt's shoulder. "If only one day he and I would just lie down next to each other on a bed of grass, under the stars and he'd wrap his arms around me," Mimi thought. Matt gently placed his hand on her lap, causing her to open her eyes for a few seconds and then closed them again. Mimi felt Matt's soft lips pressed against the top of her head and that's when she knew that he had just given her a kiss.

The person outside, watching them, didn't like the view of Matt and Mimi being so lovey dovey. Mimi and Matt were starting to get intimate by then. Matt was in a position to give Mimi a kiss on her lips but Mimi backed off and had a sad look on her face. Matt just keeps getting more frustrated whenever Mimi keeps backing off whenever he tried to kiss her. Okay so he does have a girlfriend. Even though Mimi knows about Sora secretly liking Tai, she still doesn't have the heart to take that for granted. Mimi wants things to go the right way.

Mimi looked at her watch and realized it was already 10pm. Oh how time flies when you're having fun, she thought. She wanted to have her beauty sleep but at the same time she didn't want to because Matt is sitting right next to her. She couldn't help but to keep having flashbacks about the incident in school the day before between Tai and Matt. Mimi just couldn't stand violence. And what got her confused, earlier today, Matt and Tai were getting along just fine. Mimi doesn't know what's going on. Maybe they decided to kiss and make up. After all, Tai and Matt fought over something small. Matt was just pissed off that Tai does get a little physical with girls due to his arrogance and Matt didn't like that but Matt is not a softie either. He just cares for his friends. By the time it was 10.30pm, Matt had went home. They ended the night with a kiss on each other's cheek.

At 8am in Odaiba High School, the girls were at their usual spot; Mimi's locker. Surprisingly Yolei was quiet today and it caught the attention of the other girls. "What's up, Yolei? Why suddenly the so-called silent treatment?" Sora asked Yolei out of concern, although she knows that her words were kind of harsh. Mimi noticed Sora's "harsh" words and silently elbowed Sora's ribs. Sora turned to Mimi and mouthed, "Ow." A few seconds later, Yolei opened her mouth and said, "I had an argument with Ken last night." That caught the attention of the other girls.

Kari, so concerned for her best friend asked, "Why? What happened?" The two older girls were equally concerned for the youngest girl in the group. Yolei said with a very unhappy face, "Ken told me that he was tired of me always blabbering about the latest rumours in school." Mimi knew where Ken was coming from. When Mimi was younger, she was just like Yolei; she loved to gossip. But as Mimi grew older, she started to tone down the gossiping because she knows that those gossips weren't true and being the bitchy one will get her nowhere.

"Yolei, Ken won't even start that argument for nothing. Trust me, gossiping is fine but sometimes when we get carried away with it, we actually won't notice it. Ken is just telling you to tone down the gossiping or better still, stop it," Mimi said to the upset Yolei. Yolei brightened up and turned her frown upside down, thanking Mimi with a smile. She knew why Mimi said all that. Approaching the girls were Matt, Ken and TK. Davis was somewhere in school or maybe he was late. Kari felt so nervous all of a sudden, as she looked at the younger blonde standing in front of her, greeting her with a warm smile. Ken looked at Yolei with a blank stare, greeting her with a kiss on her temple. Matt hugged his girlfriend and looked at Mimi who was so busy with her locker.

Tai approached them from a different direction and gave Mimi a hug from behind, causing her to laugh and smile. She turned around, slammed her locker door shut and leaned her back against it. Tai stood very closely in front of Mimi and then they started to get all "lovey dovey". Tai whispers in Mimi's ear, "I'd like to give you something tonight" Mimi blushed and mouthed, "Okay." She puts on her sweetest smile and it made Tai smile. Matt watched them, feeling jealous.

Tai wanted to spend some time alone with Mimi before heading for class so he took her hand and she gladly followed him, leaving the others behind. Matt could feel his heart start to ache, not knowing what to feel. He felt himself go numb and then he remembered something. He remembered that he was supposed to tell Sora something but he felt that it could wait. He didn't want to distract her during her lessons so he waited until school was over.

That day was a Friday; the day that the Digidestants would come together to hang out at Mimi's villa. For the whole day in school, Tai and Mimi were always together; in their classes, during their break time, and now, P.E. lesson. For a girl like Mimi, she usually won't like the P.E. lessons but Mimi didn't mind attending. She's currently having P.E. lessons with the older Digidestants like Tai, Sora, Izzy, Matt and Joe. Tai and Matt were busy with basketball while Izzy and Joe were trying to keep up with the two of them. Sora was the referee. Mimi just sat down and watched the boys play the game and Sora screaming at them.

Mimi couldn't help but smile at the way Matt and Tai play basketball actively. Matt had Joe on his team and Tai had Izzy on his. Obviously between Matt and Tai, Tai was a better player at sports. He was a born athlete but Matt only played because he was forced to. Joe was panting because he's the type that isn't used to playing sports but he had no choice. By at the end of the game, Tai's team had won and Mimi jumped off her seat to run over to Tai to congratulate him with a hug. Matt was not surprised that Mimi went over to hug Tai instead of him.

"I know that this is not a real game but let's celebrate!" Mimi said to Tai, feeling excited. "Sure! Let's celebrate at your place later since we're all coming over," Tai leaned in closer to Mimi with a "Tai Kamiya smile". Mimi blushed and gave him a small kiss on his lips, playfully. Matt, who was obviously watching, suddenly felt betrayed. The night before, he remembered him and Mimi having such a romantic night together but the next day, she suddenly became so cold and distant towards him. "What's going on? Mimi doesn't mind kissing Tai but she just won't kiss me," Matt thought. Matt hated what he's seeing in front of him. He just felt like turning around and just walk off.

Matt spent the rest of the day in school alone because he just needed to be alone. He didn't want to be surrounded by anything – including his friends and brother. He was wandering around the school and found himself in the washroom. He didn't bring anything with him because he left them in either his car or locker. He turned on the tap and started washing his face. His heart just won't stop aching and then he remembered that that day was a Friday. He had to meet the rest of the Digidestants – at Mimi's place.

In his mind, he said, "Oh shoot. I totally forgot that today's Friday. Of course, we will be having a small get-together at Mimi's tonight. I don't know whether I should go for this thing or not." With Mimi being so distant and cold that day, he kept having mixed feelings. Mimi's actions shocked the hell out of him and of course, with Mimi being so close with Tai, only makes Tai wanting more. After all, both the guys are in love with the same girl. "I don't know. I really don't know if I should attend tonight's get-together. He stepped away from the sink and leaned against the wall behind him. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the bathroom floor. He spent half an hour in the bathroom alone but then he got up and stepped towards the sink again to wash his hands. He didn't look in the mirror like he usually does and when he turned around; he was punched in the face.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I didn't actually reveal who was the one watching Mimi and Matt from that night. I thought I could make that person's identity a secret and slowly reveal hisher character. As you read this, you do realize that there is a Michi in here. Well, I thought it's nice having a bit of Michi here and there instead of just Mimato. Anws, do you think that the person that punched Matt in the face is the same person that watched him and Mimi at her villa that night? Oh well, you just have to keep up with the story_ :D


	6. Reminisce That Moment

Reminisce The Moment

He woke up, lying on the bathroom floor. He slowly tried to open up his eyes and when he finally did, he tried to recall on what happened to him but nothing came to mind. He slowly stood up and looked into the mirror and realized that he had a black eye.

"What the... Hell? Who dared punched me?" The first person that came to his mind was Tai.

Among all of the Digidestants, Tai is the only one who dares using violence but then his mind shifted to Sora. Sora may be a girl but she hits like a guy.

"No wait, it can't be Sora. And it if it's Tai, he won't just hit me for no damn reason. But then again, who would just randomly punch me?" Matt thought.

Matt was then at his locker alone, taking some things that he needed to bring home when he realized Mimi was walking in his direction, from the corner of his eye but she didn't notice that Matt was there because she was busy with her Blackberry, texting Tai. As she walked closer to Matt, he grabbed her by the arm.

"Ow! What was that for, Matt?" she asked, angrily.  
>"What is with you today?" Matt asked, ignoring her question.<br>"Nothing," she snatches back her arm. "What makes you ask me that?"  
>"You were so close and intimate with Tai. The others could see that!" Matt shouted back.<br>"Hmph. Someone's jealous. For your information, Matt, I'm single and you're not. What we did last night shouldn't have happened," Mimi wanted to take the last few words back but she knew she couldn't.

Matt was taken aback by her words, causing him to turn cold.

"What we did last night shouldn't have happened? Fine," Matt slammed his locker shut and was about to walk off.  
>"No wait, Matt..." Mimi didn't mean to say that but that was the only way she could put it at the very last second. "Just so you know, if this keeps up between you and Tai, I'm not ending my relationship with Sora then," Matt made it sound serious.<p>

His heart was shattered, just by seeing Tai and Mimi so close together bothers him so much. He loves Mimi with all his heart but sometimes he can't figure out if she really loves him back or she's just toying with his feelings.

"Are you sure you're not gonna end your relationship with Sora? What is the point? Even Sora thinks that this relationship is going nowhere. I think its best you talk to Sora before you decide on the next move," Mimi fought back, fending for herself.

Before Matt could reply, Mimi walked off to meet Tai who's waiting for her at the parking lot in his car. Matt felt devastated. He doesn't want to lose Mimi to Tai. He wants to win this "fight". At that moment, he didn't know what to do so he went to the parking lot, heading towards his bike when he saw Tai and Mimi in Tai's car. He didn't bother to even look at them so he put on his helmet and rode off.

* * *

><p>Matt reached home, only to find TK sitting on the couch in the living room, using the laptop. Matt didn't bother to even acknowledge his brother because he was too distracted about Mimi and Tai. Instead of even saying "hey" to TK, Matt headed straight into his room. He took off his shirt and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't stop thinking about Mimi. He wouldn't stop thinking about her closeness with Tai. He remembered them having a conversation about Tai wanting to give Mimi something later in the day. He thought of whether he should do something about it or not.<p>

TK knew Matt had already came home and he also knew that something was bothering Matt. He placed his laptop next to him on the couch and walked towards Matt's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Matt responded to the knock on the door.  
>"Hey Matt, can I come in?" TK asked politely.<br>"Yeah, sure. Come on in," Matt sat up on his bed and welcomed TK into his room.

TK sat next to Matt, hoping Matt could spill the beans before TK could ask him questions but no, he was wrong.

"So what brings you into my room, bro?" Matt asked.

TK had a disappointed look on his face and Matt noticed.

"Okay, I had a bad day in school all right?" Matt automatically said.  
>"Is it about Mimi and Tai?" TK asked.<p>

Matt knew TK would read his mind. He can never fool TK.

"Yes, Mimi and Tai's closeness just now really bothered me the whole day. Last night, Mimi and I were so in love and then today, she suddenly became so close with Tai," Matt admitted.

TK knew why Matt felt that way.

"I understand that you love Mimi a lot more than you love Sora, Matt. And it's not just me alone that sees it," TK said firmly. TK's words confused Matt.  
>"Who else knew?" Matt asked, still sounding confused.<br>"We younger Digidestants can see it, including Tai, Joe and Izzy but I'm not sure about Sora," TK replied.

For that moment Matt just needed to breathe. He didn't want Sora to find out about his feelings for Mimi. TK tried to bring Matt out of his thoughts.

"Hey Matt, we're meeting up with the Digidestants later as usual like we always do every Friday night. Quickly get ready; it's almost time for us to go," TK said, with a smile.

Matt looked at the clock and then turned to TK and nodded. He took a quick shower and quickly got ready. After thirty minutes, Matt took his car keys, phone and other valuables and head for the door. TK followed Matt from behind. For that moment, Matt felt relieved that TK didn't notice that he had a black eye.

* * *

><p>Mimi was busy getting herself ready. While she was applying her make-up, her Blackberry started to ring. It was a text message from Tai.<p>

"Good evening my fair lady, Kari and I will be coming over a little early today. I hope you don't mind. We're gonna get some pizzas from Domino's on our way to your place. You don't have to pay me back or anything. It will be my treat. I can't wait to see your pretty face, love. See ya later! *peace*"

Mimi couldn't help but to chuckle to herself as she reads Tai's text. She placed her Blackberry on her dressing table and looked in the mirror. The only thing that's on her mind is that, she wants to look good for Matt.

"But Matt is probably mad at me after what I said today. Gosh, I can't believe I said that. I loved what we did yesterday but..."

She could feel her heart beginning to ache. It was the exact same heartache she felt when Sora told her that Matt asked Sora to be his girlfriend. She could see the walls of her world crumble. She couldn't help but to reminisce that moment.

_"Hey, Meems! Guess what?"  
>"What is it, Sora?"<br>"Matt asked me to be his girlfriend today and I said yes!"  
>"W-what?" Her smile was about to wipe off of her face but she continued to force herself to smile.<br>"Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend and oh my God, I'm so happy," Sora said, feeling so excited.  
>"Oh my God. Congratulations, Sor!" Mimi pretending to congratulate Sora but deep down, she was so heartbroken. "Why out of all girls, he had to choose Sora?" Mimi thought to herself.<br>_  
>While Mimi was reminiscing, she could feel a tear roll down her cheek again. More and more tears she started to shed.<p>

"No!" Mimi cried out. She stood up from her dressing table and found herself standing in front of a portrait photo of her and Matt hanging on her wall, taken by Sora at their high school.

"In case you didn't know, Matt, I felt more deceived. Before you asked Sora to be your girlfriend, you and I were already hitting it off. But why did you have to choose her to be your girlfriend instead of me?" Mimi cried out again and this time round, she felt her legs go weak and she collapsed onto her bedroom floor, continued to reminisce.

_With the amount of heartbreak, pain and suffering she went through every day, she almost gave up on Matt and love. The first week after Matt and Sora became a couple, Mimi didn't attend school. She couldn't face both Matt and Sora. Both of them didn't know the real reason why Mimi didn't attend school. Though they were both worried, it was Tai that actually went all the way to Mimi's villa just to check up on her. Mrs Tachikawa welcomed Tai into the house and led him to Mimi's room. When Tai entered Mimi's room, he was shocked to see Mimi in a very dreadful state. For that one week, Mimi did not eat or sleep well and she looked as pale as ever. She was covering her whole body with her big blanket, trying to keep herself warm even though the air conditioner wasn't on. Her beautiful brown eyes looked terribly red and they weren't as sparkly as they usually would appear. The first thing Tai could do was to give her a hug._

_From that moment on, she became closer to Tai. Although she expected either Matt or Sora to come see her, she felt that Tai was just the person she needed to see. After all, at that point in time, Tai was equally as heartbroken as Mimi was. Tai wanted to ask Sora to be his girlfriend but Matt made the first move. All Tai could do was to give Matt his blessings._

_Mimi managed to turn up for school after that one week of absence. "Damn you, Sora. You're my bestest friend but you didn't even come to see me to see if I'm okay. Instead, your best friend Tai came to see me and not you," Mimi said to herself in her mind while she was in school that day. It took her a few weeks to be able to be okay with the view of Matt and Sora together. And soon, she was already used to it by then because she had Tai by her side, every single day._

After recalling back everything, Mimi heard a door bell. She quickly wiped her tears and went to get the door. When she opened it, it was Tai and Kari Kamiya. "Hey Meems. Pizza's here!" Tai said, as always, trying so hard to look cool. Mimi chuckled and welcomed them in.


	7. You're Hurting Me

Chapter 7

"Hey Meems, where would you like me to put the pizzas at?" Kari asked Mimi.  
>"You can put them on the coffee table in the living room first, Kari. I'll grab some plates from the kitchen and I'll help you out," Mimi answered.<br>"Sure, thanks Meems."

Tai didn't help out with the food after all; he paid for it (according to him). So while Mimi and Kari prepare for "dinner", Tai looked at the photo frames in the living room. Most of them were pictures of Mimi and her parents taken while they were on vacation to places like Hawaii, America and Italy. He then had his eyes on one of the recent photos of Mimi and Matt. Tai remembers how much Mr and Mrs Tachikawa adore Matt and they were quite disappointed with Matt choosing Sora as his girlfriend instead of Mimi.

Tai began to reminisce the day when he would visit Mimi during her one week of absence. He was having a conversation with Mimi and her mother in the living room.

_"Tai, I'm so glad you managed to brighten Mimi up and get her to start talking. I tried every way I can just to make sure she's all right but she just..." Mrs Tachikawa said to Tai, her voice shaking.  
>"No problem, Mrs Tachikawa. Mimi and I are actually going through the same thing," Tai said.<br>"Oh please, call me Mother. That's probably more convenient for you."  
>"But Mother..." Mimi gave her mother a face.<br>"All right then. Mother it is," Tai agreed to Mrs Tachikawa.  
>"Oh brother," Mimi leans her head on Tai's shoulder as Tai chuckled at her.<br>"So Tai, I know this question may come as a surprise to you but do you love Mimi?" Mrs Tachikawa asked.  
>"Yes Mother, I do love her a lot. In fact, she's like a sister to me too," Tai answered.<br>"No I mean, do you love Mimi like a girlfriend?" Mrs Tachikawa rephrased the question.  
>"Oh yeah, I do. I might be asking her to be my girlfriend in the near future," Tai replied.<em>

_Mimi knew that Tai was just fooling around but her mother took it seriously. Mrs Tachikawa loved the view of Mimi and Tai looking so happy together. To her, they looked like a cute couple. And she can never repay him on how he was able to make her feel better despite the decision Matt had made._

"Tai? Hey Tai?" Mimi called out from behind him.  
>"Huh? Yeah?" Tai responded, looking kind of blur.<br>"Do you mind helping us throw the rubbish?" Kari grinned as she asked her brother.  
>"I thought you're doing all the dirty work since I paid for the food?" Tai grunted.<br>"Come on, Tai. Don't be such a bad boy," Mimi said to him, with some sort of a seductive tone to her voice, knowing that it will somehow make Tai give in.  
>"Okay, okay fine. I'll throw the rubbish," Tai took the rubbish and went out of the villa.<br>"It looks like you can get Tai to do anything for you, Meems," Kari laughed.  
>"Isn't that a good thing? It's not easy to get Tai to do anything for you," Mimi laughed along with Kari.<p>

Mimi was checking herself out in the mirror at the living room when Tai hugged her from behind. "You look beautiful tonight, Mimi." Mimi smiled to Tai's compliment. "Thanks, Tai." Mimi turned around to give Tai a kiss on his lips. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. One by one, all of the Digidestants started to "assemble" in Mimi's living room. Once they're all together, they started to have random conversations.

After awhile, Mimi noticed Matt's bruise next to his eye. It wasn't that obvious when they were still in school, that's why Mimi didn't notice. "Um, Matt. Can I talk to you for a second?" Mimi asked. "Uh yeah sure," Matt and Mimi stood up from their seats and headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Mimi went straight to the point.

"Look, I know what I said today sounded really damn heartless but that's not what I was trying to imply."  
>"Then what were you trying to imply?"<br>"What we did last night was one of the best nights of my life even though we were just sitting there, singing to songs, just cherishing that moment I've been waiting for God knows how long. I'm sorry I said it the wrong way, Matt. I really am."  
>"Mimi, as much as I love you, what you said and did today really was a turn off. I don't wanna show it but I'm sorry, I had to. You're the last person I wanna hurt; other than TK of course. For as long as I shall live, you will be The One for me; in case you didn't notice."<p>

Mimi could feel her heart beat faster as she registers Matt's words into her head. More guilt run through her veins. She noticed that Matt is starting to cry but he's holding his tears back. She then remembered why she pulled Matt in the kitchen to have a personal conversation. It was about his bruise next to his left eye. "Oh no, his pretty face is ruined," Mimi thought to herself.

"Who did that?" Mimi asked him, asking about the bruise.  
>"This? I don't know. Someone punched me while I was in the washroom today and I didn't manage to see who it was."<br>"Oh no, poor baby. Hold on," Mimi went over to her freezer and pulled out a small bag of ice.  
>"Mimi, you don't really have to..."<br>"No, I want to. You're hurt," Mimi interrupted. She gently pressed the bag of ice onto his bruise.  
>"Ow!"<br>"I'm so sorry, Matt," Mimi apologized with an innocent look on her face.  
>"No it's all right. For a small bruise it sure does sting really bad," Matt smiled.<br>"Yeah, just like a small paper cut," Mimi smiled back at him.

As she was attending to his bruise, using a cream and some other stuff from her first aid kit, Matt looked at her, feeling bad for the way he acted towards her earlier. "Mimi, is there something going on between you and Tai?" Matt asked Mimi to avoid the silence. "There's nothing going on between Tai and I. In case you didn't know, he was the one that helped me stand on my two feet again and I don't know how to repay him," Mimi said. Matt immediately knew that she was referring to the time when he asked Sora to be his girlfriend.

"I know that you were devastated when I asked Sora to be my girlfriend but you don't have to keep reminding me about that time," Matt started to feel agitated. "Matt, I still feel devastated until now. It's heartbreaking to watch you and Sora like that when the two of you are actually in love with somebody else. The longer I wait for you, the more I will give up on you. And who knows maybe I will end up with Tai," Mimi said. She didn't like it when people step on her wire. She's a very sensitive person and she gets weak easily when it comes to love.

"You'll end up with Tai? I'm not gonna make that happen," Matt confidently said. He doesn't want Tai to win this.  
>"Why not? I care too much for Tai, Matt. I'm not gonna let you hurt him."<br>"What if the person that punched me in the face was Tai?" Matt asked.

Mimi looked at Matt, not knowing what to reply. "It's about time you stop defending him," Matt said to Mimi sternly. Mimi started to pack her first aid kit and while doing so, Matt grabbed her arm. "You didn't answer my question." "I don't want to answer your question. Only God can answer it for you on the behalf of me," Mimi finally responded. "No, I want your answer right now." Mimi tried to snatch her arm back but Matt's grip was too strong. "Matt, you're hurting me!" "Then so be it!" Matt yelled.

Matt and Mimi's voices could be heard from the living room. Everyone was looking at the kitchen's direction and Tai didn't feel comfortable so he went into the kitchen to see what the fuss is about. When he entered the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Matt grabbing Mimi's arm and Mimi was struggling, trying to let go of Matt's grip.

"Matt! Why are you hurting her?" Tai yelled.  
>"It's none of your business, Tai! Get out of here!" Matt yelled back.<br>"I'm not going anywhere until you let her go! You better release her right now!"  
>"Make me," Matt dared Tai, as his blonde bangs covered his angry blue eyes.<br>"Let me go, Matt!" Mimi screamed, trying her best to loosen Matt's grip on her arm.

Tai didn't know what else to do and he could see Mimi struggling to get free. Tai suddenly just punched Matt's face and that's when Matt finally let go of Mimi's arm. Mimi ran over to Tai and hugged him, ignoring the pain she's feeling in her arm.

"Just when I thought you did love me, Mimi. I was about to let Sora go, to finally end this mess but then you turned things around and it seems like you wanna be with Tai now. Well, what can I say? Like most people would say, if you love someone, let him or her go. I think it's about time I let you go, Mimi. Your happiness matters more to me," Matt said, with tears in his eyes.

Mimi had tears in her eyes too. Tai knew what Matt was trying to say. From Tai's point of view, Matt stole Sora from him and he still has a hard time forgiving Matt even though he gave Matt his blessings. Now that Tai is in love with Mimi, Matt wants her too. "For the first time in my life, Matt, I have to say that you're greedy. First of all, you stole Sora from me and now that I have my eyes on Mimi, you want her too. What's with the foolish behaviour? You broke Mimi's heart into pieces and you weren't there to pick 'em up but I was," Tai said, putting up a strong front on his own best friend.

"Are you sure that I stole Sora from you? If I did, why did she say yes to me?" Matt debated. Tai kept quiet, not knowing how to fight back.

Back at the living room, everyone was worried. From all the yelling, it was pretty obvious that Tai and Matt were fighting again but none of them want to get involved. Sora kept her calm and looked at everyone was looking either petrified or concerned. She knew that they were fighting over Mimi. She knew what was going on between the three of them but she kept all the information to herself and not discuss it with anyone.

* * *

><p>The conflict between Tai and Matt is actually longer than this. I thought of stopping it halfway and continue on the next chapter :D<br>About the next chapter, I haven't really figure out what to focus on as of yet. And the reason why I update on a daily basis is because I already have these chapters done since last week. So anws, do leave a review if you wanna. Thank you! Xoxo.


	8. Mysterious Person Revealed

Chapter 8

"Look here, Matt. Let me put this crystal clearly for you. First of all, you went behind my back and asked Sora to be your girlfriend, knowing that you love Mimi and I love Sora. I felt betrayed, do you know that? Since then I tried not to hold grudges against you but I just can't. It's easier said than done. You broke Mimi's heart and then now you're trying to tell her you love her after what you did? Just because you're saying you're gonna let Sora go and be with Mimi doesn't heal the pain and hell she went through because of you," Tai said as Mimi hid behind him.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Matt paused, starting to feel the guilt.  
>"What I'm saying is, all along I've tried forgiving you but it wasn't easy. You can't go back and erase everything. You've created quite a mess here, Matt. I'm sorry to say that but..." Tai said, feeling sorry for his friend but he was interrupted.<br>"But it's true. I caused this mess and I wanna fix it," Matt cut in.  
>Matt looked at Mimi with his tears flooding his eyes, "Mimi, forgive me..."<p>

Mimi didn't feel like talking so she smiled and nodded. She walked over to Matt and took a tissue from the nearby table to wipe his tears. "I'll leave you two alone. You both probably need some time to straighten things out," Tai smiled as he excused himself letting the blonde and the love of his life have some privacy. "Thanks, Tai," Matt said. "No problem at all, buddy. Just make sure everything's clear between the two of you and then it'll be your turn with me," Tai told Matt. "Sure, we will," Matt said.

When Tai left the kitchen to let Matt and Mimi talk things out, Mimi pulled Matt by the hand and they exited the kitchen through the back door and into the pool area. They walked by the pool and talked. "Mimi, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Matt apologized again. "It's all right, Matt. Everybody makes mistakes, love," Mimi didn't want Matt to feel bad anymore then he already is. Mimi forgives people easily and it's a good and bad thing. Matt was about to utter a word but Mimi gave Matt a gentle kiss on his lips. She knew that she's not supposed to do this but this was what both she and Matt have been waiting for so long.

As soon as they stopped kissing, both of them smiled. "I've been waiting for you to give me a kiss," Matt whispered to Mimi. It was their first kiss together and it was the moment that they both have been waiting for. Mimi didn't want to care anymore. If she had to betray Sora, then so be it. She will not give up on Matt – never will.

"Have you told Sora about us?" Mimi asked Matt, wondering.  
>"No I haven't," Matt immediately put his hands into his pockets, taking a step back away from Mimi.<br>"Well, how long more are you gonna wait?" Mimi asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.  
>"When the time is right."<br>"And when will that be?"  
>"God knows when," Matt hugged the brunette and continued to kiss her.<p>

Tai went back to living room to join the others. He sat back at his seat and took a bite of his pizza slice. "So, what was _that_ all about?" Sora asked Tai, pretending like she didn't know what was going on. "What? Oh nothing," Tai took another bite of pizza. "Come on, Tai. All _that_yelling isn't nothing," Sora started to sound really mad because she's tired of the people around her lie to her. She's had enough of secrets and if they keep lying to her, she'll blow her top off anytime soon but Tai just keep testing her patience.

"Tai Kamiya, I demand you give me an answer right now!" Sora finally blew her top off. She couldn't hold it a second longer.  
>"Why? Are you my mother?" Tai was fooling around until he looked into Sora's eyes. She was being serious.<br>"Tai, I swear to God that if you don't give me an answer now, I will strangle you," and when Sora starts to get physical, it means she already can't control her temper.

"Sora, I think I need to do some explanation," a voice was heard from behind all of them. It was Matt and Mimi was standing next to him. "What are you saying, Matt?" Sora was confused. Matt sat next to her, Mimi sat next to Tai and Matt explained himself. During the explanation, Sora could feel her blood boil, her veins about to burst. When Matt had finished explaining, she stood up immediately, took her things and ran out of the villa. But before she left the living room, she turned her head and said, "Matt Ishida, in your car _right now_." Matt sighed and looked at Mimi. "Go after her," Mimi told Matt. Matt didn't wait a second longer and chased his girlfriend. Mimi looked at Tai who looked stressed up.

"Are you all right, Tai?" Mimi asked.  
>"Yeah I am. It's just that... I worry if Sora hits Matt. Sora hits like a man when she's really mad," Tai said, worrying for his best friend.<br>"I'm sure Matt knows how to defend himself."  
>"Hey Tai, what exactly is going on between you, Mimi, Sora and Matt?" Davis suddenly asked.<br>"You'll know soon enough, junior. Or why not, ask Yolei? She's good with the latest gossips, isn't she?" Tai teased.

Everybody laughed but Yolei gave Tai the "what the hell" look. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Kamiya. It's so funny, I forgot to laugh," Yolei responded ironically.  
>"Sorry, Yolei, you just like to gossip a lot. Just don't overdo it," Tai said.<br>"I don't know, Tai. All of us see you and Mimi as such a perfect couple. Sora and Matt looks... Okay," Davis said, as always, making himself sound and look stupid (but in a funny way).  
>Kari laughed at Davis and said sarcastically, "Actually Davis, Tai looks good with any girl."<br>Tai grinned, "I'm flattered."

In Matt's car, Sora and Matt were having a serious conversation. Sora had tears in her eyes. No matter how much she tried to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks, she just couldn't so she just let them fall. "I can't believe you, Matt. I can't believe that you asked me to be your girlfriend but all the while you loved Mimi. Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend in the first place, huh?" Sora asked, in tears. "I don't know," that's all Matt could say. Even he is unsure on why he wanted Sora to be his girlfriend and not Mimi.

"I'm sorry; I've caused such a mess. Tai won't forgive me and you'll probably hate me right now but Sora, don't get me wrong; I do love you."  
>"No wait, I'm sorry, Matt. I'm sorry for actually agreeing to this relationship. If only I had known earlier..." Sora crossed her arms.<br>"What are you saying? Sora, I swear, I _love_ you. I care for you so much."  
>"Then why have you been meeting Mimi behind my back?" Sora couldn't control her anger anymore.<br>"Huh? How did you know?" Matt asked, looking totally confused.  
>"I saw you, at Mimi's villa, both of you looked so romantically in love together," Sora said as she glared at Matt.<br>"When did you see me and Mimi at her villa?" the tone in Matt's voice started to sound afraid, he could feel his hands trembling.  
>"It was last night, wasn't it?"<p>

Matt had no choice but to admit. The person that was watching him and Mimi from outside was Sora. He remembered that when he left Mimi's house to walk to his car, he could feel the presence of someone nearby; only that he couldn't figure out who it was. Matt leaned backwards, in his mind saying, "Oh dear God, I'm so screwed." He turned to look at Sora. "So it was you, huh? You were watching Mimi and I?"

Sora gave Matt a smile, still with anger in her eyes. "Yes, I was watching you. I was just across the street when I spotted your car. I was wondering why would you be over at Mimi's but then I remember Mimi telling me about her feelings for you and then it hit me. Obviously, the two of you must have been having something going on behind my back. I called Tai and I forced him to tell me everything. Well, he did and God knows how pissed off I am with you!" Sora then noticed the bruise on Matt's face and smiled, instead of showing sympathy. Instead of looking at Matt, she looked to the front. "Looks like I hit you real hard."

Matt was confused; yet again. He just doesn't understand why Sora's words just keep confusing him at that time. "What are you talking about? Are you referring to my bruise?" Matt asked. Sora didn't say anything but just smiled (not the genuine type of smile, yeah?). "Yes Matt, I'm referring to your bruise. I was the one that punched you in the face. Why? Are you shocked?" Sora looked at him, looking rather unhappy still.

"What the hell? You're the one that punched me?" Matt could feel anger run through his veins but he had to control himself; this is Sora that's with him and not Tai. "I kept telling myself that it was Tai that hit me. Why did you do that?" Matt asked Sora, in a calmed but upset tone. "I punched you because I feel that you need it. You messed with the wrong girl, Matt. You should know me; I punch. I don't slap. Mimi slaps but I don't. The reason why I agreed to be your girlfriend is because I feel that you and I have a connection but it looks like you share that connection with someone else and that is my best friend, Mimi," Sora said, making Matt feel a lot more guilty.

"Okay, I feel guilty enough, okay? You don't have to rub it in anymore. I'm tired of fighting with my friends but Sora please, I don't want to end this friendship with you."  
>"I'm sorry, Matt. It takes a lot more than just 'sorry' to mend this broken heart of mine. As of right now, we are not just over but we are no longer friends as well. I'm sorry, but it's time you get a taste of your medicine."<p>

Sora got out of Matt's car before he could say another word. She slammed the door and walked away. Instead of going back into Mimi's villa, she went back home. She didn't want to face the others while she's in this mood. Matt could feel his heart aching. Ending his relationship with Sora is one thing and losing her as a friend is something that he wouldn't expect. Sora is one of his closest friends other than Tai. Mimi is an exception; she is the love of his life. Right now at this moment, he couldn't feel his body but only his heart which is aching so badly. He just needed to cry everything out and so, he cried in silence.

An hour has passed and Matt has been in his car all the way. Mimi was starting to get worried. She looked at the clock; it was midnight. She couldn't stop fidgeting and she couldn't wait any longer so she stood up and walked out of the villa, heading towards Matt's car only to find Matt sleeping at the backseat, with tears. She tried opening all four doors of the car but they were all locked. She banged on the window nearest to Matt, trying to wake him up. Matt woke up from the noise and looked up to see that it was Mimi.

* * *

><p>An update on my first fan-fic cos duh, it's not complete yet. Anws, I didn't really think much into this chapter. All these are pretty much random (as usual) but I think it did fit in pretty well. So yeah. At first I said that I wanted to get into details on who was watching Mimi and Matt from outside and also the person that punched Matt but I thought... Neh. I think I'll just reveal it in this chapter so obviously, it was Sora.<p>

Anyways, stay tuned for chapter 9. Reviews appreciated, thanks! Hugs and kisses to ya'll! 3


	9. Moments of Heartbreak

Moments of Heartbreak

She kept walking by the streets. Her heart was crushed and all she thought was to get even with Matt but the last thing she needs right now is to start another fight.

"Revenge is unnecessary. It'll only make things worse. What should I do?" She thought as she looked around.

The road was very quiet and not even a single person in sight. There were no cars at all. She was thinking of taking the cab home, not caring about the midnight charge. She stopped outside a convenience store, hoping a cab would drive by and notice her where it's not dark. After ten minutes of waiting, she decided to get herself a drink and in the convenience store she went.

She grabbed a bottle of Evian mineral water and proceeded to the counter to make her payment. She gave the man money and looked around the store. This was the exact same store that she and Matt would always get a lot of things from. They'd always buy quite a number of chips and drinks and then hang out at either her apartment or his and spend quality time together. But she snapped out of it and took her change and drink and left the store.

She looked at her watch; it was 1am but her phone didn't ring at all. Her mother didn't call so she assumed that she allow Sora to stay out late for the night. She didn't feel like going home early so she walked home. She took out her iPod, plugged in her earpiece and turned on her favourite playlist. She was supposed to feel slightly happier but she remembered that the songs on her favourite playlist reminded her of Matt. But what the heck, she just continued listening to it anyway.

Sora just kept walking; not even stopping. She's used to travelling on foot no matter how far the distance is so walking doesn't really bother her.

"Why, Matt? Why? Why must you make me do this to you? What did I do to deserve this? I care too much about you, Matt. Did you even see that? I love you, Matt. I swear, I really do," Sora said to herself, barely above a whisper.

She let her tears fall because she doesn't care anymore. She just needed to cry and be alone. Matt is one of the people that is close to her heart and yet he took her for granted. Of course, she made a decision based on temporary emotions but if only she could, she would completely delete Matt from her life; but she just can't. She loves him too much and she still has a hard time letting him go.

Thinking back, she regretted letting him into her heart. She knew about his feelings for Mimi but yet she agreed because he told her that his feelings for Mimi have faded. In her head, she told herself, "How can I be so stupid? The first month with you was perfect. We were so in love; we were always together. But then you and I slowly start to drift apart and I watched you grow closer to Mimi. You made Tai so angry and you made me so devastated but still, I didn't complain. I let you be close with Mimi because she's both your best friend and mine. Tai, I'm so sorry..."

Sora looked down, clenched her fists and felt terribly remorseful. Now the person she needed to see was Tai. "I've let you down, Tai. You've been there with me since day one and I was your childhood sweetheart. Yet, I turned my back on you and chose your best friend over you. You were there with me every step of the way. You watched me grow up into a young woman. You played sports with me and you'd always remind me that I'm different from other girls because I'm special in my own way. Your words were sincere and yet..." She looked up and turned around as she was distracted by the light of an incoming vehicle. She thought it was a cab but no, it was just a random driver.

Sora stopped walking for a moment and sat at the bench that was not far away from her. She turned off her iPod and dumped it in her bag. She sat legs crossed on the bench and continued to cry. All she ever wanted was a perfect relationship with a guy that she cares a lot for. She cared for Tai a whole lot more than she cared for herself sometimes. She felt the same way for Matt too.

"Matt, all I asked for is for you to love me back. Is that too much to ask for? I'm sorry if I punched you, love. It's just one way to get my message across. I knew I wasn't supposed to enter the gents but I had no other choice. That was the only time you were alone." She looked at her necklace with her crest of Love on it. "I'm the one with the crest of Love and yet, love has been so evil to me."

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought that we could be<br>You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it<br>All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you cared and making me feel like I was the only one<em>  
><em>It's nice to know we had it all<em>  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall and letting me know we were done<em>

He opened up the door, letting her into his car. His eyes were red and it was obvious that he has been crying his eyeballs out. She didn't know what else to do except giving him a hug, his head resting just right below her jaw.

"Everything will be all right," she whispered in his ear as she comforted him.  
>"No, nothing will be all right. I feel useless and I screwed up," Matt tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't.<br>"Tell me what happened, Matt..." Mimi wondered what Sora might've said to make Matt feel so awfully guilty.

She knew that Sora can be very rough with her words when she gets mad. She looked around, realizing that Sora wasn't in sight and she immediately got worried.

"Where's Sora?" Mimi asked.  
>"She left and she left me," Matt replied, with a blank stare, tears in his eyes.<p>

Mimi could feel her heart sink, "I knew that I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have led him on. Now everything's falling apart," Mimi thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I should've stayed away from you. I mean, Sora's a really dangerous girl; we all know that. It's my fault too; not just yours. I should've just stayed with Tai..."

Matt immediately sat up and looked away from Mimi.

"Matt, please don't behave like this," Mimi begged.  
>"Then why did you say that you should've stayed with Tai?" Matt felt his blood start to boil, causing him to raise his voice.<br>"Matt, my parents loved you and they were utterly disappointed when they heard the news about you choosing Sora as your girlfriend and not me. I don't know if they still love you though; but now, they love Tai," Mimi couldn't deny that she does have strong feelings for Tai as well. He has helped her so much and she didn't know what she could do to repay him. Matt wasn't there when she needed him but Tai was.

"I can't hurt Tai, Matt. He's more than just a friend to me."  
>"Of course. Tai is always the perfect guy for almost every girl. I may have the looks but he's got the personality."<br>"Matt, don't be like that..."  
>"It's okay, Mimi. Really, it is. I'm used to it now. Tai and Sora hates me and the love of my life is in love with someone else. I guess I'm just born to be a loner."<br>"You wouldn't have the crest of friendship for no reason, Matt!" Mimi couldn't hold it anymore. Her head just felt like exploding. "I can't stand it when you talk like that! For once in your goddamn life, get a grip! Why can't you look on the brighter side of things? Have some hope in you!"

Matt kept quiet. He finally came to his senses. The reason why he loves Mimi so much it's because she's a great motivator. Everytime when he's feeling down, she would be the one to cheer him up. She's like his sunshine. And he loves the way she loves everyone around her. Her sincerity is just so pure.

"The man I fell in love with is missing. In case if you do see him, tell him to give me a call," Mimi said to Matt, giving him a hint.

She didn't want to get anymore upset than she already was so she got out of his car and went towards her villa. Matt looked down, his heart aching even more. He never liked arguing with Mimi. Two times in a day they had fought and Matt didn't like the feeling of it. Mimi was about to open the door to her villa when Matt pulled her by the arm, catching her by surprise. Mimi was about to speak when Matt gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Meems, I'm sorry and I know 'sorry' doesn't cure anything but I am sincere about this. I've never loved any girl the way I loved you which is why I get worked up whenever you talk about how great Tai is and all that crap. I know I'm not as perfect as Tai but at least I know that I am good enough. If you don't feel the same way as I do, then it's all right. Now I want you to look at me in the eye and tell me you love me and no one else," Matt said to Mimi.

Mimi was torn into two. She simply just cannot choose between the two best friends. She loved them both the same. Instead of looking into Matt's eyes, she looked down. Looking into his blue eyes only made her feel like crying more.

Matt took a step back and turned around to walk towards his car. Judging by the actions that Mimi showed, since she had looked down instead of looking into his eyes, he knew that she loved someone else too. At that moment, all he needed was a break or a short vacation alone. He wanted to be able to find himself again and only then would he be able to open up to the others again. He just needed his space and he's tired of causing or being a part of drama.

Mimi watched him walked away. She could feel the tears in her eyes and whispered to herself, "Matt, I love you. I really do..."

She didn't wait a second longer and chased after Matt. Matt was about to open the door of his car when he turned around and saw Mimi running towards his direction. Mimi ran up to him and didn't say a word. All she did was kiss him on his lips and then she whispered to him, "I love you, Matt. Even if there _is_ someone else, that doesn't mean that I don't love you."


	10. The Sun Shines, It's a Beautiful Day

Chapter 10

It was a brand new day. Mimi woke up but she wasn't alone. Matt had kept her company overnight because her father is on a business trip while her mother had to meet a relative out of town urgently. She sat up on her king sized bed and looked on the right side of the bed. There he was, sleeping peacefully. Things were ugly the night before but then they've kissed and make up on the spot. The sight of Matt sleeping peacefully calms her heart. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and he slowly opened up his eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Mimi said to Matt. Matt chuckled, "That's not a very nice way to start my morning, sunshine."

"Then what should I call you, huh?" Mimi asked him as she planted another kiss on his forehead.  
>"I don't know. Anything wolf-related?"<br>"Wolf-related? You gotta be kidding me."  
>"What? Oh you and I both know why, princess."<p>

Matt ran his fingers through Mimi's hair and looked into her eyes. "I have to admit that this is how I would want things to be like when I wake up in the morning. Just you and me; alone. Oh and your stinky face," Matt teased. "Whatever, lover boy. I'm gonna go take a shower. Rest longer if you want to. Once I'm done, it's your turn to take a shower. No buts." Mimi winked at him and went to her bathroom.

Matt got out of bed and looked out of the window. It was such a beautiful Saturday. Neighbours were walking their dogs, some were jogging and cycling, some were just taking a walk. He looked at the huge white clock hanging on Mimi's bedroom wall and it was eight in the morning. Usually at this time, he would still be asleep but because he's not at home so he chose to wake up instead of sleeping longer. "Speaking of which, I better have breakfast in a bit," Matt told himself. He's a breakfast person and without breakfast, he'll feel like a vegetable. He spent approximately fifteen minutes staring outside the window, watching the people and by then, Mimi was already out of the bathroom, giving him a hug from behind. "Are you gonna shower now?" Mimi asked. Matt smiled and said, "Yeah obviously. I stink so badly. Oh and by the way, do you have any spare towel?"

"Of course I do. You can't expect me to make you use my towel, right?" Mimi took out a spare towel from her drawer. "Here, I hope a blue body towel is okay." Matt looked through Mimi's drawer of towels and was rather shocked, "No pink towels?" Mimi looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think pink is the _only_ colour I like, Ishida?" "Oh well, it's the colour you _always_wear which made me not like you last time," Matt teased. "Ha-ha, whatever, Ishida. Just go and take a shower. Oh by the way, there's a spare blue toothbrush in my bathroom. It's yours cos it's new." Matt looked at her, "How convenient. Thanks, love." He went into the bathroom and takes his shower.

While he's at it, Mimi made her bed, straightened the blanket out nicely and then walked over to her humungous wardrobe to take out fresh new clothes for Matt. She placed them nicely on her bed. She did some cleaning in her room and in about ten minutes, Matt got out of the bathroom. "Wow, you even have a bathtub in your bathroom. How cool is that?" Matt said. Mimi just looked at him and smiled and continued cleaning her room. Matt looked at the fresh new clothes on her bed, "Are these for me?" Mimi stopped cleaning for a moment. "Yeah those are for you. You can't expect me to wear a man's dress shirt, right?"

Matt was surprised on how Mimi actually had guys clothes in her wardrobe. "I know, I know. You looked surprised," Mimi said, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, how come you actually have men clothes in your room?" Matt asked. "TK gave them to me," Mimi said. "Huh? TK gave them to you? For what purpose?" Matt looked confused. "TK knew that one of these days you're gonna sleepover at my place so for convenience sake, he took some of your clothes that you left at his house and passed them to me. He doesn't like it when you re-wear your clothes from yesterday. He even passed me your hair gel, deodorant and body spray," Mimi said.

Boy, Matt was not surprised. "How about underwear?" Matt asked cheekily. Mimi actually went to her drawer to take out a few of Matt's underwear. "Oh dear God," Matt covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. "TK went that far?" Mimi smiled. "Don't worry, Matt. Just hurry up put your clothes on. I don't want to stare at those abs any longer or I'll melt. I'll prepare for us breakfast. I'll see you in a bit in the dining room," Mimi said as she left her room for Matt to get ready. Matt looked around Mimi's bedroom and was impressed with the way she actually cleaned it because to him, usually a girl like Mimi would always hire a maid to do the cleaning but no, she wasn't raised that way. She was trained to do her own chores and help her mother out.

He went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had his dirty clothes in his hands. He looked at the dining room realizing that there wasn't any breakfast prepared. He walked into the kitchen and found Mimi talking on the phone with God knows who. "Yeah I know, I'm heading down to the grocery store in a bit. Matt's here, I can take his car. Okay, okay, don't worry. If you need anything, just call me at my cell phone. It's always with me and you know that. Okay, bye," Mimi hung up. She felt someone else's presence behind her. She turned around, "Oh Matt, hey. I'm glad you're done quickly. I need to head to the grocery store. I can't believe I actually forgotten that I need to replenish the groceries at home. Is it okay if you could drive me there?" "Yeah, sure. I have to admit, I like doing anything with you. It really makes my day," Matt said, smiling.

"Anything at all?" Mimi asked, trying her best to put on a seductive look of some sort.  
>"Yes, anything," He gave her his 'hunky smile', the one he knows she can't resist.<br>"Oh my God," Mimi looked away. "I can't look at you when you give me that smile, making Matt laughed.  
>"Okay, Meems. We better get to the grocery store. Let's have breakfast before that, shall we?"<br>"We shall," Mimi said, grabbing her keys, phone and purse.  
>"Wait, what about my dirty clothes?"<br>"Give them to me," Mimi took Matt's dirty clothes and dumped them into the laundry basket. "Let's go."

Matt already had his things in his pocket and so they left Mimi's villa. During the drive, Mimi was so busy with her phone. Matt kept taking glances at her, hoping that she would put her phone down just so that they both can have a conversation. "So Meems, after breakfast and grocery shopping, what do you have in mind?" Matt asked. Mimi was still busy with her phone, "I don't know." Matt was about to say something when her phone rang. "Private number? Oh I'll pick up anyways. Hello?"

"Mimi, we need to talk," said the voice on the line.  
>"Who's this?" Mimi asked.<br>"How can you not know who am I? Mimi, it's me."  
>"It's you? Who? I know quite a lot of people you know and some even share the same voice."<br>"Ha-ha. Very funny. It's me, Sora."  
>"Oh, Sora..." Mimi looked at Matt who looked back at her.<br>"I need to have some girl talk with you. Do you mind coming over to my house today?"  
>"Yeah sure, babe. What time would you like me to come?"<br>"Will six in the evening be okay for you?"  
>"I'll let you know because I have tonnes of things to do with Matt..."<p>

Matt immediately placed a finger on his lips as he turned to look at Mimi, telling her to not to talk to Sora about him but oh well, it was already too late. "Oh, Matt huh?" Sora's voice sounded upset. "It's all right then. I'll talk to you later. You can go and spend your time with Matt. Tell him I say hi," Sora said. "Sure, Sora. I'll text you what time I will be coming over later. Bye," Mimi said and hung up. The next thing she did was turn to look at Matt who was obviously focusing on driving. After Sora's phone call, there was an awkward silence. Mimi knew that she was supposed to tell Matt that Sora said hi but she doesn't have any idea why she didn't say it. Matt on the other hand was waiting for Mimi to say something first because the person that called was his ex-girlfriend and it somewhat made him feel kind of awkward.

"Sora said hi," Mimi killed the silence.  
>"Oh, okay," Matt responded, still feeling awkward.<br>"Matt, do you wanna talk about it?"  
>"I will but in time. Right now, anything related to Sora is quite sensitive to me. Don't worry, Meems. You're my best friend. I will talk to you when the time is right. I promise."<br>"Just promise?"  
>"Okay, must I vow too?" Matt turned his frown upside down.<br>"No, I'm just saying. You better swear to me that you'll tell me," Mimi smiled as she literally threatened her bestie.  
>"Okay, okay, I swear."<br>"Good. Open up your heart to me anytime you wish. I'll always welcome you with opened arms," Mimi said, still smiling.  
>"Thank you, Meems. Now's my turn to ask you something."<p>

Mimi could feel her heart pound faster. She couldn't help but to run thousands of questions in her head. "Oh, what do you want to know?" Mimi asked. "It's about you and Tai," Matt replied. "Of course, speaking of the obvious. If I talk to him about Sora, he'll definitely ask me about Tai," Mimi thought. "What about Tai?" she asked and at the same she was wondering where they're heading to. "If you had to choose between me and Tai, who would it be?" The blonde asked. Mimi is never a fan of making difficult decisions because she knows that at the end of the day, one of them will get hurt and the drama never ends.

"If I had to choose between you and Tai, I..." Mimi stopped halfway. Matt looked at her as he drove. "I can't give you an answer right now. I'll hurt people and that was never my intention. I think the four of us some sort of took it the wrong way because one thing's for sure; you'll never get what you want. I will see how things go. If Tai still loves Sora, then I will let him go to be with you. Right now, Matt, don't make me choose." Matt thought, "Wow. She's thinking wisely now. I wonder why I can never think like the way she does. Maybe because I am always over-thinking." "Matt, frankly speaking, I want you, me, Tai and Sora to have a talk together; all four of us." Matt kept giving awkward responses and he still did, "Um yeah, sure; I guess."

They finally reached a diner to have their breakfast. After breakfast, they headed to the grocery store. Mimi was pushing the trolley while Matt was walking next to her with his arm around her shoulder. While they were shopping for groceries, they were also busy laughing and exchanging kisses. Then they were greeted with a "hello" from behind them. Mimi and Matt turned around, not knowing whether to be ecstatic or not.

* * *

><p>So yeah, my previous chapter was too dramatic. I think I got carried away with the drama but oh well, I purposely wanted to make this a long story with a lot of chapters; that's prolly the reason why I put the title as it is. Hope you guys are fine with it. Sorry =

Reviews appreciated, thanks! Loads of love. Xoxo.


	11. Let's Straighten Things Out

Chapter 11

"Hey guys. We didn't know you'd be grocery shopping here," Tai smiled. Next to him is his red-headed best friend, Sora, who smiled at them too. Mimi and Matt gave them an awkward smile. "You two are shopping here too?" Mimi asked. "Yeah. I am cooking later and Tai's coming over to help," Sora said. Mimi nodded and looked at Tai, who was also looking back at her. Matt looked at Sora and she looked back at him. Suddenly there was an awkward silence. As usual, Matt hates silence. He turned to look at Mimi and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We should probably quickly get the groceries and leave. We have a lot of things to do today right, baby?" Matt said to Mimi. "Yeah, Mother needs them a.s.a.p.," Mimi smiled while Tai and Sora looked at Matt, giving a face. "What the hell? Are you two dating?" Tai asked, sounding rather unhappy. Mimi and Matt shook their heads. Sora feels jealous at the fact that even after they broke off, Matt still moves on so easily than she could and she's jealous of Mimi because she has Matt. Tai isn't the romantic type of guy like Matt is. Tai is hopeless romantic.

"If you're not dating, what's with the pet names?" Sora asked who is rather disturbed with the view of Matt and Mimi looking so in love. "Come on, Sora. Even when we were dating, I use pet names with Mimi. You know that," Matt said and placed a kiss on Mimi's temple. Sora and Tai looked at each other. "Well, hope you guys are happy," Tai said, frowning. "Oh we are," Matt said and smiled. Mimi noticed Sora and Tai didn't look too happy, "Tai, Sora, I think the four of us need to talk but we won't do it here. We'll talk over at Sora's today." Tai and Sora nodded while Mimi smiled. Matt rolled his eyes on them. The problem with him is that he doesn't like talking. He thinks that it's just a waste of his time. "Okay, then we'll see you two later," Tai said and turned around to continue shopping. Sora just smiled at Mimi and Matt and joined Tai. When they were out of sight, Mimi slapped Matt across the chest. "Ow!" Matt mouthed. "What's wrong with you? When we meet them over at Sora's today, can you be nice?" Mimi said. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I just think that talking isn't gonna solve that much problems. But I have thousands of questions to ask Sora. I didn't understand why she had to punch me while I was in the _men's room_. Isn't she not supposed to enter?" Matt felt frustrated when he recalled back that incident. "I'm sure she has her reasons," Mimi said.

Tai was helping Sora out at her apartment. Of course, Tai being Tai, he's clueless when it comes to helping out. He knows how to clean the house but not like the way Kari can. Tai walked into the kitchen where Sora is at, "Um so, what do I do to help?" Sora chuckled, "You don't need to help out Tai. I will be just fine. Just sit at the living room and play the PS3 in the living room or something." Tai didn't know whether to play the PS3 or maybe just watch some random TV programmes so he said to Sora, "Sor, I'm not a kid anymore you know. What makes you think that I'll play the PS3? I'm sorry to bring this up again but I stopped playing it since you went off with Matt." Sora paused for a moment. Of course, she remembered playing the PS3 with Tai almost every day before she dated Matt. Matt was some sort of her barrier. Sometimes he didn't even allow her to meet Tai one-on-one. But behind her back, he went off to meet Mimi in secret. By the time Tai brought up this conversation, Sora was already done with cooking. She placed her oven gloves aside and walked towards Tai. "Let's talk about this, Tai. I think I need to talk to someone about this."

So they sat at the couch in living room and faced each other. Sora held Tai's hands and looked deep into his brown eyes. "Tai, I think that it's about time that I open up to you. I wasted two months with Matt and nothing really ever worked out. Matt and I weren't really like a couple. Matt and Mimi were more like a couple. And frankly speaking, when I see you and Mimi together, it makes me jealous. Sometimes I even wish that I was in Mimi's place where two guys would fight over me because of love. But enough of Matt and Mimi, I want to talk about us. That's if it is okay with you."

All Tai could was smile. He has been waiting for this moment for quite some time. "I'm okay with whatever you want to talk to me about. I'm all ears. I'm your best friend, Sora. Never forget that. Even though I do go missing here and there but you'll know where to find me," Tai joked, to lighten up his best friend from being so melancholy. Tai could see a smile on Sora's face and it made him smile too. "I miss seeing that smile on your face, Sora. Frankly speaking, I miss missing you. Oh let's not forget that I miss spending time with you; just like playing that PS3."

Sora chuckled again. Tai looked deep into her reddish-brown eyes and leaned in closer to give her a kiss. Sora wanted to turn away but at the same time she didn't want to. In her head she was debating with herself on whether she should turn away or not but by the time she reached a verdict of wanting to turn away, Tai's lips had already met with hers. She still insisted on turning away but she couldn't lie to herself that she was actually enjoying this moment with him. Tai stopped kissing Sora and had his forehead against hers.

_Chest to chest, nose to nose  
>Palm to palm, we were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist, toe to toe  
>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose<br>_  
>They were disrupted with the sound of the doorbell. Sora was about to stand up to get the door but Tai told her to sit down. He opened the door and standing in front of him were Matt and Mimi. "Matt, Mimi, you actually came," Tai said sarcastically. "What makes you think that we won't come, Tai?" Mimi sounded a bit offended. "I was just kidding, Meems. Geez. Chill. Come on in." Matt and Mimi came into the quiet apartment and into the living room where Sora was. While they were walking in, Sora wanted to go out of the living room and into the kitchen to get them some drinks when Matt stood right in front of her. She looked up into his blue eyes and felt the urge to punch him again but she kept her cool and clenched her fists. "Go and take a seat first. I'll get you guys some drinks," Sora said to Matt. She didn't sound too happy to see Matt because she's still unsatisfied the way things are between them. Matt didn't say anything and just walked into the living room and sat next to Mimi.<p>

When Sora was in the kitchen, Tai came up to her and said something to her softly, "Look Sora, I know that this is gonna be a bit awkward for the four of us but I hope you will be able to control your temper later. For tonight, please keep an open mind, yeah?" He held her hand and she looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, Tai. If I end up losing my temper, you're there for me. You're stronger than me. I'm sure you can restrain me in case I lose control of myself." "Yeah sure I can. And I always beat you in soccer too," Tai said. Sora mouthed, "Whatever" and they head for the living room.

Then the four of them gathered together with Sora starting the conversation, "Okay so, in the first place, I wanted to talk to Mimi personally about this problem that the four of us are facing. I don't want the others to get involved in this; especially Kari and TK. Whenever we have problems among the four of us, either one of them or both of them will somehow be dragged into our problems. But since Mimi wanted the four of us to straighten things out together then that's the way we'll do it." Mimi nodded in agreement. "Things went from bad to worse between us and I'm pretty sure we want none of the others to get involved in this. Since we're here together, we shall discuss things and go all out tonight," Mimi said. Tai was amused with Mimi's self-confidence and that's something about her that he adores.

"Babe, the way you said it is like as if you're a coach of a basketball team or something," Matt teased. Sora and Tai grinned. "Oh, my bad. I didn't mean to make myself sound like that but you guys know what I mean anyway," Mimi innocently said and then asked, "So who's going first?" Sora, Tai and Mimi turned to look at Matt. "Who? Me? I have to go first?" Matt asked. They nodded. "To be honest here, you created this whole mess; I've told you that before," Tai said. "Okay fine," Matt muttered.

"I have a question for you, Sora," Matt looked into his ex-girlfriend's eyes. "I'm ready. Just ask me anything," Sora boldly said. She used to be afraid of Matt but she grew out of it and now she's fearless. "First of all, why would you punch me while I was in the men's room? I mean, it's the _men's room_. You shouldn't enter," Matt said. "First of all, Matt, I thought you know me. Well, it seems like you actually don't. How can you not remember that I don't care whether you're in the men's room or not? I was too pissed off with you. All along I knew that the three of you have something going on behind my back and this wasn't a difficult problem to solve because I know the one that started this chaos was you, Matt. Tai loved me and you loved Mimi but you asked me to be your girlfriend. You stabbed Mimi in the heart so deep. Remember that one week when she didn't attend school? It was because of us."

Matt didn't want to say a word. He wants Sora to let it all out because he knows how furious she is with him for what he did. As guilty as he feels, he still has to accept the way things are. "It felt so good when I punched you that day. I just wished that I could punch you again everytime when I come up close with you," Sora said, secretly clenching her fist behind the coffee table that is in front of her. Tai realized that Sora was clenching her fist and so he put his hand around it. "Calm down, Sora," Tai said to her. "You seemed to be really pissed off," Matt stared at Sora in the eye. "Sora, I do care for you and yes, I do love you but not in that way anymore. But that doesn't mean that I didn't love you."

Mimi just sat there with a sad face, looking at Sora and Matt as they argue. She could also see that Sora's starting to get angry. Sora and Matt spent the rest of their time arguing but when Sora had lost it, she immediately stood up wanting to punch Matt in his face again but Tai had stopped her. She tried to break free from his grip and then Matt said, "Tai, let her hit me. I deserve it." Tai and Mimi were shocked with the words that came out from Matt's mouth. "Are you freakin' serious? She just gave you that bruise and it hasn't healed yet and now you wanna let her punch you again?" Tai said, trying not to believe a word the blonde has said.

"Tai, let me go!" Sora screamed.  
>"No! I'm not gonna let you hit him!"<br>"Tai, for God sakes, let her go and just let her hit me!" Matt screamed.  
>"Hell no, that's not happening for as long as I am around!"<br>"Cut it out, guys! Seriously!" Mimi cried out.

The three of them looked at the long-haired brunette, who was sitting down; with tears of frustration in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay so, another fight, another drama. I don't know what is it with me that loves drama. Sorry :D<br>The story won't be ending anytime soon (yet) so yeah, don't worry. It's still a long way to go.

Anyways, reviews appreciated. Thanks! Xoxo.


	12. Friendships of Sincerity

Chapter 12

"I'm sick and tired of watching you three get violent. For your information, violence never solves anything!" the brunette screamed at the top of her lungs. "We're supposed to talk things out, not punch each other!" Mimi screamed again. Sora calmed down and Tai pulled her into a hug. Matt looked at Mimi, who was in tears. He sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Meems..." he whispered in her ear. Mimi wasn't in the mood to speak yet. "Look guys, we have school tomorrow. We better fix this right now," Tai spoke. They spent the rest of the night straightening things out between the four of them.

The first day of the week – Monday. Majority of the students hated Mondays because they believe in Monday blues. The usual, the girls would be at Mimi's locker, chit chatting away. They all seemed happy and they were happier when Tai, Ken, TK and Matt approached them. "Good morning, ladies," Tai greeted. "Good morning, guys," the girls greeted back with smiles on their faces; something the guys haven't seen in quite some time. Matt gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek, Tai gave Sora a kiss on her temple and Ken gave Yolei a kiss on her lips. TK only gave Kari a smile from ear to ear which made Kari kind of upset even though his smile always makes her melt. The guys have TK a face while the girls watch Kari look saddened. Tai looked at TK and elbowed him in the ribs. TK looked at Tai and narrowed his eyes. "Go," Tai mouthed to TK.

TK turned to look at Kari who was looking at the floor and said, "Kari..." She tall brunette looked up and looked deep into the tall blonde's blue eyes. The others were watching. Matt, who had his arm around Mimi's shoulder, watched his little brother's moves closely. TK took Kari's hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "You look beautiful today but of course, in my eyes, you look beautiful every day," TK said to Kari. Kari couldn't help but to blush. Her cheeks were so red, she felt so embarrassed. "Thank you, TK," Kari said softly. "Oh man, lucky for TK and Kari that Davis isn't here. Or else he's gonna be so pissed," Sora said. They were all smiles that day which is good because there were always surrounded by drama for the past few days. Yolei wanted to say something but she had forgotten what to say. She was looking around, scanning around the area, and tapping her right foot impatiently trying her best to remember what she wanted to say. "Is there anything wrong with you, Yolei?" Ken asked his girlfriend. "Oh! Now I remember!" Yolei suddenly shouted which startled everyone.

"This is not a gossip okay? Don't worry. I found out that homecoming is nearing," Yolei said.  
>"Oh my God, really?" Mimi was uber excited. She has always loved homecoming.<br>"This is cool! It's always better to go to homecoming with a date," Sora grinned.  
>"Well, I think it's obvious on who's going to the homecoming with who," Matt said as he looked into Mimi's brown eyes.<br>"I am definitely going to homecoming with you, Sora," Tai said as he gave Sora a kiss on her cheek.  
>"Oh Ken and I are definitely going together, that's for sure," Yolei said.<br>"Yeah. Meems, will you go to homecoming with me?" Matt asked his brunette best friend.  
>"I'll be delighted," Mimi smiled as she gave Matt a kiss on his lips.<br>"What about you, Kari?" Tai asked his sister.  
>"I don't know. I have a feeling Davis will ask me. He doesn't like other girls the way he likes me," Kari said, biting her lower lip.<p>

TK didn't want to keep hiding his feelings for Kari any longer and so he said, "Kari Kamiya, will you be my date for homecoming?" He stood closely in front of her, making her lean on the locker behind her. His blue eyes made contact with her brown eyes, causing her to blush again. The others were shocked (but in a happy way). "Okay Matt, Tai, Sora, why not we leave for class first? There are two people here that wants to make love already," Mimi teased. Matt, Mimi, Tai and Sora left for their class while Yolei and Ken left so that TK and Kari could have their alone time together. Kari watched as her friends and brother left her with her childhood crush. "Thanks, guys!" TK said to them. They continued walking and Tai held up a peace sign. TK looked back at Kari and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Kari's face went red - again. "I know you've liked me for so long, Kari and I feel the same way about you," the young blonde said. He then put his hands in his jeans pockets. "I could've admitted it sooner but I didn't have the confidence to do so. I was worried on what Tai would think if I were to ask you out."

"Why did you have to worry, TK?" Kari was confused.  
>"I worry because he's your older brother and he's very protective of you. He wouldn't like it for sure if I can't take care of you."<br>"That's the thing about Tai that sometimes infuriates me. He has to remember that I'm growing older and not younger."  
>"Kari, I don't blame him. He's different from Matt. Matt knows I can take care of myself cos I'm a guy. He knows I can protect myself but you're a girl and to Tai, you will always be his baby sister no matter what. If you go missing, Tai would go the ends of the Earth just to look for you; just to make sure you're okay."<p>

Kari couldn't argue anymore. She knows that what TK said is true. "I think it seemed like Tai has approved of TK because after all, Matt and Tai are childhood best friends. They trust each other," Kari thought. "So, do you still want to go to the homecoming with me? It's okay if you don't want to. I don't mind going to homecoming alone. I don't mind either if you're going with Davis" he said to Kari, his body posture showing that he's a bit unhappy. Kari was about to answer TK's question when Davis appeared out of nowhere. "Boo-ya!" screamed Davis. TK looked away and sighed, "Well, if it isn't you, Davis." Davis looked at TK and narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think you can ask Kari as your date, pretty boy?" "Because she and I like each other," TK said. Instead of looking at Davis as he said that, he looked at Kari and smiled. Davis was shocked. "HUH? Kari, is it true?" Davis asked, feeling rather unhappy about it. Kari nodded and said, "Davis, I know you like me too but I have feelings for TK since I was a kid. Don't get me wrong, Davis. You're still my best friend. I'm sorry to let you down but I'm going to the homecoming with TK."

Davis kept quiet and then suddenly jumped for joy. TK and Kari's eyes widened and they looked at each other, confused. "What's your problem, Davis?" TK asked. "Yeah, you're weird," Kari added. "Nah, I'm just happy for you guys. Finally the two of you opened up about this. I was waiting for so long," Davis said. "I swear, I'm really confused. You hated me when Kari told you she likes me," TK said. Kari looked at TK which a shocked face, "You knew about me liking you?" "Blame Yolei's big mouth," TK said. "Okay, okay, enough for now. We have to head for class. You don't wanna get detention for nothing, do you?" Davis walked off first. TK and Kari followed him from behind.

School has ended but some of the students stayed back. Izzy was in the library, not knowing that his best friend, Mimi, was there too. She was going through a section of books for her Calculus class. "Damn it, I hate Calculus. I don't even know which book is good for the topic I'm revising on. Geez. I wish either Joe or Izzy is here to help me," she thought to herself. She was still searching for some books when Izzy walked by and saw her. "Hey Mimi," he said. Mimi turned and smiled, "Oh hey, Izzy. Just the person I was looking for." Izzy walked towards her and realized that she was looking for a book on Calculus for their test the next day. "Since you're good with books, do you mind helping me pick out which book is good for our test tomorrow? I worry about failing," Mimi asked her best friend kindly.

"Usually a girl like you wouldn't give a care about her studies, Mimi. I'm glad that you're different," Izzy said, smiling and then took out a book from one of the shelves. "Here," he passed the book to Mimi. Mimi took it and read the title of the book, "_Calculus for Dummies_?" Mimi looked at Izzy and narrowed her eyes. "_Really_? So you're saying that I'm a dummy?" "There are a few meanings to the word dummy. Which one are you referring to?" Izzy joked. Mimi took the book in her hand and softly hit Izzy at his bicep. "I miss spending time with you, Izzy. You're always occupied with studies and your computer..." Mimi said but she was disrupted by Izzy, "And you're always busy with Matt." Mimi could feel her cheeks go red, "Oh my God, it's that obvious?"

"Yes, Mimi. Everyone could see that you and Matt are more than just best friends."  
>"Dang. I didn't wanna make it obvious but I guess it's already too late."<br>"Mimi, I'm sure everything happens for a reason. Anyways, I think I lost my mood to study and I'm in the mood to spend time with you. Let's go somewhere and chat. Wait, will you be meeting Matt after this?"  
>"Oh no, I don't think so. He will be with TK after school. They're gonna have dinner with their parents."<br>"I'm glad that at least their parents still do see each other just for the sake of their kids."  
>"Yeah. But if it were me, I wouldn't marry young."<p>

Izzy went to the table where his stuffs are at and started packing them. Mimi and Izzy walked out of the library and started chatting.

"So Mimi, how long have you and Matt been in love?"  
>"It's been going on for close to five months now I think. But you know about me and Matt being best friends before that. Oh my God, Izzy, I don't believe you. Are you sure that Matt and I acted more like a couple than best friends?"<br>"Why would I lie to you about that? When Matt and Sora were in a relationship, even Sora could see that you and Matt looked more like a couple compared to her and Matt. It was confusing actually. What happened between you, Matt, Sora and Tai?"  
>"It's a long story, Izzy."<br>"I'm all ears and I have all the time in the world just for you."  
>"You're very nice, Izzy but I'm sorry. Explaining it to you is like remembering all of the bitter memories again."<br>"You may think that way about it but who knows that it will actually make you feel better?"  
>"Fine. I'll explain it to you but <em>don't judge<em>."  
>"No, I won't. I'll just advice."<br>"Oh I know you're gonna say that."

Mimi spent some time explaining to Izzy about whatever happened between the four of them. Izzy was shocked when Mimi told him everything and he has that shocked look too on his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. After much elaboration, when Mimi was finally done with talking, Izzy's jaw dropped. "Izumi? Why are you staring at me like that? And why is your mouth open?" Mimi asked. "Nothing Tachikawa, I'm just... Astonished. The rest of us are all fine with our lives and all we worry about is our studies but the four of you seem to have more weight on your shoulders. The drama between the four of you is never ending," Izzy said as tapped his pen in his hand while they're sitting at one of the tables in the school cafeteria. "Well, you can say that again," Mimi looked away, suddenly looking upset.

"Hey," Izzy placed his hand over Mimi's, "Even though things were rough between the four of you but you guys are still friends, aren't you? Look on the bright side, Meems. Friendship doesn't work well without sincerity. And if you have the courage to face your fears, you won't be afraid to go against the ones you love when you know it's for their best." Mimi smiled and chuckled, "That was the nicest thing I've heard in ages."


	13. Babysitting Ishida

Chapter 13

"Would you like another bottle of beer, sir?" the bartender asked. The blonde was drinking alone at the bar and he was waiting for his best friend's arrival. "Hm? Oh yeah, I guess. Give me another one. Thanks," he turned around and scanned the room. "Oh come on, Tai, where the hell are you?" Matt thought to himself. A few minutes later, Tai arrived and nudged his best friend from behind. "Yo, Yamato," Tai said as he sat next to Matt at the bar. "What did you just call me, Tai?" Matt narrowed his eyes at his bushy-haired best friend. "I called you Yamato. Isn't that your name?" Tai said, as he signalled to the bartender for a drink. "Yes I know that but I preferred to be addressed as Matt; if you don't mind," Matt looked pretty lethargic.

"Where's Mimi?" Tai asked.  
>"She's at home studying with Izzy," Matt replied.<br>"You actually don't mind if they're together?"  
>"No. Why would I mind? They're best friends and Mimi and I aren't a couple."<br>"Yeah. If so happens you two become a couple, make sure you don't treat her the way you treat Sora."  
>"What are you talking about?" Matt didn't like it when Tai brings up the topic of him and Sora.<br>"When you and Mimi become a couple, you still have no right to ban her from seeing her best friends like me and Izzy."  
>"Mhm. I know. Banning Sora from you was wrong of me, I know. For your information, I did love her and I still do. She's my best friend, besides just Mimi."<br>"Yeah and I don't mean to bring up the topic again, dude. Just wanna remind you."  
>"No problem at all, Taichi."<p>

Tai narrowed his eyes at Matt as the bartender gave Tai his drink, "What did you just call me?" "I called you, Taichi. Isn't that your name? Right back at ya, dude," Matt teased. Tai took a gulp of his beer and sighed. Matt looked at his best friend, "You okay?" Tai shrugged. "I don't know, man. I told Sora that I love her but she keeps taking it as a joke. Just because I'm the type that's always full of sarcasm and jokes, that doesn't mean there won't be a time for me to be serious with things," Tai said, staring at his bottle of beer. "You'll get through to her soon, Tai. You just need to be patient, give her time," Matt tried to help his best friend feel better. Tai gave Matt a weak smile and then looked around the bar. "Why do you plan to meet me here instead of maybe the diner or maybe Starbucks or something?" Tai asked. "I don't know. I'm eighteen. I can come here and so can you," Matt is starting to feel a little tipsy and Tai had noticed. "Dude, you didn't answer my question correctly," Tai said.

Matt looked at Tai with droopy eyes, "Oh yeah? Oh sorry. I guess I wasn't listening properly." Matt called for the bartender, "Hey, I'd like to have one more please." Before the bartender could respond, Tai told the bartender, "No, please don't give him anymore. He's tipsy enough. He has school tomorrow." The bartender nodded and went to serve the other customers. Matt was resting his head on the table with his eyes closed. "Come on, buddy. We gotta go. You need to sleep," Tai started to help his friend out and placed a fifty dollar bill on the table. "Wait, what about my beer?" Matt asked, looking so lifeless. Tai didn't respond and quickly dragged Matt out of the bar. Tai went all the way to Matt's house just to send him home. When they were already outside Matt's apartment, Tai went through Matt's jeans pockets to search for the house keys. "Why are you raping me for?" Matt asked. "Gosh, dude, I'm looking for your house keys. Where are they?" Tai started to get fed up. "Oh I forgot to bring it with me. I left it on my bed," Matt said, lying on the floor of his apartment's corridor.

"What the hell? Oh geez. Is anybody home?" Tai asked. "No, my dad won't be home for a week. He went for some vacation, all expenses paid by the company or whatever crap it is. He'll be home tomorrow morning though," Matt said with his eyes closed. "Great. Now you have to sleep at my house?" Tai sat next to Matt. Matt shrugged. "Wait a minute, if your dad won't be home, how did you lock yourself out of the house when you left your keys inside?" Tai asked again, thinking that whatever Matt says isn't logical to him. "I accidentally locked the door from inside, I think. And I didn't notice," Matt started to drift off to asleep. "Dammit, Matt," Tai carried his friend up and brought him back down to his car.

* * *

><p>Mimi was doing her revision in the living room alone. Izzy had already left. She was fully focused until she was disturbed by the sound of the doorbell. Mrs Tachikawa went to open the door and standing in front of her were Tai and Matt. "Tai, Matt, what are you two doing here?" Mrs Tachikawa asked. "It's a long story, Mother. Is it okay if I come in first? Matt's really heavy," Tai said. "Yeah sure," Mrs Tachikawa helped Tai to put Matt on the sofa. Mimi came into the living room, surprised to see Tai at this time. "Tai, what are you doing here?" she asked. Tai was panting, "Is it okay if Matt stays here for the night?" "What?" Mimi and her mother were shocked. "What for, Tai?" Mimi asked as she looked over the sofa to look at Matt. "He looks fine," Mimi continued. "No Meems, he's not. He's drunk."<p>

Tai explained to Mimi and her mother about what happened to Matt and Mimi was like, "what the hell?" "Mother, is it okay if he stays here for the night since his father will be back home tomorrow morning?" Mimi asked her mother politely. "Why doesn't he stay with his brother?" Her mother asked. "I think he'll like waking up seeing Mimi next to him," Tai joked. "I don't understand why you still love this boy, Mimi. Look at him, he's an ugly drunk; unlike Tai," Mrs Tachikawa told her daughter. "Mother, no human is born perfect. And as much as you adore Tai, you have to accept the fact that it's Matt that I love," Mimi defended herself without sounding like as if she's going against her mother. Mrs Tachikawa sighed and said, "Fine. He can stay here for the night. Do you have any clothes for him, Mimi?" Mimi nodded and said to Tai, "Tai, is it okay if you carry him to my room?" Tai was taken aback, "What? You're gonna let him sleep with you?" Mrs Tachikawa looked at Mimi. "Um, yes?" Mimi said. "I don't mind if he sleeps with you, princess. Just don't do anything stupid and you know what I'm talking about," her mother warned her. "Yes, Mother. Tai, help me!" Mimi yelled at her best friend. Tai carried Matt up the stairs and into Mimi's bedroom.

Instead of putting Matt down nicely, he "threw" Matt onto Mimi's bed. Mimi pulled out a few of Matt's clothes from her drawer; the ones that TK had given her. "Here, help him put on his singlet and shorts," Mimi passed Tai Matt's clothes. "Meems, he doesn't sleep with any shirt on; including singlets. And he only sleeps in boxers – especially when he's drunk," Tai said, passing Matt's clothes back to Mimi. "Geez, I hate it when he's drunk," she whined as she placed the clothes back into her drawer. Tai had taken off Matt's t-shirt and jeans, leaving Matt in his boxers. "Okay I'm leaving now. Matt wasted a lot of my time today," Tai said as he adjusted his jacket. "Yeah, now you're gonna make me waste my time, Tai. Thanks a lot," Mimi said sarcastically, her arms crossed. "Awww, Meems, I know you like it when Matt sleeps next to you," Tai teased as he stood closely in front of Mimi. "_Ha-ha_. Kamiya, I think it's best you cut the crap and just go home. I'll see you in school tomorrow," she said and spanked Tai. "Wow, playing cheeky now huh, Tachikawa?" he playfully gave her a kiss on her lips and spanked her and ran out of her room. "Hey!" Mimi shouted. She turned to look at Matt who is sleeping peacefully on the right side of her bed and sighed. "I can't believe I'm gonna have to babysit you for tonight, Ishida."

* * *

><p>The morning sun was shining through her bedroom window. She woke up and looked at her clock; 7.30am. She looked at the guy sleeping next to her. "Of course he's still sleeping," she thought. She got up to take a shower, letting Matt sleep a little while longer. After she showered, she got ready for school. She went over to her bed and sat next to Matt. "Matt, wake up," Mimi nudged her bestie. Matt's eyes started to open and he was confused on why Mimi was the one that woke him up. He could feel his head spin, "Meems? Where am I?" "You're in my room, silly," she said, giving him a light slap at his arm. "And why am I in your room?" Matt asked, still confused. "I'll explain everything to you later. Quickly take a shower. We need to be in school by nine," Mimi took a towel and handed it over to Matt. Matt got up and dragged his butt to the bathroom.<p>

While on their way to school, Matt was still having a migraine. While Mimi drove her car, Matt was sitting next to her and he was sleeping again. Mimi looked at Matt and shook her head, "I'm _so_ gonna kill you, Tai," she said to herself in her head. They reached the school and Mimi parked her car at her usual spot. She got out of her car and walked over to Matt's door to carry him out, "Come out, big baby. We're already in school." Matt clung onto Mimi by wrapping his arms around her, catching everyone's attention – including the Digidestants. Tai wanted to laugh but he controlled himself. Matt is famous in school ando he'll definitely have girls crushing on him and they were jealous seeing Mimi with him. One of those girls include Davis's older sister, Jun. Mimi stopped in front of the other Digidestants. "Wow, you looked like were _really _drunk," Sora said as she looked at Matt.

Matt smirked with his eyes closed. He could barely open his eyes. And when he smiled with his eyes closed, the others were chuckling. "He actually wasn't that drunk last night, Sora. I think he just drank the strongest beer they had at the bar," Tai said to his childhood sweetheart. "I don't understand why you had to drag me to school, Meems. I could've slept longer on your bed," Matt said, eyes half closed. Sora was shocked, "You guys slept together on the same bed?" "Yes, Sora," Mimi said, still helping Matt stand up properly. "Wasn't your mother home last night?" Sora asked. "In the first place, I didn't know why out of all places, Tai had to bring Matt over to my place. He could've brought Matt to TK's," Mimi complained. Tai just kept on laughing. Matt looked around and then whispered to Mimi in her ear, "Babe, where is my guitar?"

"Hey, Matt!" screamed a girl from behind them. Matt and Mimi turned around since the voice was coming from behind them. Davis immediately got irritated. Matt slapped his forehead, "Yes Jun, can I help you?" Jun looked at Mimi with an irritated face. Mimi returned her a dirty look. "Will you go out for dinner with me tonight?" Jun grinned at Matt. "That's not gonna happen, honey. Matt is gonna have some fun with me tonight – in my room," Mimi said sarcastically, answering for her still-drunk best friend. "Are we, Meems? Oh that will be great," he started to make out with Mimi in front of Jun. The other Digidestants' jaws dropped. TK felt grossed out for that moment. Jun felt horrible and ran off. Matt stopped making out with Mimi and looked at his watch. "Okay I better head for class. What's our first lesson?" He looked fresh and not a tad bit drunk. Everyone including Mimi stared at him. "What?" He asked them, looking perplexed.

"Dude, you were pretending to be drunk?" Tai asked.  
>"In front of Jun, yes but when I was in Mimi's car, I had a really bad migraine and I almost threw up," Matt said. He acted like nothing was wrong.<br>"Dude, you just made my sister cry!" Davis yelled at Matt.  
>"So?" Matt asked.<br>"So? She won't stop nagging at me later when I get home! Can't you see that she likes you?" Davis continued to yell at the older blonde.  
>"Good luck, Davis. I'm just glad that I don't have a sibling like that," Matt joked and TK narrowed his eyes.<br>"That's not funny, Matt," TK said sarcastically.

It took some time for the others to actually notice that TK and Kari were holding hands. Tai turned to look at his sister; who is holding TK's hand. "Kari..." "Yes, Tai?" she asked politely. "Are you two...?" Tai was speechless. TK and Kari looked at each other and smiled. 

* * *

><p>This chapter is simpler and it doesn't have drama in it. Thought of making this chapter a happier one. Matt being drunk was a random idea for me. I didn't actually think that it was coming. I have no idea what will happen in the next chapter myself. Maybe I will add drama into the chapters again (reason for the title of the story, yeah?)<p>

Reviews appreciated. Thanks! Xoxo.


	14. Matt & Mimi, A Couple?

Chapter 14

It was during their lunch break and the Digidestants were sitting at their usual spot. Usually, TK would sit in between Mimi and Cody while Kari would sit in between her brother and Davis but now, TK and Kari are sitting next to each other. Tai and Matt looked at each other and then looked at their siblings. "So, is there something you'd like to tell us, TK and Kari?" Tai asked. TK and Kari looked at each other blankly. "Come on now, TK. What are you hiding? Don't pretend you don't know what Tai is talking about," Matt said. "Shut up, Matt. Okay fine. The girls who have crushes on me are gonna kill me. Last night, I asked Kari to be my girlfriend and she said yes," TK said, blushing. The other Digidestants were overjoyed and they were congratulating TK and Kari. "TK, don't end up like your brother okay?" Sora teased TK, loud enough for Matt to hear. "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't hear you clearly. What did you say?" Matt sarcastically asked, pretended like what Sora said wasn't loud enough. "You heard me, Matt," the red-head smiled at her ex-boyfriend. Matt shook his head and turned his attention to Mimi, who was sitting next to him. "Don't worry, Sora, I'll take very good care of your best friend," Matt looked at Mimi and smiled. "Yeah right. We'll see about that, Yamato," Tai said. Obviously, Tai was teasing. Matt stared at Tai, "Taichi, the name is Matt." "Oh I'm sorry, Yamato," Tai teased again.

Matt immediately had the irritated look on his face again. Mimi looked at Tai and mouthed "Are you done teasing?" Tai mouthed, "Sorry." Matt stood up and was about to walk away but Mimi stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked in her soft and innocent voice. "Don't worry, babe. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, all right? I'm just gonna head to restroom for awhile," Matt said, reassuring his girl friend. "Need me to come with you?" Mimi asked. "Into the restroom? Oh I'd love that," Matt said. "No, silly, I will come with you but I'll wait outside," Mimi narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Matt stared at Mimi for a few seconds and then nodded his head. Mimi smiled and took her bag with her. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Tai asked. "We're gonna have some fun behind closed doors, in the restroom," Matt replied sarcastically. Tai didn't look too happy even though what Matt said was just purely sarcasm. Mimi gave a soft slap on Matt's chest, "We're not having _any_fun. I'm waiting for you outside." "Okay," Matt mouthed and kissed Mimi on her lips and walked off with her. Tai looked at his food and played with his food using the fork in his hand. He was feeling melancholy.

"Matt and Mimi look so cute together," Sora said.  
>"Yeah, I agree with you, Sor," Kari said, nodding.<br>"They're like the best looking couple in the school, I can betcha that!" Yolei added.  
>"Matt likes to write songs for Mimi everytime when he's at home. How romantic is that?" TK said.<br>"Matt should plan on doing other things other than playing the guitar and writing music for Mimi. He should study with her too. She keeps telling me on how bad her grades are and she worries her parents will kill her if she doesn't graduate by the end of the year," Izzy told the others.  
>"Come on, forget school. Matt and Mimi should engage in some of the school's sports activities!" Davis said.<br>"Get real, Davis. Matt and Mimi aren't the type that plays sports," Ken corrected his best friend.  
>"Nah. Maybe they should just get married and have kids. End of story," Davis said. Tai immediately looked up and he was hurt with Davis's words.<br>"Junior, what makes you think that Matt and Mimi should get married?" Tai asked.  
>"Oh you know Tai, they love each other since forever and yada-yada?" Davis said. Obviously, Davis being Davis, he wasn't smart enough to realize that Tai was feeling hurt.<br>"Just because they love each other now, that doesn't mean that they'll love each other forever," Tai said as he continued to play with his food.  
>"Are you all right, Tai?" Sora asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," Tai tried to hide his true feelings from the others.  
>"No, you're not fine. Something's bothering you," Kari said.<br>"Okay, okay. Something's bothering me. I don't like the fact that Matt gets the girls easily and I don't. I mean, I do but the girls will need to know me first and see my personality. Only then, they will like me but for Matt, everything's easy for him. He has the looks and the charisma, the persona – he has everything a girl wants. What's more, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Which girl won't fall for a guy like that?" Tai let his feelings out which shocked the other Digidestants.  
>"You've been feeling this way the whole time?" TK asked.<br>"First of all, I loved Sora but he took her. Then I loved Mimi but then he took her again. When Matt was with Sora, I thought that I could take the chance to ask Mimi to be my girlfriend but... Her heart will only have vacancy for Matt Ishida."  
>"Are we gonna talk about this again?" Sora asked.<br>"No Sora, don't worry. We're not talking about that again. I'll just follow the flow. Which is why I don't understand how Davis could be cool with Kari liking TK."  
>"Oh um, well, I do like Kari but even I think that she is a good match for TK. Yeah Kari is cute, pretty and of course beautiful but nah, TK deserves her more than I do," Davis said.<br>"Finally you said something that actually made sense, Davis," Cody said, making everyone laugh; except for Davis who narrowed his eyes on Cody.  
>"Of course Kari is cute, pretty and beautiful. She's my baby sister," Tai said.<br>"Tai, I'm not a baby anymore," Kari said as she looked at her older brother.  
>"Yeah but you'll always be my baby sister. You're the only sibling I have and if I lost you, I will never forgive myself," Tai said.<br>"Awww," the other Digidestants were touched with Tai and Kari's strong bond. They are unbreakable.  
>"Matt never talks like that with me but it's okay, I understand. He's not that type of person. He shows his true expressions through music," TK said.<br>"I don't like being the only child. I feel so lonely," Sora said, feeling a little down.  
>"I <em>wish<em> I am the only child. My sister is _annoying_," Davis interrupted.  
>"You two never learn to stop bickering, don't ya?" Tai said, laughing.<br>"The thing is, we can't. She won't stop irritating me about Matt," Davis looked irritated.

* * *

><p>Matt was washing his face in the men's room and he was alone. Mimi knew she wasn't supposed to enter but she didn't care. "So you planned on coming here just to wash your face?" Mimi asked, while standing next to him by the sink. "Mhm. I still feel a little sleepy," Matt responded as he wiped his face with his face towel. "Why did you still insist on coming in here? You said you'll wait outside," Matt asked Mimi, looking rather confused. "There's nobody here and God knows how long you will take. By the way, our classes after break time are cancelled," Mimi said. "Yes! I can go home and sleep," Matt sounded excited but then he remembered that he locked himself out of the house. "Oh damn, I forgot. I left my keys at home. I locked myself out," Matt's smile turned upside down. "Can I sleep at your house today, Meems?" he grinned. "Hell no. Not when my mum is around. You're lucky that my mum allowed you to stay over at my place last night because Tai was there to convince her to get you to stay there," Mimi said as she looked at herself in the mirror to check on her make-up. "Oh come on, Meems. I wanna stay over at your place cos of the air-conditioner. The feeling is awesome," Matt was literally jumping up and down. "Matt, no. Well, we'll see. If my mum won't be home tonight, then you can sleepover. I can't believe you. You're such a baby," Mimi took out her Blackberry to text her mother. "I'm such a baby you like it," Matt whispered in Mimi's ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek.<p>

"If you're a baby once in awhile, it's fine but if it's all the time, I feel like dumping you into the trash can."  
>"That's if I can fit it."<br>"The way you say it, it's like, you really wanna be dumped into the trash can."  
>"No, I'm just saying. It's sarcasm, baby. You like to use that on me all the time."<br>"I stopped using sarcasm when you and Sora got into a relationship."  
>"Oh God, are we gonna talk about that again?"<br>"No, I'm just saying. It's sarcasm, baby. You like to use that on me all the time"  
>"Wow, you're throwing my words back at me, huh? Okay Tachikawa, you look like you wanna compete or something."<br>"If it's verbally, then yes. Other than that, no."  
>"Well, let's not even think of competing then. We have the whole restroom to ourselves. I thought we could, um... You know..."<br>"Oh, I received a text message from Mother!" Mimi ignored Matt's words which was quite a turn off for Matt.  
>"What did she say?" Matt rolled his eyes and asked in a lazy tone.<br>"She said that she won't be home tonight. You're lucky, Ishida."  
>"Of course. I am <em>Matt Ishida<em>."  
>"Stop flattering yourself," Mimi narrowed her eyes at her blonde best friend and kept her phone in her bag.<p>

While they were standing in front of the mirror, Matt hugged Mimi from behind and gave her kisses from her ear and down to her neck. "Matt, what are you doing?" Mimi asked as she was enjoying the feeling of Matt's lips softly pressing against her skin. "I think it's pretty obvious," Matt whispered in her ear. Mimi didn't fight back but instead, she lets Matt touch her wherever he feels like touching her. Matt turned Mimi around and started kissing her on the lips. Afraid anyone will catch them, Matt carried Mimi into the last cubicle of the men's room and locked the door.

* * *

><p>"What's taking Matt and Mimi so long?" Sora asked, impatiently.<p>

"They're probably making love in the restroom," Davis said.  
>"If they are, they have to remember that they're in school. If they get caught, they might get suspended or at the least, detention," Tai said.<br>"I have to agree with Davis – for the first time ever. They're probably making love cos Matt has been wanting to make love to Mimi for awhile. At least, that's what he told me," TK said.

Everyone stared at the young blonde. "What?" TK asked, confused. "Are you freaking serious?" Tai asked as he couldn't believe what TK just said. TK nodded and said, "He keeps telling me on how Mimi really turns him on and things like that. I get grossed out at first but then I think again, I don't blame him. Mimi has an hourglass figure, long legs, long chestnut brown hair, flawless skin, big brown eyes – Matt would definitely love that." Kari stared at TK, "the way you say it, it's like, you admire Mimi's curves as much as your brother does." Everyone else laughed. "Kari, in all honesty, I do admire Mimi's curves and like I said, I don't blame Matt. What Matt said is true. Mimi has a lot of guys chasing her in school; all because of her looks and body," TK said to his girlfriend straightforwardly. "Well, I love Mimi because she's deep. She sees the other side of me that most people don't and I really admire her for that; for being such a great listener and for being such a great friend," Tai felt emotional for the first time in so long in front of his friends. Sora felt horrible. She remembered the times when Tai kept telling her he loves her after she broke up with Matt but she took it lightly; thinking that Tai was joking.

Matt and Mimi returned to where the others were. "Hey, sorry we took so long," Matt settled down at his seat while Mimi settled down at hers. "Yeah, Matt was washing his face for like, ten times," Mimi said. "Liar," TK said which shocked both Mimi and Matt.


	15. Karaoke Gone Bad

**Chapter 15**

Days have passed and Friday came. Again, it's the day that the Digidestants would come together and spend their time at Mimi's villa. Everyone brought their own food; whether it is pizzas, sushi, or appetizers of any cuisine, everyone brought at least something. Tai, however, only brought drinks. Mimi had the karaoke machine hooked to the TV because she has a little game to play with the others. Helping her is Izzy who is busy with some things in the kitchen.

"Iz?" Mimi called out for her best friend.  
>"Yes Meems?" Izzy shouted from the kitchen.<br>"Do you need any help?" Mimi asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
>"Yes. Just help me bring those disposable plates and cups into the living room. Thanks."<br>"That's all?"  
>"Look around, Mimi. The food is not here yet."<br>"Oh, sorry," Mimi did as she was told. After placing the plates and cups on the coffee table in the living room, Mimi's cell phone rang and so, she answered, "Hello, Tai. Can I help you?"  
>"Yes. Can you help me open your door? My hands are full," Tai said over the phone.<br>"If you can call me, why can't you press the doorbell?"  
>"I'm using my headset. Do you mind, Mimi?"<br>"Okay fine. Wait there. I'm coming," Mimi hung up and went straight to the door and opened it. Tai's hands were full of drinks. "So, why didn't you actually use a trolley?" Mimi asked sarcastically.  
>"Oh, I never thought of that," Tai walked into the villa. "Hey Izzy!"<br>"Hey, Tai! Finally, we were waiting for the drinks," Izzy entered the dining room and helped Tai with the drinks. Tai realized that there was a karaoke machine next to the TV.  
>"Please don't tell me we will be karaoke-ing later," Tai looked at Mimi.<br>"Karaoke-ing? What kind of word is that? And yes, we will be karaoke-ing."

Once all of the Digidestants have come together, Mimi stood in front of everyone and made an announcement. "Okay, Digidestants. I have decided that tonight we will be playing a game of karaoke."

Everyone except for Matt went speechless. "What?" Davis's jaw dropped.  
>"I know, singing is the last thing you guys would want to do but come on, this is just among us," said Mimi.<br>"Yeah, and it's not like you guys will be performing for a concert or anything," Matt said, agreeing with Mimi.  
>"Of course you will agree with your lady love. You guys can sing but we can't," Davis said.<br>"Wait til I tell you guys the rules of this game. Attached to this karaoke machine is Izzy's laptop. We will have YouTube's page on for you to search the song that you will be singing to. Here is a bowl of our names written in pieces of paper. I'll give you an example on how this is gonna work. Let's say it's my turn to sing and I have to pick out a name but no cheating, and let's say the name that I picked out is Kari. So I have to go onto YouTube and search for a song to dedicate to Kari. Fair?"  
>"Fair to me," Matt said. Everyone else nodded.<br>"Prodigious!" Mimi said and grinned at Izzy. Izzy narrowed his eyes at Mimi. "Okay so, who wants to go first?"  
>"I do!" Tai raised his hand and went up to Mimi, who was holding the bowl of their names. After he picked one out, he unfolded the small piece of paper and read out the name, "Mimi Tachikawa."<br>"Oh, wow! You're gonna sing a song for me!" Mimi was overexcited and so was everyone else.  
>"Dammit," Matt was cussing in his head.<br>"Okay, Kamiya. I'm ready," Mimi sat next to Sora.  
>"Oh, damn," Tai typed in the song title and finally, he had found one. On the TV screen, it says 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney. Mimi's smile faded when she read the song title because she knows what the song is about.<br>"Okay so, here we go," Tai took a deep breath and started singing.

_"I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away.  
>I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away.<br>And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>Cos I don't know how to make the feeling stop.<em>

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me_  
><em>And I can't help it. I won't sit around; I can't let him win now.<em>  
><em>Thought you should know, I tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to.<em>  
><em>I just gotta say it all before I go; just so you know."<em>

After Tai finishes singing the whole song, everyone except for Matt and Mimi were clapping for him. Mimi looked at Matt who seemed rather upset. "Okay, who's going next?" Mimi asked around.

"Oh, me!" Sora raised her hand and immediately picked out a piece of paper from the bowl. "Oh, wow?" She was shocked. "Yamato Ishida."  
>Everyone's eyes widened. They knew how things were between them and then now, she has to dedicate a song for him.<br>"Okay, I'll play by the rules. I'm not gonna cheat," Sora went over to Izzy's laptop to pick out a song. Matt's heart was pounding so fast. He was wondering what song she will be dedicating to him. "Okay, I've got it!" And so, she sang.

_"We got the same friends. We're gonna have to see each other eventually so won't you tell me how we gonna deal with that?  
>My CDs are at your place and you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up so won't you tell me how we gonna deal with that?<br>Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside cos for so long; how I've been defined._

_It feels just like I'm going crazy. I guess that this is breaking up_  
><em>And now not even you can save me<em>  
><em>Will someone wake me up?<em>  
><em>Never thought that we'd go under; I guess we won't be making up<em>  
><em>And if this is a dream, I wonder<em>  
><em>Will someone wake me up?<em>  
><em>Someone wake me up."<em>

Matt stayed silent. When Mimi asked who'd like to go next, Matt said, "I would." He stood in front of everybody and picked out a name from the bottle. "Mimi Tachikawa." He stared at Mimi. "Wait, Meems, I thought your name was already been called out?"  
>"That's one thing you guys didn't know. I wrote all of our names twice. That way, it's more fun," Mimi cracked a smile.<br>"Oh, that's good. I have a song to dedicate to you anyway," Matt went over to Izzy's laptop and played an instrumental song.

_"Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.<br>She's so beautiful and I tell her every day, yeah.  
>I know, I know, when I compliment her, she won't believe me.<br>And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see.  
>But everytime she asks me do I look okay?<br>I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
><em>Cos you're amazing just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cos girl, you're amazing just the way you are."<em>

"Awww," everyone except for Tai were touched. Mimi's cheeks turned red. "Thank you, thank you," Matt bowed to his friends. "Can I just pick out another name so that I don't have to sing again later?" Matt asked Mimi.  
>"Mhm. Go ahead," Mimi said.<br>Matt picked out another name and when he unfolded the paper, he said the name out loud, "Sora Takenouchi." Everyone stared at him as he stared at his ex-girlfriend.  
>"Wow, I wonder what song you have to dedicate to me, Matt," Sora said. Matt sighed and went back to Izzy's laptop. Once he found the song, he played it.<p>

_"They say that time heals everything but they don't know you and the scars you bring.  
>Cos you left a jagged hole and I can't stand it anymore.<em>

_If heartache was a physical pain, I could face it, I could face it_  
><em>But you're hurting me from the side of my head, I can't take it, I can't take it.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna lose my mind. I'm gonna lose my mind.<em>

_I'd erase my thoughts if only I knew how_  
><em>Fill my head with white noise<em>  
><em>If it would drown you out, kill the sound<em>

_If heartache was a physical pain, I could face it, I could face it_  
><em>But you're hurting me from the side of my head, I can't take it, I can't take it.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna lose my mind. I'm gonna lose my mind.<em>

_And I'd rather be crazy; I'd rather go insane_  
><em>Than having you stalk my every thought<em>  
><em>Then having you here inside my heart<em>

_If heartache was a physical pain, I could face it, I could face it_  
><em>But you're hurting me from the side of my head, I can't take it, I can't take it.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna lose my mind. I'm gonna lose my mind."<em>

Sora stared at her ex-boyfriend. Matt stared at her back. TK immediately pulled Matt to the sofa and told his brother to quit staring at Sora.  
>"Okay, I'll go next," Mimi stood up and picked out a name from the bowl. "Oh my god, wow! Yamato Ishida."<br>Matt immediately smiled, "Let's see what song you planned to sing for me, babe. I can't wait."  
>"Be patient, sugar. There is a long list of songs that I would like to dedicate to you but right now, I can only choose one," she scanned through the list of songs in her head and she played the song.<p>

_"I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
>I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned<br>Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
>They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down<br>Won't tell anybody how you turned my world around  
>Won't tell anybody how your voice is my favourite sound<br>Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
>They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I got you_  
><em>Baby, if I got you, I don't need no parachute<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall<em>  
><em>Down, down, down<em>  
><em>I don't need a parachute, baby, if I got you<em>  
><em>Baby, if I got you, I don't need no parachute<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall<em>  
><em>Down, down, down"<em>

Matt stood up and hugged Mimi. "I know that we are currently playing a game but, I'd like to have a private moment with you," Matt whispered in her ear.  
>"Um," Mimi turned to the others and asked them, "Is it okay if Matt and I excuse ourselves for a moment while you guys continue the game?"<br>The other Digidestants nodded and so, Mimi pulled Matt by the arm and led him into their room. They entered Mimi's room and she shut the door behind them. The moment she turned around, Matt kissed her but Mimi pushed him away.

"Matt, what are you doing?"  
>"I kissed you."<br>"Yes, I can see that."  
>"Mimi, I have been wanting to tell you this. You know I love you and..."<br>"And?"  
>"I want you to be my girlfriend."<br>"Is being best friends not enough?"  
>"I have to admit that it's not. For as long as you're single, Tai and I will keep fighting over you."<br>"You can't be serious. We've settled our problems that night."  
>"Even though we did, it's hard for us to let go of the past, Meems. I still have a hard time letting Sora go and I'm pretty sure that you don't want me to go back with Sora."<br>"Matt, I will give you my answer once we get back down there with them."  
>"So in the mean time, what do we do here?"<br>"I don't know. You're the one that wanted a private time with me."  
>"Meems," Matt pulled Mimi to her bed and sat there. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something serious. I wanna have sex with you."<br>"What?" Mimi was taken aback.  
>"I know, this may come as a surprise to you but I won't force you. I will only do it if you agree to."<br>"Matt, I'm not having sex with you. I'm saving my virginity for only after marriage."  
>"Yeah, I know that," Matt looked away.<br>"But I think for your case, it's an exception," Mimi looked at him.  
>"Are you serious?" Matt looked back at her.<br>"But only when I'm ready so don't force me."  
>"Thank you, babe," Matt gave her a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Songs used in this chapter, I don't own them okay?<p>

Song sang by Tai for Mimi – Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney  
>Song sang by Sora for Matt – Someone Wake Me Up by The Veronicas<br>Song sang by Matt for Mimi – Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars  
>Song sang by Matt for Sora – Lose My Mind by The Wanted<br>Song sang by Mimi for Matt – Parachute by Cheryl Cole

I know, I only focused on Sora, Tai, Mimi and Matt during their karaoke session but that's because that's the main focus on this chapter due to all the drama they had in the past chapters. The last part when Matt asked Mimi for sex was totally random, I swear.

Reviews appreciated as always. Thanks! Xoxo.


	16. Scars Are Still Fresh

**Unsolved Til the Very End - Chapter 16  
><strong>  
>There was a seating rearrangement for their Math class. Previously, they sat in single rows but now, they had to sit in pairs. Clearly, Matt wanted to sit with Mimi but because their teacher, Mr Hamasaki, knew about whatever that was going on between Matt and Mimi, he assigned Tai to sit next to Mimi.<p>

"Okay, Taichi, you will sit next to Mimi for the rest of year," said their teacher. Sure, Tai was happy with the fact that he managed to sit with his best friend in class. "Mimi, I trust you to tame Taichi as you know that he can really mischievous despite his age."  
>Mimi and Tai chuckled at their teacher's comment but Matt wasn't amused. It just pisses him off when he had to watch Mimi and Tai be happy about sitting next to each other while he had to sit at the back of the class and watch them. Their teacher cleared his throat before he continued talking again.<br>"There will be a switch of students between this class and the next one. And with that being said, Sora Takenouchi will be joining our class for the rest of the year."  
>Mimi clapped her hands in excitement. It had been so long since Mimi and Sora were in the same class.<br>"But I'm sorry, we have to switch Sora with Izzy. So, Izzy, you will be transferred to the next class just for the Math lesson," Mr Hamasaki said. Mimi was upset that her genius best friend wouldn't be in the same class as her anymore and she wasn't the only one who was upset about it. The teacher was too. He was upset that he couldn't have Izzy in his class anymore because Izzy is the only one in the class that gets straight A-s. Izzy did not waste any more time and headed to the next class. Sora entered the classroom and greeted her teacher, "Good morning, Mr Hamasaki!"  
>"You look awfully bright today, Sora," Mr Hamasaki's frown turned into a smile.<br>"Oh, yes, sir. I am in a good mood today," Sora said.  
>"And I hope I won't be jeopardizing your mood by assigning you to sit next to Yamato for the rest of the year," Mr Hamasaki told Sora as he looked at the papers that had in his hands.<p>

Sora's smile turned into a frown and when she turned to look at her ex-boyfriend, she could see that Matt wasn't happy about it. First, he had to watch his best friend sit next to the girl he loves. Second, the teacher had his ex-girlfriend to sit next to him in class for the rest of the year and third, the rest of the year was another four months.

Sora had no choice. If she had a choice, she'd sit next to anyone but Matt. She sat next to Matt and greeted him with a smile but Matt looked away. He didn't even want to have any physical contact with her and that included shaking hands. Sora was terribly disappointed with Matt's actions.

After their teacher went through certain topics in Math, he had the students to do some worksheets. Matt obviously didn't focus because he was in such a foul mood. He was watching Tai and Mimi studying together from his desk. Mimi was teaching Tai on a certain topic in Math and Tai was actually listening to her. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn about Math but now that he has Mimi sitting next to him, he actually made an effort to focus. Then, Tai kept asking Mimi lots of questions and it frustrated her.

"Tai Kamiya!" Mimi raised her voice at Tai, which caught the attention of the other students and their teacher. "For the love of God, I'm teaching you here. Can you please ask your questions after I'm done explaining?"  
>"Okay, okay, Meems. Sorry. Continue your teaching," Tai was caught off guard by Mimi's scream.<br>Matt was doing his own work. He wasn't doing the assignment that the teacher had assigned them to do. Instead, he was scribbling random lyrics on his exercise book and Sora noticed. She placed her hand gently on Matt's, which caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as he stared at her hand.  
>"I know you're mad with Tai and Mimi's closeness. I am too but we have to control our rage. They're just the best of friends and nothing more. Trust me."<br>"Oh no, Takenouchi, they're more than just best friends. Tai still loves her and it's so obvious."

Matt's words broke Sora's heart but why wouldn't she be? Even she knew that what Matt said was true. Sora and Tai love each other but Tai still has a hard time letting Mimi go.

"You know what, Matt? Even though what you said is true, you still have me. I am your friend."  
>"Are you a casual friend or a best friend? It's better if you'd be specific about it. We may be friends, Sora, but our past still haunts me and I know I shouldn't be saying this or even discuss this with you in class but I still have a hard time letting you go too. Frankly speaking, Sora, I still love you."<br>"And frankly speaking, Matt, the more I force myself to hate you, the more I am actually loving you again. When I see how happy you are with Mimi, I sometimes wished that, that was how we were last time."  
>"I tell you what. After this, follow me to the music room. I need to talk to you personally and I wanna discuss with you about the things that we should've discussed together instead of throwing punches at each other. Violence never solves anything."<p>

Sora nodded her head and then changed the subject, "So shall we study together instead of scribbling lyrics on your exercise book?" Sora flashed a genuine smile which made Matt smile too. Matt nodded and then asked, "Will you do me a favour and enlighten me on what Mr Hamasaki just taught us? I wasn't listening."  
>Sora chuckled and nodded, "Yeah sure. Just make sure you listen to whatever I am teaching you or else I'll raise my voice at you the same way Mimi did to Tai."<p>

And so, Sora and Matt studied together. Mimi and Tai turned their heads because they heard Matt and Sora giggling. Then they turned to look at each other.

"Looks like they're having their own fun too," Tai said.  
>"Yeah. Well, at least they decided to kiss and make up. Isn't that a good thing?" Mimi smiled.<br>"But I thought that after the karaoke session last week, they were back on bad terms. What made them suddenly decide to kiss and make up?"  
>"Tai, that doesn't matter to us. That's their problem. Even though we're their friends, we should respect their privacy too. Just focus on your work or else Mr Hamasaki will kill me."<br>"You actually listen to that guy?"

* * *

><p>Matt had the keys to the music room simply because he's the student in-charge for Music. Knowing that there wouldn't be anyone using the room that day, he knew that that place would be the best place for him and Sora to settle their differences. He was walking by the corridor of their school, heading towards the music room with Sora. Although they were all smiles, deep inside they were hurting. Sora and Matt keep asking themselves in their own heads whether this was the right thing to do. They stopped in front of the music room and Matt dug for his keys in his jeans pocket. When he finally grabbed it, he unlocked the door and gave way to Sora to enter the room first.<p>

He turned on the lights and the air-conditioner. After that, he shut the door behind him and placed his bag on the grand piano that's sitting at one corner of the room.  
>"You can just place your bag here, Sora. Sit here if you'd like to. I just need to do a bit of cleaning for awhile."<br>"Yeah sure. Take your time. I'm in no rush to go home yet," Sora sat at the bench by the piano. She watched Matt sweep and mop the floor of the music room and then smiled. "You know, I actually didn't take the time to know that you know how to do house chores."  
>"Yeah well, I do a lot of cleaning at home. Most people would think that all I ever do at home is just sit around and play guitar all day; which is not true."<br>"I somehow know that you don't play your guitar 24/7 unlike most people would think you'd do. If you don't clean the house, who will? I'm not saying that your father doesn't the clean the house or anything. No offence."  
>"Nah, my dad spends a lot of time at work. I don't blame you for saying that. Okay, I'm done."<p>

Matt finally finished cleaning the room and then sat next to Sora on the bench by the piano. Sora turned to his direction and then asked him," So what do you plan on talking about?"  
>"First of all, let me start off by saying that even though we did settle our differences with Tai and Mimi at your crib that day, I feel that the shits that happened between us both needed to be settled personally without Tai and Mimi."<br>"Agreed. So who's going first?"  
>"I will. Sora, all those drama started because of me. If I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend in the first place, none of these would've happened. Tai loved you and I loved Mimi but I chose you instead. Until now, I still can't figure out why but don't get me wrong, I do love you. We were best friends but it seems like sometimes, not all best friends are meant to be in a relationship."<br>"That's the same thing that Kari said about her and Davis before we found out that she had feelings for TK."  
>"TK? Hah. All along I knew that he had feelings for Kari. It's got something to do with them always being there for each other since their younger days."<br>"When I look at them, it reminded me of us; somehow. Kari is like a younger version of me and TK is like a younger version of you."  
>"True. Anyways, Sora, don't change the topic," Matt joked.<br>"Oops. So sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."  
>"It's all right. As I was saying, throughout our whole relationship, I did lie to myself. I lied to myself about my feelings for Mimi and you. When you and I got into a relationship, Mimi asked me if I actually did love her and I told her that I don't love her as much as I loved you. I think because of whatever I did and said, she became closer to Tai because he was the only support she had while we were together. At first, seeing Mimi with Tai didn't really bother me but the more I see them together, the more frustrated I get and that's when I started to have mixed feelings. I didn't mean to cheat on you if I did, Sora. I just couldn't figure out how I truly felt."<p>

Matt's words kept Sora's mouth shut. She wanted to say something but she could feel her heart sink. However, she didn't blame Matt alone on this problem. She felt that she did some wrong things too.

"Matt," Sora finally spoke. "I don't blame you for behaving the way you did. It was my fault too. I loved Tai but I agreed with your proposal. I felt terribly guilty because I know that my own best friend loves you more than I do and I was being such a bitch to actually accept you. But I accepted you because you're different from Tai. You're romantic; unlike Tai. He's hopeless romantic. But when I see him with Mimi, the way he acts around her, he actually is romantic. I think it depends on the person he's with."  
>"Yeah, Tai is like that. With me, he's everything but romantic; obviously. We'd fight, we'd cry, and we'd laugh together. With you, it's probably the same. Maybe he sees you more like a sister than a lover. Mimi is different for him; she's someone who he sees as a lover. That's probably the reason why he's so attached to her since we first got together."<br>"Mimi is capable of love, hope and friendship. She has faith in the people she cares deeply for and that's the type of friend we shouldn't have betrayed," Sora was heartbroken. She felt guilty for deceiving Mimi by taking the guy she loved away from her. "By the way, I'm sorry that I punched you that day while you were in the restroom alone."  
>"Oh <em>that<em> one. Damn, you hit like a man."  
>"That's what you get for hanging around boys too much."<br>"Did you take up wrestling or something?"  
>"No, I don't. Okay maybe I might've learnt a thing or two from wrestling."<br>"You actually ruined my pretty face you know."  
>"Wow. Self-complimenting, Mr Ishida?"<br>"Well, you and I both know that I _am_ good-looking," Matt joked.  
>"Oh shut up," Sora rolled her eyes on him and crossed her arms.<br>"Oh come on, Sora. Admit that you actually find me handsome."  
>"Okay fine, I admit. I get that tingly feeling whenever I see you smile. You're just too handsome for me."<br>"I knew it," Matt grinned and then gave Sora his genuine smile, causing her cheeks to go red.

Matt and Sora were joking around, even though they were supposed to talk about their problems. When they turned their heads to look outside the room, they saw Mimi and Tai leaning against the locker right across the music room, holding hands, standing as close as nose to nose; like as if they were a couple. That's when their smiles turned upside down.


	17. Hearts Ain't At Ease

**Unsolved Til the Very End – Chapter 17**

After school, Tai was busy getting ready in his apartment. He was looking in the mirror, styling his hair (which he hardly does every day) and he had a dress shirt on. Kari entered his room from the scent of the cologne that Tai used.

"Why are you dressing up so nicely, Tai?"  
>"I'm going out, Kari. Isn't that obvious?"<br>"I know that you're going out. If you're dressed like this, usually it's not just for any outing," Kari closed the door behind her and sat on Tai's bed.  
>"Oh, yeah. I have something special going on tonight."<br>"Which is?"  
>"I am going out on a date with Mimi," Tai told Kari.<br>"You what?" Kari couldn't believe her ears.  
>"You heard me, Kari. I am going out on a date with Mimi."<br>"But it's Sora you love, isn't it? And isn't Mimi dating Matt?"  
>"They're only best friends, Kari. Mimi is my best friend too. Oh and they're not in a relationship yet."<br>"But won't it be unfair for Matt and Sora?"  
>"What are you talking about? Oh, yeah. You should've seen Matt and Sora in class today. They were like a couple."<br>"Tai, you're being dumb and self-centred. You know how much Matt loves Mimi so why are you starting another fire again?"  
>"Hikari, this is just a date. Why are you making it such a big deal? And since when you're on Matt's side?"<br>"I'm on nobody's side, Taichi. I just find it unfair when we _all_ know that Matt has strong feelings for Mimi and now you're giving him another heartbreak by asking Mimi out on a date. I heard from Sora that you and Mimi are partners in class now?"  
>"That's right. Mr Hamasaki assigned me to sit with Mimi and I have no idea why."<br>"I know one of the reasons why he didn't assign Matt to sit next to Mimi. He knows about the things that are going on between Matt and Mimi."  
>"And yet he's too dumb to actually know that Sora and Matt ever had history together," Tai took his valuables and was already prepared to leave. He looked at his watch and realized that it was still too early to pick Mimi up so he walked into the kitchen, with Kari following him behind. He does get annoyed when he knows that Kari is following him around.<p>

"I don't understand why you like to keep following me around like Gatomon, Kari," he said as he pulled out a bottle of orange juice to drink.  
>"Why? Gatomon is cute," Kari stood by the stove.<br>"I know that you're against me dating Mimi tonight, aren't you?"  
>"Truthfully speaking, Tai, yes, I am against you dating Mimi tonight. It's like you have no respect for Matt's feelings anymore."<br>"What makes you say that, Kari? Seriously, you're starting to bug me."  
>"I wouldn't be bugging me if you actually knew how to respect Matt's feelings for Mimi. Matt is still trying to decode his feelings here."<br>"Oh so you're caring about Matt's feelings now? What about mine, Kari? I love Mimi and I love her a lot. I can't let her go. I wanna be with Sora but I still can't let Mimi go. It's too difficult. She and I went through hell when Matt selfishly took Sora away from me."  
>"Tai, I thought that these problems between the four of you are already settled? How come you guys are drifting apart again? TK and I don't wanna be caught in the middle again especially now that we're in a relationship."<br>"It's just not that easy when you know you love someone but you still have feelings for another. Kari, I will figure out how to deal with my feelings for Mimi and Sora okay? You have to stop worrying about me. You're becoming like mom."  
>"Oh shut up, Tai. I'm your sister, I care for you. Just like how you'd always protect me."<br>"Okay so, I have another fifteen minutes more to pick Mimi up. Do you have anything else to nag at me about?"  
>"Yes, I do," Kari grinned.<br>"Oh dear God," Tai rolled his eyes on his sister.

* * *

><p>Tai was driving to Mimi's villa and while driving, Kari's words kept replaying in his head. He kept wondering if whatever she said to him was right because usually, Kari wouldn't say anything unless she has a point that she needed to get across. Kari would probably share with TK about the conversation she had with him earlier. And of course, TK would probably spread it to his brother and then it will keep on spreading like wildfire. Either way, if Kari knew how to shut her mouth, Matt would probably not find out about what Tai said. While he was drowned in his thoughts, he was startled by his phone's ringtone. Mimi was calling.<p>

"Hey, Meems."  
>"Hey, Tai. Are you on your way here already?"<br>"Yeah I am. I'll be there in five."  
>"All right, see you in a bit."<br>"Sure."

And there he was, standing at the doorstep, with a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. Once he was ready, he pressed the doorbell. Mimi opened the door and he was stunned to see that she actually dressed up for the occasion. Dressed in a tank top with a blazer on top, faded blue jeans and a pair of black high heels, hair all tied up in a neat ponytail, she stood there at the door, greeting her best friend with her sweet smile; the smile that Tai had fallen for over and over again.

"Hey, Tai."  
>"Wow, Meems, you don't usually dress up like this but wow, I actually kinda like it."<br>"Oh, Tai. You don't have to be so nice. So shall we get going?"  
>"Sure but before that, this is for you," Tai handed Mimi the bouquet.<br>"Awww, Tai. You didn't have to."  
>"I want to," Tai smiled when he looked at his best friend smile.<br>"Thank you, Tai. It's really nice of you. I'll be right back; I'll put these inside first."

Mimi went into her house to place the bouquet on the dining table, went back to join Tai and then they went off for dinner.

* * *

><p>Matt was at home alone, playing his guitar after doing the house chores. He was sitting in the living room, with pieces of paper scattered all over the coffee table and of course, he had his phone sitting on the table as well. He was strumming his guitar and humming the song lyrics to the rhythm when the doorbell rang. "I don't understand why I'll never be able to play my guitar in peace these days," he said to himself aloud and then walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Sora standing at the door step. "Sor? What are you doing here?"<p>

"I happened to be around here and I thought of dropping by," Sora said nicely.  
>"Oh, that's very nice of you. Do you wanna come in? If you are, please leave your shoes by the door."<br>"If you don't mind. I have nothing to do anyway. I called Tai, thought of hanging out with him but he won't answer my calls," Sora said as she took off her shoes and entered the two bedroom apartment.  
>"That's weird. Usually, Tai's very attached to his phone," Matt was confused. He closed the door and then went over to the sofa where Sora was sitting at.<br>"Exactly and then I called Mimi and she didn't answer my phone calls either. Could they be doing something together that we're not aware of?"  
>"I don't know, Sor. Who are we to say? I am not Mimi's boyfriend and you're not Tai's girlfriend," Matt was already getting worried. What if Tai and Mimi are doing something that he would least expect them to do? He remembered asking Mimi that question that day and then suddenly, she gave Matt a cold shoulder.<br>"Matt, let's not fret about them okay? We can ask them in school tomorrow," Sora looked at the pieces of paper that were scattered all over the coffee table. "And why is your table so messy?"  
>"I'm practicing a song, Sor."<br>"For what occasion?"  
>"I will be performing solo for homecoming and I can't decide on which three songs I should perform. If only Mimi was here."<p>

Matt had wished that Mimi was there to help him because after all, they're music buddies. Sora is clueless about music. However, she tried her best to help Matt since she was there.

"I'll help you, Matt. Even though I don't know much about music, I'll just try the best I can to help you."  
>"Thanks Sor."<br>"For what?"  
>"For helping me and saving my day."<br>"Oh, don't mention it. So, have you listed down the songs you thought of performing?"  
>"Um, no. Why should I do that?"<br>"That's the first step for planning. You wanna perform but you can't decide on the three songs you'd like to perform so, write down a list of the song titles that you think would make a good choice. After that, slowly, you take your guitar and try to play every single one of those songs. I'm pretty sure after that, you'll know which songs you can perform best," Sora said and she realized that Matt was staring at her. "What?"  
>"I didn't expect those words to come out from your mouth, Takenouchi. I thought you're clueless about music."<br>"My dear Ishida, it's just logical. By the way, don't you wanna perform a duet with Mimi?"  
>"That's if she wants to. She's so busy with Tai."<br>"There's something I wanna ask you, Yamato."  
>"The name is <em>Matt<em>. I don't understand why people like calling me Yamato."  
>"Because Yamato is your name. Anyways, why is it that one minute you and Mimi are so close and then the next minute you two aren't close anymore?"<br>"I think Mimi is avoiding me because of what I told her last week," Matt was scribbling the list of songs on a piece of paper but at the same time, he was distracted.  
>"What did you say to her?"<br>"First, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She didn't seem happy about it though. She even had the cheek to ask me that isn't being best friends enough? That really broke my heart and that was when I realized that she still won't let Tai go. Second, I told her I wanna have sex with her."  
>"WHAT?" Sora's eyes widened. "Matt! That's the last thing you should ask a girl!"<br>"Chill, Sor! I haven't finished explaining myself. I told her that I will only do it when she's ready and she said to me, sex is the last thing she'll do but for me, it is an exception."  
>"I can't believe you, Yamato. Mimi's a girl with purity. How can you actually ask her that? So what TK said was right, huh?"<br>"TK? What did _he_ say?" Matt looked at Sora. He knew that TK must've spilled something.  
>"He told me and the others that you've been wanting to make love with Mimi."<br>"Oh dear God," Matt buried his face in his hands.  
>"All of us were shocked; especially Tai."<br>"Of course he would be shocked. Oh my God, TK is so getting screwed."  
>"Don't blame him, Matt. We're a tight group of friends."<br>"But Davis knows and he has a really big mouth. He'll spread it to his sister and his sister is another big mouth and she'll spread to everyone in school," Matt was cussing continuously; which wasn't music to Sora's ears.  
>"Okay stop the cussing. Continue with your planning."<p>

* * *

><p>After the date, Tai sent Mimi home.<p>

"Tai, thanks for being a great company tonight. We should do this more often," Mimi said, giving Tai a kiss on his cheek.  
>"Are you sure that we should do this more often? What about Matt?"<br>"Matt?" Mimi looked away and then sighed.  
>"Is there something going on between the two of you?"<br>"He wants to have sex with me."  
>"Whoa, whoa. What?" Tai couldn't believe his ears.<br>"That's the reason why I avoided him in school today. Seeing him is just awkward. It's a good thing that Mr Hamasaki had you to be partners with me in class for the rest of the year."  
>"Yeah well, it was awkward for Sora and Matt to actually sit next to each other. We saw the looks on both their faces just now." Tai said, causing Mimi to snigger.<br>"Okay Kamiya, I think I'll just see you in school tomorrow."  
>"Do you need me to fetch you tomorrow?"<br>"Well, if you'd like to. I don't mind."  
>"All right then, I will. I'll be here at eight in the morning. See you tomorrow, Meems," Tai gave Mimi a kiss on her lips. After he released himself from the kiss, Mimi pulled him back into the kiss, not wanting to let go.<p>

A distance away, someone was watching them and that person was utterly disappointed.

* * *

><p>Do check out my other two fan-fics on Michi (Pray For Our Love) and YamachiTaito (The Lion City).  
>Be sure to look out for my three new upcoming fan-fics on Sorato (Your Game is Over), Mimato (Until You Love You) and Takari (We'll Be A Dream).<p>

Reviews appreciated. Thanks a bunch! Xoxo!


	18. Why So Melancholy?

**Unsolved Til the Very End – Chapter 18  
><strong>  
>Tai and Kari were getting ready for school. Usually, Tai would finish getting ready before Kari does but that day, Kari was already done before Tai. Kari entered Tai's room and sat on her brother's bed.<p>

"Are you done? I'm waiting for you," she said, taking one of her brother's magazines that was lying on the bed. "FHM? Really?"  
>"Oh dear God, Kari, stay away from my things," Tai said as he buttoned up his jeans. "You know that I'm half naked here, so why are you in my room?"<br>"What makes you think I care if you're half naked?" Kari flipped through the pages of her brother's FHM magazine and then looked around. "You sure have nothing decent in your room, huh?"  
>"Shut up," Tai narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "I just don't get what you like to bug me all the time."<br>"I am your sister, Tai. I will definitely and always be around you whether you like it or not," Kari said as she looked at one of Tai's pictures with Mimi on the bedroom wall.  
>"Whatever. By the way, I'm using dad's car today."<br>"Um. Why?"  
>"I'm fetching Mimi and then the three of us will be heading to school together."<br>"Doesn't Mimi have her own car?"  
>"Yeah she does but I told her that I will be fetching her later so she won't be taking her car."<br>"Now look who is being a gentleman," Kari was sarcastically praising Tai.  
>"Yeah, I know."<br>"Then what about Sora? Usually you'd fetch Sora before we all head to school."  
>"Matt can fetch her while he's on the way to school. After all, she doesn't mind motorbikes."<br>"I don't think he'll be taking the motorbike. I think he'll be using the car because he will be sending TK, Yolei and Cody to school too."  
>"You know quite a lot of things, huh?"<br>"It's something that I've known for quite some time. TK, Yolei and Cody are living in the same building. Matt always sends TK to school so since Yolei and Cody lives in the same building, I'm sure Matt will send them to school as well."  
>"Yeah, you're right. Did you tell anybody about what we discussed last night?"<br>"The one that we talked about before you went out for a date with Mimi?"  
>"Yes, that's right."<br>"Oh no, I didn't tell anyone about it; not even TK."  
>"You better not. I hope that Matt won't find out about me and Mimi dating. He'll probably go all dramatic again."<br>"That's why I told you yesterday. You're not respecting Matt's feelings."  
>"Okay drop the subject. Let's go already."<p>

After Tai and Kari fetched Mimi from her villa, they headed for school. Tai parked the car at his usual spot; next to Matt's motorbike. Yes, Matt was already there and he was with Sora. Matt was not surprised to see Mimi when she got out of Tai's car. Sora and Matt were having a conversation when they were interrupted by Mimi's screaming.

"Gosh, Mimi, you do not need to scream. The school's not on fire," Tai joked.  
>"I'm sorry, I just can't help it," she smiled towards Matt and Sora. "Are you two dating again?"<br>"No, we're not. What makes you think we are?" Matt's tone was cold because he was fed up with the fact that Mimi was avoiding him.  
>"I don't know. I was just saying," Mimi shrugged and turned to Tai who stood next to her.<br>"Here's your bag, my lady," Tai said, handing Mimi her bag.  
>"Thank you, Tai," Mimi smiled.<br>"Matt, where is TK?" Kari asked.  
>"He's on his way here with Cody and Yolei. I think they're with Davis and Ken too," Matt answered, while playing his keys. Matt kept his eyes on Tai and Mimi who were so busy handing things to each other. Suddenly, Tai slapped himself in the forehead.<p>

"Dammit! How can I ever forget? I can't believe I actually forgot to do my Math homework yesterday," said Tai. Mimi scoffed at Tai, causing Tai to narrow his eyes at his best friend. "What's so funny, Tachikawa?"  
>"Nothing, it's just that, you actually forgot that we don't have any homework for Math, my dear," Mimi chuckled, her hand caressing his cheek.<br>"Oh is it?" Tai looked at Sora and Matt. Matt shrugged while Sora raised an eyebrow.  
>"How long are you gonna avoid me, Mimi?" Matt changed the topic. Sora, Mimi and Tai looked at him.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about," Mimi pretended as she crossed her arms.  
>"You know what I'm talking about. You're just pretending that you don't," Matt stared at her brown eyes.<br>"Can we not discuss this now?" Tai got himself involved. He always does that.  
>"I didn't discuss this with you, Tai. I'm talking to Mimi," Matt stood up straight, clenching his fists.<br>"If you have to discuss this with Mimi then keep it between the two of you. Sora, Kari and I are here too okay?"

Matt was about to argue back but TK, Cody, Yolei, Ken and Davis have arrived. Matt looked at Tai, grabbed Tai by the collar of his shirt and then said, "I'll deal with you later."  
>Tai's could feel his blood boil. He didn't like being intimidated but then, for Mimi's sake, he kept his mouth shut.<br>"Matt, I need to talk to you," the young blonde said to his older brother. Matt looked at TK and then released Tai from his grip.  
>"You do not need to be violent, Matt," TK pulled his brother.<br>"Can I come too?" Sora asked. She didn't want to be left alone with Mimi and Tai; even though Kari was there. It would be awkward.  
>"Yeah, sure. And Kari, you're coming with me too," TK said.<p>

Sora, Kari, TK and Matt walked away, leaving Tai with Mimi, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody.  
>"What's wrong with Matt? Why was he getting all worked up?" Davis asked. Curiousity killed the cat. Or for his case; curiousity killed the clown.<br>"It's none of our business, Davis. It's the older kids' problems. Try your best to stay out of it because Matt and Tai are the ones fighting," Cody whispered to Davis.  
>Tai and Mimi looked at each other and then head towards the entrance of the school. Following closely behind them were the younger Digidestants.<p>

TK, Matt, Kari and Sora were at Matt's locker. He needed to take some things for his first class. "What is it that you wanna talk to me about, TK? You made it sound so important," Matt didn't look at his brother. Instead, he was more focused on the junk in his locker.  
>"I saw Mimi and Tai yesterday while I was taking a walk alone at night. They were kissing," TK said. Matt froze for a moment, hoping that he misheard what his brother said.<br>"They what?"  
>"They were kissing and I'm guessing that they had a date last night."<p>

Matt looked at Sora and then, everything just made sense to them. Mimi and Tai didn't answer Sora's phone calls the day before which was why she chose to hang out at Matt's apartment. Kari felt guilty about keeping this as a secret from them and she didn't know whether to tell them the truth or not.

"TK, yesterday I tried calling Tai and Mimi but they didn't answer my calls. They didn't even return the calls. I think I agree with you but let's not jump into conclusions now, all right?" Sora said to the younger Ishida. Matt slammed his locker door shut, startling everyone around, "I'm gonna talk to Tai and Mimi later. I'm sorry, I think I need to be alone."  
>"No, wait, I'll come with you," Sora held Matt's hand the moment he wanted to walk off. "I am your friend, Matt. I'll always be there for you."<br>"Okay," Matt said, barely above a whisper. He walked off with Sora, leaving TK and Kari alone.  
>"Both our brothers are a little too headstrong. What is it about Mimi that they won't stop fighting over?" Kari asked. She was starting to get worried in case their brothers get themselves involved in another fight again.<br>"I don't know, Kari. Everyone loves Mimi. I have to admit that I do love her too because there was this once, I had a problem, no one noticed but she did. After I talked to her, everything was normal again. She sees the best in people."  
>"I agree with you. TK, can we sit at the lunch room for awhile? I think I wanna have a conversation with you about them."<br>"Yeah sure, let's go."

And to the lunch room they went. They sat at their usual spot but none of the other Digidestants were there so, to Kari, they're safe.  
>"So, what do you want to talk about, Kari?" TK asked as he placed his bag onto the table and sat across his girlfriend.<br>"It's about Sora, Matt, Mimi and Tai," Kari answered as she sat down with her boyfriend.  
>"We shouldn't even be talking about them in the first place."<br>"I know, TK, but I'm getting worried. Because of them, I don't want us all to split into two or three groups. Matt and Tai just won't give and take."  
>"I thought we both know our brothers very well when they both want something they want but they couldn't have it. I think for this case, they both want Mimi."<br>"There's something you should know, TK. Last night, I was there when Tai was getting ready for his date with Mimi. He told me not to tell anybody. I don't like being in the position to keep secrets from anyone, TK. That's my weakness. Everyone will get hurt whether I keep a secret or not."  
>"Hey, I'm not gonna tell anybody. I'm pretty sure you need someone to talk to about this. If you want this to be kept just between the two of us, I will keep my mouth shut. Remember what you used to tell Yolei? Keeping too much inside will make you vulnerable. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here," TK gave Kari his genuine smile, placing his hand over Kari's.<br>"Thank you, TK. But right now, I'm more worried on what's gonna happen next. I don't want Tai and Matt to fight again. They've been fighting all the time since Matt and Sora first became a couple."

* * *

><p>In their Math class, Matt wasn't focusing again. He was thinking about what TK had said to him earlier. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to concentrate. Sora was not concentrating either. She was listing down a few song titles she thought would be good for Matt to perform for homecoming. Mimi and Tai weren't doing their own work; they were listening to their teacher.<p>

"Yamato Ishida," the teacher called out. Matt looked at his teacher and gave him a blank face, "Yes Mr Hamasaki?"  
>The other students, including Sora turned to look at the only blonde in the class.<br>"I am standing in front of the class, I'm not at the ceiling," said their teacher.  
>"I know, Mr Hamasaki. And can you please address me as Matt?"<br>"All of us teachers have to address you by your Japanese names; not English names."  
>"Urgh. Fine," Matt leaned forward and crossed his arms, cussing under one breath and then leaned back again. Sora elbowed Matt in the ribs and gave him a face.<br>"I know that I'm not listening to what Mr Hamasaki is teaching either but if you don't want to listen to him babble over the equations and all that, I think it's best that you don't make it too obvious that you're not focusing," Sora grinned.  
>"You're hilarious, Sora," finally a smile shows up on his face.<br>"I know. That's why you love me, right?" Sora was just pulling Matt's leg but Matt actually nodded.  
>"Yeah, that's why I love you," Matt gave Sora a quick kiss on Sora's cheek when their teacher continued teaching and then leaned forward. He grabbed a pen and then took out some blank papers and started scribbling. Sora looked at Matt after he gave her that kiss. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about it.<p>

Mimi and Tai were obviously watching Matt and Sora from the corner of their eyes. Tai leaned in closer to Mimi and whispered in her ear, "Looks like someone is getting a little cosy with Sora."  
>Mimi narrowed her eyes at Tai, "And you're actually okay with that?" Mimi felt jealousy running through her veins. She loved Matt but she was avoiding him because of one small thing.<br>Tai shrugged to Mimi's question. "After class, let's have lunch together, Meems; just you and I," Tai said.  
>Mimi nodded and said, "But don't forget that you still have problems with Matt to settle."<br>"Oh bummer. I hate it whenever we have problems. It's never ending."  
>"Our problems will <em>never<em>be solved until the very end and God knows when the end will be," Mimi sounded pretty upset.

* * *

><p>I would've uploaded this earlier but the Doc Manager was being such an ass -.-<br>Other than that, reviews appreciated. Thanks! xx


	19. The Young and Wise Takeru

**Unsolved Til the Very End – Chapter 19  
><strong>  
>She spent the night alone at her home, drinking the alcohol her father had bought from overseas even though she wasn't allowed to drink. She was not supposed to drink them but she didn't give a damn about it. She had a small glass of Russian Standard vodka in one hand and her Blackberry on another. She was busy texting God knows who. After one round of drinking, she was already having a headache because she was not used to drinking alcohol. She was supposed to have someone over but she didn't know if that person was ever going to turn up. She rubbed her temples with an ointment, her face sulky. All of a sudden, she was in a foul mood. In her mind, she kept thinking on how physically close Matt and Sora were these days despite everything those two had been through in the past and although it didn't bother her at first, it bothered her now. She may have Tai with her all the time but it didn't stop the heartache she felt all the time when she sees Sora and Matt together.<p>

While she was staring into blank space, she was startled by the sound of the doorbell. "Dammit," she said in her head. Mimi dragged her butt off the comfortable sofa in her living room and took her own sweet time to walk to the front door. She opened the door, trying to figure out who was standing at the doorstep because her eyes were droopy and her vision was a little blurry.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked. She didn't sound like herself at all. It was obvious that she was drinking.  
>"Meems, sorry I'm late," the young man said.<br>"You sound... Familiar..." she felt her mind shut down and then fell forward.  
>"Meems!" the young man caught her in his arms before she could fall to the ground.<br>Mimi woke up and managed to stand on her two feet again. Her vision was less blurry then, "Oh hey, it's you, TK. I was waiting for you all night."  
>"Yeah, sorry I was late. I was studying with Kari and Tai won't let me leave."<br>"Why won't he let you leave? He's not your brother."  
>"He told me to stay and hang out for awhile but I told him I can't. Um, Meems? Is it okay if I come in?<br>"Oh yes, sorry. Come on in. We'll talk in the living room."

TK walked into the villa and then entered the living room. Mimi was following him from behind. TK sat at the sofa and then looked at the vodka and the glass sitting on the coffee table. "She must've been drinking while waiting for my arrival," TK thought. Mimi sat at a spot next to TK and then poured herself a glass of vodka, "No drinking for you. You're underaged. I'll give you a can of soda instead. Will that be okay?"  
>TK nodded his head and Mimi went to the kitchen to grab a can of soda from the fridge. After handing the can over to TK, she sat back on the sofa, took a sip from her vodka and then sighed. She was feeling melancholy. TK opened up his can and then looked at her.<p>

"Is something bothering you, Mimi? You haven't been yourself these days. Kari and I can actually see that. You've been so involved with all these drama with Matt, Sora and Tai, don't you ever get sick and tired of it?" TK asked as he took a sip of his soda.  
>"I don't know anymore. I have to admit, I <em>am<em> sick and tired of all the drama. TK, I love your brother – a lot but..."  
>"But he's with Sora all the time now, isn't he?"<br>"Yes and I can't lie to myself that I actually am jealous seeing them together like that. Matt kissed Sora in class today and Tai and I saw it. These days, Matt has always been so moody and Sora has always been the one to cheer him up. I hear that Sora is helping Matt with his music now?"  
>"Yeah that's right. Sora would come over to his apartment to discuss with him on the songs that he will be performing for homecoming. I remember having that one conversation with him..." TK then started to reminisce that conversation he had with Matt while they were having dinner over at TK's a few days before.<p>

_"Hey Matt, do you and Sora have anything going on?"  
>"No, we're just two friends that decided to move on with life and be on good terms again. Why?"<br>"I'm just asking, though because you two seem much happier now compared to when you guys were still dating."  
>"Yeah, people are saying that in school but nah, I may be with Sora all the time but my heart only has vacancy for Mimi. You should know that, little brother."<br>"Even so, you shouldn't be too close with Sora or else Mimi will get the wrong idea. After all, you know that Tai loves Sora."  
>"Honestly speaking, TK, I don't give a damn about how Tai feels about this and I don't know why. I don't mean to be such a douche for saying so but that's clearly how I feel right now."<br>"Wow. Someone's greedy."  
>"I know. TK, can you please keep this as a secret and don't tell anybody?"<br>"What is it? Does this include backstabbing?"  
>"For God sake, no, TK. These days, Sora is always planning with me about all these music thing right?"<br>"Uh, yeah?" TK was getting more confused.  
>"So, at homecoming, I'm gonna sing a song for Mimi and then ask her to be my girlfriend in front of everybody."<br>"Whoa, whoa," TK was taken aback. "Matt, you have a lot of girls crushing on you and let's not forget about Jun. She's obsessed with you. Another thing you better not forget, Mimi is the most wanted girl by most of the guys in this school."  
>"That's why I want to propose to Mimi on stage. That way, everyone will know that Mimi will be mine. If she agrees, then, hallelujah," Matt was smiling and then his smile turned into a frown.<br>"Are you okay, Matt?"  
>"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just heartbroken."<br>"About what?"  
>"About Tai and Mimi... Together."<br>"They're just best friends, Matt."  
>"I know, I know but still, it bothers me so much. I don't wanna be the guy that I was when I was Sora's boyfriend back then. I didn't let Sora meet Tai one-on-one. It's just something about Tai that I'm against and I can't quite figure out what it is."<br>"It's like me and Kari together but she still sees Davis but if Kari ever wanted to see Davis one-on-one, it never really bothered me though. They're best friends and I can't stop Kari from letting her be with her best friend. Matt, I think you're just worried that Tai will steal the girl you love away from you when in reality; you're the one that stole the girl Tai loves away from him. Don't you see it? Let's go back in time. Before you and Sora first became a couple, you knew you had strong feelings for Mimi while Tai had strong feelings for Sora however Sora loves the both of you equally. You didn't ask Mimi to be your girlfriend because you were afraid that you're not good enough for her, am I right?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Exactly, which was why you asked Sora to be your girlfriend because she's not like Mimi, who has high expectations in her Mr Right. So when you asked Sora to be your girlfriend, she accepted you because to her, you are romantic; unlike Tai. When Mimi heard the news, of course she'd be devastated, right? I would feel the same way too if I were her. That one week she didn't attend school, all of us were worried about her but the only person that went to check up on her was Tai. And I beg of you, please understand on what I'm trying to say here. After everything that Tai has done for Mimi, Mimi doesn't know how to repay him which was why she couldn't let go of him. You're the bearer of friendship; you should know better when it comes to friendship. Mimi spent that one week in fear of what's gonna happen when she faces you and Sora in school but Tai was there to encourage her to fight her fears. Where were you? She expected you to check up on her; not Tai and not anybody else but you. But you didn't turn up. So I think I've said quite a lot to you, Matt. Being an outsider of this problem, this is how I see it and Kari actually sees it the same way as I do."  
>"TK, I didn't expect all of these to come out from your mouth. You're very smart even though you haven't gone through the same thing as I am going through right now. Thank you for the reminder, little bro. I really appreciate it."<br>"No problem. I am and will always be your little brother so in case if you need to talk to somebody, I'm always around."_

"So that's what he said, huh? He still has the cheek to flaunt his so-called renewed relationship with Sora in front of everybody in school," Mimi said as she rubbed her temples again.  
>"Mimi, don't get me wrong. Even though Sora and Matt do look cute together but in my honest opinion, he's better off with you."<br>"Thank you, TK but you don't have to say that to make me feel better."  
>"No, I mean it. If I were Matt, I'd love you with all my heart."<br>Mimi looked at the innocent young blonde with eyes of sadness, "What makes you say that, TK?"  
>"Meems, you may not see it but the thing I love about you is that you think for everybody else instead of just you. You always put others before yourself. You care for all of us like as if we're family and I don't know how else to put it but Meems, I really do love you. You're so much like a big sister to me. It would really mean the world to me if you could accept Matt. But of course, please accept Matt because you love him."<br>Mimi chuckled to the young boy's last sentence and then nodded, "Okay, I will accept him. Yes, I do love him a lot but please do not forget that I don't have the heart to turn my back on Tai after the support that he's been giving me all along to keep me standing on my feet again," Mimi said as she took another sip of her vodka.  
>"Don't worry, I understand. Tai is an amazing friend and Kari likes to keep repeating on how great Tai is as a big brother. Tai is just more laid back compared to Matt. Matt is always keeping his feelings to himself, never willing to open up to everybody else until he met the rest of you. I never knew about his true feelings until I was a little older."<br>"You're right. When I first met Matt, he never talked to me. He never even looked at me but as we all grew older, I realized that he kind of started chasing me and only then he and I started to have deep conversations. Usually we'd have small talks; really casual conversations. When he finally opened up to me, I felt like he's more than just a pretty face. Behind those blue eyes and the smile, he is broken but he kept it all inside of him and put on a plastic smile. But when I look at you, TK, you're different. You're like sunshine. No matter whatever the drama that is going on in your life, you'll always put on a sincere smile."  
>"That's something that my mother taught me. She always tells me to look on the brighter side of things."<br>"You and Kari are meant to be. Stay that way. The light inside is hope. I'll talk to Matt in school tomorrow okay? But promise me something, TK?"  
>"Sure. Anything for you, Meems."<br>"Please don't tell anybody about what we talked about tonight."  
>"No problem, Mimi. My mouth is shut," TK pretended to zip his mouth shut, causing Mimi to chuckle. "Wait, are you tipsy?"<br>"Yeah, I think. Just a little bit. I'm feeling so groggy. I can barely walk," she looked at TK and then felt her eyes connected right into his. She leaned in closer to TK and then leaned on his chest. TK didn't know what else to do but to hug her. Then, he heard her murmur, "I love you."  
>TK was shocked but at the same time, he didn't take it to heart. He knew that Mimi was tipsy. Mimi wrapped her arms around TK and then looked up at him, giving him a kiss on his lips. TK was just too shocked to react.<p> 


	20. Knights In Shining Armour

**Unsolved Til the Very End – Chapter 20**

The next day, Mimi was absent from school and the other Digidestants were worried. TK knew what happened the night before but he was too afraid to speak up. Tai was worried sick. He called Mimi many times but she didn't pick up the phone. The Digidestants were gathering at their usual spot at the carpark, where Tai's car and Matt's motorbike were. TK kept his cool as he watched Tai pacing back and forth, redialling Mimi's number repeatedly. Then, TK slowly walked away quietly and went into the school's washroom alone. Lucky for TK, no one noticed he had left.

And there he was by the sink. He turned on the tap, took off his hat and put it aside. He washed his face repetitively and he could feel the adrenaline run through his veins. The young boy was terrified of Tai; terrified that Tai would put his hands on him. TK knew that Tai cares deeply for Mimi but he had left her alone in her villa due to his curfew. Even if he did tell Tai that, Tai would probably not accept any excuses.

After a few rounds of washing his face, he turned off the tap and looked into the mirror. He leaned forward, both his arms on the sink table. He stared at himself and then felt guilty for leaving Mimi alone. He wanted to dash to Mimi's crib but he didn't know how to for as long as the other Digidestants were still at the carpark. Even if he planned on dashing to Mimi's, he couldn't leave school because he will be having a Science test during his first lesson which would be starting in approximately an hour. TK took out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and then dialled Mimi's number. It rang for about twice and then went straight into voicemail. TK immediately hung up.

"Dammit. Where's Mimi? She should be here by now. I knew that something was amiss when she didn't text me this morning," said Tai, still worried sick.  
>"Does anybody know what Mimi was doing last night?" Matt asked the other Digidestants as he sat on his motorbike's seat. Tai wasn't the only one who was worried sick; Matt was too. When the other Digidestants shook their heads and all talking at the same time, wondering where Mimi was, Matt was looking at every single one of them. That's when he realized that his brother was missing.<br>"Kari?" Matt called out.  
>"Yes, Matt?" she looked at the blonde.<br>"Where's TK?" Matt asked.  
>Kari looked around and realized that TK wasn't standing next to her when she <em>knew<em> that he was just right there. Kari was confused and then looked at Matt, "He was just standing right here."  
>"Great. Now my brother is missing," Matt stood up from his motorbike and then took out his phone to dial TK's number.<p>

TK's heart was still pounding intensely. He felt that he should just tell the others about what happened to Mimi but he remembered Mimi telling him clearly to not tell anyone about what they discussed the night before. He even had promised her and he didn't want to break that promise. He was startled when his phone rang and he had almost squealed. He took his phone and answered, "Yes, Matt?"  
>"TK, where are you? Where did you go?" Matt asked.<br>"Oh, I'm in the washroom. I needed to wash my face cos I was still sleepy."  
>"You could've told us that you needed to use the washroom. That's all right, we'll be meeting you inside."<br>"Yeah sure. I'll see you at the lunch room."  
>"Okay, see you there, Teeks," Matt hung up.<p>

TK quickly took out a face towel from his backpack and then wiped his face dry. He used the hand dryer to dry the ends of his hair that got wet while he was washing his face earlier. After a few minutes of drying his hair, he took out a bottle of hair gel and squeezed a very little amount onto his palm and styled his hair. "Now I'm all ready to go," TK said to himself aloud as he took his things, including his hat and dumped them into his backpack.

As the other Digidestants were on their way into the school, Tai stopped and told the others that he wanted to check on Mimi in case something was wrong with her. Matt and Sora turned around, looked at each other and then looked back at Tai.

"We'll go with you," Matt said to his best friend.  
>"No, you can't. Mr Hamasaki will think that I am the one planning to ditch school and I convince you guys into ditching school with me. Just go to class and tell Mr Hamasaki that I will be late because something went on with Mimi," Tai said to both Sora and Matt.<br>Matt, however, was unsatisfied, "You think I'm gonna let you walk off and make Mimi think you're her prince? Kiss my ass first, Tai."  
>"Matt, I don't want to start another argument with you everytime when we talk about Mimi. Please, just do this; not for me but for Mimi. I will get her to school as soon as I can."<br>"Tai, I don't care. I'm going with you."  
>"Matt, please don't be stubborn. Let's just go to class," Sora said. "Mimi would probably want to see Tai more than you. No offence."<br>Sora's words shocked Matt. Even though he was speechless, he had to say something. "What did you say?" Matt asked Sora, pretending that he misheard what she said.  
>"Just let Tai go, Matt. We'll go to class."<br>"Okay I tell you what, Sora. Why not you go to class and tell Mr Hamasaki that Matt and I will go and check up on Mimi. After all, you're Mr Hamasaki's favourite student. Surely, you'll be able to convince him – somehow," Tai suggested as he looked at Matt and then back at Sora.  
>"All right then. You two be careful okay? Matt, I'll tell TK to head to class and that you'll be checking on Mimi. Please update me via text about whatever that is going on with Mimi okay?" Sora said, with an anxious look on her face.<br>"Okay. Let's take my car, Matt," Tai said as he opened up the door to the driver's seat. Matt nodded and sat next to Tai in the car. When Tai drove off, Sora waved at them and then turned around to walk into the school.

* * *

><p>"Tai, I have something to ask you."<p>

"What is it?"  
>"Is there anything going on between you and Mimi?"<br>"Nope. We're just best friends with benefits, I guess? Why do you ask?" Tai answered Matt's question truthfully as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road.  
>"I asked because I love Mimi."<br>"Yes, I do know that."  
>"Then why are you two always so cosy together? Do you have any idea that you're actually getting in my way?"<br>"Getting in your way of what?" Tai felt that Matt was being ridiculous.  
>"You're getting in the way of me trying to win Mimi's heart!" Matt turned to his best friend's direction and raised his voice at him.<br>"By asking her for sex?" Tai asked, in a surprisingly calm tone. Tai's words made Matt's mouth shut. "Matt, I'm sorry to say this but you're being such a douche. As your friend, I have to be honest with you at all times. What makes you think that Mimi is the type that actually _will_ give you sex before marriage? We all know that she's not that type of person."  
>"But she said that for me it's an exception."<br>"And in case you don't see it, she's taking it into consideration and her answer may not be what you're expecting for. Look, Matt, I'm not like you. The reason why she likes hanging around with me is that I am able to accept her the way she is and I respect her and her body. I may joke about wanting to bang her or whatever but jokes are jokes. You asked her because you're serious about it. What is it with you?"  
>"I don't know. I don't even know what I want anymore. Seeing you with her so intimate all the time is as distracting as it is."<br>"What makes you think that when I see you with Sora so close, I wasn't distracted?"  
>Tai looked at Matt and Matt returned a confused look. "What are you talking about, Tai?"<br>"You and Sora, everyday in school, so close together? You should know what I'm talking about."  
>"Look Tai, I wasn't trying to steal her away from you. I know you have feelings for her."<br>"Then if so, why do you always make it seem like you _are_ trying to steal her away from me? Since when did you become a thief?"  
>"Tai, Sora and I are just best friends. Maybe me and her aren't mean to be in a relationship but now that we're back to being friends, we're happier that way. If you want Sora, go get her."<br>"But you're in my way, Matt."  
>"Stop it, Tai. I don't want to keep arguing with you about girls. It's like the only thing we ever fight about for months."<br>"For your information, Yamato, I am very protective of Mimi. Besides Kari, Mimi's like a sister to me. Since you love her, you better take good care of her feelings. A girl as innocent as Mimi doesn't deserve to be ill-treated."  
>"God dammit, the name is <em>Matt<em>."

They reached Mimi's villa and Tai parked his car by the kerb. Tai was digging some things out of his car while Matt was ringing the doorbell repeatedly. After about a minute of no response, Matt was banging on the door, shouting out Mimi's name. Tai locked his car and then walked towards the door where Matt was.

"Matt, stop banging the door," Tai said as he took Matt's arm, trying to stop him from banging the door again.  
>"No, I don't want anything to happen to her. What if she fainted inside?" Matt asked Tai. Tai could see sadness in Matt's eyes and Tai understood why.<br>"Okay, I tell you what. Let's go around the house and see if the back door isn't locked," Tai suggested.  
>"You'll go to the back door. I'll stay here in case she opens this door," Matt said. Tai nodded and ran off to the back door.<p>

Tai was amazed at how clean the backyard was as he walked by to get to the back door. If he were the owner of this house, he wouldn't even think of touching the backyard. He finally reached the back door and grabbed the knob. When he was about to turn the knob, he saw Mimi stumbling into the kitchen through a small window next to the door.

"Mimi!" Tai called out.  
>Mimi looked at Tai and then opened up the back door. "Tai, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked as she rubbed her temples.<br>"We were all worried about you. Are you okay?" Tai cupped Mimi's cheeks with his hands and then pulled her into a hug.  
>"Yes, Tai, I'm fine. I'm just feeling hung-over."<br>"Hung-over? You were drinking last night?" Tai didn't seem happy.  
>"Yes Tai, I was," Mimi released herself from the hug and then wrapped her arms around herself.<br>"Why were you drinking? You're not eighteen years old yet, Meems!"  
>"Why must I wait til I'm eighteen just so that I will be able to drink? That's stupid. Just because I am seventeen, that doesn't mean I can't drink without getting caught. I just needed to drink my face off," Mimi crossed her arms and looked at Tai, giving him a face.<br>"Okay fine. Let's not talk about that. What's important now is that you're all right."  
>"Tai?" Matt came in from the back door after hearing Tai's yelling from the front door.<p>

Tai and Mimi turned around and acknowledged the presence of the blonde that just entered through the back door. Mimi immediately looked away when Matt connected his eyes with hers and Tai had noticed.

"Do you two need some time alone? I'll wait in my car," Tai suggested.  
>"If you don't mind, that'd be great," Matt said politely, thanking Tai with a nod.<br>When Tai was about to walk off, Mimi grabbed Tai's arm, "Stay with me, Tai."  
>"But Matt wants to talk to you alone," Tai said.<br>"I know but just stay with me, will you please?" Mimi tried her best to avoid having a one-on-one time with Matt for now.  
>"No, Meems. I'm not gonna be the reason that two you aren't gonna be together. I will be in my car. Please, just talk to Matt for me and settle your problems with him, will ya?" Tai's words were so genuine, Mimi couldn't argue any further. She nodded and Tai smiled.<br>"I'll come back in awhile. I have to text Sora," Tai said as he turned to the back door where Matt was standing. Tai looked at Matt in the eye and said, "You better not hurt her."  
>Matt stared at Tai until Tai walked off and then looked at Mimi, who was wrapping her arms around herself.<p>

"Meems..."  
>"You don't have to say anything, Matt."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you just don't have to."<br>"Why are you avoiding me, Mimi?" Matt shut the door behind him and walked towards Mimi.  
>"I am not. I just don't have the mood to talk to you."<br>"You just don't have the mood? Is there any logical reason for that?"  
>"Matt..."<br>"Is it because of what I asked you last week, Meems? Seriously, I can't take it anymore. I can't accept the fact that you're avoiding me. And why must you have Tai with you all the time? It makes me sick!"  
>"Because I love him, Yamato!"<br>Matt was speechless. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What did you say?"  
>"I'm sorry. I love you, Matt, I do. And seeing you in pain just makes me feel better. I'm sorry to say that and... Something happened here last night while I was tipsy."<br>"What happened?" Matt was heartbroken but still, he wanted to know what happened the night before.  
>"I kissed TK..."<br>"Okay?"  
>"On the lips," Mimi confessed.<p>

Matt was too shocked to react; the same way TK felt when Mimi kissed him. Mimi looked away and then muttered, "I'm sorry."


	21. Innocent Threesome

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. Been so dead beat cos of work. Anyways, chapter 21 is here and reviews will be appreciated. God bless you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Unsolved Til the Very End – Chapter 21<strong>

While Matt and Mimi were having their alone time in the villa, Tai was in his car, texting Sora, telling her about Mimi's condition.

"Hey, Sor. Matt and I just checked up on Mimi and she was just feeling hung-over, that's all. She was drinking last night."  
>"What? She drank? When did she start drinking, Tai?"<br>"I don't know. By the way, are you in class now?"  
>"Yes I am and Mr Hamasaki kept asking me about where the three of you are. I won't be surprised if anyone in class joked about you, Mimi and Matt having a threesome."<br>"Geez, Sora! Take the scissors and cut the crap, will ya!"  
>"I'm just saying, Taichi. You and Matt love Mimi so much. I doubt you'll even consider loving me."<br>"Hey, don't say that. I love you a lot, Sora. We've been best friends for so long and I'll never give up on us no matter what."  
>"But what is it between with you and Mimi? The two of you are so close. Yolei told me that there are more and more rumours spreading around the school saying that the famous Tai Kamiya is dating the hottest girl in school, Mimi Tachikawa."<br>"I've heard one on you and Matt too, though."  
>"Yeah, I heard that one too. The girls that have crushes on Matt were so damn happy when they found out that Matt and I broke up and I'm pretty sure that you and Mimi were too."<br>"Let me straighten this out later, all right? But keep this in mind, Takenouchi, I love you. I really do. Look, we'll talk about this later. You're in class right now and I don't want your phone to get confiscated by Mr Hamasaki. I will be in school probably by lunch time. I don't know what is taking Matt and Mimi so long."  
>"What are you talking about? Where are you and where are they?"<br>"I'm in my car and they're in the villa, having a one-on-one talk. I told them that I wanna give them some alone time."  
>"You're such a nice guy, Tai. Well then, I'll see you during lunch time then. But please don't keep me worried. Quickly get your ass to school, latest by lunchtime. See ya, Tai."<br>"See ya. Love you, Sor."

Sora did not reply to Tai's last message but Tai understood why. He leaned back in the driver's seat and then sighed, "God. What is taking them so long?"

* * *

><p>"Did you use tongue?" Matt asked the brunette beauty standing in front of him.<p>

"God dammit, no I didn't, Matt. It was just one kiss on the lips," Mimi couldn't tell whether Matt was using sarcasm or not but either way, she was quite defensive.  
>"Why was TK here last night?"<br>"Because I needed somebody to talk to."  
>"And out of all people, you asked TK?"<br>"Why? Are you jealous?"  
>"Probably, yeah. You adore TK so much that you're willing to love him more than me."<br>"That's because he doesn't screw up as much as you do and to tell you the truth, he is wiser than you are."  
>"I think that's what makes him likeable, huh?" Matt turned away and sighed.<br>"Matt, for your information, TK came late yesterday. He was supposed to be at my house around seven but he was studying with Kari and Tai won't let TK leave. I spent about an hour drinking my face off alone."  
>"And why are you telling me all these?"<br>"Because I thought that you should know."  
>"No wonder TK disappeared when we were all wondering why you weren't in school today. He actually knew what was going on but he's afraid to own up because he's afraid of Tai. Am I right?"<br>"Don't blame TK. I told him not to say anything. If you wanna get mad at somebody, get mad at me. For one moment yesterday, the reason why I kissed TK was because my vision was blurry and my mind was playing with me. I thought that TK was you."

Matt kept quiet and looked out of the window. His heart is starting to hurt again and he's tired of this feeling.

"I missed you, Matt. I miss the good times we had. I am happy that you and Sora are willing to start afresh and put the past behind but the thought of you and Sora just makes me ill. It reminds me of the first time when you asked her to be your girlfriend instead of me which was why I had Tai with me all the time to calm me down. Seeing you in pain is just fun to watch, somehow."  
>"Karma is a bitch when you are and looks like for this case, karma hit me really bad. One heartache after another, one drama after another and one fight after another. It's never gonna end, isn't it?"<br>"Nothing will be solved if we keep doing this. Even though we've settled our problems with Tai and Sora once before, I knew that somehow, the problem will rise again. By the way, I won't be attending school today. I need some time alone."  
>"You think Mr Hamasaki is gonna let you off if you tell him that? Unless you produce a medical certificate, only then that'll shut him up."<br>"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I need to go to the doctor's to get a medical certificate. Will you go with me?"  
>"Yeah, sure. Why not? But just for your information, Meems, I brought my bike instead of my car cos I sent Sora to school as well but the thing is, my bike is now at school. We came here taking Tai's car and his car is a two-seater."<br>"Oh. Then we'll take my car. You'll drive cos I'm still having a migraine."  
>"You wanna get ready first? I'll wait for you in Tai's car."<br>"Why not tell Tai to just come in? I'll be upstairs."

Mimi made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom to get ready. While she was doing so, Matt locked the back door and made his way to the front door through Mimi's house. He headed towards Tai's car and opened up his car's door.

"Hey Tai, Mimi wants you to wait for her in her house while she gets ready."  
>"I think I'll be fine in my car."<br>"Get your ass out of the car. I didn't tell you to do this; she did."  
>"Dammit. Why can't I just sit in the car?" Tai opened up the driver's seat door and got out of the car. After locking it, Tai and Matt waited for Mimi in the living room.<p>

They sat at the sofa, watching some random TV programme and they were dying of boredom. Tai then started a conversation.

"Yamato..."  
>"<em>Matt.<em>"  
>"Okay, Matt. I texted Sora earlier and she said something about..." Tai had paused for a few seconds.<br>"About?"  
>"You, me and Mimi."<br>"Ohh-kay? What did she ask?" Matt was starting to get confused.  
>"First off, she joked about me, you and Mimi having a threesome," Tai said and his words made Matt scoff.<br>"Are you freaking kidding me? Does she wanna be a part of it? We'll have a foursome," Matt said, playing along with the joke.  
>"Okay you're being five years old," Tai narrowed his eyes at his best friend who was busy laughing away.<br>"I'm sorry, Tai. I just can't help it. Oh and by the way, five year olds know nothing about threesomes and foursomes."  
>"Shut up, Matt. Okay, let's talk about the serious part."<br>"There's actually a serious part? Boy Taichi, you're good at suspense."  
>"Geez Yamato, can I just quickly say it and then you can joke about it later?" Tai was getting annoyed.<br>"Okay, okay. Continue with your story. I'm listening."  
>"Sora said that you and I are in love with Mimi 'til I never took the time to consider loving her and that really... Broke my heart."<br>"Why would she say that?"  
>"I don't know. I think it's because she thinks that in both our minds and hearts, we're only thinking about Mimi."<br>"That's bull. I don't know how you're gonna take this but... Tai, I love Sora," Matt said as he looked at Tai.  
>"I know you do and I completely understand why. It's the same thing about Mimi and I. The feelings I have for Mimi sometimes is stronger than the feelings I have for Sora but it all depends. I love them both equally still."<br>"Well, as for me, I love them both equally too but my heart will only have room for Mimi. I'm sorry if I'm selfish, Tai but that's just how I feel."  
>"Nah, I understand. Sometimes I don't even like sharing Mimi or Sora with you."<br>"It's annoying when we keep having mixed feelings, huh?"  
>"Yeap. I totally agree on that, Yamato."<br>"Shut up, the name is Matt. God dammit, get it right!" Matt hit Tai with one of the pillows that he was hugging and the always vivacious Tai laughed.  
>"I've always liked your reactions whenever I call you Yamato. Why do you hate that name so much?"<br>"I don't hate it. Even though Yamato is a very popular name but I somehow preferred to be addressed as Matt."  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever."<br>"What's taking Mimi so long? We've been waiting for about an hour already."  
>"Oh that reminds me, I am going back to school after this. What about you?"<br>"Mimi won't be attending school today because she's still feeling kinda groggy due to the hangover from last night."  
>"But we have to. Sora told Mr Hamasaki that we will be in school late."<br>"What? Oh my God. Great. Now we gotta rush."  
>"Sorry I took so long!" Mimi's voice was heard as she made her way down the stairs.<br>"Oh finally," Matt sighed.  
>"I'm sorry, excuse me," Mimi squeezed herself in between Matt and Tai and looked at them who were giving her a face. "What?"<br>"Nothing, Meems. By the way, Mr Hamasaki is expecting us to be in school latest by lunch time," Tai said.  
>"What? Anyways, I feel better after shower so I don't think I will be going to the doctor's," Mimi said, smiling.<br>"Good. Then let's get going," Matt was about to stand up but Mimi stopped him by placing her hand on his lap.  
>"No, we'll leave in awhile. We still have like what, two hours to lunch time? We'll chill here first," Mimi said as she leaned in closer to Matt. Tai chuckled at Mimi's suggestion.<br>"Meems, we're trying to be in school as early as possible because we are actually _already_ late?" said Tai.  
>"I don't care. It's not like we do this every day anyway," she looked up at Matt and smiled. Matt looked back at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know why but I like it when you do that."<br>"I know. I know where you like to be kissed at," Matt smirked.  
>"Am I supposed to be a part of this too?" Tai interrupted.<br>"If you _are_ a part of this too Tai, this will be a threesome," Matt teased.  
>"Oh hey, won't that be great?" Tai was being sarcastic.<p>

Mimi immediately turned to Tai, who was sitting on her right, and gave him a kiss on his lips which made Tai froze for a moment.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.  
>"To shut you up, Kamiya," Mimi smiled as her nose met Tai's.<br>"I'm so glad that someone knows how to shut me up," Tai continued kissing Mimi on the lips.  
>"Am I supposed to be a part of this too?" Matt interrupted, which made Mimi and Tai stop kissing.<br>"If you _are_ a part of this too Matt, then it'll be a threesome," Tai joked and winked at his best friend.  
>"Oh whatever, Tai."<br>"Meems, it's best that we stay away from all the kissing," Tai said.  
>"Oh? Why?" Mimi asked, confused.<br>"Because whenever we kiss, I kept getting..." Tai went silent but Mimi knew what he was trying to say.  
>"Oh, I see. Well then, let's get to school. Sora will be waiting for us, right?"<br>"And so is TK," Matt looked at Mimi who narrowed her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, what's taking them so long?" Sora was starting to get impatient.<p>

"They'll be here, don't worry," Kari tried to calm her best friend down.  
>"Any idea what they will be doing while they're over at Mimi's?" Yolei asked.<br>"They'll probably be having a threesome," Davis guessed while playing with his soccer ball using his hands.  
>"Shut up, Davis!" the other Digidestants yelled at Davis, causing him to accidentally drop the ball.<br>"What? I was just guessing," Davis said and then chased his soccer ball which was rolling out of the lunch room.

TK was staring at his phone all the way while the rest were having conversations amongst themselves. When he decided to stand up, the other Digidestants looked at him.

"Is anything wrong, TK?" Kari asked.  
>"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to use the washroom again," TK walked off before anybody else could say anything.<br>"TK has been weird these days. Any idea what's bothering him?" Yolei asked Kari and Sora. Both Kari and Sora shrugged.  
>"I have no clue, Yolei. Last night when he was studying with me, he was completely fine but since this morning, he's been acting really odd," Kari said.<br>"Maybe something is bothering him. You better talk to him about it later, Kari," Yolei said. Kari nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>TK went to his locker instead of the washroom. Instead of opening up the locker, he leaned on it. His heart was pounding very fast and all he could ever think of was the kiss that Mimi gave him the night before. He was sunk in his thoughts when a familiar voice spoke. "TK..."<p>

TK looked up and there she was; the older girl that kissed him the night before.


	22. Save Me From Myself, I'm Falling

**Unsolved Til the Very End – Chapter 22**

_Save Me from Myself_

"TK, why are you here alone?"  
>"I... I don't know. I don't even know why I'm feeling so uncomfortable."<br>"Is it about last night?"  
>"I think so, Meems. I can't get that... That..." TK looked up at her and then looked back down again.<br>"TK, forget about last night. Let's not forget that I was drunk, okay? We better go and meet the others in the lunch room. Tai and Matt are already there."

TK nodded and headed for the lunchroom with Mimi. When they arrived, the other Digidestants realized that TK was livelier and that confused them. Earlier in the morning, he was behaving strangely and when Mimi was around, he was energetic. When TK sat at his seat next to Kari's, Kari and Yolei looked at him. "What?" TK asked.

Mimi had a choice to sit next to either Matt or Tai as Sora was not in the lunchroom. Before she sat down, she looked around, "Where's Sora?" Tai and Matt shrugged. When Mimi turned to Izzy, Izzy automatically said, "She went to the restroom."

Mimi finally settled down next to Matt. Mimi watched Tai as he took out his books and rearranging his bag. Then she turned to watch Matt who was busy doing something with his guitar. As she watched the other Digidestants doing their own things, she could feel her head starting to spin again. She shut her eyes and then rubbed her temples with both hands. Everyone else was too busy with their own things to notice Mimi's condition. When her mind finally shuts down, she felt her body fall towards Matt and that's when Matt quickly held her in his arms before she could fall.

"Mimi!" Matt's scream caught the attention of everyone in the lunchroom.  
>"Oh my god, Mimi!" Tai stood up from his seat and ran over to Matt to assist him. "Meems, wake up!" Tai had Mimi's head rested on his chest as he waited for Matt to stand up to carry her to the nurse's office.<br>"I'll get her to the nurse's office. Take her stuff with you, Tai," Matt said as he carried Mimi in his arms.  
>"Yeah sure. Just get her to the nurse's office, quick. I don't want anything to happen to her. Her parents are very particular."<p>

Matt nodded and immediately left the lunchroom. Of course, the girls that have crushes on him were unsatisfied; Jun Motomiya was one of them. When Matt was finally out of everyone's sight, the other students were discussing amongst themselves while the Digidestants were getting worried. When Sora finally came back a few minutes later, she could see that Tai was worried. It was written all over his face.

"Are you all right, Tai? You look troubled," the redhead said.  
>"I'm fine but Mimi is not," Tai replied.<br>"Why? What happened to her?" Sora asked.  
>"She just fainted and now Matt is bringing her to the nurse's office," Tai's heart was aching. He had his elbow rest on the table, with his hand on his forehead while his other hand, he was clenching his fist. Sora could tell how worried Tai was. To her, it either had to be Mimi or Kari that he'll worry about the most. Other than that, he was just normally worried. Sora kept her mouth shut and instead, she just settled down at her seat in front of Tai where Matt was sitting.<p>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Matt and Mimi didn't turn up for their classes but the others did. When school had finally ended, Mimi was already out of the nurse's office; Matt had carried Mimi to her car. While she was resting at the backseat of her car, Matt was sitting at the driver's seat, calling Tai on his cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" Tai answered.  
>"Hey Tai, where are ya?"<br>"I'm still in school but at the restroom. How's Mimi?"  
>"Mimi is fine. She just needed to rest longer. The nurse said that she might need to take some medication. We have to bring her to the doctor's."<br>"Today's Friday. We will all be coming over to her place tonight. Should I just tell the others to skip tonight's get-together?"  
>"I don't know, man," Matt turned around to look at Mimi who looked very pale. "She looks really pale."<br>"I think we'll just cancel tonight's get-together. I know the others would wanna come to see if she's all right but I think in the mean time, she better rest. By any chance do you know if her parents will be home tonight?"  
>"I don't think I can answer that. She's been living alone these days. I wonder where her parents have gone to."<br>"Okay I tell you what. Why don't you just sleepover at her place today and I'll come by tomorrow morning to check up on her?"  
>"Yeah that'd be great but Tai, there's one problem."<br>"What is it, Matt?"  
>"Who's gonna ride my bike? I mean, I have to drive Mimi's car."<br>"Oh my god. I totally forgot about that!"  
>"Congratulations, Tai, you've just won the Most Forgetful award."<br>"Shut up, Yamato."  
>"Stop calling me that!"<br>"Then stop the sarcasm."  
>"Fine."<br>"Anyways, I'll get Sora to ride your bike."  
>"Huh? She knows how to ride a bike?"<br>"Yeah, she has motorbike license. Bet you don't know that. So much for being her best friend, Matt."  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever. Is she with you right now?"<br>"Not right now, I'm in the men's room. She's outside though."  
>"Okay I'm at the carpark now in Mimi's car. I'll wait for you guys here to pass my motorbike's keys to Sora."<br>"Okay-o. I'll be right there. Wait for me."

When Matt had hung up, he tossed his phone on the seat next to him and then tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He was thinking about what Tai said about Mimi's parents.

"Where have they been recently? How could they just leave Mimi alone in a big house like that? What if anything happens to her and none of us know about it?" Matt thought. As he turned around to look at her lying at the backseat again, he looked at her beautiful face.

"You're such a beauty and you're so precious. So pure and innocent and yet you can be tainted. You're always surrounded by people and yet you can still be so lonely. You and I are just the same and I really hope that we will end up together someday. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I wish that you actually feel that way about me, Mimi Tachikawa," Matt said, softly.

"Yo, Matt!" Tai called out.  
>"Oh, hey Tai," Matt stood out of Mimi's car and stood in front of his best friends.<br>"Poor thing, look at her. I still can't believe that she actually drank last night," Sora said, looking at the girl that was lying in the car. "She must've been pretty troubled and none of us was actually there to notice."  
>"She always keeps things to herself, Sora and that's one thing I wish she never did," Matt said as he took out his bike keys from his pocket. "Here are my keys. Do me a favour and ride my bike home and park it at the usual spot?"<br>"Yeah sure, no problem. Anyways, Mr Hamasaki would want to see you and Mimi when Monday comes," Sora said.  
>"Why? What for?"<br>"Because the two of you did not attend class today," Sora said as she looked at Tai, who was grinning.  
>"Whatever, I don't care about that right now. I need to get Mimi home. She needs to rest."<br>"Don't forget to update me about whatever happens to Mimi. Just because you have her all for yourself tonight that doesn't mean I am not gonna check up on her," Tai said.  
>"Just because I have her all for myself tonight? What makes you think like that, Taichi?" Matt narrowed his eyes on Tai as he was about to sit in Mimi's car.<br>"You'll get what I mean, Yamato. Take care of her tonight. Don't forget to call me."  
>"I am not your boyfriend, Taichi."<br>"I don't mean it like that!" Tai was embarrassed and his reaction to that was too funny, it made Matt and Sora laughed.  
>"I know that, Tai. Don't worry, I'll call you tonight, my love," Matt teased. Sora was laughing – again.<br>"Never mind, forget it. Just let me know about Mimi's condition. I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Tai said as he walked towards his car.  
>"I wonder if you and Tai would end up as a couple instead of you ending up with Mimi," Sora joked.<br>"Ha-ha. Well, you'll never know," Matt said as he sat at the driver's seat, causing Sora to raise an eyebrow. "Please take care of my bike. Thank you. I'll see you on Monday, Sor."  
>"Yeah sure. Take care of Mimi, yeah," Sora saluted Matt as she turned around to head towards Matt's bike.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi was still in a deep sleep when Matt carried her to her bed. Matt was fatigued but he didn't let that stop him. Instead, he sat on Mimi's bed, his back facing her and took out his notes on the list of songs that he was working on for homecoming to practice. He took his guitar that he had placed next to Mimi's bed and started strumming, humming to the rhythm. While he was singing a few of the song lyrics softly, he didn't realize that Mimi was listening. She had already opened her eyes.<p>

_"Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew so I told you with a smile, it's all about you.  
>Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too. Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you.<br>And I would answer all your wishes if you ask me to but if you deny me with one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
>So hold me close and say three words like you used to do. Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you, yeah."<br>_  
>Mimi smiled to the lyrics. It had been awhile since she last heard Matt sing. She missed his voice and his music. Mimi carefully sat up and brought her body closer to Matt's, hoping that Matt didn't notice that she had already woken up. When she was finally close to Matt, she gave him a soft kiss at the back of his neck causing him to stop singing and playing the guitar. He turned around and realized that Mimi was already up.<p>

"Good morning, Meems."  
>"Goodnight, Matt," Mimi gently placed a kiss on Matt's lips.<br>"How was your sleep?"  
>"It was all right, I guess? Sorry to trouble you, Matt. I shouldn't have even come to school today."<br>"Nah it was nothing. However, it would be wise choice if you did go the doctor's today."  
>"I know, I know."<br>"By the way, I have something to ask you."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Where have your parents been at? You've always been at home alone."  
>"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. My dad is on a business trip to Mexico and he will be travelling around, going for one meeting to another, yada yada. And my mum will be there with him so here I am, alone."<br>"But does it bother you that your parents are always not home?"  
>"Come to think of it, I actually don't feel alone. I have you guys and sometimes Tai would always come and see me."<p>

Tai - again. Mimi will never stop mentioning his name and it frustrated Matt. Yes, Tai was always there with her while Matt was messing things up but why? Why must every conversation Matt has with Mimi needs to have Tai dragged into it? Matt can never figure it out. If Mimi's world revolves around Tai so much, why didn't Tai and Mimi just move on as a couple while Matt will be left behind to suffer alone?

Mimi noticed the sour look on Matt's face. She knew that she had said something that made Matt feel this way.

"Matt, I'm sorry."  
>"For what?"<br>"For everything."  
>"What made you say that?"<br>"The look on your face... It's not pleasant."  
>"Sure it's not. I'll be honest with you, Mimi."<br>"Please tell me what's bothering you. We're here alone now."  
>"Even if we're alone now, you're still not well, Mimi."<br>"I can take it, Matt. Just tell me."  
>"No, you can't."<br>"Just spit it out."  
>"Fine. How long will you be doing this with Tai?"<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"You know what I'm talking about. Here I am trying to prove to you that I am just as worthy as Tai is but you never seem to stop and look for a moment. Mimi, I won't stop until you're finally mine to keep and I would sacrifice everything just to be with you but did you even take the time to notice it? No. You're always so busy with Tai and I feel lonely without you."<br>"But you're always with Sora, Matt. You're not lonely."  
>"Sora is different, Meems. Sora is not the type I would go for. She's just being there for me as a friend. Things didn't work out between Sora and I because we both know who we truly love."<p>

Mimi was frustrated. She got out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Matt stood up and grabbed her arm but she snatched her arm back. Mimi walked faster and entered her bathroom. Matt was about to follow her into the bathroom when she shut the door in his face. Matt kept banging on the door, calling out Mimi's name, begging her to come out but Mimi just leaned on the bathroom door with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mimi, please, I'm slowly getting exhausted of fighting for you. I could almost give up anytime. I know I have screwed up before but please, please give me a second chance. I could really use it."

Mimi cried in silence. Slowly, she found herself sitting on the bathroom floor, still leaning on the door. She said to herself in her head, "Matt, don't give up. I'm finally starting to gain some trust in you. Just keep on fighting, you'll get there. Save me from myself." 

* * *

><p>Song used in this chapter: "All About You" by McFly.<p> 


	23. Don't Make Me Change My Mind

Chapter 23

Morning came and he was expecting Tai's arrival at Mimi's villa. While the brunette beauty was sleeping peacefully, he was packing his things on the bed, getting ready to leave. When he looked at the love of his life, he recalled on how and why their love first sparked.

Matt never liked Mimi when they were kids. He finds her annoying; complaining over the littlest things and always depending on the older kids to protect her. Matt and Mimi were complete opposites; he was a loner and she was always surrounded with people. Growing up, he envied Mimi's perfect life and she never really had any problems; only until recently when this mess came up, causing a lot of misconceptions and broken friendships among the Digidestants. Even Matt felt that TK is keeping his distance from him. Matt wanted all this drama to be over but in order to put a stop to it, he had to do something smart without screwing up again.

"Knock, knock!" Tai came into Mimi's room. He looked somewhat, lively.  
>"How the hell did you get in here?" Matt whispered to Tai as Tai walked into the room and stood next to Matt. Tai showed Matt a set of Mimi's house keys. "Where did you get that?"<br>"Her parents gave me a spare. They know Mimi's character very well and they're worried if anything happens to her while they're away so they gave me a spare."  
>"So that's why you said that you will come and check up on her in the morning."<br>"Yeap. Anyways, I'll take over from here. Boy, Mimi's such a baby. Even Kari isn't this troublesome."  
>"Well, that's Mimi for you. She's pampered. I'll come again tonight to keep to her company," Matt said as he grabbed his guitar.<br>"Nah, it's all right. I can keep her company until her parents come home."  
>"Then what about Kari?"<br>"She's always out with TK, Yolei, Davis, Ken and Cody. She's independent, Matt."  
>"Yes I know that but won't you worry about Kari? Can't you at least go home and see her?"<br>"I know that tone of yours, Matt. You don't want me to be alone with Mimi, am I right to say that?"

Matt immediately paused. Tai was right. Matt never liked it when Mimi's company was Tai because he's jealous of Tai; jealous that Tai could make Mimi smile from ear to ear and always bringing her spirits up while Matt keeps breaking her fragile heart with his weaknesses over and over again.

"Why are you so quiet? Cat got your tongue?"  
>"No, it's all right. Take care of Mimi until her parents come back. I probably would be the last person she wanted to see anyway," Matt grabbed his last few items lying on Mimi's bed and then headed for the door.<br>"Matt..."

Matt stopped in his tracks when the familiar voice mentioned his name. He turned around only to see that she was already awake. She heard the conversation between the two guys.

"Stay with me until my parents come back, will you?"

Matt looked at Tai, who looked rather unhappy. " Meems, your parents told _me_ to watch over you," Tai said, trying not to sound offensive.  
>Mimi reached her hand out to Tai, "Give me the keys that Mother gave you."<br>"What? Why?" Tai was already starting to sound angry.  
>"Give me the keys, Tai and don't ask me why. Go home and take care of Kari. I'll be fine on my own."<br>"Ugh. What did Matt do last night to you that made you want him to stay instead of me?"  
>Mimi smiled and sat up, "We made love."<br>"What!" Tai was shocked. He looked at Matt with angry eyes. Matt leaned on the door and smiled.  
>"You belong with Sora, Tai. I don't. We may be in love with each other but I can only choose one."<br>"And so you chose Matt?" Tai asked, stating the obvious. "Again?"  
>"I'm pretty sure you already know that, Tai," Mimi said as she got out of bed. "Just leave, Tai. Kari needs you more than I do."<br>"I feel so used. You freaking used me!"  
>"I did not use you, Tai. Don't accuse and don't assume."<br>"You know what? You can have your keys," Tai threw the spare keys onto Mimi's bed instead of handing it nicely to her. "I'm out of here." Tai stormed towards the door where Matt was leaning on. Matt stared at Tai in the eyes through his blonde bangs, putting on a smile of satisfaction.  
>"What are you staring at? Move it," Tai said, rudely.<p>

Matt stood up straight and took a few steps forward without saying a word. Tai opened up the door and slammed it behind him. Matt and Mimi looked at each other and smiled.

"You're a bad girl, missy," Matt teased.  
>"Oh yeah? Why do you say so?"<br>"We didn't make love last night," Matt walked up to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
>"Well, I had to say that to make you stay instead of Tai."<br>"Why Mimi?"  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why do you keep changing your mind? Do you have any idea how it affects the people around you?"  
>"I realized that, Matt but that's because I haven't really made up my mind."<br>"Please do it sooner rather than later. You will end up hurting yourself."  
>"I know that."<br>"Anyways, I have to meet Sora."  
>"What? For?"<br>"I have to get my motorbike keys from her."  
>"Why are your keys with her?"<br>"Last night I had to drive your car, remember? So Sora did me a favour to ride my bike home."  
>"You can see her on Monday. Let's spend our Saturday together," Mimi held Matt's hand and leaned in closer to him.<br>"Well, maybe you're right. Let's spend our Saturday together. But..."  
>"But what?" Mimi's smile turned into a frown.<br>"I have to see my band first."  
>"You're still with your band? I thought you guys stopped playing together already?"<br>"Nope. We haven't. We just split up for awhile. Take a break from all the music."  
>"So... You have a band rehearsal today?"<br>"You can say that. But don't worry, Mimi, I will be here by seven in the evening to pick you up all right?"  
>"Yeah, whatever," Mimi's tone was cold.<p>

She walked towards her bathroom and Matt was worried she might lock herself inside there again just like the night before. And so, he immediately stood in front of her before she could grab the knob of the bathroom door.

"What are you doing? I need to shower."  
>"Make sure you don't lock yourself inside again the same way you did last night, promise me that."<br>"Once you leave this house, what makes you think that I would be so dumb to lock myself in the bathroom when I have the whole house to myself?"  
>"I know, Meems. I'm just worried that you do. I care for you remember?"<br>"Just go and see your band members. I'll be fine."  
>"Okay," Matt kissed Mimi on her forehead. "Call me if you need anything," Matt headed towards the door.<br>"If you don't pick up my calls, I'll be looking for Tai," Mimi said as she crossed her arms. Matt froze after he got the door opened.  
>"Why Tai?"<br>"Because my parents adore him and he cares for me just like you do so, Tai is next on the list. I know you don't like that."  
>"Yes, I don't," Matt looked away from Mimi.<br>"Then be sure to pick up my calls."  
>"Yeah sure. I'll see you at seven," Matt had finally left.<p>

Mimi's smile turned into a frown and then turned to her dressing table to take her phone.

"Hello? Hey, it's Mimi. Can I meet you in an hour?"

* * *

><p>"Guys, make sure you don't keep screwing up like you did for the past hour," Sora said.<br>"Sora, it ain't easy. We've been separated for like, 6 months," Yukio, one of the band members said.  
>"Yeah but Matt would want this to be perfect for Mimi."<br>"Speaking of Mimi, I thought she's with Tai?"  
>"She's not with Tai. Tai and Mimi are both single. They're just best friends," Matt's voice was heard.<p>

Matt had finally arrived to one of his band mates' garage; where they usually would practice. He walked into the garage, placed his acoustic guitar and his other belongings next to Sora and then turned to look at Yukio, the bass guitarist, the one that thought that Tai and Mimi were a couple.

"What made you think that Tai and Mimi are dating, Yukio?" Matt asked.  
>"I don't know. They're all over each other all the time."<br>"Okay let's drop this conversation. I have a date with Mimi at seven," Matt adjusted his microphone and then fixed his lead guitar by plugging in the wires and such.  
>"Woooo, someone's on a date later," Akio, the drummer, teased.<br>"Shut up, man. I would really need this time with her," Matt's face turned red and Sora noticed.  
>"Matt," Sora stood up and then walked towards Matt. "I'm so happy you're finally able to win Mimi's heart."<br>"It's not that easy. Tai is always in the way," Matt said and he did not smile. He was referring to the event that happened earlier in the day at Mimi's house.  
>"Well, you can't get everything that you want immediately, right? You will have to go through certain obstacles to get what you want. Mimi is new to this; she's never been in a love triangle before but she's learning. Show her and prove to her that you can make her happy. You and Mimi belong together; we don't which was why we didn't work out. You and I both know how to communicate with Mimi if you need her to listen to you and that is music. Sing her a song and make it perfect. She's very particular," Sora said, trying to reassure her best friend.<br>"You're right. Thanks, Sor," Matt hugged Sora and then turned to his other band members. "Did you guys practice the two songs that I told you to work on?"  
>"Yeah we did but while we were waiting for your arrival, we practiced in front of Sora but we kept screwing up," said Yukio.<br>"That's because you guys were practicing without the lead guitarist," Matt said, running his fingers through his blonde hair.  
>"Oh please," Sora rolled her eyes on Matt. "Don't think you're all that good-looking, Mr Ishida."<br>"Really?" Matt turned to Sora. "Don't lie to that you actually do find me good-looking, Sor."  
>"Fine. You are. Just quickly get into the music. You haven't got all day."<p>

They spent the next five hours working on the two songs that they will be performing. After about two hours, Matt's band mates and Sora decided to go to a nearby convenience store to get some chips and drinks while Matt stayed in the garage alone. While they were gone for about half an hour, he played the keyboard that was sitting at one corner of the room. He took a deep breath and then exhaled and started playing a song he'd never thought would be the perfect song for Mimi.

_"The best thing about tonight is we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we had been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you wear it thin down to the core<br>But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>And I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find; you're impossible to find<em>

_This is not what I intended_  
><em>I always swore to you I'll never fall apart<em>  
><em>You always thought that I was stronger<em>  
><em>I may have failed but I have loved you from the start<em>  
><em>Oh, but hold your breath<em>

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>And I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find, it's impossible<em>

_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in_  
><em>I'm yours to keep and hold on to your words<em>  
><em>Cos talk is cheap and remember me tonight when you're asleep<em>

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find; you're impossible to find."<em>

"Dude, that song is perfect!"  
>Matt was startled by Akio's loud voice. "What the hell?"<br>"Sorry, Matt. We didn't mean to startle you," Akio grinned.  
>"Matt, that song was perfect," Sora sat on the empty stool next to Matt.<br>"You guys were actually listening?"  
>"Well yeah, we were just outside here since five minutes ago. Matt, sing that song," Sora said.<br>"I don't know, Sor. The two songs that we were working on earlier were perfect as it is."  
>"Yeah but those two songs and this song that you just sang; you can sing all three of them. You told me you were given three choices by the principal to perform for homecoming and since at the same time you wanted to win Mimi's heart, asking her to be your girlfriend during homecoming, I thought, why not? Give it a shot. It'll make her feel like she's special to you and you've gone through hell just to do this for her. She won't say no."<br>"You have a point and I can't argue. Let's work on it then," Matt said and smiled.

* * *

><p>Mimi was outside the Starbucks near her villa, waiting for somebody's arrival. She kept checking her phone and looking around, hoping that none of the Digidestants were around to catch her there; especially Tai.<p>

"Meems..."  
>Mimi turned to look at the direction that her name was being mentioned, "Oh you made it. I was afraid that you won't turn up."<br>"What kind of a friend would I be if I don't turn up?"  
>"I know," Mimi smiled. "I know I can always rely on you."<p> 


	24. I Didn't Cheat

**Chapter 24**

"So my brother has a place in your heart and so does Tai Kamiya," he sighed. "Dilemma, dilemma."  
>"I'm sorry, TK. I can't help it. I care deeply for these two guys. Matt has been my crush since junior high while Tai did so much for me. I hate dilemmas. Hell, I hate decisions. I'm gonna break someone's heart," Mimi was on the verge on bursting into tears but she held them in.<br>"Mimi," TK placed his hand over Mimi's. "Follow your heart. Be sincere with your own feelings."  
>"But Takeru," she looked up and then looked into his eyes. "It's easier said than done."<br>"You may say it that way but actually, you already know who to choose. Something tells me that your heart already knows the answer to your question but your mind is playing with you; trying to make things difficult for you."  
>"I don't know," Mimi bit her lower lip.<br>"Meems, isn't it pretty obvious that you want Matt? Besides, Tai and Sora are trying to figure out their feelings for each other but Tai always has to babysit you. You're not a small girl anymore, Mimi. I know you're independent only just, you're too used to being dependent on others."

TK was right. Mimi never really did actually made an effort to be independent; she was always depending on the older kids to protect her. She never really did anything for herself except for hurting her own feelings; that was one thing that she did not realize.

"For someone younger than me, I have to honestly say that you're wiser than I am. Kari is lucky to have you, Takeru," Mimi smiled.  
>"Don't say that, Meems. I'll do anything for you. You're like a big sister to me," TK returned the smile.<br>"Oh by the way, I'm supposed to be out on a date with Matt today. I'll probably drop by his apartment to tell him to postpone the date," Mimi took her purse and stood up but TK stopped her the moment she was about to leave.  
>"What? Why do you want to postpone the date?" TK asked.<br>"Because I need to do some soul searching. Without doing so, I will never be able to choose wisely. Your words meant a lot to me, Takeru and I thank you deeply for that but as of right now, I think it's best that I spend the rest of the day alone," Mimi gave TK a weak smile and immediately left before TK had the chance to respond.

In her high-heeled ankle boots, she walked towards Matt's apartment. Even though it was twenty blocks, she felt that she did not mind as she needed the fresh air. She plugged in her earpiece and turned on the playlist of the songs that she and Matt loved. Throughout her whole journey, she smiled to herself.

She had finally arrived at Matt's apartment and rang the doorbell. She knew that he would already be home by then as his shoes were already by the door step. While waiting for Matt to open up the door, she looked around and found another pair of shoes that she did not recognize. "Oh hell, maybe that belongs to one of his band members," she thought to herself. The door finally opened and there he stood in front of her, with only his boxers on. She blushed at the sight of his body; especially his abs. They were to die for and of course, worth staring at.

"Meems?" Matt looked at her nervously.  
>"Hey, Matt, I was walking by and thought I'd drop by..."<br>"For what purpose?" Matt was behaving suspiciously. He would not stop fidgeting and he would keep turning his head to look into his apartment; like as if he was hiding something.  
>"I just wanted to tell you to cancel our date later," Mimi furrowed her eyebrows and noticed Matt's behaviour.<br>"Cancel? Why?" Matt used his body to block Mimi from looking into his apartment.  
>"Oh because I need to do some soul searching and..."<br>"Matt, who's at the door?" a girl's voice spoke from Matt's bedroom.  
>"Nobody you know," Matt clenched his fist and lightly punched the door in frustration.<p>

Mimi's smile turned upside down. She could feel her heart drop to the floor.

"Who is that, Matt?" her voice sounded so innocent, Matt did not have the heart to crush her heart any further.  
>"Look, Matt, you can't expect me to walk around in a towel..." the girl finally showed herself.<p>

It was Sora.

"Holy crap," Sora muttered and ran back into Matt's room.

Mimi felt like she ran out of oxygen and was trying her best to catch her breath. She felt a knife stab her in the back. She looked at Matt and shook her head in disbelief.

"Meems, I can explain myself," Matt said, nervously.  
>"No," Mimi raised an index finger, still trying to catch her breath. "Everything is already explained." Mimi angled her body to face the elevator.<br>"Mimi, wait!" Matt grabbed Mimi by the wrist.  
>"Let me go, Matt!"<br>"Mimi, please, listen to me!"  
>"No, Yamato! I want to see TK!" Mimi finally gave up fighting back.<br>"What? Why TK?" Matt asked, his voice calm.  
>"Because he's your brother and I love him," Mimi looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks.<p>

Mimi finally understood. She thought to herself, "Of course, those shoes belonged to Sora; she's the type of girl that would wear sneakers on a daily basis and they're in black and red colour. When he opened up the door, he was in nothing except for his boxers. And when Sora appeared, she was only covered in a towel..."

Mimi could not help but to jump into conclusions; they probably had sex. After all, Matt ever asked Mimi for it and maybe because she had not given him any of it yet, he probably had asked Sora for it.

"Meems, please just let me explain myself," Matt finally released his grip on her wrist.  
>"It's all right, Matt. I've seen and heard enough. I'm going home. Don't bother looking for me."<br>"No seriously, Mimi. It's not what you think."  
>"Matt, I told you it's okay. You probably would have enjoyed your time with her anyway. So much for putting high hopes on you. I can't believe I'm so naive," Mimi walked off, not wanting to hear anything else from Matt.<p>

Matt watched as she walked away. After all, he was just in his boxers. And so, he went back into his apartment, closed the door behind him and then leaned on it. He sighed and then started messing his hair.

"Mimi..." Matt muttered, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
>"Matt, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Sora stood in front of Matt, now fully clothed.<br>"No Sor, it's not," Matt looked up and then cupped Sora's left cheek.  
>"I think it's best I explain myself to Mimi."<br>"Don't."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Let her be for the mean time. I know how to get back to her. She and I communicate through song lyrics."  
>"All right then. Do what you think it's right. Thank you for helping me dry my clothes, Matt."<br>"No problem," Matt forced a weak smile.  
>"I think it's best I'll leave now," Sora took her bag that was sitting on a small table by the wall next to her.<br>"No wait. Why don't you stay? Dad's not gonna be home and I will be alone. Now that I am the last person Mimi wants to see, will you please just stay with me? I could really use a friend."  
>"Well, you got one," Sora smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Through the heavy rain she ran in her high-heeled boots. It was already night time and she was still not home. Her make-up had smudged and the rain had washed her face clean. The only person she had hoped to see was TK because only he understood Mimi's problems with Matt. If she were to discuss this with Tai, his head would probably have exploded because not only did Matt broke Mimi's fragile heart, Sora was also in Matt's apartment; in just a towel.<p>

She then slowed down her pace and stopped in her tracks. She looked up at the building where TK lived and thought to herself, "Takeru, you're my only hope. I hope you are home."

Up the elevator she went and then to the Takaishi's doorstep. She pressed the door bell and then waited for TK to open the door. She hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?" the young blonde had finally opened the door.  
>"Takeru..." Mimi looked up at the young boy, who was taller than her. "I need to talk to you."<br>"You..." TK quickly ran back into his apartment and came back with a body towel. He wrapped the towel around Mimi and invited her into the apartment.

The sight of the body towel reminded her of the incident earlier in the day but that did not stop her from having the courage to tell TK about whatever had happened.

"I'll get you some dry clothes, Meems. Do you need to take a shower?" TK asked, looking at Mimi, concerned.  
>"It'll be better if I could take a shower. Hope you don't mind."<br>"No, I don't mind. I'll spare you some clothes," TK went into his room and Mimi followed closely behind him.

When they were both in TK's room, she looked around, observing her surroundings. TK was going through his drawer of clothes when Mimi noticed a picture frame of Matt with TK and Sora. That picture was taken at the time when Matt and Sora were still dating. If that picture had belonged to Mimi, she would've slammed it against the wall or burn the picture at least. For that moment, she felt hatred towards Sora for the second time to a point where she could not accept Sora as her best friend anymore.

"You've had your chance with him before, Sora so why are you still trying to get in between us?" Mimi thought to herself as she stared at Sora in the picture. "Matt is mine to keep. He ain't yours. And I will make sure he does not fall into another girl's arms for as long as I am still breathing."

"All right, Meems! I found something comfy for you to wear," TK interrupted Mimi's thoughts.  
>"Um," Mimi looked at the big sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that TK had in his hands. "Whose shorts are those? You can't be wearing a girl's shorts."<br>"Oh these aren't mine. These belong to Kari."  
>"What makes you think that Kari and I share the same hip size?"<br>"Oh come on. These shorts are stretchable. Enough with the talking and go shower, Meems. Hand me your clothes once you're done showering. I'll wash them and dry them."  
>"Excuse me?" Mimi raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me what to do now?"<br>"No Meems," TK sighed. "I just don't want you to be suffering from a cold later. Quickly get a warm shower."  
>"Fine," Mimi finally head to the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Mimi is doing right now," Sora said as she watched a TV show. "You know, I have a feeling that she..." Sora stopped talking when she turned to look at Matt, who was sitting closely next to her and staring at the ceiling. She looked at him for about five seconds and then started calling out Matt's name repeatedly.<p>

"Yamato Ishida!"  
>"What?" Matt finally snapped back into reality.<br>"Geez. You only responded when I call you by your Japanese name."  
>"Sorry. I was drowning in my own thoughts."<br>"Look, you shouldn't worry. We did nothing."  
>"I know, Sora but Mimi's heart is so fragile. She gets heartbroken easily."<br>"Don't worry about it, Yamato. She will come around."  
>"The name is <strong>Matt<strong>. Geez, what's wrong with you and Tai?" Matt crossed his arms, frustrated.  
>"Awww, someone's angry," Sora teased.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Meems, this hot chocolate is for you," TK had a mug in his hand and walked over from the kitchen and into the living room where Mimi was sitting on the couch, hugging a comfortable pillow.<br>"Why thank you, TK. You actually didn't have to," Mimi took the mug carefully from TK's grasp and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.  
>"Nah, I want to. So," TK took his seat next to Mimi on the same couch. "What brought you here?" TK asked, giving her his genuine smile.<br>"I..." Mimi was too lost for words. She looked at TK's smile. It reminded her of Matt. It reminded her of the Matt she fell in love with.  
>"Mimi?"<br>"Oh sorry," Mimi snapped out of her thoughts.  
>"It looks like something is bothering you."<br>"It's about what happened earlier after I left you to go to Matt's apartment."  
>"Well, what happened?"<br>"Well," Mimi hugged the pillow tighter. "Matt was not alone in his apartment."  
>"Oh so dad must be home."<br>"It wasn't your father, TK."  
>"Then who was it? Tai? Joe? Izzy? Davis?" TK was starting to feel the suspense.<br>"It was Sora."  
>"Oh..." TK cooled down. "It was just Sora."<br>"And he was in nothing but his boxers and Sora was wrapped in a body towel."

TK's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Mimi looked away, afraid to see TK's reaction.


	25. Mimi Finally Decided

Chapter 25

TK and Mimi sat in the living room of the Takaishi residence. Silence filled the room and the only sound there was, was the sound of the television. TK wanted to ask Mimi some questions but he did not have the courage to do so. Mimi suddenly felt worn out and then decided to lie down and rest her head on TK's lap, shocking the young boy. Not that he mind but he was not used to it.

"I'm sorry, Takeru. I just need to lie down," Mimi said, softly.  
>"Yeah, no problem," TK said, trying to get used to this. "Oh by the way, Meems, Matt will be coming over..."<p>

TK looked at Mimi, hoping that she would not be shocked with what he said but Mimi did not respond. TK leaned forward to look at her beautiful face and realized that she had already fallen asleep. He leaned back again and then sighed.

TK then thought to himself, "Why are you always causing so much trouble, Matt? I'm tired of being the one to always clean up your messes. Can't you just get things right for once?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Mum must be home," TK thought. He gently lifted Mimi's head and then put a pillow under her head, for her to rest her head there. He took his own sweet time to walk to the door and when he was about to grab the door knob, he heard Matt's voice from the other side of the door, calling out TK's name.

"TK, open up," Matt's voice was soft and there was an upset tone to it.  
>"Chill, bro," TK finally opened the door. "Look at you, you're in such a mess."<br>"I know," Matt was drenched from the heavy rain. "Is Mimi here?"  
>"Yeah, she's sleeping. You better not disturb her."<br>"I won't," Matt left his shoes by the door and then entered the apartment.  
>"Do you need any fresh clothes?" TK crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.<br>"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Matt took off his jacket and then headed to the kitchen where the washing machine was.  
>"Great. This is the second time today I'm supplying someone with clothes," TK sarcastically said and went into his room to get Matt's clothes that was sitting in his closet.<p>

Matt walked over to the couch where Mimi was lying on, not realizing that she was there. He thought that she might be sleeping in TK's room. Matt was looking at the opposite direction and was about to sit on the couch when he heard Mimi's yawn. He turned to her direction and there she was, sleeping peacefully. He suddenly felt calmed, just by knowing that she was right in front of him. She was wearing Matt's favourite t-shirt; the one with his crest of friendship printed on it. He smiled at the sight of the brunette beauty and then sat on the floor, in front of Mimi. Matt touched her cheek and then gave her a kiss on her forehead. And because of the kiss, it had awakened the brunette.

She opened up her eyes, not realizing that she had shed a tear while she was asleep. Matt wiped the tear and then gave her his genuine smile; that one smile she hadn't seen in so long. His sapphire blue eyes shone and she could tell that he meant his smile.

"Good morning, princess," Matt whispered, teasing her, causing her to chuckle.  
>"Morning? It's evening, Matt," Mimi returned the smile.<p>

For that moment, she had forgotten why she was heartbroken in the first place. It was just too difficult for her to stay mad at him for so long because she loved him too much but that didn't change her hatred feeling towards Sora.

"Okay, Matt, I found your clothes..." TK finally appeared. He looked around to find Matt and finally found him sitting in front of the couch. "Matt, do you mind? Mimi is sleeping." TK then heard Matt and Mimi's soft laughter. "You know something guys?"

"What is it?" Matt and Mimi asked, in unison.  
>"The two of you are weird. Mimi, I thought that you're somewhat upset with what happened with Matt and Sora at his apartment today and now here you are, happy with him," TK said, handing over the clothes to Matt.<br>"You told TK about what happened today?" Matt asked.  
>"Yes I did," Mimi sat up and then her face turned sour.<br>"Well," Matt stood up and then took off his polo t-shirt, showing off the abs that he had worked hard on. "I've yet to straighten things out with you on that."  
>"Don't..." Mimi suddenly paused.<p>

Instead of making eye contact with Matt, she stared at his body. She felt her inside melt just by looking at them. Then, she felt lust run through her veins.

"Meems?" TK called out.  
>"Yeah?" Mimi responded, still dreaming. She watched as Matt took off his jeans in front of her, leaving him in his briefs.<br>"TK, let her be. She's staring at me as I strip naked," Matt joked. He then bent down on his knees and leaned closer to Mimi, his face just about an inch away from hers.  
>"Matt..." Mimi's eyes then connected with Matt's.<br>"What are you staring at, love?" Matt whispered.  
>"You... Your... You're..." Mimi was too lost for words.<br>"Come on, speak up," Matt gave her a smirk. TK grinned as he watched Matt take control of Mimi.  
>"Don't strip any further. If you still insist on doing so, I will leave," Mimi played along.<br>"Oh?" Matt raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Then what else can I do to make you stay, instead of not stripping any further, my love?" Matt gently gave her a kiss on her lips. Then his lips made its way to her left ear and down to her neck.

While Mimi was enjoying that moment, TK rolled his eyes on them and then headed to the kitchen, with Matt's dirty clothes in his hands. When TK dumped Matt's clothes into the washing machine, he heard Mimi moan. It was not loud but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"If they're gonna make love in my apartment, they better not blame me if mum walks in on them while I occupy myself with whatever I can do in my room," TK thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes when he heard Mimi moaned for the second time. "Sure, my brother is good at giving girls pleasure but he sucks in love, big time," he thought, again.

"Teeks."  
>"Huh?" TK turned around, only to see his older brother standing there. "I thought you're there making love with Mimi?"<br>"What?" Matt narrowed his eyes on his kid brother. "Seriously?"  
>"Never mind. Forget I ever said anything. Can I help you with something?"<br>"Can I borrow your room for awhile?"  
>"What for? So that you'll be able to have some private time with Mimi? You can forget it."<br>"Geez, TK, just chillax will ya?"  
>"Then why do you need to borrow my room for?"<br>"To change after I shower?"  
>"When it comes to that, you know that my room is always open."<br>"Great. Thanks, bro," Matt turned around and then headed towards TK's bathroom to take a shower.  
>"Gosh. I have two of the most difficult people on this Earth in my house today," TK sarcastically said to himself.<p>

TK headed to the living room but Mimi was not there. He got worried and started looking for her in every room in the house. When he made his way to the balcony that was connected to his room, there she was, standing there in the cold breeze, looking at the stars.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now..." she sang, softly.

TK walked up to her slowly, listening to the words that she had just sung.

"What do you want to wish for?" TK asked from behind.  
>"Huh?" Mimi turned around to look at the young blonde standing behind her and smiled. "Nothing, I just was singing."<br>"I don't believe you," TK stood next to Mimi and faced her, both his arms resting on the railing. "You don't just sing song lyrics unless you really mean them."  
>"I hate it when you know me, Takeru," Mimi sighed. "I don't know, TK. I'm just wishing that God will give me guidance and an answer. I am in a very difficult position right now and yes, Matt and Tai are both wonderful people and I am blessed to have and know them both but unfortunately, I have to choose just one..."<br>"So for now, who did you choose to be with?"

Matt was behind them, eavesdropping on Mimi's conversation with TK but both TK and Mimi did not realize that.

"I choose Matt," Mimi finally answered.

Mimi's answer brought joy to Matt and he couldn't help but to feel extremely fortunate that he still had a chance to be with Mimi; the girl he loved for the longest time.

"I have faith in him. I believe that he can change for the better. Nobody is perfect, TK. Tai may be the one that screws up lesser than Matt but I know that Matt can do the same too. And if you can be wise, I know he can be too. I love the Ishida brothers just the same but of course, I love Matt more; if you don't mind," Mimi teased.  
>"Nah, it's all right. I understand. I love Kari and you love Matt. Hope it all goes well for the both of you," TK smiled, put his arm around Mimi's shoulder and then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I hope you don't mind that."<br>"Nah, it's fine," Mimi smiled, from ear to ear.  
>"Can I join in the fun?" Matt interrupted. Mimi and TK turned around then acknowledged his presence.<br>"Oh hey Matt," TK greeted his older brother. "I'll leave you two alone," TK left the balcony and then went to the living room.  
>"Meems," Matt smiled. "Are you sleeping here for the night?"<br>"No, I'm not. I'm just waiting for my clothes to dry and then I'm going back home."  
>"But Meems, it's eleven at night. You came here on foot, didn't you?" Matt asked.<br>"Oh my god, I did," Mimi sighed. "I can't believe I actually didn't drive today."  
>"Would you like me to send you home?"<br>"No, it's all right. I'll take the cab."  
>"Don't be stubborn. I'll send you home," Matt turned his body to face the opposite direction, about to join TK in the living room.<br>"If you're driving me home, do you mind sleeping over at my place?"  
>"Why?" Matt stopped in his tracks.<br>"Because, Matt, it gets really creepy and lonely in that big house. Even with my parents around, they're mostly always doing their own things. Will you please stay over at my crib?"

Matt turned around and noticed the sad look in Mimi's eyes. He didn't like it when she gets left alone in a big house like that. Even Mimi's parents encouraged her to bring friends over for sleepovers in case she gets lonely and Matt knew that so he felt that he didn't mind doing Mimi this little favour.

"Okay then. I'll stay over at your place," Matt smiled.  
>"Thank you so much, Matt," Mimi threw herself in Matt's arms and hugged him tightly.<br>"You're welcome, Meems. By the way, is it okay if we could join TK in the living room?"  
>"Oh yeah sure," she released Matt from the hug.<br>"Let's go," Matt mouthed and then held Mimi's hand, leading her to the living room.

TK was playing his PSP on the couch. When Mimi and Matt finally showed up in the living room, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god you're both already done with your conversation."  
>"Shut up, Teeks," Matt sat on TK's left.<br>"We're actually gonna leave now," Mimi sat on TK's right.  
>"What? Why? But Matt, your clothes are still washing," TK said.<br>"It's okay. I can always come by here anytime to get them back," Matt grinned.  
>"Thank you for everything, Takeru," Mimi kissed TK on his cheek, causing him to blush. "You're the best."<br>"Um, yeah sure, anything for you, Meems," TK grinned at the brunette on his right.

Matt and Mimi took their things and left TK's apartment. Then they drove to Mimi's villa and finally, Mimi was back home. Instead of heading to the kitchen first like she usually does, she went straight to her room with Matt following closely behind her. She thought of changing into her nightgown but then she looked at herself in the full-length mirror and said,"I don't think I wanna change. I feel comfortable with your t-shirt on."

"Then just sleep in my t-shirt," Matt said as he took off his t-shirt.  
>"Oh god," Mimi shut her eyes. "Pretty please, keep your shirt on."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I can't stand looking at your body."<br>"Why? You like my body?"  
>"No. I <em>love<em> your body. Even Tai's body doesn't stand a chance against yours."  
>"Come on, babe. You'll have to get used to it. Just open up your eyes and don't be ridiculous."<br>"No."

Matt silently sighed and then walked up towards Mimi, hugging her from behind. Mimi was startled by the hug and finally opened up her eyes.

"You know..." Mimi paused.  
>"Mm?" Matt bent his head forward and started placing soft kisses on her right shoulder and then up to her jaw line.<br>"There is a reason why I prefer Tai to sleep over at my place instead of you..." Mimi closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.  
>"And what's the reason?" Matt continued kissing her at her weakest spots, his breath heavy as he talked.<br>"The reason is because... Tai and I will not go this extent... And I don't have any lustful thoughts while I'm with him alone..."  
>"Oh yeah?" Matt's lips finally made its way to her ear. "Then you'll have to get used to this..."<p>

Mimi had forgotten to close the curtains and from outside, someone was watching them and that person certainly was not too happy about it.


	26. Banned and Grounded

Chapter 26

He had already woken up before she did and he had already taken a shower. He didn't know what else to do except for thinking about the night before. They finally had their moment and he loved it. At the same time, he wished that she did too. He leaned against the bathroom door and looked at the brunette beauty, who was still having her beauty sleep. Underneath the sheets, she was naked. She did not have any clothes on.

"If only," he thought. "If only I could take a picture of this moment right now. It'll last longer..."

He spent his time just observing the way she slept. All he wanted was to take a picture of her, sleeping and so, he decided to grab his phone that was sitting on Mimi's dressing table. He was checking his cell phone for any missed calls or text messages. And yes, he did received two missed calls and a text message – from Sora. Seeing her name appear on his phone just kept breaking his heart.

He opened up the text message to read it.

"Hey Matt, I know that this is probably not the right time to leave you a text message and two missed calls but Tai told me that Mimi's parents were in town yesterday and they saw you and her um... How do you say it? Do stuff in her room. I don't know whether this is true because I know that you and Tai aren't on good terms for now and he might be saying that to scare you but I would really prefer if you keep this in mind in case what he said is the truth. Please get back to me soon."

Sora's text immediately scared him. He turned to look at Mimi, debating with himself in his head on whether he should wake her up to tell her this or not. His heart started pounding faster and he didn't know what to do. For that moment, he felt like running away from the villa. Her parents might come home any time now but he if did run away, Mimi would probably think that Matt was just using her for pleasure. But either or, he had to quickly decide.

He walked over to her bed where she was lying on and then tried waking her up.

"Mimi..."  
>"Hm?" Mimi finally opened up her eyes. "Hey, Matt, what time is it?"<br>"I don't know but that's not important," Matt's behaviour was weird. He was feeling nervous.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Mimi asked as she sat up.<br>"I received a text message from Sora..."  
>"Oh... Her."<br>"Look, I know you must really hate her right now but trust me, Tai told her something that is kind of really scaring the shit out of me right now."  
>"Calm down, Matt. At least catch your breath," Mimi cupped Matt's face with both her hands. "What's wrong, baby?"<br>"I want you to read this," Matt handed his phone over to Mimi, telling her to read Sora's message.

While Mimi was reading it, her expressions started to change. She looked at Matt, looking petrified. Mimi looked down at her body and realized that she did not have any clothes on. She looked around her room and noticed that both her clothes and Matt's were all over the carpeted floor.

"No..." she thought to herself. "I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I actually gave in..."  
>"Meems?" Matt called out, trying to snap Mimi out of her thoughts. "Babe, I really need you to be with me right now."<p>

Mimi felt her heart sank. She suddenly lost grip of Matt's phone and Matt helplessly watched his phone dropped onto the floor but that was not the case. Mimi was starting to have negative thoughts – the one thing about her that could be hard to talk her out of. Mimi looked down, ignoring Matt, who was trying to get her attention by calling her name over and over again.

"Meems, please..."

Mimi's sad brown eyes then connected with Matt's anxious blue eyes. Matt was already grabbing Mimi by her shoulders, trying to shake her out of her thoughts but to no avail. They were then startled by the voice of a man and Mimi knew who the voice belonged to.

"Mimi Tachikawa!" Mimi's father had barged into her room and was standing right before her and Matt.

Lucky for Matt, he already had pants on and he was only left with his shirt. Matt immediately stood up straight, his body facing Mr Tachikawa. Matt was starting to get extremely petrified and knew that he had just got himself and Mimi into trouble. He looked to his right, where Mimi was. She was covering herself with her blanket, trying to cover herself from her father.

Matt could tell that Mr Tachikawa was extremely furious but he didn't know the exact reason why. Matt gulped and then greeted the man standing before him, "Good morning, Mr Tachikawa."

"Good morning? You dare to greet me 'good morning'!"  
>"Father, why are you being mad at us for?" Mimi raised her voice.<br>"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young lady. I did not teach you that!"  
>"I don't care, Father. As long as you're being unreasonable, I shall raise my voice at you!"<p>

Matt did not like the sight of Mimi fighting with her father. It reminded him of the time when he was younger, he used to yell at his father often.

Mr Tachikawa turned his attention to Matt, who stood there, frozen. "You..."

"Me?" Matt was starting to feel horrified.  
>"What did you do with my daughter yesterday?" Mr Tachikawa's voice started to sound slightly more calmed.<br>"Um..." Matt looked at Mimi who gave him a worried look. "We..."  
>"The two of you had sex didn't you? I was watching."<br>"What!" both Matt and Mimi screamed in unison.  
>"Mimi, you are grounded. And Matt, you are banned from seeing Mimi."<br>"What!" Mimi screamed in disbelief.  
>"But sir..." Matt tried to speak but he was interrupted.<br>"No buts, Ishida. Get your ass out of my house!"  
>"Y-yes, sir..." Matt took his t-shirt to put it on and then grabbed his other things.<br>"Father, don't do this!" Mimi's voice was starting to get hoarse but her father ignored her.  
>"I'll let you have your last five minutes with my daughter. I will be waiting for you in the living room," Mr Tachikawa said and then made his way to the living room.<p>

Before he left the room, he took one last look at Mimi. Mimi grabbed the t-shirt that she wore from the night before and put it on. She stood up and then walked towards Matt, immediately throwing herself into his arms. Then, they both started shedding tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mimi..."  
>"No... Don't be..."<p>

Then they engaged in a long passionate kiss; their last kiss. Mimi hugged Matt tightly, not wanting to let go. Matt felt her tears dropped onto his t-shirt when she rested her head on his shoulder but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't go against her father; it would be disrespectful. Plus, he didn't want Mr Tachikawa to think that Matt is a bad person because in all honesty, Matt _is_a good person; he is just troubled.

"Your five minutes is up, Ishida. Now get your ass down here!" Mr Tachikawa shouted from the living room.

Matt released Mimi from the hug, held both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Mimi Tachikawa, you are the most exquisite girl I have ever known. You have such a kind heart and surely, you do deserve the crest of sincerity..."

Mimi was sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't even utter a word but Matt did not mind.

"This may be our last chance to meet. I am so sorry for causing this to happen. Looks like you and I won't be together like we planned to. If you're happy with Tai, then just go ahead..."  
>"But Matt..."<br>"Shhh..." Matt placed an index finger on her lips. "I do not want to go against your father, Mimi. I respect your father. He has his reasons for his actions and what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have asked you for it. I shouldn't have thought of it in the first place..."

Matt looked at the t-shirt that Mimi was wearing and then smiled weakly.

"Keep my t-shirt of friendship. Wear it anytime when you feel like it. I'll just see you in school tomorrow, okay?"  
>"No..." Mimi grabbed Matt by his shirt, still not wanting to let him go.<br>"Mimi..." Matt tried to release her grasp on him. "You have to do this. You have to listen to your father."  
>"No! I don't want you to leave!"<br>"Meems, your parents are fond of Tai, aren't they? As much as this is gonna hurt the both of us, Sora and I might be getting back together..."

Matt's words broke Mimi's fragile heart a lot more worse than he ever did before. She finally released her grasp on him and hugged herself. Matt smiled weakly again and then cupped her cheek.

"Goodbye, Mimi Tachikawa..." Matt's weak smile turned into an obvious frown. He took Mimi by the hand and placed a soft kiss on it and then finally letting it go.

Mimi watched helplessly as the love of her life was being forced to walk out of her door. Her heart was aching so bad, she even felt like murdering her own father. She walked over to her bedroom window to see Matt walk out of her villa and finally driving away, never seeing him again.

* * *

><p>Monday blues was common among all of the students in the school and because it was a school day, Matt felt that he still had a chance to meet Mimi in class. Even though his heart was broken, he put up a smile so that nobody would notice. When he approached the other Digidestants that were sitting in the lunch room, he realized that Mimi was not present but he still acted like everything was all right. He took his seat next to TK, trying to keep his distance away from Tai and Sora.<p>

"Hey Matt, you all right?" TK whispered to Matt while the others were having their own conversations.  
>"Actually, I am not. Where's Mimi?"<br>"She's not coming to school today."  
>"And how did you know that?"<br>"Kari told me."  
>"What?" Matt turned to look at Kari, who was having a conversation with Davis. "Hey Kari..."<br>"Yeah?" Kari turned her attention to Matt.  
>"What else did Mimi tell you?"<br>"She only told me that she won't be attending school today. She didn't mention anything else."  
>"Oh..." Matt sighed.<br>"Is anything wrong?"  
>"Nah, everything's fine. Thanks anyway."<br>"Sure, no problem," Kari turned her attention back to Davis and continued her conversation with him.

Matt was fidgeting quite a lot and the older kids like Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe had noticed his behaviour. Even TK had noticed it too.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Tai asked.  
>"Nothing is wrong. Everything's fine," Matt replied.<br>"But you're fidgeting non-stop," Joe said.  
>"I'm sorry. I don't know what's on my mind right now," Matt looked around the lunchroom and then suddenly he started seeing images of Mimi here and there. He tried his best to control the heartache but it was easier said than done. He started grabbing a handful of his own hair with one hand and clenching his fist with another.<p>

Then soon, all of the other Digidestants realized that something was bothering Matt. Matt looked like he was out of oxygen and he needed air. The only cure for his broken heart was Mimi's presence and her absence only kept breaking his heart.

"Dude, something's really wrong with you," Tai got up from seat and walked over to Matt. "Hey bro, you okay?"  
>"I-I... I just need to see her... I can't live without her..." Matt started to shed one tear after another. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer.<br>"What's got into you, man? Talk to us," Tai said, rubbing Matt's back.  
>"I can't talk about this right now..." Matt got up from his seat, startling Tai, who was standing behind him.<p>

Matt left the others where they were, leaving all of them confused.

Matt walked by the halls of Odaiba High School, alone. Although he's used to being alone, ever since Mimi came into his life, he had forgotten what loneliness felt like; only until recently. Now he had to spend the rest of his life alone and miserable.

"Okay, thank you so much."  
>"No, thank <em>you<em> so much for understanding. I really appreciate it."  
>"No problem at all, Mr Tachikawa. Have a nice day."<br>"Thank you."

"Mr Tachikawa?" Matt thought as he looked up. Yes, he had just bumped into Mr Tachikawa, who had just left the principal's office. But Mr Tachikawa couldn't care less about Matt and so, he just left. Closely behind him was Mimi.

"Mimi?" Matt whispered to himself as he watched her walk out of the school with her father. He wondered why her father would meet the principal for. He needed answers and he is going to get it; no matter what it takes.

"Wait a minute. I wonder how Tai knows about Mimi's parents being back in town..." Matt thought.


	27. Caged Like A Bird

**Warning:** This is going to be a LONG chapter.

Chapter 27

"You got to be kidding me, Mother. Why do we have to move to New York for?"  
>"Because your father just got promoted and his job requires him to <em>live<em> in New York, Mimi. Go to your room later after lunch and start packing your things."  
>"But Mother, how long do we have to stay there for?"<br>"I don't know about that. Your father has been working for the same company for twenty years and he might be spending another twenty years in America which means, until he retires."  
>"Mother, you know it very well that I still have school here. I have three more months left with school."<br>"We can always transfer you to a school in New York, Mimi."  
>"At the last minute? School is going to end already. Just let me finish school here and then we will all move to New York."<br>"No one in this house argues with your father and you better understand that."  
>"Why are you listening to Father? He's not correct all the time, Mother."<br>"But he is wise."  
>"No. He isn't."<p>

Mimi and her mother were having their conversation in their villa, in the dining room during lunch. At that point, she was not on good terms with her father. It had been a week since he hadn't met Matt and every single minute killed her. Going through the days just thinking about him made time pass a lot slower. Her phone was confiscated so she couldn't call or text Matt. Ever since Mr Tachikawa had banned Matt from seeing Mimi, Mimi had been more emotional than ever. She spent her nights alone in her room and in the dark. She would never wear anything else at home other than Matt's t-shirt of friendship with a pair of shorts underneath it.

And to make things worse, her father had grounded her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Mimi, I am very disappointed with you."  
>"For what?" Mimi drank her coffee from her tumbler and looked at her mother at the same time.<br>"For actually letting Matt take away your virginity."  
>"I love him, Mother," Mimi placed her tumbler back onto the table and looked away from her mother.<br>"No matter how much you love him, you still shouldn't lose your dignity to a man before marriage."  
>"Enough with this talk, Mother. I am going to my room."<p>

When Mimi walked into the living room to take the stairs up to her room, she stopped in her tracks as a familiar face stood before her and smiled at her.

"Hey Meems."  
>"Tai? What are you doing here?" Mimi's voice was cold. Unfortunately for Tai, Mimi didn't return the smile.<br>"How have you been? I haven't seen you in school for a week now."  
>"I'm fine, Tai. You better leave," Mimi said and tried to walk off.<br>"I am not going anywhere," Tai blocked her.  
>"And why is that?" Mimi tried walking the other direction but to no avail. Tai was still blocking her.<br>"Mother told me to stay and help her out in the house since you've been such a downer lately."  
>"If Father hadn't ground me or ban Matt from seeing me again, I wouldn't mind helping."<br>"Oh so that's why Matt has been acting weird and gets easily worked up in school."  
>"What?" Tai's words got Mimi's attention.<br>"Matt didn't tell us what's been going on with him; including TK. We were all wondering what's been bothering him and we did try to help but he just will not open up to talk to us. We were kind of confused too though as to why you haven't been attending school. Mr Hamasaki won't stop bugging me by asking questions about you."  
>"Father had already spoken with the principal, saying that I won't be attending Odaiba High anymore."<br>"What...?" Tai sure didn't like the sound of that.  
>"I'm moving to New York, Tai and there's nothing I can do about it. I want to spend my last month here out of the house. I wanna see Matt but my parents just won't let me go."<br>"Okay, I tell you what," Tai whispered to Mimi. "I will tell Mother that I need you to help me out with something. I'll bring you out of the house and we will go see Matt and TK, aite?"  
>"Tai..." Tai's words had finally made her smile. "Thank you so much."<br>"No problem. Anything for my best friend. Just get ready first, I'll talk to Mother," Tai told Mimi and then entered the kitchen to talk to her mother.

After about half an hour, Mimi was waiting in the living room. Tai came back and smiled.

"Okay, Mother allowed me to bring you out."  
>"Oh my god, she actually allowed?"<br>"Yeah. She doesn't mind if you were to go out with me."  
>"Okay great! Let's go then!"<br>"Where's my thank you?"  
>"I'll give you one later, Tai," Mimi immediately headed for the front door.<br>"Great. Typical of you, Mimi," Tai said as he narrowed his eyes on her.

Instead of taking the car or the public transport, Mimi and Tai decided to walk to Matt's apartment. Although it was a long walk but they didn't mind. After all, at this point, Mimi would do anything just to see Matt.

At the start of the journey, it was just silence between them. Tai wanted to break the silence but he didn't know how to.

"Shit," he cussed in his thoughts. "Usually, I know how to start conversations with her but now..." Tai turned to his left and looked at the girl that he cared deeply for. He turned his head a hundred and eighty degrees and looked the other way. The awkward silence between them was bothering him.

"Of course she chooses Matt," he thought again. "He has everything that a girl wants. Like those girls in school, they all are obsessed with him. He has the looks, the charisma. Me? I can't compete with a guy like that. Sometimes, your worst enemy is actually your own best friend..."

"Tai?"  
>"Huh?" Tai snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes Meems?"<br>"I..." Mimi stopped in her tracks.  
>"Uh?" Tai stopped walking and turned around to look at Mimi. "Why did you stop?"<br>"I need to go in here for awhile..." She pointed to the pharmacy that was just next to them.  
>"What do you plan on getting from the pharmacy?" Tai asked out of curiousity, his hands tucked into his jacket's pockets.<br>"I don't know. I can probably get something from inside. Please Tai?"  
>"Well..." Tai looked at his watch and then looked back at Mimi. He didn't want to go against Mimi since she's been too upset lately. "Yeah, all right. You go in. I'll wait here. Don't take too long though."<br>"Thanks, Tai," Mimi smiled and entered the pharmacy while Tai waited outside.

After spending around fifteen minutes in the pharmacy, Mimi was finally out.

"Well, that was something different."  
>"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked.<br>"Usually you'd take hours to get out of one shop," Tai teased.  
>"Whatever, Kamiya," Mimi rolled her eyes on him. "I don't do that anymore. I've toned down on the shopping already. Now, let's get going."<br>"Shall we?" Tai asked, giving way to the lady standing next to him.  
>"That's very nice of you, Tai," Mimi smiled. "Oh!"<br>"What now, Mimi?" Tai sighed.  
>"Is it okay if you could call Matt?"<br>"Matt and I are not on good terms. What makes you think he'll pick up my calls?"  
>"Oh yeah. You and I are actually not on good terms too so let's not talk okay?" Mimi was being sarcastic.<br>"Very funny, Tachikawa. Aren't we talking now?" Tai was not amused.  
>"Exactly my point. If you think Matt won't pick up the phone, call TK..." Mimi turned away. "Or Sora." Mimi hated that name.<br>"Sora?" Tai furrowed his eyebrows. "Why Sora?"  
>"Sora is close with him, isn't she? Closer than you are with her."<br>"What are you trying to tell me, Meems?"  
>"Just give TK a call."<br>"If you want me to call TK, you better tell me about what's going on between you and her. Equal?"  
>"Urgh," Mimi had no choice. She preferred not telling Tai but she had no choice. "Damn you, Tai."<br>"Back at you, Meems," Tai took out his cell phone and scrolled down the list of contacts, looking for TK's contact number.  
>"If I had my phone with me, I wouldn't be bothering you, okay?"<br>"I shall take this as an advantage then," Tai grinned as he placed his phone at this ear.

Mimi's only response was shaking her head sideways. She and Tai will never stop arguing like little kids.

"Hello? Hey TK," Tai spoke.  
>"Give me that!" Mimi snatched Tai's phone away from him and then placed his phone at her ear. "Takeru?"<br>"Mimi!" Tai was about to take his phone back from Mimi when she raised an index finger, telling him to stop. Tai groaned in return.  
>"Takeru, it's me, Mimi," Mimi said, smiling.<p>

Tai sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I actually had to listen to you, Tachikawa. You're the one that should be listening to me," he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Matt, I suggest you get some sleep. You haven't been sleeping well for the past week."<br>"How the hell am I supposed to sleep peacefully when my heart is not at ease?  
>"I know you must be going through a really hard time right now, Matt, but you can't go on like this."<br>"TK, the only way to bring myself back to normal is to be able to see Mimi and be with her for the rest of my life. Now, I am banned from seeing her and she can't even go out of the house. I wish things were less complicated."  
>"You know that you're at fault too, right?"<br>"I know that and I apologized to her for that but she said to me, 'don't be'."  
>"Okay I don't know how to advice you when it comes to this. But just have faith in yourself. And please, learn to get a minimum of eight hours of sleep every day."<br>"Yeah I know..." Matt just would not stop fidgeting.

TK and Matt were in Matt's apartment and they were sitting in the dining room, having coffee. They could've chosen to have a talk over coffee at a Starbucks nearby but Matt didn't want to leave the apartment so TK had to travel all the way just to see his brother.

"I hear that you're not on good terms with Tai."  
>"Who told you that?"<br>"Kari did."  
>"And who told Kari?"<br>"Tai and Yolei."  
>"For Tai, I understand. For god sakes, where did Yolei hear that from?"<br>"That one, I don't know."  
>"Gosh, Yolei needs to go deaf for a second," Matt sighed. "Well Teeks, it's true. Tai and I are kind of in an argument right now."<br>"What does it concern of?"  
>"What else? Mimi."<br>"Oh. Mimi. That's the only thing you two will ever fight about nowadays."  
>"I know, you may find it really dumb but honestly, Mimi just has this one personality that Sora doesn't..."<br>"Which is?"  
>"Sora may have the crest of love but it is the sincerity that makes you be honest with yourself. The problem with Sora is that she knows how to love without being true to herself. Get the picture?"<br>"I'm trying to," TK looks a little lost.  
>"Never mind," Matt leaned back and let out a loud sigh. "I miss her..."<br>"Who? Sora or Mimi?" TK sarcastically asked.  
>"Really?" Matt narrowed his eyes on his kid brother. "Could you please explain to me on why I should miss Sora?"<br>"Because you and her are really close and you even told Mimi that you and Sora might be getting back together."  
>"I didn't mean it when I say that..." Matt sighed again. "I said that because she just would not let me go. I had to say it; I have no choice. If she didn't let go of me, I will get screwed by her father."<br>"Understood. Oh and by the way..."

TK was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Both the brothers looked at the door and then back at each other.

"So who's gonna get the door?" TK asked.  
>"You're asking a really dumb question. This is my house so of course, I am opening the door," Matt stood up and then walked towards the door.<p>

When he opened the door, the person standing at the doorstep was the last person he wanted to see – Tai.

"Hey, man," Tai smiled.  
>"What are you doing here?" Matt asked with a heartless tone.<br>"Pity. Even Mimi asked the same question with the same tone. I don't understand these two," Tai thought and spoke, "I was just here to make sure you're okay. You haven't been fine for the past week."  
>"Yeah thanks, whatever," Matt looked away, avoiding any eye contact with his best friend.<br>"Okay, I know you probably don't wanna talk to me right but I have a surprise for you..." Tai turned to his left and then smiled.

Matt was confused and then curious. He turned to look at Tai's left, trying to figure out what surprise Tai had for him. Matt kept looking at that direction and then saw the person that Tai was smiling to.

There she was, making her way to his doorstep. The sight of her brought happiness to Matt and finally, he was smiling again. She was his missing puzzle piece and now that they're together again, he felt complete.

Matt never took his eyes off of Mimi. When she was finally standing in front of him, Tai took a step back and then tucked his hands in his jacket's pockets and smiled. Even though Tai's happiness was jeopardized, he realized that there was no point for him to keep chasing the girl that he once loved with all his heart as she was in love with someone else. He looked at the couple standing before him engaged in a kiss and all he could do was just be happy for them. He's tired of fighting for her because no matter how much he fought for her; there was only one person that she loved – his best friend.

"I miss you, Meems..." Matt was tearing. It had been a really rough week for him. Seven days, he hadn't seen Mimi and in between these seven days, he skipped school a few times due to the painful heartache. He occupied his time at home with either his keyboard or guitar, just playing instrumental songs. Seven days, he barely even slept a wink. He stayed up all night just thinking about her. Seven days, he wasn't able to contact her and he felt empty. But whatever he struggled through these seven days was worth it. She was finally in his arms once again.

He invited them into his apartment and guided them to his dining room, where TK was sitting. TK smiled from ear to ear when Mimi appeared. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I miss you so much, Meems," TK actually had shed a tear.  
>"I miss you a lot too, Takeru."<br>"How have you been?" TK released Mimi from the hug and then made way for her to take her seat.  
>"Dramatic and horrible. I have news for both you and Matt," Mimi said as she sat down at one of the chairs.<br>"Which is?" TK asked.  
>"Well..." Mimi sighed and looked at Matt who was anxiously waiting for her to spill the news.<br>"M-my dad..."

Matt looked away and then leaned back. The mention of Mimi's father just brought guilt and anger run through his veins – not a good combination of feelings. He might explode anytime.

"My dad just got promoted and..." Mimi took a glance at Matt, who was looking at her, feeling the suspense.

Mimi shut her eyes and then grabbed Tai's hand, clutching it tightly.

"Meems, everything will be okay. Just tell them," Tai tried to reassure his best friend.  
>"I-I can't," Mimi didn't have the courage to. The last thing she wanted was to move away from the people that changed her life for the better; the ones that grew up with her. Mimi started to perspire and her grasp on Tai's hand was getting tighter. Even though it was quite painful as she was sinking her long nails into Tai's flesh, he had no choice but to endure it.<br>"Mimi, come on. You can do this," Tai said, trying his best to motivate her.  
>"Mimi, what's going on?" Matt was starting to get impatient.<br>"I need the bathroom. I'm sorry," Mimi excused herself and made her way to Matt's bathroom.

She needed some temporary space. She looked in the mirror and watched as her mascara began to smudge. And then she remembered that she had bought something from the pharmacy and took it out from under her jacket – a pregnancy test kit. She immediately tore the box open and then took out the test kit. She placed it aside and then read the instructions. After spending about a minute reading the manual, she started to proceed with the test.

She waited for exactly three minutes for the results to show up and when the results finally did, she stared at the test kit for a good five minutes, unsure on whether she should be happy with the results or not.

* * *

><p>Okay so this is a long chapter, I know. I tried to cut it short but I couldn't. Anyways, reviews appreciated. Thanks! :D<p> 


	28. Mixed Feelings, Yet Again

Chapter 28

"No this can't be happening. Oh god. Mimi, you're so screwed," Mimi thought to herself, stressed, while she stared at the test kit in the bathroom. "Positive. How's Matt gonna take this?"

"Mimi?" Matt's voice was heard on the other side of the door, startling Mimi.  
>"Yeah?" She responded while she quietly cleared the pregnancy test kit and some other items that belonged to her.<br>"Are you all right in there?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine," she finally finished packing everything and then hid her things under her jacket. To her surprise, Matt's voice sounded kind of sad.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>"No, it's okay. I'm about to go out anyway," Mimi headed for the door, opened it and stood in front of Matt.<br>"Is something bothering you, babe?" Matt caressed her cheek.  
>"No, I just needed to breathe."<br>"Okay then, let's join Tai and TK in the dining room."  
>"Yeah, okay."<p>

They made their way to the dining room and then settled down in their seats. Mimi looked at Tai and Tai gave her a nod.

"Okay," Mimi took a deep breath and exhaled. "Matt, TK, my dad just got promoted to god knows what position and it requires him to live in New York so I will permanently be living in New York. Chances are, I might not come back here."

Mimi watched as the Ishida brothers looked at each other in shock. Mimi bit her lower lip, feeling guilty. There was this other piece of news that she needed to spill but she didn't want to tell them about it.

"I-I will be spending my last month here in Japan but I'm still grounded..." Mimi stuttered.  
>"If you're grounded, how did you get out of the house?" Matt asked out of curiousity.<br>"Tai helped me out," Mimi smiled as she turned to look at Tai and Tai returned the smile.  
>"How did you get her out, Tai?" Matt asked again.<br>"I had to convince her mother that I needed Mimi's help with something. I can't possibly tell her that she'll be meeting you; not after her father banned you from seeing her," Tai replied.  
>"I don't understand this," Matt leaned back and let out a sigh of disappointment.<br>"Um, Tai? Do we have to go back before certain timing?" Mimi asked Tai.  
>"Well," Tai looked at his watch. "The time now is about 4.30pm, you have to be home by six in the evening."<br>"I hate curfews," Mimi's face turned sour.  
>"I still owe you an explanation, Meems," Matt said.<br>"Huh?" Mimi couldn't recall what it was. "Explanation on what?"  
>"Remember the time when you saw Sora here with me alone and she's just wrapped in a body towel?"<p>

Tai immediately turned his attention to Matt. "What?" Tai asked.

"Oh. That one..." Mimi nodded. She remembered now.  
>"Why was she in your apartment in a body towel?" Tai asked, firmly.<br>"Sora and I were caught in the rain after I got back from rehearsal. I sent her home first but her mother wasn't home and she didn't have her house keys with her. So I brought her back here to dry her clothes for her because she is very sensitive to the cold weather."

Mimi shut her eyes as tight as she could. She had misinterpreted everything. She had accused Matt for having sex with Sora. It was either that or Matt might be lying.

"Mimi?"  
>"Huh?" Mimi opened up her eyes and looked at TK. "Yeah?"<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine."<p>

The front door suddenly swung open, startling the four of them that were sitting in the dining room.

"Anybody home?" the voice asked.  
>"That voice..." Mimi thought.<br>"Yeah, I'm here," Matt stood up from his chair and then walked towards the front door.  
>"Oh hey, Matt. Thanks for helping me out. My hands are full."<p>

TK, Tai and Mimi turned to look at the front door, wondering who the visitor was as her voice was familiar. When Matt closed the door, they finally saw who it was – it was Sora.

"Her again," Mimi thought angrily in her head, upset with the sight of Sora.  
>"What the hell?" Tai thought.<br>"What is she doing here?" TK thought.  
>"Thanks for helping me get groceries, Sor but you actually didn't have to," Matt carried a few bags of the groceries in his hands and walked into the kitchen, walking past TK, Tai and Mimi in the dining room.<br>"No, I want to. You did me a favour the other day so now I'm returning you the favour," Sora entered the dining room and noticed the three of them sitting there. "Oh, hey, guys," Sora smiled.

None of them returned the smile.

"Guys, what's wrong? Do you hate me or something?" Sora asked.

None of them answered. Instead, Mimi and Tai stood up, all prepared to leave.

"Matt, we're leaving now," Mimi said aloud.  
>"What?" Matt froze for a moment. "Why?"<br>"Tai and I have something to do in my house," Mimi looked at Tai, raising an eyebrow, telling him to play along.  
>"Yeah and we came here on foot so we better leave now," Tai continued.<br>"Something to do? Like what?" Matt asked as he entered the dining room.  
>"Her mother called me to come over to her house in the first place to help her around the house because Mimi just will not help out," Tai explained.<br>"And without Tai, I wouldn't be here," Mimi said.  
>"But babe, if you leave now, I may never see you again," Matt was upset. He didn't want Mimi to be out of his sight anymore.<p>

"I don't want to be spending my whole life being so miserable if I never get to see you again. What's worse, you're moving to New York. Now I have to go to homecoming alone..." Matt continued.  
>"Shit! I totally forgot about homecoming!" Mimi thought.<br>"It seems like you're the only one that remembered about homecoming, Matt, because even I forgot about it," Tai said.  
>"If you guys are just gonna talk amongst yourselves, I think it's best I just leave," Sora said.<br>"No Sor, don't go," Matt begged.  
>"Why should I stay? I have no purpose on being a part of this conversation," Sora crossed her arms as she spoke.<br>"Come on, Tai, let's go," Mimi made her way to the front door, ignoring the presence of Sora.

Tai nodded and then followed Mimi to the door. Matt's heart was broken. Mimi did not even say goodbye to him and instead, she just walked out of his door. He watched as he walked off with his best friend and let his tears rolled down his cheeks. TK watched as his brother cried.

* * *

><p>"Hun, slow down!"<br>"I don't think I can trust her anymore, Tai!"  
>"What are you saying?"<br>"She's always around him! Does she still have feelings for him or something?" Mimi was literally running and screaming her lungs out – definitely not a good way to let out her feelings. She breaks down easily.  
>"Meems, don't scare me, will you? Please slow down," Tai was beginning to lose his breath.<br>"You're kinda slow. So much for being an athlete," Mimi slowed down and walked the same speed as Tai.  
>"Look, I didn't do any warm up before you started running. Why were you running anyway? We still have plenty of time."<br>"It's not that, Tai. Right now, I see Sora as a threat."  
>"And why is that? You're being ridiculous."<br>"Shut up, Kamiya," Mimi sighed.  
>"Why do you hate Sora now, Meems?"<br>"I don't know. It's like, she keeps getting in my way. Here I am, trying to make Matt as mine but she's always there, trying to..."  
>"Win his heart?" Tai interrupted.<br>"Yeah, you can say so," Mimi looked down as she walked.  
>"You wanna know something, Meems?"<br>"What?" Mimi looked at Tai in the eye.  
>"That's how Matt feels about me and honestly speaking, that is how I feel about Matt."<br>"You're confusing me."  
>"Look," Tai stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Mimi, causing her to stop in hers too. "In case you didn't notice, I am not being nice just because you and I are best friends. I am being more than nice and always doing you favours is because I still have feelings for you. My feelings for you never died and it never will. Do you have any idea how heartbreaking it is to watch you and Matt be happy with each other while I sit at the corner and watch?"<br>"Tai..."  
>"You don't have to say anything if you don't know how to, Meems. I just have to get used to this."<br>"But Tai, you told me that you have feelings for Sora."  
>"The feelings I have for Sora died the day I started having feelings for you, Meems. Don't you get it? I am not just a fighter but I'm a lover too."<p>

Tai's words made Mimi have second thoughts and now, she's confused. Tai didn't mean to play with her mind. He was just letting his thoughts out and he felt that she needed to know. But silently, Mimi still chose Matt – because of the unborn child growing inside of her. And for now, no one knew about the unborn child.

* * *

><p>Matt, TK and Sora might have thought that Mimi was being heartless by leaving without saying goodbye but she had her reason why. She hated goodbyes. Goodbyes made her weak. Especially when saying goodbye to the guy she loved the most would only tear her apart.<p>

She sat on her bed alone in the dark that night, thinking of ways on how to try to convince her parents to let her stay. Leaving Matt and the others would be the hardest thing for her to do; not after they've been her second family. Obviously, her father didn't care and her mother dared not go against him. She leaned on the headboard of her bed and then let out a sigh. He looked down at her stomach and gently rubbing it.

"How am I gonna tell everyone that I'm pregnant? Mother and Father are gonna kill me when I tell them, for sure. I want to go to homecoming with Matt but... Gosh, Father, I hate you!" Mimi screamed in her thoughts. Her mind was blank; she couldn't figure out what would be the best way to stay in Japan. She looked at the clock and it read, midnight sharp. She got off her bed and opened up her door slowly, trying to take a peek on whether her parents had already gone to bed. She tip-toed to her parents' room and opened their door slowly. Yes, they were already asleep. She quickly made her way back to her room and locked the door. She took this chance to grab her valuables and climbed out of her bedroom window to escape but she needed to be careful due to her pregnancy. When she finally made it safe on the ground, she immediately ran to the main road and hailed for a cab.

* * *

><p>Matt hadn't slept. He was alone in his apartment, sitting on his bed, playing the guitar. His father still hadn't returned home. He hated loneliness even though it used to be his best friend before he met the Digidestants. Being banned from seeing her only made him more distant than usual.<p>

_"Don't, don't let me go  
>Don't make me hold on when you're not<br>Don't, don't turn away  
>What can I say so you won't?<br>Don't, don't let me go."  
><em>  
>He suddenly felt an empty feeling in his heart – the one feeling he always hated. Nothing could distract him from thinking about Mimi. He stopped playing his guitar for a moment and placed it aside. He stood up and walked towards the only photo he had that was hanging on his wall – the picture of him and Mimi together.<p>

"I wish you and I had more memories that I could treasure, Mimi," he thought. "When you left me today without saying goodbye, do you have any idea how painful it was for me to watch you walk away?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell rang. He looked at his clock and then wondered, "Who the hell would be visiting me at this hour? I thought dad brought his keys with him."

Matt made his way to the main door and opened it. Standing before him was Mimi and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Meems?"  
>"Hey, Matt," Mimi smiled and tried to catch her breath at the same time.<br>"What are you doing here?" Matt invited her in, still shocked with her presence.  
>"I came here to see you of course," Mimi left her shoes by the door and then gave Matt a kiss on his lips.<p>

After the short kiss, Matt shut the door behind him and leaned on it. Mimi leaned in closer to him and then they engaged in another deep and passionate kiss with him.

"Mimi..." He said, in between the kisses. "Please don't tell me you sneak out of the house."  
>"Mhm, I did," Mimi stopped kissing him for a moment.<br>"Why did you take that risk?"  
>"What is love without taking risks?" Mimi smiled, causing the blonde to smile as well.<p>

Mimi didn't want to waste any more time and because the following day was a Sunday, her parents would wake up late. She took him by the hand and then pulled him into his room. After they shut the door, Mimi pushed Matt onto his bed and then she was on top of him. Again, they engaged in another passionate kiss and while they were at it, they were taking off each other's clothes.

After about an hour, they were lying next to each other, talking.

"Matt?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"I have something to tell you."  
>"What is it?" Matt asked he as placed a kiss on the side of her head.<br>"Please don't scream or anything okay?"  
>"Babe, spit it out. You're scaring me."<br>"I..."


	29. The Ghost of You

Chapter 29

"I..."  
>"You?"<br>"I had a conversation with Tai earlier today."  
>"Oh," Matt finally calmed down. "I thought it was something important."<br>"It some sort of important but that is if you care to listen."  
>"Yeah I care. Fire away," Matt said.<br>"Tai... Tai told me that he doesn't have feelings for Sora."  
>"What?" Matt stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Mimi.<br>"He..." Mimi sighed and explained to Matt about the event that happened between her and Tai.

Matt suddenly went mute. It's like as if his voice was taken away from him. He immediately sat up and got off from his bed and then took a deep breath.

"Matt..." Mimi sat up, using Matt's bedcovers to cover her topless body. "I don't know when this will ever end. From the looks of it, I feel that this is _never_ going to end. And I hope that when I leave for New York, the two of you will reconcile. I don't like it when you and Tai are having conflicts because of me."  
>"No, Meems. You're not leaving."<br>"I am, Matt. I can't argue with my parents. They will never listen. They think that if I attend schools in New York, it will make my life better. Sure, the education may be better but I'd rather stay. Believe me, Matt, if I could choose to either stay or leave, I'd stay."  
>"You <em>will<em> stay. I will make you stay."  
>"And how can you be so confident that you'll be able to convince my parents that I am staying?"<br>"I may not know how right now but I will, in time."  
>"Matt, I don't have much time. I'm leaving in a month. You know my father – he listens to no one but himself. It's not that easy to convince him. Even my mum gets fed up with him cos of that."<br>"We will try," Matt kneeled in front of Mimi and placed his hands on her lap. "Okay, Meems?"  
>"Matt, don't be stubborn, will you?"<br>"_You_ don't be stubborn. Even if I have to risk my life just so that you can stay, then so be it."  
>"Matt, I swear you're..."<br>"Enough talk, Meems. Do you love me?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Then let's work this out together. Like you said to me just now, what is love without taking risks?"

Matt's smile was weak but yet so genuine, it killed her. She hated the position that she was at now. She wished that none of these had happened in the first place so that none of them would have to go through all the drama and heartache that they were going through right now. She fell silent; her mind suddenly just took her away from the moment that she was in.

Mimi knew that she couldn't raise the child alone. She knew that she needed Matt but if push comes to shove, she would agree with her parents on moving to New York if Tai and Matt's friendship still hadn't gotten better.

"I think it's best you leave now, babe. I don't want your parents to be waking up in the middle of the night and you're not in the house," Matt said as he stood up, putting his pants back on. Then he left his room.  
>"You're right," Mimi started to put on her clothes as well and she sounded kind of upset.<br>"You okay?" Matt asked from outside of the room. "You sound kinda upset."  
>"No, I'm fine," Mimi lied. "I'm just having that sudden flu. I should go before I get you sick."<p>

Mimi stood up, grabbed her things and made her way to the front door, where Matt was at. Before she exited the apartment, they kissed and hugged for who knows, the last time.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since Mimi had attended school in Odaiba High and it had been about three weeks that the Digidestants hadn't met her – including Tai. The Digidestants were in school, at the carpark, their usual meet up spot. Matt was sitting on his motorbike, using his phone. Tai and TK were having a conversation; Izzy and Sora were exchanging notes for their upcoming Math test, Kari and Yolei were engaging in a conversation on homecoming, Ken and Davis were talking about soccer, Cody and Joe were chatting about god knows what.<p>

Matt looked as cool as ever – sitting on his motorbike, with his shades on. Matt looked around and noticed that Jun was heading their direction.

"Hi, Matt," Jun greeted. Her voice was calm and not the usual hyper tone that she usually always had.  
>"Hey Jun," Matt smiled. For once, he liked seeing her that way. "What's up?"<br>"Well, I was just wondering you know, since Mimi isn't studying here anymore, could you be my date for homecoming?" Jun asked sweetly, and grinning at the same time.

Matt had forgotten. Now that Mimi wasn't studying in the same school as he was anymore, how was he going to go to homecoming? He wanted to be faithful. The only girl that he would ever ask to be his date was Mimi. Now that they're banned from seeing each other, he had to go to homecoming alone.

"I'll consider, Jun. Give me some time to think about it all right?" Matt said to her, politely and his words shocked everyone else.  
>"Dude, for real?" Tai nudged Matt by elbowing his ribs.<br>"I said I'll consider, Tai," Matt said to Tai and then turned his attention to Jun. "No promises, though, Jun because I have to perform. Chances are, I won't be staying long during homecoming."  
>"Yeah sure. I hope it's a yes. It'll be nice to have you as my date. See you around, sugar," Jun winked at Matt and left with her other friends.<p>

When Matt turned to look at the other Digidestants, they were all giving him stares, jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"What?" Matt asked.  
>"Matt, I beg of you, please do not agree on going to homecoming with her," Davis begged.<br>"What difference does it make? She'll still nag at you whether I take her to homecoming or not, Davis," Matt said as he continued using his phone.  
>"Yeah, true," Davis nodded in agreement.<br>"Okay guys, let's all head for class now," Joe announced.

* * *

><p>During their Math class, Tai could not focus. Tai lost his interest in Math ever since Mimi had to suddenly stop studying in Odaiba High. He looked at the seat next to him; it was empty. His heart felt heavy and empty at the same time. He missed her. He loved her. And then, he felt a tear rolled down his cheek.<p>

"Mimi..." Tai murmured, barely above a whisper.  
>"Taichi?" Mr Hamasaki called out.<br>"Yeah?" Tai wiped the visible tear.  
>"Are you all right?" the teacher asked.<br>"Yes sir, I'm fine."  
>"You haven't been fine ever since your partner stopped studying here. Do you need to go to the gents?"<br>"I think yeah. I'll be right back," Tai got up from his seat and left the classroom.

Instead of going to the washroom, Tai walked by Mimi's old locker. He stood there in front of it, recalling the times that he would just stand there and shared those happy moments with her. He leaned his back on it and suddenly began weeping as he slid down to the floor and sat with his legs to his chest. Tai buried his face in his arms and just kept on crying until he heard a voice – belonging to a girl.

"Taichi..."

Tai looked up and then scanned the area. He knew someone had mentioned his name but there was nobody there. He was alone.

"Taichi..."

"That voice..." Tai said to himself. "Who's there?" He asked aloud.

"Taichi..."

The voice had started to fade. Tai immediately got up on his feet and started heading towards the right, the direction where he thought he heard the voice. He ran down the halls of Odaiba High School, only to find that the corridor just kept getting darker.

"Taichi..."

The voice kept chanting his name repeatedly, without stopping. Tai continued to follow the direction of the voice and suddenly, he found himself in a dark classroom – the classroom that was rumoured to be haunted. The eerie look of the classroom just sent chills down Tai's spine.

"Taichi..."

The voice was clearer then and it came from the other corner of the room. Tai tried turning on the lights but the switch could not be found.

"Hello?" Tai called out.  
>"Taichi, you came," the voice said.<br>"Who's there?"  
>"You don't remember me, Taichi?"<br>"Who are you?"  
>"How can you not remember me, Taichi?" the voice started to sound gloomy.<br>"Please show yourself," Tai said. The hair at the back of his neck was standing. He dared not enter the dark room.

The voice finally revealed her true self by stepping forward into the light from outside the classroom – it was Mimi.

"Mimi?"  
>"Hello, Tai," Mimi smiled. "It's been a while."<p>

Tai couldn't be any happier. He missed her.

"I know how lonely you've been feeling these days without me, Tai but there is nothing I can do to convince my parents to make me stay," Mimi cupped his left cheek and at the same time, he let his tears of joy fall.  
>"Mimi, I will talk to your parents. I will do whatever it takes so that you'll stay," Tai said as he placed his hand over hers.<br>"You can't argue with them, Tai; especially with Father and you should know that. Please move on, be with Sora."  
>"But how can I? I love you."<br>"I love you too..." Mimi released her grasp on Tai.  
>"Mimi, please..." Tai didn't want to let go of her hand. "Don't let me go..."<br>"I have to, Tai. Move on. I will not be coming back..."

Her figure started to fade. Tai cried out for her name over and over again, his arm reaching out for hers.

"We will meet again someday, Tai. Please make Sora happy for me. My best friend's happiness means a lot to me. Goodbye, Tai Kamiya," and then her figure had faded into the darkness.  
>"Mimi!"<p>

When Tai walked deeper into the room and cried out her name, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, leaving him all alone in the dark room. It was pitch dark and he couldn't even see his own hands. He began to panic and turned around. He grabbed the door knob but it was locked.

"Shit!" Tai kept turning the door knob and then started banging on the door. "Someone! Get me out of here!" He stopped for a moment to think, "That figure... It wasn't really Mimi. It was just an illusion of her..."

* * *

><p>Back in class, Matt and Sora were confused. It had been half an hour since Tai had left the classroom to get to the washroom. Matt and Sora turned to each other and Matt whispered, "What's taking Tai so long?"<p>

Sora shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he's crying his eyes out in the washroom."

Matt stood up from his seat and then walked up to the teacher, who was standing at the front of the class.

"Yes Yamato?"  
>"Sir, Tai still hasn't got back from the gents. Is it okay if I go check up on him? I'm getting really worried."<br>"Okay you may but don't take too long," Mr Hamasaki said.

Matt nodded and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Matt walked the same way Tai did – walking pass Mimi's old locker.<p>

"Yamato..."

That same voice was now calling for Matt. Matt turned around, three hundred and sixty degrees, searching for the person that just called out his name.

"Hello?"  
>"Yamato..."<br>"Who's there?"  
>"Yamato..."<br>"How many times must you call out my name? Won't you ever get tired?"  
>"Yamato..."<p>

Matt followed the direction of the voice and found himself standing outside the classroom that Tai was trapped in. He heard Tai's banging on the classroom door and called out, "Tai?"

"Matt?" Tai felt relieved; someone had found him. "Get me out of here! This door just won't open!"  
>"Hold on there, buddy. I'll get you out. Stay away from the door. I'm gonna break it," Matt took a few steps back and took a deep breath. Then, he ran towards the door and used his upper arm and all his body weight to break the door down.<p>

When the door finally opened, Matt turned to his right where the switch was. He turned on the lights and found Tai lying on the floor, unconscious, with visible bruises head to toe. Matt rushed to his buddy's aid and quickly lifted Tai's upper body, only to find a pool of blood on the floor. The bleeding came from the back of Tai's head. Matt began to panic and immediately carried Tai on his back, bringing him to the nurse's office.


	30. Mimi Revealed Her Pregnancy

Chapter 30

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER.**

Everyone in the school heard about Tai being in the hospital due to whatever happened while he was trapped in the classroom that was rumoured to be haunted but no one knew why he was there or what brought him there – even Matt didn't quite figure out the reason why.

The Digidestants were in the hospital, outside Tai's ward. While Tai was resting, Kari was in his room with him to feed him his lunch. The others were outside but one person was missing – Mimi was not there. Matt kept pacing back and forth, thinking. What was the cause of his bruises? Why was his head bleeding? And lastly, why was he trapped in that classroom? Wasn't it haunted?

Questions kept playing in Matt's head, repeatedly. Sora was distracted by Matt's behaviour and stood up to ask him, "Hey, are you okay?"

Matt shrugged. He was deeply concerned for his buddy's well-being and at the same time, he did not feel like talking. He looked at Sora and then finally, he opened up his mouth to speak, "Does Mimi know about this?"

Sora's face expression changed. She let out a light sigh and then looked away from Matt's blue eyes. She turned around and sat back at her seat. Matt went after her, kneeled in front of her and held both her hands.

"Sor, please tell me that Mimi know about this."  
>"I don't think she does, Matt. None of us spoke to her for weeks now."<p>

Everyone looked at Matt and Sora. Yolei narrowed her eyes on Sora and Matt, kind of getting the wrong idea of the positions that they were at – Sora sitting on the chair, Matt kneeling in front of her, holding her hands, yes?

"Look Sor, you're her best friend. You should go to her villa and tell her about this."  
>"Why should I, Matt? You saw how she acted towards me at your apartment that day."<p>

Everyone else was not only watching, they were listening as well.

"What happened between you and Mimi?" Izzy asked Sora, out of curiousity.  
>"She..." Sora gave a short glance at Izzy, looked back at Matt and then back at Izzy. "She was so cold towards me everytime when I am around Matt."<p>

Izzy cracked a smile, confusing Sora.

"Why are you smiling for, Iz?" Sora asked.  
>"I think I know why she behaved that way. She's a strange type of species."<br>"_Strange type of species?_" Matt and Sora asked, in unison.  
>"How can you two not know that she doesn't like it when the man she loves hangs around with other girls?" Izzy asked them, confidently.<br>"Huh?" Sora and Matt looked at each other.  
>"I don't get what you're trying to say, Izzy," Matt said.<br>"Here's the thing about Mimi most of you probably don't know..."  
>"Wow, looks like we have an encyclopedia on Mimi now," Davis joked. "Ow!" Davis was given a light slap by Yolei.<br>"You and your stupidity Davis, now I see why you don't deserve the crest of knowledge," Izzy fired back at Davis.  
>"Hmph. I <em>am<em> smart... In soccer," Davis said.  
>"Anyways, as I was saying, before I was interrupted by Davis, Mimi may be the type that clicks well with anybody but once she has her eyes on a guy, she would not let go of him. She would give a cold shoulder to <em>any <em>girls that hang around him often and so for this case, the guy is Matt and the girl that hangs around him often, is Sora," Izzy explained.

Izzy's explanation shocked everyone. Jaws dropped, eyes widened, eyeballs popped out, whatever it was, they were too shocked and speechless to react.

"I'll give you guys some time to breathe and then start talking," Izzy continued using his phone.  
>"How come I never knew that?" Matt asked as he stood up, catching Izzy's attention.<br>"Because, Matt, you never took the time to actually know her," Izzy placed his phone aside and then stood up, standing in front of Matt. "This thing about her being grounded and you being banned from seeing her is just one of those obstacles that are in your way. Consider this as a challenge. If you love her, I dare you to go run, or for your case, drive to her villa and tell her that Tai is in the hospital right now," Izzy continued.

Matt stared into Izzy's eyes, debating with himself in his mind on whether he should take up Izzy's dare or not. He remembered Mimi telling him; what is love without taking risks?

Sora, who was still seated in front of where Matt was standing, nudged Matt by grabbing his arm. "Matt..."

Matt's eyes were still connected with Izzy's but his mind was focused on Sora, "Yeah?"

"You have to be careful with Mimi's parents – especially her father," Sora said.  
>"I know, Sora," Matt took his eyes off of Izzy's, kneeled down in front of Sora and held both her hands again. "Don't worry, Sor. Everything will be all right."<br>"No, it won't be. You know you can't go against her parents," Sora's voice was shaky. She was extremely worried until a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"Hey, hey," Matt wiped the tear. "Sora, I know you're worried about me but I love Mimi – a lot. And because I love her, I have to make sacrifices. Let me do this. I will come back, I promise," Matt cracked a smile, hoping his words and his smile would be enough to reassure her. "You wanna know something, Sor?"<br>"What?"  
>"I don't think I would be the only one who would make sacrifices for Mimi," Matt said as he stood up, pulling Sora by the hand, wanting her to stand up as well.<p>

Everyone paid full attention to whatever that was going on between Matt and Sora.

"But why won't it be just you alone?" Sora asked as she stood up.  
>"I know Tai would do the same for Mimi," Matt genuinely smiled.<br>"Tai?" Sora was confused. Why would the man she loved sacrifice so much for Mimi? Why wouldn't he sacrifice so much for her?  
>"Remember the time when I asked you to be my girlfriend, Sor?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Tai's feelings for Mimi started from there. His feelings for you died the day I stole you from him. Everything was my fault. Even you said that I created the mess. Now that I've lost Mimi, life has been such a bitch to me. Nothing ever goes right anymore. Time flies freaking slowly and I feel so lonely all the time. I hope you understand why I am willing to take this dare..." Matt then turned his attention to Izzy. "Will you do me a favour and take care of Sora for me, Izzy? God knows how long I will take."<p>

Izzy nodded and then reached out his arm towards Sora. Sora looked at Matt with worried eyes and then Matt reassured her with a genuine smile. Sora walked towards Izzy and hugged him tightly. She was heartbroken.

"Okay guys, I shall leave now," Matt said as he walked up to his brother. "And TK..."  
>"Yeah?" TK stood up.<p>

Matt patted TK on the shoulder. "You love Mimi, don't you?"

"Yeah I do."  
>"I will bring her back. Take care of Kari for Tai all right?"<br>"Sure, I will," TK was not a hundred percent confident when he said that. When Matt was about to leave, TK stopped him, "Hey Matt."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You wouldn't have the crest of friendship for no reason, Matt. As of right now, Mimi is your best friend. And I'm proud of you for willing to sacrifice so much for your friends."  
>"Thanks, TK," Matt was touched by his brother's words. "You're the best brother in the world. You truly deserve the crest of hope."<br>"Yeah sure I do. You better get going now. Don't waste any more time."  
>"Yeah I better. Everyone, take care of each other," Matt said and turned around to walk off.<br>"Sure," everyone said in unison.  
>"Oh and one more thing," Matt turned around to face them again. "Izzy?"<br>"Yes?" Izzy answered.  
>"Don't forget what I said. Take care of Sora for me. Don't let anything happen to her," Matt said as he waved goodbye.<br>"Don't worry, Matt. We're not in the digital world. No dangers here," Izzy said, returning the wave.

When Matt was already out of sight, everyone turned to look at Izzy and Sora. Sora was trying to control her tears from falling but she couldn't. Izzy took out his handkerchief and wiped away Sora's tears for her.

"Now, now, everything's gonna be all right, Sora," Izzy said as he assisted Sora to settle down at her seat.  
>"No, everything is not gonna be all right," Sora said, weeping uncontrollably.<br>"Why do you say so?"  
>"Because of whatever Matt just said. Tai doesn't feel the same way for me like the way I feel for him. All this while I've been waiting for him to ask me to be his girlfriend but instead he gave up and still continued chasing Mimi. What is it that Mimi has that I don't?"<br>"I am not sure about that, Sora. Only Tai knows the answer to your questions."

The view of Sora crying was the last thing that everyone expected to see from her. Usually, she'd put up a strong front in front of everybody, protecting the ones that she loved and always being so tough on the outside. They watched as Sora continued to cry in Izzy's arms.

* * *

><p>Matt had his car parked outside of the Tachikawa villa. He walked towards the door and rang the door bell. Within ten seconds, no one still opened the door. He pressed the door bell again and this time round, the door finally opened. Matt's heart was pounding extremely fast, worried on who was the one that opened the door. When the door finally opened, there Mimi was standing in front of him.<p>

Matt smiled from ear to ear as he looked at her beautiful face. She returned the smile but it was weak. It had been a month since they met.

"Mimi... Finally, we met again," Matt said as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it.  
>"I know. What are you doing here, Matt?" Her voice was calm, it was like, she wasn't excited to see him.<br>"I am here because I wanted to tell you..." Matt noticed that Mimi had her hand placed on her belly and her baby bump was beginning to look obvious. "Mimi, is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
>"Let's talk inside," Mimi welcomed the blonde in and then closed the door behind them.<p>

They headed towards the living room and Matt sat on the couch first. Matt observed the way Mimi was trying to sit and it looked like she was struggling just a little bit.

"So," Mimi finally sat in a comfortable position where she just simply leaned her back on the couch. "You wanted to tell me something?"  
>"Uh, yeah..." Matt just would not take his eyes off of Mimi's bump. He remembered her having such a flat stomach during their last meeting.<br>"Well?" Mimi asked as she was waiting for Matt to speak up.  
>"Meems... Recently something happened to Tai..."<br>"What?" Mimi already had that worried look on her face. "What happened? Matt please, hurry up and tell me!"  
>"Tai..." Matt breathed heavily as he was too distracted with Mimi's bump.<br>"Matt!" Mimi shook Matt's arm vigorously, impatiently waiting for the reason.  
>"Tai landed in the hospital because he had visible bruises all over his body and at the back of his head was bleeding profusely."<br>"What?" Mimi began to whimper and buried her face in her hands. "Oh no, Tai..."  
>"Meems..." Matt pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.<p>

Matt's eyes roamed around the house. Where were her parents? Why did they leave her alone?

"Meems, where are you parents?"  
>"They left..."<br>"Left?" Matt was unsure what Mimi meant by that.  
>"They left town for today and they will be returning tomorrow."<p>

Matt felt Mimi grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. When their eyes connected, Mimi leaned in closer to Matt and finally, their lips met again. After releasing from the kiss, Matt placed his hand on Mimi's midsection.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Matt asked.

Mimi looked down at her stomach where Matt's hand was at and then looked back into his blue eyes. It had been a month. It's no point in hiding anymore. She didn't want to proceed with an abortion. She wanted to keep this child. She kept her mouth shut. She remembered the day when she told her parents that she was pregnant. Lucky for her, they actually accepted the life that was growing inside of her and if her parents could accept it, she was pretty sure that Matt could accept it too.

"Matt, I..."  
>"Mimi please, don't scare me."<br>"I'm pregnant."

Mimi's words stunned Matt. He stood up and then walked towards the front door, still with a stunned expression on his face. When he was about to grab the door knob, Mimi stopped him by pulling his arm.

"I've kept this from you for a month now. I know that this may come as a shock to you just as it did to me. I am four weeks pregnant and I've been seeing the doctor every twice a week. To my surprise, my parents accepted this child even though they knew that you're the father."

Matt still did not utter a word. He was too speechless and shocked to say anything. He felt his body and heart go numb. But Matt's silence did not stop Mimi from speaking her mind.

"I was given a choice to abort this baby or keep it but I would never kill I life. I don't have the heart to. Matt please, I can't raise this child alone. I need you. Please don't run away just because you found out that I'm pregnant."

Matt immediately turned around after hearing Mimi's last sentence. He's never the type of person that comes and goes. He's the type of person that stays; loyal towards everyone. He turned around and faced Mimi, grabbing her by the side of her arms.

"Mimi, just because you are pregnant, _do not_, I repeat, _do not _think that I am gonna run away and let you raise this child alone. I'm sorry for reacting that way. I'm just too shocked when you spilled the news, I..."

He remembered that he was supposed to bring Mimi to the hospital to go see Tai.

"I need you to get ready. We're going out."  
>"But Matt, I can't leave the villa."<br>"Mimi, your parents aren't here and Tai's in the hospital. Please, I beg of you."

Without much consideration, Mimi immediately headed to her room and got changed. Within five minutes, she was already done and so, they left together for the hospital.

* * *

><p>"I'm so worried."<br>"Chill, TK. Matt will be here soon."  
>"But Joe..."<br>"Have some confidence in your brother, dammit," the person that said this, was not among them.

TK and everyone turned to look at the direction of where the voice came from – it was Matt and he was alone.

"Matt!" Everyone screamed in unison.  
>"Shhh!" Matt hushed them. "You do not need to scream."<br>"Where's Mimi?" TK asked.

Matt turned around and from a corner, Mimi appeared. Everyone was thrilled to see her – it had been a month. TK ran up to Mimi and immediately hugged her. He was too happy; he even shed tears of joy.

"Oh my god, Mimi, you had no idea how much I missed you," TK said.  
>"You had no idea how much I missed you, Takeru," Mimi smiled.<p>

After everyone except for Sora exchanged hugs with Mimi, it was Sora's turn. Sora and Mimi stood in front of each other. Izzy's words about Mimi were still in Sora's mind. Instead of greeting Sora, Mimi entered Tai's ward. Sora was disappointed.

"She'll come around," Matt hugged Sora from the side.  
>"I hope," Sora said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tai, how are you feeling?" Mimi stood by Tai's bed. Yes, he was conscious.<br>"No! Get away from me!" Tai screamed, startling Kari and Mimi, who were in the ward with him.  
>"Tai! What's wrong with you?" Mimi had raised her voice.<br>"You! Because of you, I am in the hospital!" Tai accused Mimi.  
>"What are you talking about, Tai?" Kari screamed, shocked with her brother's reaction.<p>

Mimi was too lost for words. She had no idea what the hell was going through Tai's mind and what made him react like this.

"Tai, what's wrong with you? Why are you saying that I am the reason that you're in the hospital?" Mimi asked. Her heart was broken, after hearing the words that Tai had just spit out.

Everyone else outside heard the screaming. Matt did not waste any time and entered the ward and everyone else followed closely behind him.

"What's going on in here?" Matt asked.  
>"I don't know," Mimi said. "Tai's saying that because of me, he landed in the hospital."<br>"Hey buddy," Matt rushed in and stood by Tai. "What made you say that Mimi's the reason that you're here?"  
>"She..." Tai pointed an index finger, directly at Mimi. "Because of her, I was trapped in that haunted classroom."<p>

Matt looked at Mimi. Mimi was shaking her head sideways, utterly disappointed with Tai's accusation. Matt immediately thought, "That voice... Did it belong to Mimi? Was that voice the reason for those bruises?"


	31. Tai Has Finally Exploded

Chapter 31

Tai was already discharged from the hospital. After spending five days there, he was finally free. How Tai got hurt in the first place after being trapped in that classroom remained a mystery.

Tai was on his way, walking to the Tachikawa villa. Mimi had told him that she would be home so he thought of coming over and hang out with her since she couldn't leave the house. While walking, he passed by a field by the playground. That was the same field that he and Sora would play soccer during their younger days. How he missed those days but things have changed; since she chose Matt over him.

Tai looked up the sky – the sun was going to set and it was going to get dark in a while. He still didn't choose to rush though. He still took his own sweet time to walk. Every place he passed by kept bringing back memories of him and Sora while they were younger. The wind then blew his bushy hair and he paused for a moment by the bay to enjoy the wind. He just needed a second to think.

What if things were different between him, Sora, Mimi and Matt? What if Matt had picked Mimi at the start? What if he had made the first move instead of Matt? What if Tai never actually had deep feelings for Mimi? Questions, questions. Sometimes Tai wished that Matt – his own best friend – never existed.

Tai looked at his watch and then decided to continue walking to Mimi's. Once he was already there, he rang the doorbell. When Mimi opened the door, Tai was surprised to see that Mimi was all dressed up – in a black long sleeved mini dress with a black vest on top. She had long necklaces on and Tai recognized one of them.

"Hey, Meems, I think I remember that necklace," Tai said as he pulled out of the necklaces with a grin on his face.  
>"Huh?" Mimi looked at the one that Tai was talking about. "Oh this. Yeah well, of course you'd remember it. You gave me this necklace on my 17th birthday."<br>"Yeap, that's right. So, what's the occasion?"  
>"Nothing. Why?"<br>"I don't know, you're all dressed up and ready to go. Usually you'd always stay away from black"  
>" I just thought of dressing up in black for a change."<br>"Honestly speaking, you look really matured in black."  
>"Why, thank you, Tai," Mimi smiled.<p>

Tai scanned her body from head to toe. He loved how slender her body looked in a black mini dress. Her long chestnut brown hair flowed perfectly and naturally. He loved the way she looked.

"Do you have any plans tonight, Meems?"  
>"Nope, I don't. Mother is home. What do you have in mind?"<br>"Maybe I can stay around and help out in the house or maybe I can convince Mother to let you out again?"  
>"And meet Matt again?"<br>"Um, Meems, can we talk inside? I don't wanna be having a long conversation with you at the doorstep."  
>"Oh right! So sorry, Tai. Come in, please."<p>

Tai rolled his eyes on the brunette that was standing before him and then entered the house. "That's typical Mimi."

When Tai had already closed the door behind him, Mrs Tachikawa appeared from the kitchen.

"Hello, Tai!" Mrs Tachikawa seemed happy.  
>"Hi, Mother," Tai returned the smile.<br>"How have you been? I heard from Mimi that you spent quite a number of days in the hospital."  
>"Oh... Yeah."<p>

Tai suddenly froze for a moment. How come Mimi was being nice to him even though he accused her for putting him into the hospital? He thought to himself, _I think I should apologize_.

Tai walked up to the dining room where Mimi and her mother were at. Tai was surprised to see that Mimi was helping her mother bake some chocolate muffins.

"Wow, something smells delish here," Tai sniffed the air.  
>"Well, Mother just wanna bake some and give them away to the other Digidestants," Mimi said.<br>"Digidestants?"

Then the back door opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey, Taichi."  
>"Yamato?"<br>"The name is Matt, dammit."  
>"You called me Taichi first."<br>"Cut it out, the two of you. Always fighting like children," Mimi walked up to Matt, who was still standing at the back door and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Did you get things that Mother asked for?"  
>"Yeah I did," Matt placed the bag of groceries on the kitchen table.<br>"Thank you so much, Matt," Mrs Tachikawa thanked him with a smile.  
>"Not a problem at all... Mother," Matt returned her the smile.<p>

Even though Matt was the one that saved Tai from that incident in the classroom, he always felt that Matt was a threat. Tai watched as Matt, Mimi and Mrs Tachikawa had their fun baking muffins and then after awhile, Tai took a few steps backwards and was about to turn around to leave when Mrs Tachikawa stopped him.

"Tai, why don't you join us?"  
>"Um, sorry, Mother. I just remembered that I have to meet TK..."<br>"TK?" Matt narrowed his eyes on Tai.  
>"Sorry, not TK. I'm supposed to meet um..." Tai was struggling to choose a name.<br>"Who?" Mimi asked.  
>"What's her name? The girl with shoulder length hair..."<br>"Kari?" Mimi guessed.  
>"Um, no. The other one," Tai actually had forgotten her name.<br>"Sora?" Matt guessed.  
>"Ah yes! Sora Takenouchi!" Tai felt relieved. How could he be so dumb to actually forget his own best friend's name?<p>

Mimi and Matt shook their heads in disbelief.

"Um, Mimi, before I go, is it okay if we... Talk?" Tai asked politely.  
>"Yeah, sure. Let's talk in my room," Mimi pulled Tai by the hand and then the pair made their way to Mimi's room.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're different today," Mimi said as she close the door behind her.<br>"Why is Matt here?" Tai went straight to the point.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Is he trying to win Mother's heart?"  
>"Tai, there's a reason why he's here."<br>"And I'd like to know the reason why."  
>"Now is not the right time to tell you yet."<br>"But why?"  
>"Because, Taichi..." Mimi didn't know how to defend herself. She didn't want to tell Tai about her pregnancy yet. To her, it's not the right time.<br>"Well?" Tai was impatiently waiting for an answer.  
>"We'll gather all of the Digidestants together and only then I will tell you the reason why," Mimi crossed her arms.<br>"Okay then," Tai took out his phone and started dialling numbers.  
>"What are you doing?" Mimi asked, eyebrows furrowed.<br>"I am calling the other Digidestants," Tai said as he placed his phone at his left ear. "Oh wait a minute," Tai then decided to text. "I'll just send everyone a text."  
>"And what? You're gonna tell them to come here?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"You better don't even think about, Taichi," Mimi wanted to snatch Tai's phone from him but he dodged and typed as fast as he could.<br>"Oops," Tai smiled and showed Mimi his phone. "Messages sent."  
>"Urgh," Mimi groaned and then heard Tai's phone beeped.<br>"And Kari said that she and the younger Digidestants will be here in an hour. I'm impressed," Tai gave Mimi a big grin.  
>"Seriously, Tai, you're not making me happy here."<br>"You're not making me happy by not telling me either, Meems."  
>"I'll see you downstairs," Mimi walked out of her room and then closed the door behind her, leaving Tai in her room.<p>

* * *

><p>All of the other Digidestants have gathered in Mimi's living room. The curious Izzy asked, "So Tai, what's the big emergency?"<p>

Tai was pacing back and forth in front of the others, waiting for Mimi and Matt to appear from the kitchen. Then he stopped at one spot and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Tai, could you at least tell us the headlines?" Sora asked.  
>"Wait for the couple to come in," Tai wanted to slap himself in the face. <em>Why the hell did I just call them a couple? Mimi and I should be a couple; not her and Matt.<em>  
>"Couple?" Kari asked.<p>

What Tai had just said raised a few eyebrows and a few of them (especially Yolei) started gossiping. Tai observed their behaviour and then sighed.

"Look, what I'm trying to imply here is..." Tai was interrupted when Matt and Mimi had finally walked in. "Finally. What took the two of you so long?"  
>"Mimi and I had a small talk, Tai," Matt said, as he stood next to his buddy.<br>"Okay," Tai sat next to Kari on the couch. "Spill it, Matt and Mimi. What are you keeping from us all?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

Matt looked at Mimi who looked like she was out of breath. Matt then started talking, "I..." And then he paused.

"You?" Tai was waiting for Matt to quickly spill the news. He's tired of secrets.  
>"I..." Matt finally gathered his courage to speak. "Okay, first of all, this is gonna be a shock to all of you just as it did to me when Mimi told me this. Um..." Matt turned to Mimi.<br>"Digidestants, I am pregnant," Mimi finally revealed.  
>"WHAAAT?" The other Digidestants shouted in unison and in complete shock.<p>

Matt and Mimi looked at each other and then Mimi looked down. Matt cupped her cheek because he knew that she didn't feel comfortable.

"And let me guess, the father is Yamato?" Sora asked.  
>"Yes, I am the father, Sora, and please guys, stop calling me Yamato."<br>"Nah, I was just teasing. Anyways," Sora stood up and gave both Mimi and Matt a hug. "I know that now's not the right time but, congratulations."  
>"Thanks Sora," the couple smiled.<br>"No problem at all," Sora looked at Matt. "Ishida, I want to have a talk with you."  
>"For?" Matt asked.<br>"Just come with me," Sora angled her body to face the door and then made her way out of the house with Matt following behind her.

Mimi looked at Tai, who looked awfully devastated. Tai noticed that she was looking at him and decided to stand up to leave but Mimi had stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, Mimi," Tai tried to push her away but he knew he couldn't. As of right now, she's physically fragile.  
>"Tai, I'm so sorry," Mimi felt like crying. She could already feel the sting in her eyes but she tried to hold the tears back.<br>"No, don't be. At first I thought that you were just being sarcastic that you and Matt actually really made love but I was wrong. You actually gave in to him," Tai tried to get out of Mimi's way to head to the front door but Mimi used her body to block him.

The other Digidestants watched the drama between Tai and Mimi.

"Tai, I gave into him because he knows where to kiss and touch me at the right places! I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tai and because of this baby, I..."  
>"You choose him."<br>"I had to, Tai."

Tai shook his head and he had an angry look on his face. Mimi realized that Tai was clenching his fist and she knew that he needed to punch somebody or something, rather. Tai stormed out of the front door and made his way out.

"Tai!" Mimi called out.

The other Digidestants began to worry. Chances are, Tai might be coming after Matt.

"Takeru, please follow Tai. I don't want him to hurt your brother!" Mimi screamed. The last thing she needed to be right now was to be emotional.

TK did as he was told and chased after Tai. Everyone else did too. By the time everyone was outside, Tai had already punched Matt in the face. Sora was extremely appalled with Tai's actions.

"Tai!" Mimi screamed.  
>"Tai, what the hell are you doing?" Sora shouted.<p>

Tai gave Sora a glare and then looked at the blonde that was lying on the ground. Tai then continued punching Matt over and over until Matt's jaw was dislocated. Matt also had a black eye and a bloody nose. TK and Davis had stepped in to pull Tai away from Matt and when they were successful, Izzy and Joe immediately carried Matt and brought him inside.

All Mimi did was cry her eyes out, with Kari and Yolei comforting her.


	32. After the Fight, Another Problem

Chapter 32

_I started off by punching Yamato at the side of his pretty face while he was having a conversation with my best friend, Sora. I then proceeded to kick him in the midsection, bringing him to his knees. Sora just stood there, screaming at me as I gave her a glare. I knew that she wanted to get involved but for as long as she knew that it would be against me, she decided not to as fighting against me was not her forte._

_I punched Yamato repeatedly, causing him to suffer from a black eye, a bloody nose and a dislocated jaw. And then I found out that he suffered from a broken skull as well. Well, somewhat. Don't know if it's true. I knew that violence never solves anything but I couldn't help it. Anger took control of my mind and heart in a split second, causing me to completely go insane and behave immaturely._

_When I felt that my body was being pulled by two younger members of the group, I started to calm down, even though I was yelling my lungs out._

_I apologize for my actions, Yamato. I didn't mean to hurt you. Things between us have gone terribly wrong and I wished that none of these started in the first place. This is such a huge obstacle in our friendship, I think I am on the verge of breaking down and giving up on us. And by us, I mean you and me, everything we went through together like brothers, every single bit of our friendship. So much for being the bearer of friendship, Yamato. You betrayed me. First, you took Sora, when you know it damn well that I have deep feelings for her since our younger days. And after you took her, I moved on with my life with Mimi until you took her away from me AGAIN._

_I don't know what it is with you. Just because your parents went through a failed marriage, that doesn't mean that you can go around stealing someone else's girl. I am not saying that either Sora or Mimi belonged to me before all this happened; hell, I don't even own them._

_I am freaking disappointed with you, Yamato. I can say this over and over again. Now that Mimi wouldn't even think of considering being with me because of your unborn child, what the hell am I supposed to say? I dedicated my life to her. She's the reason for my happiness and you're reason for my temper._

_Getting her pregnant should be the last thing that's on your mind, Yamato. I really don't know what is going through your mind when you first asked her for all these shits. I gave my heart and soul to Mimi but now? *sighs*_

_I've come to a verdict. I want us to end our friendship. I've had enough bullshits from you over the past few months. Try putting yourself in my shoes, dude. Try imagining what it feels like if Mimi chose me over you and I got her pregnant. So let me tell you something, **bro**. You and I, our friendship is no more but that doesn't mean that I won't hang out with the other Digidestants so which means, you will still see me around. When the Yamato I know comes back - the one that isn't greedy or self-centered for that matter - please tell him to give me a call. Thank you very nice. Have a nice day._

"And finally I'm done," Tai slammed the pen onto the desk and pushed the pen and paper aside.

Tai got lectured by his parents for resorting to violence over a problem and with that, he couldn't leave the house until he had penned down his thoughts or feelings in a piece of paper to let them read which he finally had done what he was told to do. Usually, Kari would save Tai's ass from whatever problems he got himself into but this current problem, Kari chose to stay away, letting Tai handle his own problems.

Tai sat in front of his computer all day, just playing games. After about an hour playing games, he decided to check his Facebook. After knowing that he had zero notifications, he hopped over to Matt's profile and realized that Matt's status had been changed from "it's complicated" to "in a relationship". As curious as always, Tai called out for Kari.

"Kari! Come in here!"  
>"What? What? What?" Kari entered his room.<br>"Matt..." Tai turned around to face his sister. "Who is he in a relationship with?"  
>"It doesn't concern you, Tai. You two aren't friends anymore."<br>"Kari, I just wanna know. Please tell me who it is. I'm not asking. I'm begging."  
>"That makes no difference," Kari was about to turn around to walk out of Tai's room.<br>"KARI KAMIYA!" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs, startling his sister as she almost walked out the door.  
>"Oh my god, Tai, chill!"<br>"How the hell do you expect me to chill when you just won't answer my question!"  
>"Dear god, you're such a baby!"<br>"I wouldn't be if you had told me from the start."  
>"Fine!" Kari calmed down and took a deep breath. "He's in a relationship with Mimi."<br>"Well of course."  
>"You're actually asking the obvious. You know how much Matt means to Mimi and vice versa."<br>"The thing that I don't get is that, why is Matt always in my way?"  
>"That's for you to know and find out. Ask Matt. Obviously, he's the only one that could answer your questions. Or maybe you're just not fast enough."<p>

Tai gave a blank expression as he turned to the computer again and Kari immediately knew what that look meant.

"Okay, let me just be meticulous about this all right? Mimi and Matt haven't made it official yet. They're only considering but you know that they have to soon because of their unborn child. And rumour has it that Matt may be, just MAY BE going to homecoming with Jun. At least, that's what Yolei told me."  
>"Yolei?" Tai scoffed. "Nothing right ever comes out from that kid's mouth."<br>"EXCUSE ME? We're talking about my best friend here."  
>"I don't understand how you could be best friends with someone like her; always blabbering over the gossips in school. I can't believe you can actually tolerate that attitude because I know I can't."<br>"Don't talk to me about best friends when you just recently went through one failed friendship, Tai."

Kari had had enough of Tai's attitude and then decided to watch some TV programmes in the living room. Tai didn't mean what he said. He was just going through a rough time. He hopped over to Mimi's Facebook profile and looked at her status - single.

"Well, at least she's in no hurry to be in a relationship - unlike Matt."

* * *

><p>Matt had spent a few days in the hospital and now, he is back home, resting. As usual, he'd be alone at home. But knowing that he still hasn't fully recovered, TK decided to come over. Matt laid on the couch like he usually does, just waiting for his brother's arrival.<p>

"Matt?" TK unlocked the main door from outside. He had finally arrived.  
>"I'm here," Matt responded lazily, still lying on the sofa.<br>"Why are you always lying down?" TK closed the door behind him and then walked over to the couch where Matt was at.  
>"I don't know," Matt sat up, giving TK some space to sit. "I'm just feeling lethargic."<br>"Lethargic? Then that's not good," TK scanned Matt's bruises. "How are you feeling, Matt?"  
>"I'm feeling a little better. Thanks."<br>"Have you been able to contact Mimi?"  
>"I haven't contacted or seen her since she left the hospital a few days ago. Gosh, you have no idea how bad my heart is aching right now. I miss her."<br>"Now, now, Matt, don't be such a drama king."  
>"What makes you think that I'm being such a drama king?"<br>"You and your constant drama - non stop. Anyways, if you want, let's go out and eat."  
>"Can we order a take out instead?"<br>"You need to walk around and being lazy isn't gonna help you."  
>"Urgh," Matt groaned. "Fine. Wait for me. I'll get ready," Matt stood up and dragged his feet to his room to get changed.<br>"Sure. Oh and by the way," TK stopped, hoping that Matt would respond.  
>"By the way what?" Matt shouted from his room.<br>"Maybe we'll see Mimi on the way."  
>"Oh please yes," Matt appeared from his room without a shirt on. "I really need to see her and ask her about the baby."<p>

All TK did was smile as he watched his brother got excited, quickly putting a shirt on.

"But before we leave," TK said.  
>"What now? TK, I wanna see Mimi."<br>"I wanna talk to you about Tai."  
>"Oh god," Matt groaned. The mention of Tai's name was a complete turn off to him. "What do you want to know?" Matt took a seat next to TK.<br>"Kari just told me that Tai is blaming you in all of this."  
>"Of course he will blame me, TK. He never takes a look in the mirror."<br>"That's Tai for you."  
>"I hate fighting, TK. I swear. I didn't mean to 'steal' Sora away from him. I just had a hard time choosing between her and Mimi because I love them both the same."<br>"Nope, that's not true."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You think that you love them both the same but in actuality, you love Mimi more. Gosh Matt, how can you be so naive?"  
>"Okay fine so you're on team Taichi Kamiya now."<br>"No, I'm not. I'm on Yamato Ishida's. No wait, I'm on nobody's team. Can you actually see that Kari and I are caught in the middle of this no matter how far we try to stay away from this?"  
>"God Takeru!" Matt suddenly got agitated. "I don't wanna be thinking about the past anymore. I wanna move forward."<br>"Before you move forward, settle your differences with Tai first. Come on," TK stood up and headed towards the door.  
>"You're driving right, Teeks?"<br>"Yes, I'm driving your car. I came here on foot because I know you can't drive in your condition. You haven't fully recovered."  
>"You're smarter than I am sometimes, TK."<br>"That's Takeru for you," TK winked as Matt rolled his eyes on TK.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'm leaving for awhile!"<br>"Where are you going, princess?"  
>"I am going to the mall to get some stuff for my baby."<br>"No, you're not going."  
>"Mother!"<br>"You're not leaving unless you're going with someone."  
>"Geez!"<p>

Mimi took out her Blackberry and started scanning through her list of contacts. Boy, she had more than two hundred contacts.

"Who am I gonna call to keep me company? Damn you, mother," she mumbled to herself. "Ah yes!"

Mimi typed a name and then dialled the number.

"Hello, Joe?"

* * *

><p><em>While at Odaiba Shopping Mall...<em>

"Shut up, Kari."  
>"I have the upper hand today, Tai. So you better don't do anything stupid."<br>"What happened to the Kari Kamiya that always backs me up?"  
>"This fight you're having with Matt concerns an unborn child so I'm not going easy on you."<br>"Great. Just great."

Tai and Kari were at the arcade located on the fifth floor because Tai needed to vent his anger - somehow. He played the basketball game while Kari watched him. _Score after score, boy, Tai is really good at basketball too, _Kari thought.

* * *

><p>TK and Matt were at the same mall too. They were at the pharmacy on the second floor.<p>

"TK, what is it that you need from here? A pregnancy test kit as well?"  
>"Don't be ridiculous, Matt. That's not even funny."<br>"I'm dying of boredom here. I wanna see Mimi. Make it quick, will ya?"  
>"Chill, Matt. We have all day."<br>"But Mimi doesn't."

TK ignored Matt's whining for a while. But Matt still continued whining.

"Are you actually looking for a condom?"  
>"Why the hell would I look for that?"<br>"Who knows if you plan on having sex with Kari..."  
>"Bullshit, Matt!"<br>"Hush TK! I was just kidding. Geez."  
>"If I do that, Tai will kill me."<br>"Why do you have to be afraid of Tai for?"  
>"I'm not afraid of him. I just prefer to stay out of trouble."<p>

Matt's only response was scoffing at his younger brother.

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<br>"Are you okay, Meems?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks, Joe."<br>"What's your plan on coming here in the first place?"  
>"To get some baby clothes for my child."<br>"Do you even know the gender of your child?"  
>"Um..." Mimi went silent.<br>"Mimi," Joe whined. "You're only like, five weeks pregnant. You still have a long way to go."  
>"Okay the actual reason on why I wanted to come here is to get out of the house."<br>"I understand, Mimi. As much as I love studying, I prefer going out of the house too."

Mimi and Joe were walking around the mall on the third floor and Mimi was clinging onto Joe's arm; just in case. Ever since Mimi got pregnant, she kept getting hungry easily and yes, she was feeling hungry at that time.

"Joe, I'm hungry."  
>"Meems, you just ate an hour ago."<br>"I know. I'm hungry."

Joe sighed and then was pulled by the arm into a sushi restaurant.

"No wait, Mimi!"  
>"What?" Mimi paused.<br>"Can we at least walk around first?"  
>"But Joe..."<br>"Don't argue with me."

While Joe and Mimi were walking, they held hands. They were walking on the second floor when they were stopped by Matt and TK. Mimi immediately panicked.

Matt stared at Mimi and Joe in disbelief as they held hands.

"Mimi..." Matt said.  
>"Matt, it's not what it looks like," Mimi wanted to explain herself but Matt didn't want to buy any of her reasons.<p>

Ever since Matt knew about Mimi's pregnancy, Matt gets sensitive easily and he didn't like it when Mimi is out with other guys even with him knowing or not.

Matt, TK, Joe and Mimi were having a conversation when Kari and Tai bumped into them.

"TK!" Kari called out happily.

The four of them turned their heads, only to see the Kamiya siblings standing at the same spot as they were.

Tai and Matt stared at each other and yes, both their eyes were angry. Tai was fuming inside but he decided not to make the first move. If anyone would start a fight, it would be Matt.

"This isn't good," Mimi muttered.

* * *

><p>Hey readers. Sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy and my personal laptop is corrupted.<p>

Anyways, I know that there are many dialogues and the ending wasn't well-explained. Just look out for the next chapter for some explanation, yeah?

Reviews, yes? Thanks! xD


	33. Their Point of Views

Chapter 33

_Note: This chapter will be written in three of the characters' point of views. At the ending of the previous chapter, everything written was summarized so in this chapter, everything will be elaborated. And quite a number of vulgarities will be used in this chapter. Fair warning given._

**Tai's POV**

So after I beat the hell out of Matt last week, I went home with Kari. Throughout the whole journey home, neither of us spoke. When the both of us reached home, my parents were sitting on the couch, wanting to talk to us both. At first Mom and Dad thought that I purposely got myself involved in violence again and they were at the verge of grounding me but after much explanation from yours truly, they decided not to and just told me to write down my thoughts and feelings in a piece of paper. I feel like a darn kid in elementary school. Which parents would tell their grown up teenage kid to write an essay full of thoughts and feelings anymore?

Anyways, so I was checking my Facebook and much to my amazement, Matt changed his relationship status. Bastard. It's like he's trying to rub it in my face. There could be a possibility that Mimi would be the girl that he's in a relationship with but on the other hand, Sora could be too. At that moment, I totally forgot that Matt and Mimi will be a family soon because of that... Unborn child. Just thinking of it kills me so much. I wonder if anyone could actually understand how I feel. I went to the extent of ending my friendship with Matt because I can't take it anymore. Even though this problem may actually not be that big of a deal but when you're a teenager, it actually is.

So anyway, back to what happened that day. So out of curiousity, I called out for Kari. It's a pity that my younger sister had to babysit me. Thank my parents for that. So when I asked her about Matt's relationship status, she insisted on not telling me so I had no choice but to scream my lungs out just so that I can get her to talk. You have no idea how irritating it got when we had a small argument after that about her best friend.

After about an hour of silence in the house, I apologized to her for being such an ass. I actually did some thinking and realized that I actually **have**been such an ass. And since I was done penning down my thoughts and feelings in that damn piece of paper for my parents to read, I decided to get out of the house. Obviously, I couldn't leave the house without my sister. Since she had nothing to do as well, we decided to head to Odaiba Shopping Mall. I wanted to go to the arcade.

When we finally dragged our asses there, I played game after game but the thing is, I only played one type of game - the basketball game. I needed to do something physical. Shot after shot, and I beat the high score. Even though Kari just stood there to watch me, at some point, I know that she's impressed. Well duh, I am impressive when it comes to sports. Okay, self-praise. Whatever. So, when I decided to walk around the mall, you couldn't believe who I bumped into - my former best friend, Matt.

You had no idea how furious I was when I looked into his eyes. It's like my mood went down straightaway. No words were spoken, just stares were exchanged.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

I hate being a "cripple" at some point. I wasn't head to toe handicapped though. I only had a dislocated jaw, a bloody nose and a black eye. It's been a week since the physical fight with Tai and honestly, I didn't expect this to happen for the second time. The first time it did, I was still in a relationship with Sora. But Tai and I were fighting about the same person - Mimi.

So I spent a few days in the hospital due to my dislocated jaw. If it wasn't for my dislocated jaw, I would've spent just a day in the hospital. Fuck. I didn't expect Tai to hit me so hard. The last time he did, he didn't even dislocate my jaw. Anyway, I was rotting at home alone; as usual. Dad is never home so being alone is something I have already got used to since he and Mom divorced. At least for TK, Mom does come home since she works the office hour. TK came to see me everyday without fail after I was discharged from the hospital. I would of course preferred having Mimi to come over but she's still grounded so, I can't have her over.

When TK came, I was in a damn lethargic mood. I had no mood to do anything but just laze around. Lucky for me, TK was there to actually drag my ass out of the house. It was kind of a surprise to me that I didn't touch my guitar since I was discharged from the hospital actually. So when we were about to leave, TK brought up the topic on Tai. You had no idea how pissed off I was. TK cut the conversation short and then decided to drive my car since I am not a hundred percent okay yet.

During the drive, he brought up the topic on Tai again. Boy, I feel like hitting him in the face. Then he mentioned about what Tai said to Kari. Tai mentioned about my relationship status on Facebook and asked tonnes of questions about it. Kari obviously told him that I am in a relationship with Mimi. Well, the thing is, Mimi and I are in a relationship and he better accept that whether he like it or not. Mimi and I got together is not just for the sake of this child we're having but it's because of the love we have for each other. We are finally together and until now, I still couldn't believe it but I feel bad for Sora though because she loves Tai but he doesn't feel the same way for her anymore.

So when we reached Odaiba Shopping Mall, my brother needed to go to the pharmacy. It took him thirty solid minutes just to get a damn shampoo and a conditioner. Boy, he shops like a girl. After that, we decided to walk around some more and that's when TK and I bumped into Mimi and Joe. Yes, I was happy to see her but I wasn't happy with the fact that she was holding hands with Joe. Not that I have anything against Joe though. He's an amazing guy but she didn't tell me that she'd be out and with Joe for that matter. In the first place, why was she with him; holding hands?

The next thing that happened, I wish it didn't happen. We heard someone called out TK's name and we turned our heads, it was the Kamiya siblings. The sight of Tai just makes me so mad, I felt like punching him for what he did to me last week.

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi's POV<strong>

I needed a reason to get out of the house. I quickly got ready without telling Mother in advance.

Honestly speaking, even though I am five weeks pregnant, I still don't feel pregnant. The baby bump still isn't that obvious yet even though I actually did gain a few fats around my stomach due to eating all the time. Matt wasn't oblivious of that. He noticed that there was something different about me. I was glowing or some sort. Whatever. I can't really tell. So recently, Matt and I have recently became a couple; something that I've been waiting for for the past many months or so. This baby is also another reason for this because if it wasn't for it, I might, just might, move on my life with Tai instead of Matt. And yes, I still have something against Sora.

So I ran down the stairs and screamed across the house, telling Mother that I needed to go out to get some stuff for my baby. Mother screamed from the kitchen telling me that I can't go unless I am with someone. Boy! She's such a nag. I looked at the list of contacts in my phone and still, I didn't know who to pick and finally, I picked out someone - Joe, my ex-boyfriend. Awesome, huh?

We took his car to the mall and hour after hour, I just kept eating. Not big meals though. I need to watch my diet. Joe got frustrated with me for actually lying to my mother and not telling her the exact reason why I wanted to be here but oh well. We just kept doing our rounds in the mall and again, I kept getting hungry. The more I walk, the more hungry I get. It's frustrating that I have this appetite now and my belly is actually starting to show but I can't do any sit ups.

While walking, we bumped into the Ishida brothers. I was excited to see them but Matt caught Joe and I red-handed. Okay, like literally red-handed cos we were holding hands. I mean, if I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't need to hold Joe's hand. I held his hand just in case but Matt didn't seem to accept my explanation. Typical of Matt. He thinks that when I see him kissing Sora even though they're just the best of friends now makes me happy. I am the pregnant one here but Matt really needs to stop being so sensitive and get a grip.

To rub salt into the wound, the Kamiya siblings appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, everything is getting ugly among the Digidestants. Frankly speaking, I almost pulled Joe's arm to make a run for it but Tai and Matt for sure would think otherwise. This is not good.

* * *

><p>They decided to talk outside the mall.<p>

"Tai, we actually have something to do now right?" Kari asked Tai, at the same time, pulling his arm.

Tai didn't utter a word. Instead, he engaged himself in some staring contest with Matt. They never looked away from each other at all.

"Matt..."

Mimi's soft voice immediately captured Matt's attention.

"Yes, babe?" Matt finally took his eyes off of Tai's and then looked at Mimi.  
>"What brings you here?" Mimi asked.<br>"We wouldn't be here if TK didn't need to go to the pharmacy to get his goddamn shampoo."

TK got himself involved in the conversation, "It's not like as if I know that we're gonna bump into the Kamiyas okay?"

"Yamato..." Tai spoke.

Matt turned to Tai and gave him his full attention but still, didn't respond. It's like Tai and Matt suddenly turned cold towards each other.

"I think it's best that we talk."  
>"There's nothing to talk about, Taichi. Not after everything you did to physically hurt me."<br>"Then if that's the case, I'll just see you in school tomorrow."  
>"You will be the last person I wanna see for now, Tai," Matt's voice was cold and the others could tell that he was more than mad at Tai.<br>"We're in the same class. We hang out with same group of friends. No matter how far you try to stay away from me, I am always around. It's like I'm your 'other side'."  
>"Other side huh? You don't know me, Tai..." Matt was in a position to attack Tai but TK held him back. "Let me go, TK! I wanna beat the hell out of him!"<br>"Not for as long as I am around!" TK shouted.

Tai stood there, with both his hands in his jeans pockets and watched as the younger blonde restrained the older blonde. A smirk on Tai's face appeared and then he pulled Kari by the hand. But before he walked off, he had one last thing to say.

"Just so you know, Meems, since you can't attend homecoming cos you're not studying in Odaiba High anymore, rumour has it that Matt will be going to homecoming with Jun."  
>"What...?" the shocked Mimi's heart suddenly dropped to her stomach.<br>"I don't know. At least that's what Yolei told Kari," Tai smirked. "Next time, Matt, why don't you ask Sora as well?"

Surprisingly, Tai did not fight back and then walked off with Kari following closely behind him.

When the Kamiyas were finally out of sight, TK finally released his grip on Matt. Frustrated, Matt punched the pillar next to him while Mimi looked at her boyfriend with eyes of disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>Hey readers! Not much on this chapter. It was more focused on the POVs of Tai, Matt and Mimi. Hopefully I get to write more on the next chapter. <em>

_Review, yes? Thanks! xD _


	34. You Can't Get Everything That You Want

_So you've been seeing the negative side of Tai, yes? More of it to come actually. I know, problem after problem. Don't worry. As each chapter goes by, I promise that Matt and Mimi will learn to work things out together aite. It just takes time. This story isn't ending soon anyway xD_

_Oh and by the way, starting from now, some chapters will be written in the characters' POVs._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34<span>

_Note: Long chapter._

**Mimi's POV**

So after that incident at the mall, where Tai literally humiliated Matt in front of the rest of us, I got into an argument with Matt at that same spot but we were then separated. Joe pulled me away and TK pulled Matt away. The weird thing is, TK knew that Matt and I needed to throw tantrums at each other so he drove Matt to my place. Smart kid, isn't he? And adorable too. *grins*

Mother was home but of course, Father wasn't because he had already flown to America, leaving Mother and I behind due to my pregnancy. Father didn't like the idea of me being separated from Matt even though he still has issues with Matt and he needed Mother to watch over me.

So anyway, when I got home, Joe followed me into the house and greeted Mother who was doing some house chores in the living room. Mother obviously asked why I didn't buy anything and so, I told her about what happened. Yes, Mother knows about Matt and Tai's fight. It's as annoying as it is. But the thing that I don't get is, Mother still adores Tai! For effing sake, Tai isn't my boyfriend! He's just my best friend and that's all he ever will be! But for now, I am so damn pissed off with him.

When Joe left my house, Matt came in through the front door, storming into the kitchen where I was. Mother was in her room already by then. TK came running after him. I pity the little kid. TK is always the one babysitting Matt, just like how Kari is always babysitting Tai.

Matt was out of control, his temper was making him go nuts. It's like as if he's the one having PMS. Honestly, even I don't behave like this whenever I'm pissed. When Matt told me that he wanted to talk things out with me about him, Jun and homecoming, I agreed. I told TK to stay as well and so, he did. Obviously, we discussed in my room because I don't want Mother to be butting into our argument.

Matt and I just kept yelling at each other forth and back while poor little TK just sat on my bed and watched us. I think he wanted to help but he didn't know how to.

"Is this Jun Motomiya, Davis's older sister that we're talking about?"  
>"Yes! That crazy b..."<br>"Babe!" TK shouted. I knew that Matt wanted to say 'bitch' and I swear, I actually wanted to thank TK for that.  
>"TK, stay out of this!" Matt shouted. Gosh. I hate it when Matt shouts. It gives me a headache.<br>"Matt!" I yelled.  
>"Look, I didn't even promise her anything. I only told her that I will consider since you can't attend homecoming cos you're not a student in Odaiba High anymore."<br>"You shouldn't even think of considering, Matt! You're gonna be a father soon!"  
>"The thing is, Mimi, when Jun asked me to be her date, you didn't even mention anything about your pregnancy!"<p>

Shit. I'm stuck. He's right. I believe that was the time that he was banned from seeing me. It's so heartbreaking. Okay so since what he said was right, I decided to just give in.

"You're right, baby," I finally calmed down. "I'm so sorry. I've been getting so sensitive these days."  
>"Don't worry about it, babe," Matt grabbed me at the side of my arms and planted a kiss on my forehead because he knows that I like being kissed there. "It's normal for pregnant women to be sensitive."<p>

I shrugged. Why do I feel like he knows more about pregnancy stuff than I do?

Then I told him in an awkward manner that I needed to see Tai and I was already expecting the reaction that he had just given me.

"WHAT?" He shouted in my face. Lucky for me, he doesn't have bad breath.  
>"Matt, I know what you're thinking. I just want to see Tai to settle my differences with him. Calm down."<br>"Do you need me to come with you?"  
>"No," I immediately said. Yeah, he was taken aback with what I said.<br>"No?"  
>"I don't want you and him to get violent again."<br>"But Mother won't let you leave the house unless you're with someone."  
>"You're leaving with me but you're going home. Get it?"<br>"But Meems..."  
>"No buts."<p>

I didn't wait for a response from him and left the house again - for the second time of the day. If only Joe didn't decide to drive me home. Geez.

But I still managed to get out of the house though. God, I feel like some celebrity; always needing some bodyguard just in case. So, TK drove us to Tai's place first but only I alighted. TK then drove Matt home. It feels good to be alone for awhile. No one will bother me this way.

I made my way up to the Kamiyas' apartment and rang the doorbell. When the front door opened, my bushy haired best friend stood before me, looking at me, giving me a smirk. It's not those positive smirks though, it's a negative one (if you get what I mean). I don't understand why he's behaving so childishly these days. It gets on my nerves.

"Come in, Meems," Tai welcomed me in and I entered the apartment, only to realize that Kari wasn't home.  
>"Where's Kari?"<br>"Kari went out for awhile. She needed to get something from the convenience store. So what brings you here, Meems? Matt actually allowed you to see me?" Tai leaned on the front door after it was closed. He was wearing his brown bermudas (the one that I always see him wear) with a black t-shirt and his blue jacket on top. And as always, his hair will always be in a complete mess; just like his attitude as of now.  
>"Matt actually didn't want me to come here and see you, Tai but I insisted on coming here," I said. My voice was soft but loud enough for Tai to hear.<br>"Oh yeah?" Tai gave me a grin. I swear, I just feel like slapping him across the face. "Wow. You're going against your boyfriend. That's not like you at all, Meems. You've changed," Tai was obviously being sarcastic with me and that's when my wire tripped.  
>"No, <strong>you're<strong> the one that changed. I don't know you anymore, Tai!"  
>"Whoa, whoa! Don't yell at me, young lady. You will not like it when I get angry."<br>"I don't care anymore, Taichi. I've been lenient to you and this is what I get."  
>"Wait, wait. Did you even hear yourself? You've been lenient to me? And ever since when have you been lenient to me?"<p>

What Tai just said actually made me shut up. I didn't know how to fight back.

"Let me just go back in the past for a moment aite? First of all, Mimi Tachikawa, do you know why I'm behaving so cold towards you and Matt but the others?"  
>"Why?" I could've chosen to guess but I prefer him telling me.<br>"When you told all of us about your pregnancy, my world came crashing down and that's when I feel like I have no hope in love anymore. You were my life, you were my faith. You gave me hope everyday. I look forward to waking up every morning, knowing that you're always by my side because you are my best friend. You're someone important to me, Meems. I can accept the fact that you and Matt are together but the way the two of do things is like you're trying to rub it in my face. The first time Matt took the girl that I loved, I gave him my blessings and now, I have to do it again. It's not that I don't love Sora. I do love her but the feelings that I used to have for her is no longer there. I _am_ moving forward, Meems. Your mind is telling you otherwise. So all I have left is only our memories. You remembered that day I got injured in school because I was trapped in that classroom?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Rumour has it that the 'ghost' in that classroom was a student of Odaiba High many years ago. She was badly beaten up by a bunch of kids and died there. That bunch of kids left her there and locked her in. A few days later, when the janitor managed to unlock the door, that girl was not there. It's like she disappeared into thin air. When the janitor stepped into the classroom, the door shut behind him and trapped him in the classroom. When someone managed to rescue him, he was badly hurt; just like I was."  
>"Then why did you accuse me for putting you in the hospital?"<br>"Because that 'ghost' made herself look like you. She even mentioned about you leaving for America, telling me to move on with Sora..."  
>"America?"<br>"Oh yeah, why are you still in Japan, though?"  
>"Father told me to stay because of my pregnancy."<br>"Obviously."

Our conversation stopped there. I stood there hopelessly in the middle of the living room. Boy, Tai actually said quite a lot of stuff. Tai walked over to his sofa and sat there so I took my seat next to him.

"Tai..."

No response. That's all right. I'll do the talking now.

"I'd like to apologize for everything that I did to hurt you..." And just by saying this, I actually already shed tears.

"Times have been rough for me too and truth to be told, I don't want our friendship to end just like the way you ended your friendship with Matt. You're my best friend, Tai and best friends is all we ever will be. I have to thank you deeply for your love and support for the past few months and I know that you've been putting high hopes on us to be together but I've told you before that we are never gonna be together. Just like your sister said, not all best friends are meant-to-be, which was why she picked TK and not Davis. Even I have to admit that TK and Kari are actually wiser than us and by us, I mean you, me, Matt and Sora. We're going nowhere. Try and work out with Sora, will you?"

I gave him a genuine smile and I could see that his face was beginning to light up. I don't want to be on bad terms with anybody. I don't like having enemies. It's just not right. And I don't like being enemies with my own best friends. Sure, he has done so much for me and I selfishly just pushed him aside. I should've appreciated him instead of just walking out on him.

"Now..." I took his hand and then both our eyes connected. "I want you to spend the rest of the night with me outside but we won't be long since you have school tomorrow."  
>"I can't leave the house, Meems. Unless Kari is with me."<br>"Then that's all right. I'll just see you some other time, yeah?"

Before I wanted to stand up to leave, I gave him a kiss on his cheek and I could sense his misery.

"I guess that will be our last kiss?" Tai asked.

When he turned to look at me, tears were flooding his eyes and I wish that this is not happening.

"Yeah..." I muttered softly. Tears rolled down my cheeks just by looking at him weeping. It's kind of contagious. I can't see people cry because I will definitely cry too.

"I'll cherish all the memories we shared together... Bestie."

When Tai said that, I swear it felt like a knife that just stabbed me in the heart. The heartache was unbearable. I think to Tai, using the word 'bestie' on me was so heavy but what can the both of us do about it? Nothing. I'm pregnant, with his former best friend's child. I have to leave Tai. He and I can only be best friends at the most. That's all we ever will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Tai's POV<strong>

If possible, I didn't want to go to school today. But Kari had to drag me to school. Hell, it's Monday. I hate Mondays. Like the usual, Kari and I have to go to school together while Matt picks Sora up and they go to school together.

So I drove Kari and I to school and when we arrived at our meet up spot, I was kinda surprised to see everyone there including Sora but Matt wasn't around. I thought that they always stick to each other like glue at school. Even a lot of people mistaken them as a couple.

I was having a conversation with Davis, asking him about soccer practice after school when we heard the sound of a motorcycle coming in. Obviously, Matt's arrival. The girls always think that he's so cool and I just don't get it.

Matt got off his bike and then took off his helmet. Yeah, he has his shades on. And then I saw Jun heading towards our direction. Obviously, it's either she wanted to talk to Matt or irritate the hell out of Davis. Thank god Kari doesn't irritate me like the way Jun irritates Davis. I pity that kid.

"Hey Matt!" Jun approached Matt and then they were engaged in a conversation. Matt was all smiles and then there was some nodding and Jun was screaming in excitement or whatever it is. I wasn't really listening. It's rude to eavesdrop. Oh and I'm glad that Jun left right after Matt actually cut the conversation short. Matt sure knows how to be charming. Okay, I admit, I'm jealous.

"Yo, Matt! What did my sister talk to you about?" I heard Davis ask.  
>"She told me that she found someone else to go to homecoming with. Thank god," Matt said.<br>"Oh yeah she did tell me that."

Matt stood away from his bike and then didn't realize that was standing right in front of me. Yeah 'cause Sora caught his attention by starting a conversation on god knows what.

After a minute, I didn't realize that Matt actually said 'hey' to me. I was too focused on whatever happened between Mimi and I yesterday.

"Hey Tai," Matt repeated.  
>"Oh, hey," I was so gloomy. I didn't have the mood to smile or do anything. Even though Mimi and I are still the best of friends but after last night, it felt like I actually really did lose her. She's the Digidestined of Sincerity. We all need a friend like her.<p>

I was drowned in my own thoughts only to realize a few seconds later that Matt was reaching out his hand to shake mine. I don't understand this guy. Yesterday he was pissed off with me for punching the hell out of him last week and now he wants to be nice all over again? I didn't want to act cold towards him anymore anyway so I responded with a handshake - our handshake that only the both of us shared.

I could somehow sense that the others were watching and they were shocked at some point that Matt and I did our handshake even though we aren't on good terms. I think that after everything I talked to Mimi about last night actually made me realize that there is no point in fighting for her anymore. She and Matt will be starting a family soon. That's her priority now and how stupid of me to actually still insist on fighting for her when there actually is nothing to fight for. I can be such a dumb ass at times. That's why I hate my ego.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Matt.  
>"The usual, I guess," Matt replied.<br>"How about the bruises?"  
>"They're healing fast. I should be a hundred percent okay by the end of this week."<p>

And much to my surprise, Matt and I were chatting casually and there were smiles on our faces too. Then we fist-bumped each other and all that jazz but our conversation was cut short when the school bell rang, indicating that we have to report to class for our first lesson already.

In class, our seating arrangements are still the same. Me, sitting right at the front and alone. Matt and Sora still sitting together at the back of the class. While Mr Hamasaki was taking our attendance, I was just staring into blank space. I was dying of boredom; I can't help it.

"Good morning, Mr Hamasaki."

I swear that voice was so familiar, it actually caught my attention.

"Ah yes, good morning. Welcome back, Mimi Tachikawa."

"MIMI?" Matt, Sora and I shouted in unison.

Honestly, it was a complete shock to us. We actually stood up from our seats when we saw Mimi standing at the classroom door, in her school uniform and her hair all tied up in a neat ponytail. Wait, what the hell? Really? Someone please punch me in the face and tell me I'm dreaming.

Matt, Sora and I continued to give Mimi a blank stare as she walked into the class. The first thing I did was look at her stomach. Okay so the bump's not so obvious when she's in her school uniform.

"Okay Mimi, I'm sure you remembered where your seat is, don't you?" Mr Hamasaki asked.

Mimi nodded her head and smiled sweetly. Oh, that smile. I missed it. When she settled down at her seat next to me, I sat down, with a smile on my face. I couldn't stop smiling. Finally, all of the Digidestants, back together, in Odaiba High.

Mimi's back, baby!

* * *

><p><em>I hope this chapter is good enough. Gosh, I'm slowly running out of ideas. Thought of making things a bit more livelier at the ending. And I know that the explanation on the part where Tai was stuck in that classroom was kinda weird or not logical but things like these do happen in my country. Believe it or not :)<em>

_Anyways, reviews? Thanks a bunch! :D_


	35. Girls Gone Mad

Chapter 35

**Tai's POV**

Ever since Mimi continued studying in Odaiba High again, she keeps getting stopped everywhere she goes. What I mean by that is that, a lot and I mean, A LOT of guys are always stopping her in the hallway whenever Matt isn't by her side. Everyone in the school knows about Matt and Mimi being together but the only people that knew about her pregnancy are us, the Digidestants. It's a good thing that Davis knows how to keep his mouth shut and not tell his sister about it. Can you imagine if he did? Mimi and Matt would probably be expelled from school and then Matt can never know how it feels like to graduate this year along with Sora and I. Well, Joe actually graduated last year. He just comes here to teach. Kind of his part time job I think. I don't know. I didn't ask.

So anyway, I was walking around in school alone. Was gonna head to my locker to leave my books there when I bumped into Sora by the hallway (out of all people). There was some awkwardness between us because we've never talked since the time I bashed Matt up at Mimi's. I quickly scanned her from head to toe; she was in her school uniform obviously (since none of us wear home clothes to school), her shoulder length hair was tied up in a cute pony tail and her face expression was just... Blank.

I feel that more and more people are keeping their distance from me ever since Matt and I fought a week ago but why can't they just leave the past behind and move forward? I think Sora still feels that way; her behaviour kinda explained it.

"Hey Sora," I greeted her genuinely but I think Sora doesn't buy my sincerity because she was still mad at me for what I did to Matt. How dare she.  
>"H-Hey," she replied. Her response was so damn awkward. She was clutching her books tightly and I still can't believe that I was actually watching her body language.<br>"How's everything going for you?"  
>"Fine."<br>"Studies?"  
>"Fine."<br>"Do you have tennis after school?"  
>"No."<br>"Why are you giving me one-word responses?"  
>"Because I don't want to talk to you. Get out of my way," Sora took another route but continued walking forward, trying to avoid me. What the hell is wrong with her?<p>

Unhappy with her behaviour, I decided to turn this into a conversation.

"Excuse me, Miss Takenouchi," I grabbed her by the arm. "I'm not done talking to you."  
>"Tai, release me," she demanded in silent fury. She didn't even turn around. She stopped in her tracks the moment I grabbed her arm and only turned her head.<br>"I'm not gonna release you only until you tell me why you are behaving like this."

She wanted to snatch her arm back but I still didn't release my grasp on her arm. I could tell that she was beginning to be furious but I don't care. There's nothing she could possibly do to hurt me.

"Tai, I'm getting really mad right now. You better let me go."  
>"Sora..." My voice started to be calmed. "What did I do to you to deserve this cold shoulder from you?"<br>"What did you do?" she repeated my question. "What did you do?" Her voice was louder now. Okay, she's getting really mad.  
>"Yes! What did I do to you?" I asked again.<br>"What you did to Matt was unforgivable, Tai!" She yelled at me as she turned to face me. Damn, her face was getting really red. As red as her hair... Well, literally.

"Sora, I know what I did to Matt was unforgivable but my wire snapped! I lost control of my sanity!"  
>"So what! Weren't you progressing in controlling your temper over the past few months?" She screamed at me again.<p>

I took a look around. We were being watched by the students, teachers and all members of the school that were passing by us. My eyes roamed around the area and none of the Digidestants can be found. At this time, I was hoping that Matt was here because ever since Matt broke up with her, he was the only one that knows how to calm her down when she's angry. I don't know how to anymore. She and I drifted apart ever since this love problem thing with Mimi happened.

"Look, I don't have Matt here to calm you down but can you please keep your volume down?" I whispered but loud enough for her to hear me.

My words actually confused her. Hah! Bimbo moment for her (for now).

"What do you mean you don't have Matt here to calm me down?"  
>"I don't know what I can do to keep your cool anymore."<br>"Yeah because you were more focused on Mimi."  
>"I <em>was<em>. I am not, now."  
>"And how am I supposed to believe that?"<br>"Because I am over her."  
>"But not completely over her, am I right?"<p>

I have to admit. She's right. I may be over Mimi but not completely. It's still processing. What makes Sora think that the girl that I once loved with all my heart, the girl that I once gave my all, was easy to get over? Just like when she and Matt broke up before, it was hard for her to completely close the doors of her heart for Matt. That's how I feel for Mimi now. If I force these doors shut and not naturally, things will only get worse for me, eventually.

If it wasn't for her stupid decision to agree to be Matt's girlfriend in the first place, I wouldn't even think of having feelings for Mimi. Okay I'm tired of looking back at the past and Sora better stop too. Yes it hurts, the past stings. But we all have to move on. And Mimi wants me to work things out with Sora. Sure, I can but the thing is, she just won't listen! Girls are just so difficult!

"Just forget I ever had feelings for you, Tai. It hurts watching the one you love, love someone else but it hurts even more when you love someone and that person never feels the same for you. The crest of love once worked for me but now, after everything that has happened, I think that the crest of love is just a joke. I never am capable of love."

Damn, her words were somewhat harsh. It pierced right through my heart. As I watched her walk away, I could feel like I am out of oxygen. I can't breathe. I gulped and then gave everyone that was watching a glare. That was when they decided to snap out of it and walk away as well, leaving me alone at the hallway. But I decided not to stay there. I gathered my courage, took a deep breath and yes, Sora may be anywhere in the school but I will go and look for her, no matter how long it will take.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

School was better than ever. My girlfriend returned to school to study. Her parents must've decided to let her continue studying until at the end of the year rather than just sit at home to rot.

The good thing is, to have Mimi back in school studying with the rest of us but there are more bad things going on than good ones. Everyday after school, I have to practice for homecoming and the songs that I will be performing are the songs that I wanted to specially dedicate to Mimi. If she turns up at any of my rehearsals, then it would no longer be a surprise. And another thing, whenever Mimi and I are together or not, whenever we walk around the school, I would be stopped by those girls that are mad about me and Mimi would be stopped by the guys that had been eyeing on her for god knows how long. It's insane. Mimi and I are the most-talked about couple in school and it always made us wonder where all these information started coming from. We were both guessing, it could be from Yolei.

Mimi and I were sitting at the lunch room, at our usual table, sitting across each other. I was wondering around in a daze when she nudged me by poking my hand.

"Matt?"  
>"Huh?" I responded.<br>"Can we talk about my doctor's appointment after school?"  
>"Oh yeah... What time are we supposed to meet your doctor?"<br>"At four in the afternoon."

I immediately face-palmed myself. Shit. I can't turn up for the appointment. I have a goddamn rehearsal.

"Four? Um..." I started to trail off and she noticed.  
>"You can't turn up, right?" Mimi's arms were crossed, rested on the table.<br>"Yeah... I can't," I am afraid to see her response; especially when she screams.

She kept her cool and then smiled. So I smiled too, since she's okay with it. At least, that's what I think.

"Yamato Ishida!" she screamed, startling me. I almost fell off my damn seat!

Her screaming captured everyone's attention in the lunch room. I waved and gave a half-smile just to show everyone that nothing is wrong. When everyone continued doing their own things, I immediately turned my attention to Mimi.

"Mimi, why are you being so difficult?" I whispered.  
>"Pregnant women are difficult," she responded. Well, I'm glad that at least she admits it.<br>"No. Women are difficult in general. Sora is not pregnant and she's as difficult as you are. More or less."  
>"Matt Ishida..."<p>

Okay she's getting really angry. Hell, Mimi is never this temperamental before getting pregnant. I think getting her pregnant was the wrong move but it's not like I did it on purpose or anything.

"Yes, babe?" I responded.  
>"Follow me later. My doctor wants to meet the father of the child that I am carrying," Mimi said and this time round her voice was calm but she could explode anytime now if I say no again.<p>

I don't know what to do. We have one more month to homecoming and things still aren't well-prepared. We still keep screwing things up. So I let out a sigh and told her, "I'll cancel whatever plans I have later for today."

Mimi then clapped her hands in excitement. God! She changed her mood so fast!

"Good! But you better don't ditch me later or else..."  
>"Or else what?"<br>"I have three choices for you. One, abort this child. Two, dump you and let Tai father the child and three, flee to America to join Father and never come back."  
>"How dare you, Tachikawa."<p>

Then she gave me that wink where she knows that she has the upper hand. All I did was lean backwards, roll my eyes on her and then shake my head in disbelief. Tai? Really? She wants Tai to father the child? Does he even have a clue on where to begin? Oh wait. Pot calling the kettle black.

"But Mimi..."  
>"But what now?" Her smiled turned upside down. It's definitely not a good look on her.<br>"I have rehearsals today and homecoming is in a month's time..."  
>"Okay fine. Suit yourself. I'll go to the doctor's alone then," she started to grab her things and wanted to take off.<p>

The moment she walked off, I grabbed my things and chased after her.

"No, babe... I don't mean it like that..."

The two of us walked out of the lunchroom and then I was chasing her down the hallway.

"No, Ishida, whatever you said was clear enough for me. It's okay, really. I'll just find someone else to go with me," Mimi stopped at her locker and slammed her locker door open, roughly dumping her things inside.  
>"Babe, please don't be like this..." Honestly, I tried. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough.<br>"No. Really. It's fine!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs, at the same time, she actually punched the locker after slamming it shut in my face!

I looked at her in shock and then looked at the dent that she left at the door. Holy shit! It's deep! Okay Mimi is really beginning to scare me already.

"All I am asking for is for you to turn up for my doctor's appointment later after school, Matt. Is that too much to ask for?" she screamed again. I think she wants me to go deaf.  
>"Babe, I'm just trying to explain to you that I have rehearsals and we only have a month to go."<br>"Nevermind, forget it."

Mimi stormed off and I had to chase after her again. What is this? I really don't understand.

She just kept going until I found her being stopped by someone. I wasn't sure on who it was that was standing in front of her until I saw red hair. Shit. It's Sora. Mimi and Sora were staring at each other in the eye when I saw someone running from behind Sora; it was Tai. Maybe he was chasing Sora too, just like I was chasing Mimi.

Tai and I looked at each other; I shrugged, he shrugged.

"Fancy bumping into you here, Sora."  
>"Fancy bumping into you here too, Mimi."<p>

They weren't smiling. They still aren't on good terms. I think they're about to get into a cat fight soon.


	36. Girls Gone Mad II: Catfight

Chapter 36

**TK's POV**

Kari and I just had lunch but we were just sitting at our table, having our usual conversations. It's not awkward or whatever for the two of us just because both our brothers are one minute on bad terms and another minute they're not. Their friendship may be kinda weird which none of us can really figure out what actually is the key to their strong friendship but if it all goes well, then it will be. Kari and I aren't the same in one thing. Kari dares not go against Tai. She feels that it's disrespectful. She grew up pretty much the old-fashioned way compared to me. I grew up alone but always showered with love from my mother.

"Hey TK!"

That voice sure didn't sound like Kari's obviously. It sounded like...

"What's up, Davis?" Kari responded on my behalf.  
>"You may wanna come follow me!"<br>"Why? What did you find so amusing?" I asked, sarcastically.

I don't know if you do know this but Davis is an easily amused idiot. That's my opinion on him but overall, he's a great guy. He's very loyal to his friends; just like my brother and he's just as courageous as Tai.

"What I find amusing is, Mimi and Sora are getting into a catfight while Matt and Tai are trying to separate them both apart."

What Davis said really caught both my attention and Kari's. Kari loves Sora like her own sister and I love Mimi like my own sister too. And now they're fighting? When will these fighting ever end?

"Are you actually telling us the truth or are you just pulling our legs?" I asked.

It just comes to a point where Davis always joked too much, you can't really tell when he's being serious or not.

"I am not joking, T-J! I know that I may be goofy and always kid around all the time but I am being serious here..." Davis looked around and then leaned in closer to us and whispered, "Mimi's pregnant. Do you mind? Why would I lie that she got herself into a fight with Sora when all the while they haven't been on good terms?"

Davis has a point. This sure doesn't sound good. If Sora were to put her hands on Mimi and Mimi ends up getting hurt, she could lose the baby. Kari, Davis and I better get moving.

"TK, I think we better get moving and Davis, lead us to where they are at now," Kari said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack.  
>"You're right," I agreed and then grabbed my backpack as well. "Davis, where are they?"<br>"Um..." Davis took a few seconds to think. I can't believe this guy!  
>"Davis?" Kari called out.<br>"Uhhh..." Davis trailed off. I'm getting impatient by the second.  
>"Davis Motomiya!" I screamed, startling him.<br>"Sorry! Follow me!" Davis started running so Kari and I followed closely behind him.

When we reached the hallway where Matt, Tai, Mimi and Sora are, Sora had just punched Tai in the face! Boy, were we shocked!

"Tai!" Kari shouted for her brother.

Tai was covering his mouth with his hand, where Sora had just hit him. The scene was so chaotic; Sora and Mimi are yelling at each other, going nose to nose and they're even shoving each other. Lucky for them, there was no one here (despite all the yelling). I watched as Matt tried to pull Mimi back but she'd keep pushing him away and Mimi just did something to him I wish that she didn't do. She actually hit him in the crotch without actually realizing it, bringing Matt to the floor, in pain. Oh dear god. I shut my eyes for a moment as I watch my brother groan in pain and then rushing to his aid.

"Matt, are you okay?" I asked.  
>"Do you think I'm okay?" Matt asked, in kind of a high pitched voice.<br>"I don't think so."

Davis went over to Tai, asking him if he is okay. Tai nodded and then told his junior (yes, Davis is Tai's junior) to help him restrain Sora before she gets her hands on Mimi. Davis did as he was told and that's when Sora stopped to notice whatever that was happening around her. Honestly speaking, you can't be around Sora when she's angry. She'll behave like a tigress while Mimi on the other hand, behaves like a lioness when she's angry.

Mimi turned around and noticed that Matt was still lying on the floor (still in pain, yes).

"Oh my god, baby! What happened?" Mimi kneeled down and tried to help me to get Matt to stand up.  
>"What happened? You tell me, babe," Matt said, now in his normal voice as he finally stood on both his feet again.<br>"I tell you? I don't get it," Mimi said.  
>"You hit him at his special place," I told her.<br>"Oh?" Mimi was confused.

I could see Sora approaching Mimi but I didn't manage to make it in time to warn Mimi.

"I am not done with you, Tachikawa," Sora said, pulling Mimi by the hair, causing Mimi to scream in pain.  
>"Let me go!" Mimi screamed.<p>

Matt is okay by now. Davis, Kari and I panicked and we didn't know what to do.

"Tai! I'll hold Sora, you hold Mimi!" Matt shouted.

As of now, Sora and Mimi were rolling on the floor, pulling each other's hair.

Tai did as he was told. I watched as Matt quickly pulled Sora to a corner and dragging her away from where we are now. After Matt disappeared at a corner with Sora, Tai hugged Mimi tightly from behind.

"Damn you, Takenouchi! I am not gonna let you get away with this!"  
>"Calm down, Mimi!" Tai shouted in Mimi's ear but it's a good thing that he didn't shout too loud.<p>

Mimi stopped fidgeting and then released Tai's grip around her. She immediately turned around and looked at Tai with angry eyes. Then those angry eyes turned into sad ones.

"Meems..." Tai then welcomed Mimi with open arms but Mimi looked away.

Tai accepted it. I wonder what he's thinking about when Mimi looked away from him like that. So I decided to try my luck.

"Mimi..." I welcomed Mimi with open arms and I hope that she will accept this hug from me.

I noticed Kari looking at me with eyes of disbelief. I know she's my girlfriend but at this time, I didn't care about that. I don't know if that's wrong of me but Mimi means a lot more to me sometimes. Without her, I wouldn't have the courage to ask Kari out in the first place.

Mimi looked at me when she heard me call her name and realized that my arms were ready to hug her. Tai looked at me, and I'm pretty sure he's hoping that Mimi wouldn't agree to hug me but Tai was wrong. Mimi hugged me tightly as I wrap my arms around her. While Mimi was crying in my arms, her eyes navigated to Tai. I may not see it but I can feel it. When Mimi released me from the hug, she stood closer to Tai. I have no idea what she plans on doing next.

"Ow!" Tai screamed in pain, his hand on his left cheek. Mimi had just slapped him. "What the hell, Mimi!"  
>"Tai, are you okay?" Kari asked her brother.<br>"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm used to getting hit in the face," Tai said as he and Mimi stared at each other. "Meems..."  
>"Don't say a word, Tai. Go figure out why I slapped you," Mimi said.<p>

I've never seen Mimi behave like this before. She's usually so positive about everything and now she's getting into physical fights and randomly slapping people? I don't get it. Davis and I both don't get it. Kari is mad at Mimi for slapping Tai for no absolute reason and she's probably gonna get mad at me for hugging Mimi. I'll just get myself prepared for an argument with Kari then.

"Mimi, I don't have a clue on what you're trying to tell me. What is wrong with you? Why is it that people always like to keep hitting me in the face but always avoid hitting Matt's pretty face?" Tai asked.

Mimi ignored Tai's question and started shouting Matt's name repeatedly. What the hell? Is she becoming nuts?

Her constant change in mood really confused us. This is really freaking me out. Mimi's behaving like a monster.

"Yamato Ishida!"

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

"Let me go, Matt! Put me down!"

I was literally dragging Sora to one corner of the school where people hardly pass by. When I finally got her cornered with her body against the wall behind her, she pushed me at my shoulders causing me to almost lose my balance. She just kept pushing me backwards until I grabbed her by her jaw and shouted, "Sora Takenouchi!"

She immediately stopped moving and froze, her terrified eyes connected with my angry eyes. She looked down, trying to avoid any further eye contact with me and then calmed down. I let out a sigh.

"Sora..." I released my grasp on her.  
>"I'm sorry..." she said, barely above a whisper.<br>"Sorry for what?"  
>"I'm sorry for fighting with Mimi. I forgot that she's pregnant."<br>"I can't believe you actually forgot about her pregnancy. You have to understand that pregnant women are sensitive and absent-minded."  
>"Wow. It's like you're telling me that Mimi is a bimbo."<br>"Shut up."  
>"What?" Sora narrowed her eyes at me. Not that I care. I'm not afraid of her. She is afraid of me.<br>"You have to learn how to control yourself, Sor. You can't be hitting people all the time. Poor Tai."

Then there was silence between us. Dammit. I hate silence.

"Sora..." I said, to break the silence.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Please calm down..."  
>"Matt..."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I love you..."<br>"I love you too, Sora, but not in that way. You have to understand that you and I can only be best friends at the most. That's all we ever will be."

Sure, I do love Sora. I still do but not as much as I love Mimi now. My love for Mimi is a whole lot stronger than usual, thanks to the unborn child. I'm not saying that I didn't love Mimi before; I do but this time round, I feel that my bond with Mimi is a lot stronger than before.

"Yamato, I..."  
>"What is it, Sora? Talk to me," I tried my best to make eye contact with her but she was looking down and I hate it when she does that. It's a habit of Sora's whenever she feels upset.<p>

When Sora finally look up and into my eyes, her eyes were flooded with tears. One tear after another rolled down her cheek and I can't help but to feel sorry for her.

"I suck at love, Matt."  
>"No you don't suck at love," I reassured her as I wiped her tears.<br>"We ever tried once before but it didn't work out between us and then I found out that Tai doesn't love me anymore..."  
>"Hush now..." I gently pulled her into another hug and softly patting her head. "Don't say that..."<br>"It's true, Matt. Tai is not over Mimi yet."  
>"Okay you better stop now."<br>"You don't like it when I talk about that, right?"  
>"It's not that..."<p>

I stopped hugging her and then made eye contact with her again.

"I..." I paused and sighed. "You can't force someone to have feelings for you, Sora."  
>"Matt, I have a confession to make," Sora said to me.<p>

I wonder what confession it is about now. Let's just hope that it doesn't concern me.

"What is it about?" I asked.

I'm actually feeling kind of nervous for someone who's not the one confessing anything.

I was waiting for her response and turned to look at my left, thinking that somebody had just passed by but I was mistaken so when I turned to look back at Sora, she immediately locked her lips with mine!

I tried pushing her away but her grip on my collar shirt was so damn tight. Then I felt her unbutton my shirt and I really wanted to push her away but then suddenly...

I found myself giving into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sora..." I said, in between our kisses. "We... Can't... Do... This..."

It seemed like she completely ignored what I just said. Then I found one of my hands actually rubbing her thigh and then under skirt. Oh my god! Temptation and lust are beginning to take over me. What if I get caught?

"Yamato Ishida!"

Sora and I immediately stopped kissing because we were startled by the screaming of Mimi's. There she was, standing just a distance away from us and yes, holy crap, I'm in deep shit. I knew this was coming but why the hell didn't I control myself?

"Mimi... I can explain this..." I left Sora alone at where she was and chased after my girlfriend.  
>"No!" she pointed out an index finger. "Don't even think about it, Ishida! I saw what you did with my own eyes!"<p>

She stormed off and I continued chasing her down the stairs.

"Mimi, please, let me explain myself!" I shouted.  
>"Forget it, Matt!"<p>

Mimi was rushing down the school stairs when suddenly, she tripped over herself and went tumbling down the stairs.

"Mimi!" I called out for her.

I immediately went down the stairs as fast as I could but I was too late to save her. By the time I reached the ground floor where she was, she was unconscious and she started bleeding from in between her legs.

Could this be...?


	37. Ignorance Is Mimi's New Best Friend

Chapter 37

_Warning: Long chapter _

**Matt's POV**

I haven't seen Mimi in about a week. I was told by her mother that she didn't want to see me and I don't blame her for that. I completely understand that this fight we are in right now is because of me. I am in the wrong and I want to make it up to her but the thing is, how can I? She doesn't want to see me, she won't even talk to me and the most upsetting thing is that, she won't tell me if she has a miscarriage or not. And to make things worse, the only people that she wanted to see are TK (I thought that it was obvious), Joe, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei. I'm not surprised that she doesn't want Sora, Tai and I to be there to see how she is but Kari? She has something against Kari now? Isn't Kari her own best friend?

In that one week that Mimi didn't turn up for school, I didn't turn up either. I was too upset to go to school and not only that, I didn't want to speak to Sora or even see her. Because of what she made me do with her, there are chances that I might lose Mimi - again. And since I didn't turn up for school, all I did was sit at home alone, playing the guitar, practicing solo songs for homecoming. Now, homecoming is in three weeks and I can barely focus.

One, because of this fight with Mimi.

Two, Sora just won't stop calling or texting me, telling me that she's sorry. As of now, sorry doesn't cure anything. Sorry can't turn back time. Sorry can't bring Mimi back to me if I happen to lose her in future because of what I did with Sora.

Three, Tai and I may look like we're okay but deep down, we're still on bad terms (somewhat).

Life is being a bitch to me now. Nothing ever goes right anymore. I think I'm depressed. Whenever dad comes home, all I did was lock myself in the room and I won't talk to him. When TK comes over, I do talk because TK is the only connection I have to Mimi (even though some others were included but I'm not that close with them).

So now, I am waiting for TK to come over. I looked at the clock and it reads a quarter after four in the afternoon. TK should already be done with school by now. I think he's stuck in school because of Kari. TK told me that Kari's upset with Mimi about not wanting to see her and I don't blame Kari because I am equally as upset as she is. Truth to be told, among all of the Digidestants, everyone else knows that I am the most upset one in this. I am her boyfriend but she won't talk to me. She doesn't even want to contact me. I'm done screwing up and I just don't want to stop trying but I keep failing.

Mimi is actually a simple girl. She wants a simple life, a simple relationship, a simple family and a simple social life. Everything simple (for a rich girl like her) but I kept making things complicated for her and I just don't know why.

Sometimes I think that I think too much. That's my habit when my heart is broken or when I'm alone. This is the reason why I always avoid being alone and getting my heart broken. I seemed to cut down on that habit of mine when I first developed feelings for Mimi because she's so lively and all, but since this problem between me, Sora, Tai and Mimi happened, nothing was ever the same anymore. Problem after problem, heartache after heartache, drama after drama.

Now here I am sitting on the couch in the living room, surrounded by silence. Yeah, this is my favourite spot in the house.

"Hey Matt?"

I was still in deep thought.

"Yo, Matt," TK tapped me on my shoulder.  
>"Huh?" I finally snapped out of my thoughts and acknowledged my brother. "Oh hey TK. You're here, finally."<br>"Yeah. You look like you were in deep thought."

TK took his seat next to me, his body facing me.

"Yeah I was. Actually, I still am," I decided to stop thinking about it temporarily. Now I shall focus on my conversation with TK.

"So how's Mimi?" I asked.  
>"Well..." TK trailed off. I hate it when he does that.<br>"Well?"

TK's face kind of tells it all. At this point, I should be able to read my brother's mind but my mind is clouded; clouded with the burden I have on my shoulders.

"Mimi didn't mention anything about her pregnancy. I tried to talk to her mother but she won't tell me and I decided not to go against them so I just tell them 'okay'."  
>"Oh my god, Mimi..." I buried my face in my hands.<p>

I worry so much for this unborn child; my unborn child and I am worried sick about the girl that's carrying my child. Marriage is the last thing on my mind right now; let alone having a child. I am only eighteen and I'm going to be a father soon. God must really hate me right now.

"Why won't she tell anyone about the baby?" I shouted.  
>"Matt..."<p>

TK knew I'm in pain. Not as in physical pain but emotional pain. I feel like I'm going through depression right now.

"How can she do this to me?" I began weeping.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I've been crying everyday and that's not a good sign. I began skipping my meals very often and I haven't been taking things easy. I get worked up easily and I've been very vulnerable in which all, TK could already predict before this even happened.

"I don't know what else to do to help you, Matt. I'm sorry to say this but you got yourself into this. I can't help you anymore. I did my part and I did my best."

TK's words really stings but he stated the facts. I got myself into this. Yes. I did. If I hadn't given into Sora earlier, none of these would've happened but the reason why I told Tai to restrain Mimi while I restrain Sora is that, I know how to calm Sora down. I know her weaknesses. And another reason why I pulled her into a corner far away from where Mimi and Tai were was because, if I don't, the two girls would still fight with each other and they won't stop.

"Matt, I can't stay long with you. Mum needs me at home."

I nodded and continued to cry. I couldn't speak.

"I'll make a move now, aite? If you need anything just give me a call or a text."

I nodded again and TK left my apartment. I wonder if TK discusses this matter with mum. The thing is, dad knows about Mimi's pregnancy and he didn't reprimand me but he was utterly disappointed in me. Now I'm just worried about how mum will react to this.

I heard my phone beeped and I looked over. I received a text message from TK.

"Hey Matt, one more thing. I forgot to mention that Mimi will be attending school tomorrow. I hope you turn up. I'm sure you wanna see her."

Yes! This is my chance. Heart broken or not, by hook or by crook, I will turn up tomorrow just to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi's POV<strong>

I'm so damn pissed. Yes, I'm still extremely mad at Matt for doing what he did. It was unforgivable! He dares to test my patience, huh? Well, we'll see about that. He wouldn't like it if I behave like a bitch towards him.

So, it's Friday today and there's school. I asked Mother if I could attend school and she allowed me to since the doctor said that I've recovered from the fall. Usually, Tai would pick me up along with Kari but because I don't want to speak to them, I shall drive myself to school today. I can't depend on others all the time.

As usual, I drove my red Mercedes convertible and parked it at my usual spot. Of course, the others were already there. I had shades on so I have an advantage. I looked at Matt from the corner of my eye and noticed that he was looking at me while still sitting on his bike. He and his bike. When will he ever think of driving his car?

I got out of my car and took my backpack, my back facing the others. I could hear Tai mention something to me.

"Mimi, how are you feeling?"

I decided not to respond and continued rearranging some of the things in my bag.

"Mimi?"

That didn't sound like Tai. I turned around and noticed that TK was standing right behind me and just by looking at him, I had a smile on my face.

"Yes, dear?"  
>"How are you feeling?" TK asked, sweetly.<br>"I'm feeling a lot better, Takeru. Thank you for asking," I replied as I took my backpack from my car.  
>"Yeah of course," I heard Tai say.<p>

Honestly, I've been having the urge to speak to Sora, Tai, Kari and Matt but I am too angry. I know that Kari didn't do anything but because at some point, I know that she's mad at me, so I decided to not talk to her as well. I know, I know. I am being unfair.

I noticed that Matt is keeping his true feelings to himself. I can feel that he's upset. Just like me, he's wearing his shades. I can't really tell if he's looking at me or not but not that I care (for now).

I focused my attention on Sora now. Of course, she wouldn't even bother to acknowledge me after the fight we had a week ago. Since she's so busy talking to Kari, I choose to not give a damn. I looked at TK once again and smiled.

"Mimi, please speak to Matt. He's been depressed since last week," TK whispered to me as he held my hand.  
>"But Takeru..."<p>

I looked at Matt. Suddenly, he has grown skinnier and he doesn't look as buff as he was before. The guys' uniform are long-sleeved and Matt is currently wearing just his dress shirt, both sleeves folded up. That's when I noticed scars on his arms. Yes, that actually caught my attention but I didn't want to ask him about it yet. Not now. Maybe later.

I decided to do something. I walked towards Matt and stood in front of him. Everyone else was watching our every move. Matt took off his shades and just by looking at those sad blue eyes of his, I felt like crying but I stayed strong and took off my shades as well. My angry eyes now connecting with his sad eyes.

"Mimi..." Matt muttered, reaching out his hand, wanting to hold mine but I snatched back my arm before he could even touch me. I didn't want any physical contact with him just yet. I want to see how long he can take this.

"Babe, please..." Matt stood away from his motorbike and stood closely in front of me. Right now, I swear I felt like kissing him but no, I have to control myself.

I didn't take my eyes off of his. It felt like we were part of a staring contest. Matt was in a position, ready to lean forward to kiss me and by the time his lips almost touched mine, I walked away at the last minute, walking towards the school. I didn't even turn around to give him a second look. I didn't bother; not after what he did to me.

Lesson after lesson, and now we're having our one hour lunch break. I was walking by the hallway, making my way towards the lunch room when I was stopped by Matt.

"Mimi!" Matt immediately grabbed my arm and I let him be. Right now, I promised myself to not utter a word to Matt.

"Mimi, please talk to me..."

I didn't respond. All I did was roll my eyes on him and looked away from him.

"Babe, I want you to tell me about our child."

Our child. I don't know what is it with him. He's good at making me give in to temptation. I want to tell him about our child but I don't want to say a word about the baby.

I looked back at Matt and I noticed that he was getting impatient by the minute but his impatience is causing him to be depressed and not angry. Am I being evil? Is giving him silent treatment a bit too much?

"Mimi, please... This cannot go on forever. I need you..." Matt began crying. Yeah sure, he knows that I can't see people cry. It's contagious.

I suddenly felt a tear roll down my cheek and Matt noticed it. He's trying to break into me now.

"Babe..." He was about to wipe my tear when I pushed his hand away.  
>"Don't touch me!" I shouted.<br>"Finally you say something," Matt suddenly turned angry. "Dammit, Mimi. Why are you giving me a cold shoulder?" He shouted.

I ignored what he said but then I fought back.

"You should know the damn reason why I am giving you a cold shoulder!"

I turned to my left and realized that the other Digidestants were heading our way. As usual, Tai would be leading the group. Next to him is Sora. That bitch.

"Mimi, listen to me," Matt grab me by the jaw. Seriously, his grip on me is so tight!  
>"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I pushed his hand away again with my left hand and used my right hand to slap him across the face.<p>

Appalled with my actions, Matt stared at me since he can't put his hands on me. The others were shocked, causing them to go speechless. I decided that I've had enough of this conversation with Matt and left.

"Mimi!" I heard Matt call out my name but I am crying a pool of tears now. I don't want to turn to around; it's like looking back at my past. And after that happened, I went home.

Mother is at home. She's probably cleaning the house since it's only half past noon. When I entered the house, she was shocked to see me.

"Why are you home so early? I thought that your last lesson ends at three?"  
>"I can't deal with this emotional pain, Mother."<br>"Come here, my dear," she welcomed me with open arms.

I immediately threw myself into my mother's arms and cried.

"What happened?" Mother asked.  
>"I had a fight with Matt..."<br>"I told you to stay at home today but you still insisted on going to school."  
>"I know... I wanted to attend school today because I don't want to miss out on anymore lessons. I don't want to fail."<br>"I understand, sweetie..."  
>"Mother..."<br>"Yes, Mimi?"  
>"I think I'm in."<br>"Are you sure you're in? Don't you want to discuss this with Matt first?"  
>"There is nothing to discuss. I'm in, Mother. I've made up my mind."<br>"Okay..." Mother trailed off. "But I still think that it's best that you talk to Matt first."  
>"Mother, I don't mean to sound rude but I don't give a damn about him anymore. Not after what he did to me."<br>"Mimi, you love Matt don't you?"

I kept quiet. I do love him but I'm just so mad at him right now.

"Yes, I do."  
>"If you love him, you should talk to him. Talking is the only way to solve the problems between the two of you. If you don't talk, the problems with follow you no matter how far you try to run away."<br>"But Mother, I'm just so mad at him."  
>"Being angry won't last forever. Mimi, about your decision, you better give it a second thought."<br>"Mother, you don't like Matt."  
>"I actually grew to like him again. Mimi, ignoring him is not going to make things better between you two. Please Mimi, if you love me, I want you to talk to him."<p>

I think Mother is right. Well, mothers know best, don't they?


	38. Keep Holding On

Chapter 38

_Note: In this chapter please bare with me._

**Matt's POV**

One more week to homecoming. Equivalent to three weeks of my girlfriend still ignoring me. If I'm not mistaken, she should be about two months pregnant now and from what I know, two months pregnant, the bump still isn't noticeable. Since Mimi's uniform is not tight on her, the bump shouldn't be visible as of yet.

Here I am in the school's lunch room, sitting across Tai and Sora. TK, Kari and the younger Digidestants are somewhere in the school. Joe isn't in Odaiba High today and Izzy is somewhere around the school too. God knows where he went.

Yes it's true, I am still not on good terms with Sora and I won't be only until Mimi forgives me. And that really upsets Sora. She can't blame me for giving her a cold shoulder and now Tai is somewhat mad at me for giving her a cold shoulder. Sure, we're best friends but even best friends fight too.

"Yo Matt," Tai called out to me.

I was playing with my food using my fork because I am too lost in thought.

"Matt?" Sora repeated.  
>"Hm?" I looked up, still not paying full attention.<br>"How's your situation with Mimi?" Tai asked.  
>"Still no progress. It's been three weeks and she still isn't talking to me."<p>

Sora and Tai then looked at each other.

"Should I tell him?" Sora asked Tai.  
>"Yeah maybe you should," Tai replied.<br>"Tell me what?" I asked in confusion.

I don't even know what's going on anymore. Before Sora started talking, she let out a sad sigh.

"Matt..." Sora gently placed her hand on top of mine.

I looked at her hand and furrowed my eyebrows. I don't like it when she touches me. What if Mimi bumps into us and sees Sora's hand on mine?

"Don't touch me," I said, firmly.

Sora let out another sad sigh and took her hand away from mine.

"Matt, rumour has it that Mimi is some sort of 'seeing' another guy," Sora spilled.

I froze and didn't utter a word.

"Matt, I know you're shocked but I beg of you, let's not think too much into this yet. It's only a rumour we heard from some of the freshmen," Tai said.  
>"Who is this guy?" I asked.<p>

I ignored what Tai had just said. I want to know who this bastard is. It could be any guy. Mimi has a lot of guys chasing her and god knows which one they are referring to.

"She is rumoured to be seeing Joe," Sora replied.  
>"Joe? As in Joe Kido? Our Joe? Digidestined Joe? Joe the one that teaches here part time?" I couldn't stop talking. I just wanted to be sure.<p>

Both Tai and Sora nodded.

"There's only one Joe Kido in this school, bro," Tai said.  
>"Have the two of you seen Mimi around today?" I asked.<p>

I just simply couldn't get what they said out of my head. I want answers to get rid of the questions lingering in my head.

"I saw Mimi at her locker just before we came here," Sora replied.  
>"Sora, we've been here for about half an hour. She could be anywhere in the school," I said.<br>"Then that's up to you to look for her or not."

Tai snapped his fingers. He must've thought of something.

"How about we just get answers indirectly?" Tai suggested.  
>"And how do you suggest we even get them indirectly? Any bright ideas, Tai?" I asked sarcastically.<br>"You and I both know that I am not good at suggesting unless we are in danger right, Matt?"  
>"That brings us to having no confidence in you," I teased.<br>"Shut up Yamato."

Sora snickered. She loves watching Tai and I tease each other. That had been the way since we were in elementary school together.

"Okay Matt. I know that you're not on good terms with either of us but I hope that you could put your problems with us aside and focus on Mimi first. Mimi is your priority now; not us. Aite?"

Finally, some smart words coming out of Tai's mouth. When was the last time I actually hear him say something like that?

"Yeah you're right," I agreed.  
>"So shall we search for Mimi now?" Sora asked.<br>"Let's go," I stood up and then took my bag.

Sora, Tai and I left the lunchroom after finishing our lunch and off we go, on the hunt for Mimi Tachikawa.

Well, literally.

"Oh by the way, guys. I have to meet the principal," I said.  
>"Oh then we'll wait for you outside the principal's office while you speak to him," Tai said.<br>"Yeah sure, up to you guys," I responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi's POV<strong>

Here I am, in Odaiba High's study room, using my laptop. I opened up a Microsoft Word document and typed my thoughts down.

_Life has been pretty hectic for me in my love life but as long as my mother is around, I know that I am going to be just fine. Not that I'm not capable of being independent or anything but it's just that, it's nice to know that you have at least someone to turn to when you're going through hell. After all, mother knows best._

_The baby. My baby. His baby. None of the Digidestants know about my miscarriage. In fact, nobody does; except for my parents. Yes, I lost the child from the fall. That's the reason why I have been ignoring Matt and of course, Sora as well. I'm still ignoring Tai though because I know that somehow, he will tell the others things._

_I've been pretty occupied with modelling. Yeah, I have recently just started my modelling career and I actually make decent money from this job. I wouldn't really call this a freelance job. I would say that this is my passion. Now that I'm no longer pregnant, I am able to proceed with pursuing my dreams. I'm not saying that the baby is in the way of my dreams but once you're pregnant, the baby is your priority. And about the fall, it was not Sora or Matt's fault. It was mine. I wasn't careful as I quickly made my way down the stairs. I tripped over myself and if it wasn't for Matt, I wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital._

_Speaking about Matt, I've been treating him as invisible for almost about a month now and it doesn't feel good at all but I want him to feel my pain and agony. I want to see if he can last until homecoming and only then will I be able to surprise him. I actually am okay with him now. I actually already forgive him; I just don't want to tell him yet. Let him feel my pain. I'm so mean but oh well. *smiles*_

_Now, I am hearing rumours spreading around the school that I am going out with Joe. Do these people know that Matt is my boyfriend? Joe is my ex-boyfriend for effing sake and in this school, he's a teacher and I'm a student. We simply can't be having some student-teacher affair. Yuck. That is just purely disgusting but I don't mind. After all, Joe is a Digidestined. We come from the same team and he's been my bestest friend since what? I was five and he was seven? That was before I knew the other Digidestants. He's a pretty decent guy and that's why I like him but sadly, we didn't work out._ _Upsetting._

"Hey Meems."  
>"Huh?"<p>

I looked up, only to see my best friend, Izzy, in the study room, standing in front of my desk.

"Hey Izzy," I smiled.

It's nice to see him again after awhile. Ever since he got transferred to another class, I always see less of him. I really miss this guy.

"Have a seat, Iz."

Izzy settled down across me. Yeah, I am sitting at a table meant for four people.

"So, Mimi, what's new?" Izzy asked, with a smirk on his face.  
>"What's new? I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I saved the Word document and closed it.<br>"Don't lie to me, Meems. I hear that you're modelling now?"

Geez. I hate it when he knows I'm lying.

"How did you know that?" I asked.  
>"Well, one, I heard it from your mother and two, you're a bad liar."<br>"My mother told you that I am modelling?"

I was damn shocked. Why the hell would Mother even think of telling people that I am modelling? Why can't she stay out of my biz?

"Well yes."  
>"Great. Just great."<p>

I am going to kill you, Mother.

"There's nothing to be angry about, Meems. I'm your best friend. It's okay if you tell me things."  
>"No the thing is here, I told my mother not to mention anything about my modelling. It's only a freelance thing anyway."<br>"You're still angry about it. That's my point here."  
>"Okay fine so I am literally pissed. I just can't believe my mom actually tells someone about it."<br>"Don't be like that. I'm sure your mom needs to tell someone. She's probably excited about this."  
>"Whatever."<p>

Izzy chuckled and when I looked at him chuckle, it felt like my worries were gone. Izzy's smile means so much to me; just like how my smile means so much to him. Sometimes I think that no matter how much better looking Matt is compared to Izzy, I've always felt that Izzy has a better smile. Don't get me wrong. Your smile can actually warm someone's heart.

"Izzy..." I wanted to continue my sentence but I paused.  
>"Yeah?" Izzy stood up and then sat at the chair next to me.<br>"I..."

Izzy placed his arm on the backseat of my chair and at that moment, frankly speaking, it felt like he's my boyfriend now. I don't know why!

"You?"  
>"I..."<br>"You're still ignoring Matt aren't you?"  
>"It's like you read my mind," I sighed.<br>"Well Mimi, it's not hard to read your mind. You're actually easy."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I don't mean easy as in easy-easy. Your mind is easy to read because your face says it all."  
>"Okay Iz. I want you tell me what is on my mind right now."<p>

I angled my body to face him and vice versa. I looked into his eyes and when he looked into my eyes, my cheeks turned pink. And then, I smiled.

"It's so hard for me to look into your eyes, Izzy. It's never this difficult when I am with Matt or Tai," I blushed again.

Izzy chuckled again and gave me that smile from ear to ear. Oh god, I melted.

"Are you sure it's not that difficult with Tai or Matt? I've seen the way you look at Matt. You blush quite a lot of times."  
>"Well..." I trailed off. "Maybe it's because he's just charming."<br>"Nah. He's the best looking one in the group. I don't blame any of the girls in our group falls head over heels for him."  
>"Excuse me, Izzy. You're supposed to tell me what's on my mind right now," I said, giving him a light slap across his chest.<br>"Okay, okay," Izzy laughed.

Oh my, his laughter is just... Okay shut up, Mimi! You have a boyfriend!

"Let's see..." Izzy looked at me again. Can I just slap him, please?

"Make it quick, Izzy. I don't have all day," I teased.  
>"Oh with me, I'm pretty sure you have all day," he said, as he leaned in closer to me.<p>

He actually had a seductive tone to his voice! Oh my god, is he just goofing around or is he actually for real?

"No, I don't have all day for you, Iz," I teased again. I'm NOT going to make him win this. That's if... This is actually some game he's trying to play.  
>"Let me guess. You miss Matt, don't you?"<p>

Shit! This guy really creeps me out!

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked, shocked.  
>"I know that, Meems. Not only have you been updating your Facebook statuses with sad song lyrics or whatever, but I do observe you."<br>"Oh my god, I have a stalker!"  
>"Excuse me? Me? Stalker? Really? I'm your best friend, Meems!"<br>"Then why are you watching my every move?"  
>"Meems, I only observe you only when I happen to see you. Why must I stalk you for?"<br>"I don't know," I played with a lock my hair. "Because I'm hot?" I was being sarcastic.  
>"Well, well..." Izzy motioned his body closer towards mine and I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable.<br>"What are you doing?" I looked at him as he comes closer to me.

Izzy didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned closer to me, his lips almost touching mine. I didn't tell him to stop, though. I actually gave in. When our lips were about to touch, he backed off. His actions really confused me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Izzy grinned. That was it.

"It looks like someone's yearning for a kiss," Izzy said.

Oh my god, this smarty pants! How the hell does he know that!

"Seriously, Izzy, you're freaking me out. How the hell can you tell?"  
>"I can't really explain it but it's obvious."<br>"Geez!" I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table.  
>"Mimi, this silent treatment you're giving Matt won't make your relationship any better. Think about the baby."<p>

The baby? Dear god. I don't have the courage to tell him about the loss of the baby. Everyone, especially Matt, will be as devastated as hell if they find out about my miscarriage. I cried my lungs out upon hearing the news about my baby. Now, I'll never know what my baby looks like. Or the gender. I'll never know if it's a boy or a girl. It's taken away from me.

"Izzy, there's something I have to tell you."  
>"Yeah?" Izzy tucked my hair behind my ear.<p>

I sat there, staring at the table. I'm trying to gather my courage to tell him about the miscarriage now. I took a deep breath and start talking.

"Izzy, I had a miscarriage."

Izzy looked at me. It's like he didn't believe what I say.

"You're kidding, right?" Izzy asked.  
>"No, I'm not. I told my mom not to mention anything about the miscarriage to anybody but my dad."<br>"Whoa..."

Izzy stood and started pacing around, nearby our table. He looked at me again.

"Izzy, I'm being serious here. I lost the baby. There's no more baby."  
>"You certainly haven't told Matt about this, right?"<br>"No one else knows about this. You're the first of the Digidestants to know."

Izzy turned his back on me.

"Izzy..." I placed my laptop back in my bag and stood behind him. "It's my fault."  
>"Your fault?" Izzy asked he turned around. "I thought it was Matt and Sora's?"<br>"No. It was mine. I tripped over myself."  
>"But Matt and Sora are to be blamed as well. They're..."<p>

I just smiled.

"Izzy, don't worry. Let bygones be bygones."

I grabbed my backpack and walked off but he continued to stand there. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Are you coming?" I asked.  
>"Um. Yeah," he responded awkwardly.<p>

I adore my best friend but I love my boyfriend a lot more. Just keep holding on, Matt. This heartache will soon be over.


	39. I Feel Useless & Betrayed

**Author's note:** We're almost coming to the end of this story. Probably will be done by chapter 45. I thought of making this the second last chapter but I have too many ideas and I can't fit them into two chapters. Otherwise it will be a very long read and it will take me days to update just one chapter (if I squeeze them in two chapters). I hate endings anyway D:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 39<span>

**Matt's POV**

There's always someone in your life that you always want to impress. We all have that one person that we all want to share our life with. For my case, it will be Mimi. She's special to me. I love everything about her (except for the part where she keeps giving me silent treatment). So here I am; I'm going to take this chance to perform for homecoming, to show her and to prove to her that this relationship means the world to me.

I was supposed to be searching for Mimi, with the help from Tai and Sora but I have a meeting with the principal, Mr Okamoto. He said he has bad news for me and it really bothers me. My appointment with Mr Okamoto is actually after school but when he told me that he had bad news, I couldn't wait any longer.

So I sat outside the principal's office with Tai sitting on my right and Sora on my left, facing his secretary. I don't know her name. I don't bother knowing. What's on my mind right now is about what the principal has in store for me. Bad news, huh? It could be anything!

"Matt, what's so important about this meeting with the principal? The principal usually is the last person every student in this school wants to see," Tai said.

"Tai, this is different. I am sure of it. I'm not getting into trouble," I respond.

Sora kept her mouth shut and decided to just listen to what Tai and I had to say.

"If the bad news is actually good news, tell the principal that you want a music scholarship or something. Oh and I want a soccer scholarship..."

"Shut up, Tai. Seriously."

"I am nervous for you, man."

"And whatever for? I'm the one meeting the principal. Not you, dumb ass."

"Smart ass, you might just get yourself into deeper trouble. You'll never know."

"Be quiet, the both of you!" Sora is beginning to sound like a mum.

"Yamato Ishida?"

I turned to the secretary when she mentioned my name. I really hope they would start addressing me as Matt. I can't stand my Japanese name.

"That's me," I reply.

"Mr Okamoto is ready for you."

"Thanks."

I stand up and was about to walk to the principal's office as Sora and Tai wait for me outside.

"Don't forget to ask him about what I want, bro," Tai said as he spanked me (at my ass).

"Dude, as of right now, I care more about what bad news he has for me and not about the scholarships. And for god sakes, I'm not gay. Don't spank me like that."

"Not like I give a fuck about spanking you anyway. We're gay for each other."

I'm pretty sure he's just teasing because I know that I'm straight. STRAIGHT.

"Do me a favour and tame him will you, Sor?" I asked Sora,

"Yeah sure," Sora gave Tai a smirk while Tai rolled his eyes on Sora.

Once I am standing outside the office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I hear the principal say.

I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. I certainly have a gloomy look on my face. Okay, more like worried look. I can't wait to hear what news he has to say to me.

"Take a seat, Ishida," he said to me.

Once I settled down in the comfortable chair, I looked straight at Mr Okamoto. It's hard to breathe when you have a lot on your mind and it bothers you so much.

"Yamato Ishida," he leaned backwards. "I told you that I can only meet you after school. Why did you bring forward our meeting?" he asked.

"Because, sir, I can't wait to get this over with. It's been bothering me since this morning when you told me."

"You know, I had to cancel a meeting with one of the students' parents just so that you can come and talk to me about this."

"I'm guilty, sir but a lot has been happening in my personal life and what you said this morning some sort of added the weight on my shoulders. I need to know as early as possible so that I can let it off my chest."

"Okay," he leaned forward now and made eye contact with me. "Now, what I needed to tell you is about your performance for homecoming."

"All right. What is it?"

Curiousity killed the cat. For this case, curiousity killed the wolf. Why can't he just quickly tell me what he needed to say? I'm getting impatient by the second and my heart just keeps pumping faster.

"I'm pretty sure that you and your band members are aware that homecoming is in a week's time."

"Yes, we are aware."

"And earlier, I needed your band to perform for the school, right?"

"Sir, I don't mean to be harsh but is it okay if you can get straight to the point? I have other personal errands to run."

"Oh?" Mr Okamoto took off his glasses and placed them on the table.

He looked straight at me and I gulped. I didn't mean to say that but... Mimi is just as important as performing for the school.

"What is so important other than your band?" he asked.

"Well..."

I didn't want to tell him what I planned on doing and the next thing he said really shocked me.

"Does it concern Mimi Tachikawa?"

"What?"

Yes, my mouth was wide open. Shocked as hell. Dammit, even the principal knows about me and Mimi being in a relationship.

"How did you know that, sir?"

"Don't ask. Now, about your band..."

He trailed off. How dare he. He's wasting my time! My best friends are waiting for me!

"I'm sorry to say that your band won't be performing for homecoming anymore."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

I'm shocked as hell. This is the only chance for me to get Mimi to talk to me again; to show her how much she means the world to me but now, everything is ruined...

"I'm sorry, Ishida."

"No, don't be," I stood up without saying another word and left the office, slamming the door behind me.

It really sucks, you know. You've planned everything out perfectly and then they cancelled everything at the last minute. Those few months of my band and I practicing have gone down the drain. Now I'm never going to be able to get Mimi to talk to me again. Unless...

"So, Matt, how was it?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, how did it go?" Sora asked.

I didn't utter a word. All I did was walk out of that area and just kept walking. My face was sour and well, I just kept walking. Sora and Tai had to chase me.

"Dude, what happened back there?"

Tai is beginning to irritate the shit out of me. He won't stop asking questions but I ignored anyway. I just kept walking with Sora yelling in my right ear, Tai asking questions on my left. That's when I saw Mimi from a distance and she was not alone. She was with Izzy.

She is all smiles and right now, I wish I was in Izzy's place. Her laughter, her smile... I missed it.

Izzy and Mimi are sitting at the fitness corner, located at the end of the school, which is kind of an unusual spot for people like them. If I hadn't just kept on walking earlier, I wouldn't have bumped into her.

"So do you have any plans for tonight, Izzy?" I hear her ask.

"No, I don't. What do you have in mind?" Izzy reply.

I realized that Izzy was being somewhat intimate with her and I don't like the looks of it. Is he trying to steal Mimi away from me now? First Tai and now, Izzy?

"Well, my mother won't be home tonight. She's visiting a relative out of town. Study with me?" Mimi smiled.

"Study with you? In which room?" Izzy had a grin of his face.

Things are getting cosy between them. Can they actually see that I'm standing here, watching them?

"Which room? Let's see..."

Mimi, if you mention your room, I'm going to run over there and...

"My room," she said.

Okay, you're asking for it, Mimi.

Sora and Tai are actually just close behind me and they noticed that I've already started brisk walking towards Mimi and Izzy's direction.

"Matt!" I heard both Tai and Sora shouted my name in unison.

"Mimi!" I shouted.

Izzy and Mimi turned to look at me and I was expecting Mimi to be shocked when she sees me but she rolls her eyes on me instead. I really don't mean to say this but... Bitch!

"Mimi," I grabbed her by her arm.

"Ow!" she screamed in my face. "Get off of me!"

"Matt!" Tai pulled me back and that's when I finally let go of Mimi's arm.

I watched as Izzy stood in front of her, acting like some sort of barrier. Excuse me, Izzy, you're in my place and you're in my way.

"Why are you hurting her?" Izzy asked.

"Because she just won't talk to me!" I yelled.

"Matt, stop it! You're starting an unnecessary fight!" Sora shouted. Yeah, she's pissed off.

"Yeah, man. You're causing a scene here!" Tai added.

I could hear voices around me. When I looked around, more and more students were surrounding us. I looked to my right, I saw TK and Kari with the younger Digidestants. TK gave me a disappointed look and that's when my heart sank. I looked back at Mimi, who is giving me angry eyes.

"Mimi..."

Mimi didn't respond. She took a step back, her body completely blocked by Izzy from me. Seriously, what is going on here?

"I want to talk to you, privately," I told her.

Still, no response.

"Izzy..." Mimi said. Just why won't she talk to me?

"I believe we have things to do now right?"

"Yeah, we do," Izzy replied to Mimi's question and staring into my eyes.

"Then let's make a move."

"Let's."

When Izzy and Mimi were about to walk away, I took a step forward. I was prepared to give Izzy a punch on his face for not helping me to get Mimi to talk to me but I was stopped by both Tai and Sora.

"Enough with all the anger, Matt..." I heard Mimi say.

"Enough with all the anger? Did you even hear yourself, Meems?"

Finally, she's talking to me again.

"I've had enough. We're through."

Her words shattered my heart into tiny pieces. If we're through, what about the baby?

"But Meems, what about..." I was about to mention about the baby but there are other students surrounding us. I can't mention a word about the baby.

"Come on, Izzy. Let's leave."

I see Mimi intertwined her fingers with Izzy's and I swear at that moment, I was having the urge to break down and cry.

"Meems..." Izzy stopped her.

Thank you, Izzy. Thank you so much!

Izzy then pulled Mimi into a hug and they're whispering now. God knows about what.

Mimi looked at Izzy with angry eyes as Izzy left her there and walked off, leaving her alone with Tai, Sora and I. And of course, the younger Digidestants. The only ones that aren't here are Izzy and Joe.

The next thing I heard almost had me laughing my ass off.

"Okay! Show's over! There's nothing to see here anymore! Go back to your respective classes or lunches! Except for the Digidestants. You know who you are."

Tai was shouting and waving to the other students of the school that were watching us. For once, I thought Sora would join in but I was mistaken. Once they all leave, we Digidestants were giving Tai a 'what the hell' face. Honestly, it's rare to see the leader of your group act all silly and goofy when he's serious most of the time.

"What? Someone needed to tell them to fuck off," Tai said.

"Very funny, Tai," I rolled my eyes on him.

Now, to focus on Mimi.

"Mimi, I don't know for how long more you're going to keep this up but my heart is breaking..."

She rolled her eyes on me. Nicely done, Tachikawa. You're being such a bitch.

The next thing I did was unexpected. I kneel down on one knee and take Mimi by the hand. I kind of like the shocked look on her face.


	40. Matt Throws A Party

Chapter 40

**Matt's POV**

Since my performance for homecoming is cancelled, thanks to Mr Okamoto (for god knows what reason), I decided to throw a party over at my apartment to lighten everyone's mood (especially mine since I've been so down since the news). Since Dad is never home, I'm taking this opportunity to throw this simple party, specially just for the Digidestants and I'm kind enough to invite Jun, Davis's older sister. Boy, was she excited. She was even jumping for joy.

I am currently at the grocery store, shopping for some stuff for the party later tonight. I'm so glad that Mimi kept me company today. She finally forgave me and it feels awesome. She did mention about breaking up with me but she only said that to hurt my feelings. I don't know what her intention is on doing so but who cares, she and I are madly in love again.

"Baby, are you sure that it's going to be just the Digidestants and Jun that will be turning up for the party?" Mimi asked as I watch her grab a few plastic cups from one of the shelves.

"Yes, babe. Why do you ask?"

"Well..."

Mimi placed the cups into the trolley that I am pushing now and then wrapped her arms around my waist as we walk.

"I have a feeling that more than just us and Jun that will turn up."

"What are you saying, Meems?"

"Whenever there's a party, even when you're not invited, you're still attend the party."

"So your point here is?"

"My point here, baby, is that I have a feeling that almost half of the school will turn up and half of the school is a whole lot of people. If you're worried that that's going to happen, I suggest you throw this party at my place."

"Hm," I nodded. "Logical. Good point, babe. But if half of the school are gonna attend this party, I don't have enough money to buy the stuff."

"Don't worry about the money. Money is no object to me. Just grab whatever you need and I'll pay for it."

"But Meems..."

"No buts. Just get whatever you need."

"Okay fine but do you want me to pay you back."

"Is that something you ask your girlfriend?"

She gave me a smirk and walked in front of me, shaking that sexy ass of hers from side to side. Even if money is no object to her, it is to me. I don't want to be spending her money like water. After all, it's not my money.

After grocery shopping, we drive to Mimi's crib. Mimi drove the car while I sat next to her. I have already sent everyone a text message telling them that the party will be held at Mimi's.

She and I did the preparation for the party while we're in the kitchen. There was silence between us but there were sounds of the plastic bags and music coming from the radio to fill in the silence. It's amazing how the weather looks perfect from Mimi's kitchen window compared to mine.

I decided to break the silence and start a conversation with my girlfriend.

"Hey Meems?"

"Yeah?"

She is still focused on whatever she is doing but it's a good thing that she still does pay attention to whatever crap I'm going to talk to her about.

"How's the baby?" I ask.

I realized that Mimi stopped moving and I also realized that she is trying to ignore my question.

"Mimi?" I walked over to her and stand just right behind her, giving her a hug from behind. "How's the baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"Um..."

I think there is something that she is not telling me. I know it. Mimi is never good at hiding things or lying to herself and others; the reason for her crest of sincerity.

"The baby is..."

"Is?"

"I lost the baby, Matt."

"What?"

I released my arms that are wrapped around her and stood there, frozen.

"And you wait until now to tell me this?" I ask. I didn't even realize that there was anger in my tone.

"Matt," she turned around to face me. "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes; I could see the despair. Her face tells it all.

"No wait..." I take a few steps back and take a deep breath.

I don't know whether to believe what she is saying but then again, Mimi doesn't lie. I know that she will rather hurt me with the truth than lead me on with a lie.

"Your miscarriage... It was due to that fall, isn't it?" I ask out of curiousity.

"Yes. Yes, it is but it's not your fault or Sora's fault, Matt. It was mine. I wouldn't have lost our child if I didn't rush down the stairs the way I did."

"Does anybody else know about this other than your parents?"

"Izzy knows."

Izzy. Well of course. No surprise. She has always been close with Izzy and sometimes, I do get jealous with the way they're around each other. They sometimes may seem like a couple, making people get the wrong impression but in reality, they're not. They're just the best of friends. Although she would probably do the same thing with Tai but now they aren't as close as they were anymore.

"Why is Izzy the first of our mutual friends to know about it?"

I can feel myself fuming inside. It's frustrating. Why can't she tell me first? Is Izzy the father of this baby?

"I don't know. I actually want to keep it from you for as long as I can but it seems like, I don't have the heart to."

I didn't mention anything else. I am too shocked and frustrated at the same time. I need some fresh air.

"I'll be right back," I told her as I head towards the back door.

"Matt, wait."

I managed to close the door behind me before she is able to get to me. She lost the baby and she waited until now to tell me this. That's one thing. The second thing is, she told Izzy first. Do I have the right to be disappointed now?

"Matt..."

I hear her voice through the door.

"Baby, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I was too upset with whatever that happened between you and Sora at the hallway the other day. You and her were kissing and you even touched her. How do you expect me to feel?"

I think it's best she better think about what she's saying to me. When she and Tai kissed and hugged in my face, how does she expect me to feel?

"I decided to put the past behind me now."

Yeah Meems, me too but the past really hurts and it will never leave my mind. But I decided to suck it all up. It's no point crying over this matter. She lost the baby. Maybe it's for the better. After all, she and I aren't ready to be parents yet and she still has one more year in Odaiba High; unlike me. I will be graduating in about less than a month.

I opened the door and then stepped into the kitchen. I didn't make any eye contact with Mimi and proceeded with doing my own things. Disappointed with my actions, Mimi left the kitchen and I suppose she is going to her room. Who knows.

* * *

><p>"You changed the location of your party at the last minute, huh, Ishida?"<p>

"Sorry. I had to. Just in case."

"And why is that?"

"Because Jun as a big mouth. When she tells someone that there is a party, all the students in school will turn up. Believe me, Tai."

I am having a conversation with Tai in the kitchen. Now, Mimi isn't talking to me. She is entertaining the guests in the living room.

I am sitting on one of the high stools at the centre table and let out a sigh. I have a feeling that Tai noticed that I am not in a party mood all of a sudden. All I keep on doing is stare at my plastic cup in my right hand.

"You want to talk about it, bro?" Tai ask. It's amazing that he can already tell without having me to tell him about whatever that is bothering me. He's such a great guy.

"I don't know." I couldn't be any more disappointed. I am referring to the loss of the baby.

"You've been such a downer lately. I think it's best you talk to someone about it. It may not be me. Maybe you should talk to TK?"

I look up into Tai's eyes. Yes, he's deeply concerned. Should I tell him that Mimi lost her baby?

"It's about Mimi..." I respond.

"What about Mimi?"

I watch Tai as he takes a stool and settle down, resting his arms on the table in front of him.

"She lost her baby from the fall."

"Wait, what?" Tai was damn shocked. You can actually tell from the look on his face. His mouth is wide open and if he don't close it as soon as possible, a bug might fly into his mouth.

"I am serious, Tai. It's been bothering me all night." I rubbed my eyes and my forehead. It's amazing how a small piece of news can actually make your heart ache for days.

"Whoa. This is... I'm speechless."

"So was I."

"When did she tell you this?"

"Earlier today while we were preparing the things for the party."

"Did she tell anyone else before you?"

"Her parents know about it, of course. They were the first but among our friends, Izzy was the first."

"Izzy? You mean Izzy Izumi?"

"Yes, Koushiro."

"You called me?" I hear Izzy's voice from behind me.

I turned around, only to see Izzy standing at the kitchen entrance. He must have heard my conversation with Tai.

"No, I wasn't calling you, Iz. Sorry," I said.

"No problem at all," Izzy said.

I looked at Tai and gave him a look of relief. Thank god he didn't suspect anything yet.

"And you're in the kitchen for?" Tai ask.

"I'm just going to grab a bottle of coke. Mimi needs it."

"Mimi needs coke? She doesn't drink coke," I said.

"I know that, Matt. I know it way before you do," Izzy sure knows how to hurt my feelings with the words that are coming out from his mouth.

"Then why are you taking the coke for her?" Tai ask. Busybody, Tai. I wouldn't even bother asking in the first place.

"She needs them for the guests; not for herself," Izzy gave a smirk and walked out of the kitchen.

I gave Tai a face that says 'what the hell'.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked Tai.

"He's trying to rub it in your face."

"Indirectly, that is."

"Mhm," Tai nodded in agreement.

I don't know what is it with Izzy. Ever since he and Mimi reconciled their friendship, Izzy has been acting somewhat weird towards me.

"Matt, I'll join the others in the living room. Stay here if you want to, I'm not going to force you."

I nod and Tai pat me at my back. I poured myself another cup of cocktail and taking sip after sip. I was staring at the view outside when I was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Matt!"

That voice. Urgh. Jun Motomiya. I turn my head and gave her a smile.

"Hey Jun. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

She is coming closer to me now. She grabs a stool and then sits next to me.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" she asks.

"I am here because I was having a conversation with Tai just now."

"Oh. Oh well, why don't you join the rest of us in the living room?"

"Nah. Not now. I will be out in awhile though."

"Sure. Oh by the way, I want to ask you about Mimi."

"Fire away," I take another sip of my drink.

"Is it true that she was pregnant with your child?"

I sat there, frozen. What is it with the people around me these days? Always making me freeze from the words that are coming out of their mouths.

"How did you know that?"

"It's spreading around the school actually. I choose not to believe it; only until I hear it straight from you or Mimi."

Damn. Jun may be active just like Davis is but she's a lot smarter than her brother.

"Well Jun, the rumour may be true but Mimi already lost the baby."

"Huh? How come?"

"She fell down the stairs while she and I were having an argument. I don't want to talk about it right now, Jun. I'm sorry."

"So that's why you're hiding here."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Oh come on, Matt. Your words may fool people but your body language doesn't and I'm not that naive compared to Davis, you know."

She gives me a sweet smile when I turn to look at her. I've always thought that Jun is some annoying brat (or fan girl, I must say) but deep down, she is actually one of those girls that I should consider dating. Okay, maybe not. The only girl I would consider dating will always and only be Mimi Tachikawa.

I tuck her stray hairs behind her ear and then cupped her cheek.

"You're an amazing person, Jun. I promise that you will find someone worthy in your life."

"Thank you, Matt. You're amazing too."

"Thanks. Now let's join the others outside, yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go. Mimi's waiting for you."

I stood up and placed my arm around Jun's shoulder, with a cup on my other hand. Now, we're heading towards the living room to join the fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm sorry if the last part kind of pisses you off. Don't worry! Nothing will happen between Jun and Matt. They're just friends :D I would've used Sora instead but nah. Enough with Sorato already.

Anyways, review? Thanks a lot and happy new year! xD


	41. Matt Throws A Party Part II

**Chapter 41**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> In this chapter, I won't focus on whatever that is going on during the party. I will focus more on the Digidestined and their personal conversations. I hope that's all right. Review once you finish the chapter? Thanks xD

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

I hate you, Mimi. I really do. What she said earlier today, happened. Half of the school actually turned up! Which idiot actually spread to everyone else about this party? It's supposed to be a small get-together; strictly only for the Digidestined and Jun.

So, Mimi's house is damn crowded; just like I expected. I am standing at the kitchen entrance, chatting with Sora and Tai. Mimi should be somewhere. I don't know. She's good at disappearing when there is a party. Who knows where she is now. I realized one thing; Tai has his arm over Sora's shoulder and they're all smiles. I think that's a good thing. Sora is in the process of getting what she has been wanting since our childhood days. Tai is just too slow to keep up with her. It's amazing to see everyone happy.

My eyes roam around the living room; that's where everybody is. There is loud music playing throughout the whole house and sometimes, you can barely even hear what the person next to you is saying. Probably that's a good thing because Sora and Tai are having some sweet-talking moments while I stand there and be some lamp post like some idiot, waiting for my girlfriend to come to me. Don't expect me to look for her, though. She can be anywhere.

I take a look at the kids playing at the pool area. It's a good thing that this party has no booze or whatever shit. No liquor or smoking involved. Mimi prefers keeping the house as clean as possible.

"Hey, Matt."

"Huh?"

"Where's Mimi?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. This house is gigantic. She can be anywhere," I reply.

"Have you checked her room?"

"I've been standing here all the way with you two lovebirds so I think you know the answer to your question."

Big turn off. Sora, there isn't any alcohol here and yet, the way you think is like as if you've just had one.

"Lovebirds? Oh you got that mistaken, dude. We're _best friends_," Tai corrected me.

"I know that, Tai. Sora is my best friend too; just like you are."

"Oh look, there's Mimi!" Sora pointed out.

I look at the direction that Sora is pointing at. Of course, out of all people, Mimi has to be with Izzy. I watch her as she keeps trying to squeeze through the crowd with Izzy walking in front of her, pulling her by the hand. Now, I see them head towards our direction.

"Hey guys," Mimi greeted us.

"Hey," Tai, Sora and I returned the greeting in unison.

"Look what I told you, baby. Half of the school came."

"Yes, yes. You've proved me wrong."

"I told you so," Mimi gives me that cheeky wink of hers and smiles from ear to ear.

Yeah, she likes the feeling of when she knows she has proved me wrong and I have nothing else to say to her to defend myself.

"Can someone please tell me who was the one that told these non-Digidestined about the party?" I ask. I'm getting annoyed.

"We have no idea, actually," Izzy reply.

As of right now, I just wish that Izzy is not here. I want him out of my face.

"I'm surprised that Joe showed up," Mimi says.

Mimi, Izzy, Tai, Sora and I turned our heads to look at Joe. He's currently entertaining Jun. Well done, Joe! Keep it up, Kido! Keep Jun away from me.

"Look at Kari, TK and Davis," Tai pointed out.

We watched as TK and Davis get themselves involved in an arm-wrestling match and Kari plays the role of the referee. TK and Davis both have their strengths and weaknesses and I must say, they both are physically strong! Just like Tai and I. Okay, not bragging but it's true. Anyways, suddenly, the five of us were smiling and laughing away when we see that TK is almost about to beat Davis. Davis? Giving up? I don't think so. He's as tough as Tai. I have a feeling that probably my brother will lose.

"Take this, Davis!" TK shouted as he pinned Davis's arm onto the table and then shouting for joy. My brother proved me wrong. Amazing. I'm impressed.

"No! That's not fair! Nah, forget it! It's just a stupid game anyway. I can't believe that I embarrassed myself in front of Kari," Davis sulked.

Oh poor guy. The five of us just won't stop laughing. Now, back to our conversation.

"So Izzy," I shall start the conversation now. "What's new?" I grinned.

"It's amazing how I actually asked Mimi that question and she lied to me about nothing is new."

I noticed that Mimi is blushing for I don't know what reason.

"Well, she's a bad liar. I'm pretty sure you've figured out what she lied to you about," I say.

Izzy laughed. He has a pretty decent smile, I must say. No wonder Mimi loves it so much.

"Well, Matt, nothing new so far. Pretty much the usual. I'm just glad that Mimi and I are close again," Izzy place his arm around Mimi's shoulder and smiles at her. Yes, she is blushing again.

I notice Tai and Sora looking at me, expecting me to get angry or something. It's no point if I get angry over this right? I mean, they're just the best of friends. So I gave Izzy a normal look; no smile, no frown. Nothing.

"Yeah," I say. "Since you two reconciled, Sora and I reconciled too even though we still have issues."

I'm trying to be as sarcastic as I can; indirectly but Mimi and Izzy are smart enough to notice that I'm trying to get back at them when they both narrowed their eyes at me.

"Anyways," I try to change the subject now. "Izzy, have you ever considered dating Yolei? I mean, that's if, she's single."

"Actually," Izzy turns to look at Yolei, who is with Ken and Cody, sitting on the couch in the living room, having their own conversation. "I never thought of it but she and I are kind of close too."

"What?" Mimi, Tai, Sora and I shouted in unison. Man, this is a shock. Since when is Izzy close with Yolei?

"She does talk to me about her relationship with Ken and some other casual stuff."

Our jaws dropped. Okay, now _this_is something new.

"Now I want to ask you something, Matt," Izzy say.

"I'm ready," I loosen up; prepared to answer any questions at all. "Fire away."

"Would you consider dating Kari?"

I am so damn shocked. Tai, Sora and Mimi burst out laughing while I stand there like some idiot with my mouth wide open. What kind of question is that? Why Kari, out of all people?

"Are you freaking serious now, Izzy?"

"Yeah. I am. I want you to answer my question now."

Izzy is trying to hold back his laughter. All I see on his face is a big grin. Douche. How dare you, Izzy.

"Well, um..." I look around, trying to avoid any eye contact with them. I crossed my arms and left my mouth wide open. I don't know how to answer this question because I am more worried about what Tai's reaction will be. Like duh, Kari is his little sister.

"Okay, honestly, I would consider dating Kari."

I immediately look at Tai first. He raised an eyebrow. Okay. Now I look at Mimi, she's stoned. Sora? She's just staring at me. And Izzy? His arms are crossed and trying to control himself from laughing.

How dare you, Izzy. Now I'll probably get screwed from both Tai and Mimi.

"What is it about Kari that you like?" Izzy ask again.

Oh my god, this fellow! Kari's brother and my girlfriend are here and you're asking questions that I shouldn't even answer in the first place! Okay, this is just a question, Ishida. Suck it up and just answer it truthfully.

"Okay first of all, she's decent. She's sporty; just like Sora."

Sora shrugs and then smiles.

"Darkness is her weakness; just like mine."

Izzy raises an eyebrow. Shut up, douche. Don't even think of cutting in.

"And I can actually say, that I like her."

"Matt!" Mimi slaps me across my chest.

"Ow! Mimi!"

"What the hell? Really? You like Kari? You're so greedy!"

"What? Izzy is asking me for an honest answer, so here I am being sincere about it," I defended myself and rub my chest. Boy, she hit me hard.

"Okay, you wait here," Mimi says.

She makes her way to where Kari, TK and Davis are. Oh please, Mimi, I hope you're not...

"Matt," Mimi pulls Kari by the hand, heading towards the rest of us. TK and Davis are just right behind them. Curious, I guess. "I want you to tell Kari what you had just told us. I'm daring you now."

Wow. My girlfriend is daring me. She even has a grin on her face.

"So, what will I get in return if I prove you wrong?" I smirk.

"Anything you want at all," she says.

"_Anything?_"

"Yes, _anything_."

"Okay. This is easy," I stretch my arms upwards and then stand in front of Kari.

"What are you doing, Matt?" I hear my brother ask.

"Chill, TK. This is just a dare by your sister-in-law," I joke.

"Sister-in-law? You guys are not even married," TK says. I know that he finds what I said is ridiculous but oh well. Now, to proceed with the dare.

I take a deep breath and stand closely in front of Kari. I'm just glad that she's a little taller than Mimi; surprisingly.

"Don't hurt my baby sister," I hear Tai say.

"Don't worry, Kamiya. I won't," I say as I look into Kari's eyes.

"What's going on?" Kari asks.

"Kari Kamiya," I take her by the hand.

"This is getting awkward," she says.

"I know but listen to me. I've been dared by Mimi and actually Izzy too and it seems like your brother approves of me doing this, then I will do it. Kari Kamiya, as awkward as this is, I really like you."

I can sense that Mimi, Sora and Izzy are trying their best to control themselves from laughing whereas for Tai, TK and Davis, they just look at me with stupid grins on their faces. While Kari is looking at me, confused.

"I don't understand this."

"No, listen. Kari, the reason why I like you is because you are amazing, just the way you are. You're beautiful..."

I see her cheeks turn pink now. Good. Keep that up, Kari.

"You're decent and you won't be the angel of light for no reason. You fight the darkness the same way I did. Well, maybe not the exact same way but generally, the same. Sometimes when I see you and TK together, I see happiness..."

"Okay stop!" Tai finally stopped me.

"Oh thank god," I let out a sigh of relief.

"So those words meant nothing?" Kari asks.

"No, babe, I mean my words," I reply. "So Meems..."

"Okay fine! What do you want?" Mimi asks.

"Let's see..." I shoved my hands into my jeans pockets and stand closely in front of Mimi. "You, me, in the bedroom..."

"Again?"

"I knew it. You'll assume it's sex."

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I can't help but to think about those abs of yours. It melts my inside."

"Wow, babe," I wrapped my arms around her and plant a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, I will think about it."

"Oh! There's something I forgot to tell you guys!" Sora says.

"What?" We all ask in unison.

We are kind of confused as to why Tai didn't respond. Tai looks over at Sora and mouthed, "no."

"Oh come on, Tai. They'll find out anyway," Sora seems excited. I wonder what it will be about.

"Fine, if you insist," Tai groans. Whenever Tai does that, it's somewhat hilarious.

"Taichi and I are dating," Sora spills.

The rest of us jump for joy and congratulate them. Sora finally gets what she has been waiting for for the past five years or so. Mimi threw herself into Sora's arms and hugs her tightly. Wait a minute, I thought that they're having issues?

"I'm so happy for you, Sora! Oh my god!"

"Thanks, Meems! I was happy for you when you and Matt started dating too!"

Girls - they're DAMN weird. I just don't understand them.


	42. Matt Throws A Party Part III

**Chapter 42**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>In this chapter, I will be writing about the Digidestined playing 'Truth or Dare' and another game. I know there are quite a number of authors writing about the characters playing Truth or Dare. Believe me, I've read a few but just to let you know, I'm not "copying" them or anything. I want to continue about the party among the Digidestined. Do review at the end of the chapter. Thanks! xx

**PS:** I would've used Mimi's POV in this chapter but I thought that Matt would be a better choice. Sorry if it has been Matt's POV all the way. And I could've written longer but it's kind of long already. So I had to summarize quite a number of stuff. Sorry! :(

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

I'm glad that Davis and Tai managed to convince the people that were uninvited to leave this party. I'm not one to convince people and since Tai and Davis wanted to do the honours, then by all means. Thank god it is a Saturday. All of us decided to have a sleepover at Mimi's since her mother doesn't mind at all. Her mother is still out of town. Damn. I don't know how Mimi can actually stand living in this gigantic house alone because I know I can't but lucky for her, at least both her parents don't mind any of us sleeping over with her to keep her company but Jun, Cody, Joe, Yolei and Ken had to leave early. They aren't allowed to sleepover. What a bummer. Jun is different; she has homework to do. I'm glad that she isn't like Davis.

So, the night is still young. Time check, forty-five minutes after eight at night. Tai and Davis had told the uninvited kids to leave probably about half an hour ago. About there. Here we are, Truth or Dare. This game is most commonly played by quite a lot of people everywhere so we'll have our chance to play this game today. Let's see, who is here? Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, TK, Kari, Davis and I. Great.

As usual, Tai would be in charge. He actually doesn't want to be in charge of his game but we all forced him to be. Knowing that he doesn't stand a chance to fight back, he just took charge. We all sit around the coffee table in the living room with a glass bottle in the middle of the table to use as a spinning arrow.

"Okay, now, nobody is allowed to back out once the dare has been given, understood?"

The rest of us nod once Tai makes himself clear. He spins the bottle and then shouted, "Now, once the arrow stops at the first person, you will be given a dare."

The bottle then points at me. DAMMIT. Out of all people. I groan and turn away, burying my face in my hand while everyone else are laughing at me.

"Thanks a lot, Tai," I say.

"No problemo," he responds, flashing a big grin across his face. "Aite, now, truth or dare?"

I shall prove to them that I am capable of anything.

"Dare," I say.

"Well done," Tai nods his head. "Anyone wants to suggest a dare?"

"I've got one!"

Oh my god. Mimi, don't think of anything that's completely...

"We'll start from something small. Spin the bottle again, Tai. Once the bottle stops and points at another person except for Matt of course, I want Matt to kiss that person," she suggests.

Mimi! There will be nobody in here that I will kiss! You're an exception! I widen my eyes, looking at Mimi with disbelief. How dare my girlfriend suggests something like that! What if I have to kiss Kari or Sora? It better not be a guy!

"Let's spin it!" Tai spins the bottle again.

At this point, my heart is pounding so damn fast. I'm just wishing that I should've asked for Truth first. I watch my girlfriend clap her hands in excitement and then turning my attention to the spinning bottle that's about to slow down on spinning and finally, it stops.

Half of the people here went mute, half of the people here were laughing their asses off. Shit. I have to kiss Tai.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tai asks, in shock.

"Now this is interesting," Sora raises an eyebrow and elbows Mimi at her ribs, then both of them are laughing away.

"Can we just cancel this dare?" I ask.

"No such thing, Ishida," Sora takes the bottle that is sitting on the table. "Now, I want you to walk over to Tai and kiss him."

"On the cheek is fine right?" Tai asks, wanting to be sure.

"No!" Mimi shouted. "I want you two to kiss on the lips."

"WHAT!" Tai and I shouted at the same time, in complete shock.

"Come on, Tai. You're always saying that you and Matt are always gay for each other. Go for it!" Kari adds.

I look at Kari, in which she returns a big grin on her face. What is this?

"Are you sure you're doing this, Matt?" TK asks.

"I have no idea," I reply as I scratch my head. Really. I don't know whether I should back out now or not. I don't want to be facing the consequences if I really do plan on backing out. Tai has a lot of things planned for me in case I do so.

Everyone is either clapping their hands or slamming the table, cheering me and Tai on. This is a mistake. I should walk away. I am straight for effing sake!

"Come on now, Ishida. One kiss on Tai's lips won't hurt," Sora jokes. As usual, Mimi will be joining in the laughter.

"Meems..." I say.

"Yeah?" she responds, after she finishes her laughing session with Sora.

"You owe me."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"You're daring me to kiss Tai! Out of all people, Mimi. Really? I'd rather kiss Sora!"

I could see that Mimi is taken aback with what I had just spit out. Her eyebrows furrowed while Sora raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I hear Tai say.

"I'm sorry, Tai. I didn't mean to say that."

"Dude, you're suppose to kiss me. Come here, honey. Give me a kiss," Tai says sarcastically.

I narrow my eyes at him in disgust.

"You're a freak, Tai."

"It's just a dare."

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm up for anything, Ishida. You should know that long time ago."

Without a second thought, I stand up and walk over to Tai. Instead of waiting for Tai to stand up, I kneel down and make eye contact with him. Right now, I can sense the others whispering among themselves but I don't care. I want to get this over with. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, my lips touching Tai's. It was supposed to be a short one but Tai and I actually like the feeling of this kiss (okay, I don't know about Tai but frankly, I kind of love this kiss). After releasing from the kiss that took us like, thirty seconds, Tai and I froze (but eyes still connecting).

"I..."

"Matt, you're..."

"I'm sorry, Tai." I made my way back to my seat in between Mimi and TK.

Damn, I'm embarrassed but I keep having the urge to smile at what I just did with Tai. Okay Ishida, stop it now.

"Okay..." Sora interrupts and places the glass bottle back onto the table. "Anybody decides to back out now, now would be the time to do it."

I was not paying full attention to what Sora is saying because I kept thinking about that kiss. I better stop. We're all supposed to be having fun!

"Good," Sora passes the bottle to Tai. "Your call, Tai."

"All right!" Tai gives the bottle a spin.

While the bottle is spinning, I realize that Tai is looking at my direction. When I look up to be sure if he really is looking at me, he looks away. So I assume that he was looking at me.

"TK!" Tai shouts.

TK slaps his forehead while everyone starts teasing him.

"Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," he replies.

My brother is a coward. I'm just sayin'...

"All right so, who's going to ask a question?" TK asks, bravely. Wow. He has got some courage in him. That it, boy.

"Besides Kari, is there any other girl you actually have the urge to kiss?"

I immediately turn to Mimi. Yes, she's the one that came up with the question. Why is she so nosey? She's the one coming up with the questions and dares. This brat. Don't worry, I'll get my revenge later.

"Mimi, I don't think that's..." TK wants to say something but he was interrupted when Mimi raises her index finger.

"The question is simple, Takeru. We're playing the game the easy way; nothing extreme," Mimi smiles, causing my little brother to blush.

Here's one thing I realize about TK. Whenever Mimi teases him, his cheeks will turn damn pink. I don't know if it's just me or if he actually does have something for Mimi. I never understood the type of relationship they're having.

"Kari..." TK turns to his girlfriend.

"It's okay, TK. Just be honest. After all, this is just a game," Kari is so understanding and that's why I admire her.

"Let's see... Um..." TK bites his lower lip. I think he's scared. Poor little TK.

"Come on, Takaishi. I'm waiting for an answer," Tai demands. Impatient bastard. Don't rush my little brother.

"Besides Kari, I keep having the urge to kiss Mimi," TK confesses, which actually kind of shocks the hell out of me.

Everyone else were like, "awww" while I'm the only one who finds it ridiculous.

"Are you freaking serious now, bro?" I ask.

"You wanted me to be honest, right? So I am being honest here," TK defends.

"Okay, okay," I put my hands up, literally surrendering. "Continue the game."

"Wait!" Davis's voice couldn't be any louder.

"What now, Davis?" Sora asks.

"I was thinking that we should play a card game. Something similar to strip poker but we won't play poker. Let's play a childhood game!" Davis says, in excitement.

"Childhood card game, I see?" Izzy is nodding his head so I'm guessing that he's on the same page as Davis. "Which card game to be exact?"

"UNO?" Davis suggests.

UNO may be a really childish game but hey, it's never wrong to have the kid in you every once in awhile. Sometimes, being a teenager is exhausting. I've always wished that I was a kid again.

"All right then, that's settled. Who has the cards?" Mimi asks.

"I have them!" Davis grabs his bag that is sitting behind him and then takes out a deck of UNO cards.

"Wow, Davis. You actually have them in your bag. I'm impressed," Tai says as he takes the cards from Davis's hands.

"Nah, I carry them with me everywhere I go. Just in case I get bored in class."

"Junior, you're a fast learner."

"I've kind of been doing that the whole year."

So here we go. The first round is up. The loser will have to strip, one clothing at a time.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" I shout.<p>

"Poor Matt! He's being bullied today!" Mimi teases.

I like it when she teases me. She's really cheeky and sneaky sometimes. When my turn is up, I leaned on the couch behind me and look to my left where my girlfriend is. Even though right now we are surrounded by other people, I feel that she and I are alone in this living room. I can't help but to think of the beautiful memories that she and I shared throughout the years of being the best of friends and all the hell that we went through over the past few months. God will be fair to you when you're patient enough to face your problems instead of running away from them. I've learnt from my mistake; choose wisely. Even a small problem can lead to a big one. I never really thought of that before this love dilemma started a few months ago.

I admit, I was greedy but that's just me being myself. Yes, I am greedy. Sometimes, having one girlfriend isn't enough. Along the way, I battled through pain and heartaches. I almost gave up when I thought that I lost Mimi to Tai and I almost gave up when I lost both my friends as well but I stayed strong; even though I kept failing over and over again. A lot of people say that being a teenager is hard but I remembered my dad telling me that being an adult is a whole lot worse. You have bigger responsibilities and you have to endure a lot more pain and suffering. This is just love that I am going through. I haven't really explored the real world yet.

"Matt?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts when I heard Mimi mention my name.

"Baby, it's your turn."

"Oh, sorry," I take a look at my cards. Darn it. I'm going to lose. What luck.

At the end of the first round, as usual, I lost. Everyone else are clapping their hands, and now, it's time for me to strip.

"Come on, Ishida. Which clothing do you plan on taking off first?" Tai asks.

To answer Tai's question, I decided to take off my t-shirt and when I did, I realize that Sora, Kari and Mimi looked away.

"What?" I ask. Their actions really confused me. I mean, all I did was take my damn shirt off.

"Your abs..." I hear Kari say.

"Why? What's wrong with my abs?"

"Nothing. It's just... You're hot," Kari says.

And with that, I was really taken aback.

"Kari, you're flirting with my brother now?" TK jokes.

"No, TK. I'm not, I swear!"

"It's okay, Kari," TK laughs. My brother has a cute laughter and even I like it. "I was just kidding."

"Well, thank you, Kari," I say. What else do you expect me to say and do? Ignore her and tell her to shut the hell up? That ain't nice.

Oh and I realize that Sora is looking at the opposite direction.

"Sor?"

"Yes?" she responds, still not turning her head.

"We are all here, not there," I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Matt. What Mimi said is right. Your abs are to die for."

"Sor, it's either I take my shirt off or my pants off."

"Take your pants off please," Mimi says to me.

"You will get your chance in awhile, Meems."

I laugh at Mimi as she rolls her eyes on me. Look at her, she's so adorable. I just feel like kissing her and cuddling her right now. I love you, Mimi Tachikawa. Don't you ever forget that.


	43. The Sleepover

**Chapter 43**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Going to write about the Digidestined's sleepover. If there happens to be anything that pisses you off, I apologize but just to remind you that this is just a fan-fic. Do review at the end of the chapter. Thanks! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi's POV<strong>

The clock strikes midnight and it's officially Sunday now. Sora, Izzy, Davis, TK and Kari are already yawning but Tai, Matt and I still aren't feeling sleepy at all. So those who are feeling sleepy already decide to turn in for the night while Tai, Matt and I clean the house. Those uninvited kids! They made such a huge mess in my house! Thank god my mother isn't here or she'll freak out! She's particular about cleanliness and so am I. Looks like I got the genes from her.

Davis, TK and Izzy are sleeping in one guest room while Sora and Kari are sleeping in another. TK kept begging me earlier to let him sleep with Kari but I didn't allow him to so there they are, sleeping in separate rooms.

I am cleaning the pool area now. These kids sure are good at littering! I have a huge black garbage bag in my left hand and I'm using my bare right hand to pick up the junks on the floor. Once I am done cleaning the pool area, I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Hey Meems!"

I turn around and Tai makes his way towards me.

"What's up, Tai?"

"Have you seen Matt around? I am actually looking for him."

"I thought that he's doing some cleaning in the kitchen?"

"I checked the kitchen, the bedrooms and every corner of the house but he's not here."

"That's weird."

Weird. It is. Matt is supposed to be in the kitchen to clean some dishes since he volunteered to do so. I drag the garbage bag and make my way to the kitchen with Tai. Yes, he is not in the kitchen but he has already done his part of the cleaning. I wonder where he went to. Tai and I continue to look for him around the house.

"Have you tried calling him, Tai?"

"I did but his phone is switched off."

"His phone is switched off? How can that be? Why did he just mysteriously disappear like that?"

Tai just shrugs. This is beginning to worry me. What _is_ going on here?

* * *

><p>Tai and I spent an hour just to look for Matt without waking the others. Matt didn't bring his bike or car so it's no point looking for him in the garage. Tai and I are getting really worried already. My heart is pounding extremely fast while Tai is calling out for Matt, hoping to get a response but to no avail. We make our way to the front gate and the gate is half opened. I just stand there frozen until Tai comes up to me.<p>

"Meems?"

I continue to stare at the gate and then I feel my heart stop beating for a moment. Tai looks at the gate and runs towards it, looking at his right and left, searching for Matt.

Why, Matt? Why? Why are you playing these games with me?

"Meems, you wait here. I'll look for Matt," Tai says and he was about to take off by running past the gate and into the streets but I stopped him.

"No!"

Tai stops in his tracks and turns to look at me.

"But why, Meems?"

"I don't want you to leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" I shout but then I whisper to him, "Because I know he will come back."

Tai stands in front of me and grabs my shoulders.

"Mimi, he left the gate unlocked. I don't want anything to happen to him. He's my best friend..."

"And for the love of god, he's my boyfriend, Taichi. It's okay."

I believe in Matt; wherever he is, I know that he knows how to take care of himself.

* * *

><p>I wonder why Matt would suddenly disappear like that. Maybe he plans to head to a 24 hour convenience store to get something but now, the clock reads three in morning. Why isn't he back yet?<p>

Tai and I just sit at the kitchen's centre table. I haven't uttered a word since we sat here about an hour ago and Tai just keeps trying to get me to talk. I bury my face in my hands until Tai calls out for me.

"Hey..."

I look up and I could feel his hand caressing my cheek.

"Are you alright?" Tai asks.

I nod. I am not in the mood to say anything yet.

"How long are you not going to talk to me?"

I shrug and stare at the table.

"Mimi, I need you to talk to me. Time will fly really slowly if you don't talk or open up a conversation."

Tai is right. If all you do is just sit there and wait, of course it will take forever for the sun to rise. I will take his advice then.

"Tai, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for making you stay up all night to keep me company when you should be sleeping at this time of the night."

"It's alright, Meems. I'm your best friend. I'll do anything for you."

Tai comes closer to me and then hugs me tightly. I miss his hugs and I miss everything about him. Ever since Matt and I started dating, Tai is the last person that I am ever allowed to see one on one - thanks to Matt.

"I miss you so much, Tai..." I cried, still in his arms.

"I am here, don't worry."

"I don't understand why Mother always leaves me alone in this big, empty house. I fear of being alone; especially when it's at night."

"Mother probably has other responsibilities as well. You told me before that Mother is the only child in her family, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Obviously, she has other errands to run as well. I'm pretty sure she loves you. I mean, come on, you're her only child."

"Anyway..." I pull away from Tai's hug and wipe away my tears with my hands. I want to change the topic now. I'm tired of drama. "How did you and Sora get together?"

"Oh. That..."

"Come on, Kamiya. Did you ask her or did she ask you?" I tease.

"Actually, it goes like this. See, um..." Tai is bumping both of his index fingers together and then doing some other hand signs. Weirdo.

"Well?"

"I'm so shy!" Tai laughs.

Tai is hilarious. It's times like these that I actually adore him. I don't like it when he's angry or temperamental or whatever. Him, just being sincerely happy, is what I love. Who doesn't?

"Come on, Tai!" I laugh. "Tell me! I'm your best friend!"

"I didn't even tell my mother about this, what more my best friend?"

"Wow, Tai, you're asking for it," I got off my seat and start hitting him with light punches.

"Okay, okay!" Tai shields himself from me. "I asked Sora!"

Then I stop hitting him and have both my hands on my hips.

"Nothing interesting there. Give me the juicy details," I say, grinning.

"Sora and I were actually talking about you and Matt being together, TK and Kari being together as well. Our conversation was casual until she and I suddenly kissed."

"On the lips?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay, continue."

"Immediately after the kiss, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"And congratulations to you again," I smile. "Do you love her?"

Tai's smile suddenly fade. Oh my god, did I say something wrong?

"Yes I do love her but I'm still not over you."

"Tai, are we going to talk about this again?"

"We don't have to. I'm just letting you know."

"I understand how you feel, Tai," I settle down at my seat again.

"No, you don't," Tai argue.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, dammit!"

"Fine, suit yourself," Tai give me a face.

I like arguing with Tai sometimes. His responses are just damn hilarious.

"Am I interrupting something?"

That voice...

"Matt!" I immediately threw myself into my boyfriend's arms when he walked through the back door. "Where did you go?"

"I went home for awhile."

"And when did you plan on telling me that?"

"I know, I know. I should've told you earlier."

"How did you go home?"

"I took the cab."

"Please don't ever disappear like that ever again!"

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Yeah dude. Because of what you did, Mimi wouldn't talk to me and you made her cry," Tai cuts in.

"Did I?" Matt looks at me. "I'm really sorry, babe. Really."

"You could've left me a message, baby. Don't do that again."

"I know," Matt hugs me tightly again and plants a kiss on my head.

I notice that he has his acoustic guitar with him.

"You went home just to get that?" I ask as I point to his guitar.

"What?" Matt looks at his guitar and then back at me. "Oh no, I went home 'cause my dad isn't feeling well."

"You could've just went home and let me know earlier."

"Nah, my dad will be fine."

"Matt Ishida, your dad is getting old! He's not getting any younger! God may take away his life in a snap!"

"Hush!" Tai and Matt both hushed me unison, causing me to completely shut my mouth.

"Mimi! Are you saying that you want my dad dead?"

"I'm just stating a fact..."

"Why are you guys making so much noise?" Someone else is here.

Kari is here, leaning against the kitchen door frame, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Kari, why are you up?" Tai asks.

"You didn't answer my question," Kari replies.

"Kari, is Takeru in his room?" I ask.

"Yes, he is. He's still in his room sleeping with the other guys," Kari replies.

"Okay, I'm going to check on the others. I'll be right back," I say as I make my way out of the kitchen and into the boys' guest room.

I see that the boys are still sleeping and as usual, Davis will be the one snoring away. I smiled at the view of them sleeping and when I am about to shut the door, I heard Izzy's voice.

"Mimi..."

I think I had accidentally woken him up. Oh my god. It wasn't on purpose.

"Yeah?" I enter the room and sat on Izzy's bed, next to him.

"Is everything alright?" He whispers, still feeling groggy.

"Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I can't sleep properly from all the yelling downstairs."

"Oh my god, you heard?"

"I think the whole neighbourhood did."

I chuckle, "Well, Tai and I had a bit of a problem. We'll talk in the morning, alright?"

Izzy nods and then shuts his eyes. Before I leave the room, I kiss Izzy on his forehead.

"Goodnight, bestie," I stand up and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Morning is here and the time now is a quarter after nine. Everyone is already awake and we're sitting in the dining room, having pancakes that I made for them for breakfast. I am standing in the kitchen right now, washing the remaining dishes in the sink and at the same time, I turn my head to take a few glances at the others. Oh and when I take my second glance at them, I realize that Kari is leaning on Matt's shoulder; her eyes closed. I think she's still sleepy. She's so cute. And I also think that she mistaken Matt as Tai or TK. Or maybe Davis too.<p>

"Kari..." Matt says.

"Hm?" Kari's eyes are still closed.

"I'm not Tai."

"I know."

"And neither am I TK."

"I know. You're Matt. You're sitting next to me so I'll just lean on you. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable."

"No, I don't mean it like that," Matt says as he eats his pancakes.

I enter the dining room and smile at the view of Kari leaning on Matt's shoulder. By right, I should be jealous but I thought that this moment right now is just so adorable.

"Will someone who is not eating please let her lean on your shoulder? I'm having trouble eating my food," Matt whines.

All of us (except for Kari) laughed.

"Nah, baby, I think we'll just leave you this way," I say.

"Babe, I need to eat my food."

"Just eat then," I grin.

This is a nice way to start the day.


	44. The Homecoming Week

**Chapter 44**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This chapter will be focused on the homecoming week. The Digidestined plans homecoming - Digidestined style (okay, more like my style but whatever). So it's going to be a **really** long read. If there is anything that pisses you off, kindly remember that this is just a fan-fic. Please keep the dissatisfaction to yourself. Please keep the reviews clean. Thank you very nice, and review! :D

Oh and another thing, this will be the second last chapter. God knows when I will upload the last one. It may take forever. Who knows. I'm packed with work. Sorry :(

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

This week is homecoming week and we Digidestined have something in mind. As usual, we are all at my girlfriend's crib after school to discuss about this. We have exactly three days left to the actual day (and I'm referring to homecoming) and we all want to look the best we can. The girls are sitting together while we guys are sitting together but we are all still, sitting together in a circle in the living room... Get the picture? If you don't, it's all right.

"Let's all wear black!" Davis suggests.

"Why black?" I ask.

"Yeah, Junior. Why black?" Tai adds.

Davis shrugs, "I don't know. We're always being so colourful and we hardly wear any black."

"Davis, Ken wears black all the time," Yolei says.

"I'm talking about the whole group and not just Ken alone, Yolei. You have a brain so please make good use of it," Davis sarcastically says.

Boy, Yolei is burning up. Davis sure had just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Okay, okay enough. No arguments, kids," I say.

"Kids? Who are you calling kids?" Both Davis and Yolei shout at me simultaneously, causing me to startle.

"Chill, guys. I was just saying."

"Why not the guys wear black and the girls wear white?" I hear TK suggest.

"What do you think this is? A wedding, Takeru?" Yeah, Mimi is always the first one to respond to TK.

"I was just suggesting, Meems."

We all sat there in silence for a minute. We are all running out of ideas - I think. At least I know I already am running out of ideas. I'm never good at suggesting things so that explains why nothing creative really comes out of my mouth unless it's music that we're talking about. Usually when it comes to clothes, isn't Mimi the one that always is full of ideas? Why is she suddenly so blank now?

That reminds me. Speaking of homecoming, I suddenly lost my mood. I don't feel like attending this so-called party they're organizing in the school hall. I wonder who will be the one performing when clearly, that stage belongs to me strictly for that one night only. It breaks my heart just thinking about it. I should be up there, performing, singing songs and dedicating them to Mimi because one of the ways that she and I communicate is through music but all that is gone - in a split second. Life can be really unfair no matter how hard you work for it. I have no right to argue with the principal about this. He probably has his own reasons why. Maybe he found a better band or maybe he prefers a girl to perform. Or maybe, he wants the performer to play classic music. Oh, I don't know. Still, I'm not happy and my heart can't take it. Yes, I can be such a girl sometimes but, that's just how I feel.

"I have an idea," Mimi speaks, breaking the silence.

We all look at her and wait patiently for her answer.

"Let's all wear the colour of our crests," Mimi smirks.

I don't think that that idea is bad at all. I mean, I don't even mind wearing blue. Blue is after all, my favourite colour. Let's imagine...

If Tai wears orange, he'll look damn weird.

If Sora wears a red dress... Meow! She'll look hot! Okay, shut up Ishida.

If Izzy wears purple... I'm bursting out in laughter now.

If Mimi wears green, she'll look so natural... Yes, she is a natural beauty and that's why I love her.

If Joe wears grey, it's pretty much the colour he wears almost everyday so, nothing new.

If TK wears yellow, it'll match his hair. Lucky for him.

If Kari wears pink, she'll look so cute. I could hug her forever. Kari may not be as slender as Mimi is but Kari still has an hourglass figure. Boy, if only... Hush! I'll slap myself now.

Ken's crest is kind of a light purple. He'll probably be a good match with Izzy. They can both be each other's dates for homecoming... I'm just saying.

Now what I'm trying to figure out is, what about Davis, Yolei and Cody? I mean, Davis has both Tai's crest of courage and my crest of friendship. Yolei has both the crests of love and sincerity and Cody has the crests of knowledge and reliability. Let's ask them then.

"But Yolei, Cody and I have two crests respectively. What about us?" Davis asks.

Smart boy. I was about to ask them but he already asked before I did.

"That's the problem there. Don't worry guys, we'll figure something out," Tai says.

"I don't want to just sit here and do nothing," Mimi says as she stands up. "I want to be at the mall right now to shop and look around."

"I don't have to worry about anything. I have quite a number of suits at home. My dad has a whole collection of them so I can just choose one from his closet," Joe says.

Lucky Joe. Unlike me and the other guys, he has nothing to worry about dressing for homecoming. It's ridiculous. If it's possible, I'd like to rent a suit instead of buying one since, I'm only going to wear it for one occasion.

* * *

><p>Currently, we are at the mall now, in one of the boutiques for men. I am with Tai, Kari and TK. Mimi, Sora and Yolei decide to hang out together. They wanted Kari to join them but both TK and Tai need Kari to help out with their suits. I mean, come on. Even I don't need Mimi for fashion advices! Okay, maybe sometimes I do.<p>

I already have a suit on and I'm standing outside my fitting room, looking in the mirror, adjusting my tie. TK and Tai are still in their respective fitting rooms so it's just me and Kari alone outside.

"You look nice," Kari says, sitting at the bench behind me.

I look at her through the mirror, still adjusting my tie.

"Thanks, Kari," I respond and nod my head, giving her a genuine smile.

"It's no wonder a lot of girls like you. I never seemed to get it at first but only when you have this suit on you, I finally opened up my eyes and also, finally understanding why."

I don't know how much more to thank her. Why is it that I fall for gentle girls like her easily? It's ridiculous. I know, I know, I have a girlfriend already but you can't stop yourself from naturally falling in love with someone else too right? I'll be honest here. Since I opened up about me liking Kari during the party, I kind of started having this little crush on her because... She's just so cute.

"Well, Kari, you've been too nice to me lately. I think it's best you go against me now," I joke, angling my body to face her now.

"Ishida," Kari stands up and helps me with my tie. How sweet. "I am not that type of person, all right? I am not like Yolei; always arguing with the guys around her. Tai taught me to behave myself and be more ladylike."

She's finally done with helping me with my tie and then adjusts the other part of my suit to help me look good. If only... This is Mimi standing in front of me, helping me with the suit.

"There you go, Ishida," Kari turns my body to face the mirror and then leans on my left shoulder. "You look like a gentleman," she smiles.

"Thanks Kari but again, you don't have to be so nice," I return the smile.

"Kari!" Tai shouts.

Kari rolls her eyes, "Yes, Tai?" That look on her is really-damn-adorable.

"Can you help me with this..." Tai emerges from his fitting room, pants unzipped and his hair all messed up. Tai is struggling to fix his tie.

"Oh my god!" Kari looks away and hides behind me after noticing that Tai's_ front door is still opened_.

"Kamiya, do you mind pulling up your zipper?" TK asks from behind Tai, after emerging from his fitting room.

"Huh?" Tai looks at his zipper and slaps himself in the forehead. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Kari!"

Tai quickly pulls up his zipper while TK and I are laughing hysterically.

"Have you zipped up yet, Tai?" Kari asks, still hiding behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, I have."

Kari then looks at Tai, giving him a face.

"Now, can you help me with the tie?" Tai requests.

"_Tai_ is having a problem fixing his own _tie_. How awesome," Kari says sarcastically as she helps Tai fix his tie.

TK and I just stand there, grinning at Tai. Tai just can't be any more hilarious.

"Hey Matt, you look good in ocean blue and black," TK compliments.

"Why thank you, TK. You look good in bright yellow and black too. Matches the hair," I return the compliment.

"I look awkward in orange and black," Tai cuts into my conversation with TK.

"You look great, Tai," Kari says.

"You're just saying that because you're always nice to everybody around you," Tai whines.

"Hey, isn't that a good thing? You're lucky that I'm not like TK who sometimes says that Matt doesn't dress up properly. I could've said something about your hair but there's nothing to say about it. It's always the same mess everyday," Kari nags.

Boy. For once, I thought that they always get along. I think Kari hates it when Tai whines. It's amazing that even for siblings that are so attached to each other also argue. TK and I, we don't really argue. We only exchange insults or words of sarcasm or whatever shit. And wait, did Kari just mention about TK saying that I don't dress up properly? Really?

"TK, what did you tell Kari about the way I dress?" I ask my brother.

"I told Kari that the way you dress is kind of sloppy and very informally. Doesn't include your school uniform though," TK replies.

True. I dress real sloppy and I'm casual most of the time. My dress code for an everyday wear is pretty simple - jeans and t-shirt or a long-sleeved (casual) dress shirt. Unlike TK, I don't really have the time to dress up. I spend most of my time on my hair. I'm such a girl; I know.

"Okay, done," Kari then gives Tai a light slap at his shoulder and smiles. "You guys look really decent. Any girl would fall for guys like you because I know I would - except for Tai of course."

TK and I are about to burst out in laughter but we controlled ourselves. We're silently laughing now. I notice Tai giving Kari a look that says 'what the hell' while Kari gives him a stupid grin in return.

"Very funny, Hikari. If I'm not your brother, would you say that I am attractive?"

"Nah, I'll pass," she responds.

We're supposed to be choosing a suit as soon as possible but here we are, laughing our asses off. The Ishida and Kamiya siblings just having our fun. Nothing extreme.

* * *

><p>It has already been two hours but Sora, Mimi and Yolei aren't back yet. The rest of us have already reunited at our meet up spot at Starbucks. We have been waiting for them for about half an hour already! Geez! Girls, when it comes to shopping, they'll shop until the mall closes. We are all having separate conversations. I am having a conversation with Kari. I don't know how it happened but I suddenly started becoming closer to her ever since the party. I hope nobody will assume that she and I are having something behind Mimi and TK's back or anything because this friendship between Kari and I started off pretty naturally.<p>

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!"

Finally, they're here. The rest of us let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry we took so long. Sora has a hard time looking for a red dress," Mimi says, settling down next to me.

Yolei takes her seat in between Ken and Davis.

"Yeah. Oh my god, Tai, you should've been there with me. I didn't know which dress looks good on me," Sora says to Tai.

Actually Sora, you look good in any dress. Hush! Please punch yourself now, Ishida.

"I have to find a damn suit for myself and even I take almost an hour and a half just to look for one. I even needed Kari's help for that," Tai whines (again). He whines a lot today which is very unlikely of him to do so.

"He suck in fashion, Sor," Kari adds.

"Well..." Sora takes her seat next to Tai. "Mimi was the easiest. She instantly knew which dress she wants to get."

"Oh well Sor," Mimi flips her hair. Yeah everybody, that's my girlfriend and she's smokin' hot when she flips her hair like that. "Everyone here knows that I am the fashion guru." And she adds on a wink.

"Okay so all have done our shopping for homecoming now, correct?" I ask everybody.

Everyone else nods to my question.

"Good. Now," I look at my watch. "It's half past eight and we have school again tomorrow. We all better head home now and turn in early."

I hear the others discuss among themselves and then we all stand up to leave the cafe. Now, we only have a few days left to homecoming and I can't wait to see how gorgeous Mimi will look like in her dress. I hope I won't lose control of my sanity and go high when I see her in that dress. Though I've seen her naked before, I'm pretty sure that she'll look a lot sexier in a dress but I shall not put my hopes up too high. I might get disappointed in the end but when it comes to Mimi and her natural beauty, I know that I will never ever get disappointed. I'm looking forward to homecoming!


End file.
